Seria Nagietkowa
by Clio-and-Stokrot
Summary: Czy przeznaczenie jest czymś narzuconym z góry, z czym nie da się walczyć, czy może można je kontrolować własnymi rękami i kształtować wedle swoich pragnień? Historia autorstwa Clio i Stokrot bazująca na wspólnej wizji związku Izuru Kiry z Ginem Ichimaru.
1. Uśmiech

**~1~  
Uśmiech**

Dziecię niezwykłej urody siedziało na porośniętym mchem kamieniu. Przesiadywało tu całe dnie, samotnie spędzając godziny pod odległym słońcem. Było zbyt odmienne, by ktokolwiek chciał się z nim zadawać. Pod srebrzystymi włosami świetliste oczy patrzyły, jakby widziały więcej. Delikatne rysy twarzy naznaczone były cierpieniem, jakiego nie powinno się oglądać w świecie, który ludzie nazywali Rajem. Yamamoto-Genryūsai wiedział, że Soul Society rajem przestało być dawno temu, a jego przyszłość zmierzała w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai żył od bardzo dawna. Jego moce rozwinęły się do tego stopnia, że pozwalały mu widzieć przyszłość. Najpierw niepozornie, z niewyraźnych wizji, potem z coraz dokładniejszych proroctw i obrazów Yamamoto-Genryūsai dowiadywał się, że zagłada nieubłaganie nadchodzi. Soul Society miało zostać rzucone w wir ostatniej walki, po której czekała tylko nicość. Yamamoto-Genryūsai wiedział, że nic nie trwa wiecznie, wierzył jednak, że końcem ostatecznym nie mogła być zdrada jednego z filarów świata. Nie godził się na to - i dlatego postanowił pokonać przyszłość. Tłumaczył sobie, że skoro dane mu było zobaczyć strzępy nadchodzącego chaosu, dana mu też została moc, by chaos ten powstrzymać. Moc doprowadziła go tutaj, do Południowego Rukongai, do wioski - ani biednej, ani bogatej - i do dziecięcia, które pogrążone w smutku siedziało na wielkim kamieniu i patrzyło przed siebie zbyt dorosłymi oczami.

- Jak ci na imię, dziecko?- spytał Yamamoto-Genryūsai, a jego słowa odbiły się echem w wieczności.

Chłopiec podniósł na niego świetliste oczy i odpowiedział głosem, w którym dźwięczał żal:

- Ichimaru Gin.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai zadrżał, czując na ramieniu niewidzialne palce mocy.

- Dlaczego spędzasz tutaj cały swój czas? - pytał dalej, choć odpowiedź napłynęła do jego umysłu, zanim usłyszał ją wypowiedzianą.

- Bo jestem sam - a za słowami tymi kryło się więcej: nie mam nikogo, kto by mnie chciał.

- Jeśli tutaj spędzisz całe swoje życie, z pewnością pozostaniesz sam - zauważył nie bez racji Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

Chłopiec popatrzył na niego uważnie, choć nie wydawał się poruszony odpowiedzią starca.

- Nawet jeśli pójdę stąd, nic się nie zmieni - powiedział czystym głosem, w którym zadźwięczała jednak pierwsza nuta niepewności. Był tylko dzieckiem.

- Nie znasz przyszłości - podsumował Yamamoto-Genryūsai tonem, z którego przebijało doświadczenie tysięcy lat, minionych i tych, które miały nadejść. - Ja znam.

To zaciekawiło chłopca, którego rysy jakby ożywiły się. Odrobinę.

- Wiesz, jaka będzie moja przyszłość? - zapytał, i także w jego głosie zadźwięczało srebrnymi dzwonkami życie.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai milczał przez chwilę, czekając, co podpowie mu moc.

- Wiem, jaka może być.

Chłopiec czekał w milczeniu.

- Możesz spotkać ludzi i możesz się radować. Możesz stracić ludzi i możesz cierpieć. Możesz dowodzić ludźmi i możesz im służyć. Możesz uwierzyć w ludzi i możesz zginąć za nich.

Oczy chłopca były szeroko otwarte i chłonął każde słowo.

- Wystarczy, że wstaniesz z tego kamienia.

Gin skulił się w sobie. Zbudował wokół siebie i tego kawałka skały schronienie, do którego dostęp miały tylko pełzające w trawie zaskrońce, leśne motyle i śmigłe wiewiórki. Wiedział, że po wszystkim innym pozostaje tylko pustka, która rozdziera serce. Ale... był tylko samotnym dzieckiem potrzebującym bliskości innych.

- Tak, w moich wizjach są ludzie, wszędzie wokół - powiedział prosto Yamamoto-Genryūsai. - Nie będziesz sam, choć będziesz musiał być sam. Czy to wystarczająca cena?

Gin patrzył na niego i rozważał słowa, podczas gdy słońce spokojnie przemierzało nieboskłon.

- Powiedz mi więcej - poprosił później.

I Yamamoto-Genryūsai opowiedział mu o zagładzie, jaką spuści na Soul Society jeden z jego filarów, którego imię i twarz wciąż pozostawały okryte mgłą. Yamamoto-Genryūsai był spokojny, ponieważ wiedział, że moc w swoim czasie rozsunie mleczną zasłonę, wszystko im objawi i poprowadzi do celu. Opowiedział o stworzeniu z Gina bliźniaczego filaru, który powstrzyma świat przed upadkiem. O drodze wypełnionej obowiązkiem, cierpieniem, pogardą i zdradą. O życiu, które Gin będzie własną ręką odbierać niewinnym, złożonym w ofierze dla świata.

Wtedy Gin zapłakał bezgłośnie, a łzy zostawiły na jego jasnej twarzy świetlisty ślad, lśniący srebrem wschodzącego księżyca.

- Dam ci moc, poprzez którą odrodzą się w szczęśliwszej postaci - pocieszył Yamamoto-Genryūsai chłopca, co przynajmniej osuszyło srebrne łzy, choć nie złagodziło bólu serca. Dusza Gina miała zawsze płakać, kiedy jego Shinsō przecinał nić życia.

- Jeśli pójdziesz tą drogą, spotkasz ludzi, dla których będziesz ważny - i była to największa prawda spośród tych, jakie tego dnia padły z ust Yamamoto-Genryūsaia.

A potem nadszedł ranek i nie zostało nic więcej do powiedzenia. Yamamoto-Genryūsai wstał z trawy lśniącej rosą w świetle wschodzącego słońca.

- Jeśli zdecydujesz się przyjąć tę ofiarę dla świata, przyjdź do Seireitei. Tam wszystko będzie na ciebie czekać.

Gin skinął głową w zamyśleniu, jego świetliste oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w blednący księżyc.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai odwrócił się, by pójść swoją drogą, kiedy moc po raz ostatni pociągnęła go za rąbek szaty i zatrzymała w miejscu. Spojrzał na chłopca, wypełnionego światłem słońca i księżyca, i powiedział:

- Uśmiechaj się. Nigdy nie przestawaj się uśmiechać. Niech uśmiech podąża za tobą krok w krok i niech każdy go widzi. Uśmiechaj się. Niech widzą tylko twój uśmiech.

I odszedł.

Wiedział, że jedyny szczery uśmiech Gina Ichimaru będzie mu towarzyszyć niezależnie od przyszłości.


	2. Kwiat paproci

**~2~  
Kwiat paproci**

1.

Przystanął na chwilę wśród cieni, próbując wyczuć cokolwiek. Nasłuchiwanie nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu - w końcu miał do czynienia z oddziałami onmitsukidō, których członkowie potrafili poruszać się cicho jak koty. Choćby jednak starali się całkowicie ukryć swą obecność, nie byli w stanie zwieść Gina Ichimaru. Wystarczyło najlżejsze nawet drgnienie reiatsu, by wykryć przeciwnika i zlikwidować zagrożenie z jego strony.

Skupił się. O ile mógł ocenić, w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Dobrze... Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się skutecznie... pozbyć pościgu.

Pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Byłoby wysoce niepożądane, gdyby włamanie do tajnych archiwów Seireitei wyszło na jaw zbyt wcześnie. Nie mógł też ryzykować, że zostanie rozpoznany...

Odwinął materiał, osłaniający twarz i włosy. Jedwab był mokry od potu. Gin skrzywił się nieznacznie: spodziewał się, że to przedsięwzięcie będzie go kosztowało sporo nerwów, ale nic nie przygotowało go na to, czego się dowiedział.

Przymknął oczy, wsparł głowę o pień drzewa.

Niemal mu się udało. Omijając straże i zabezpieczenia, zdołał niepostrzeżenie dostać się do Centrali 46; niezauważony przez nikogo przekradł się aż do ściśle zakazanej strefy mieszkalnej - po czym zszedł pod nią, do miejsca o którego istnieniu wiedzieli jedynie nieliczni w Seireitei. On sam niewątpliwie nie powinien zaliczać się do grona tych osób - ale po pierwsze miał doskonały słuch, po drugie potrafił wysnuć właściwe wnioski nawet na podstawie najbardziej nikłych przesłanek.

Seireitei miało swoje sekrety i strzegło ich pilnie; skoro zaś istniały sekrety, musiano je gdzieś przechowywać. A czyż mogła istnieć lepsza lokalizacja dla tajnego archiwum, niż miejsce do którego nie miał wstępu nikt z zewnątrz? Takie właśnie założenie przyjął, a dyskretne dochodzenie w tej sprawie wykazało, że prawdopodobnie miał rację.

Spróbował więc - i nie zawiódł się. Rzecz jasna, wejście obłożone było potężnym kidō ochronnym, ale przy odrobinie wysiłku zdołał je przełamać - tak że nic nie stało już na przeszkodzie w zdobyciu informacji, których poszukiwał.

Chciał wiedzieć - przynajmniej wtedy tak sądził - na czym tak bardzo zależy zarówno Aizenowi, jak i generałowi Yamamoto. I kim u demona naprawdę był Kisuke Urahara, dawny kapitan Oddziału Dwunastego, którego nazwisko co i rusz przewijało się w notatkach Sōsuke Aizena.

Gin przełknął ślinę. Nie zdołał przejrzeć całej dokumentacji, ale z każdą chwilą mniej tego żałował. Prawdę powiedziawszy, z wolna dochodził do wniosku, że lepiej byłoby mu w ogóle do niej nie zaglądać. O pewnych kwestiach zdecydowanie wolałby się nie dowiadywać...

Jednego był pewien - gdyby wtedy, lata temu, zdawał sobie sprawę, w jaką kabałę przyjdzie mu się wpakować, nigdy by się nie zgodził. Szczególnie że w jego położeniu wciąż niewiele się zmieniło...

Westchnął, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ból w prawej ręce oderwał go od rozmyślań, nakazał powrót do rzeczywistości. Gin zaklął z cicha. Mimo starań nie zdołał uniknąć walki z ninja - a shikai obawiał się użyć jako zbyt charakterystycznego. Biorąc zaś pod uwagę, że był sam, a oddział onmitsukidō liczył jakieś trzydzieści osób, nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że wyszedł ze starcia nieco poobijany i podrapany. Najpoważniejszym z obrażeń była rana na przedramieniu - pamiątka po tanto jednego z ninjów, któremu wszakże przyszło słono zapłacić za ten cios. W tej chwili była to jednak dla Gina dość marna pociecha - wyglądało bowiem na to, że przez jakiś czas może mieć problemy we władaniu bronią. Cięcie nie było co prawda zbyt głębokie, ale za to bolesne, a na dokładkę dość obficie krwawiło. Stanowiło to pewien kłopot; mniejsza o sam upływ krwi, ale istniało ryzyko, że pozostawi za sobą ślad, co byłoby bardzo niewygodne. Wprawdzie w trakcie ucieczki niemal cały czas używał shunpo, ale...

Westchnął cicho, po czym, pomagając sobie zębami, oddarł pas materiału z przeciętego rękawa i dość niezgrabnie owiązał zranioną rękę. To musiało na razie wystarczyć - oczywiście, wspaniale byłoby móc w jakiś cudowny sposób wyleczyć ranę, zwłaszcza że oszczędziłoby mu to trudu znalezienia odpowiednio przekonującej wymówki. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że na podobny cud nie ma co liczyć; należało raczej się zastanowić, co zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji...

Zmarszczył brwi. Pierwotnie plan zakładał zaszycie się w jakimś niezbyt uczęszczanym miejscu aż do świtu - po czym nonszalancki powrót o poranku. Szczęśliwie, jego nocne przechadzki były dobrze znane w Oddziale Piątym i Gin nie widział potrzeby, by ukrywać swe wyjście. Wystarczyło wrócić o odpowiedniej porze - czyli mniej więcej do południa dnia następnego - by nie wzbudzić najmniejszych podejrzeń. Nie był głupcem - przez cały wieczór starannie maskował swoje reiatsu. Czego wszak nie przewidział, to że zostanie ranny - i że będzie to rana cięta. Każde inne obrażenie - poparzenie kidō, sińce i tym podobne - dałoby się logicznie i przekonująco wytłumaczyć. Ale nie to.

Potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się lekko. Choć trudno było się do tego przyznać, tym razem najwyraźniej przecenił swoje możliwości - ale świadomość ta w niczym nie mogła teraz pomóc. A już na pewno nie w znalezieniu wyjścia z owego dość problematycznego położenia.

Tyle że w tej chwili Gin wcale nie miał ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać, jakkolwiek ryzykowne by to nie było. Na razie czuł tylko przemożną potrzebę, by czas jakiś posiedzieć w spokoju, szczególnie że powoli opadało zeń napięcie, ustępując miejsca napierającemu zmęczeniu.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podczas pościgu oddalili się znacznie od Centrali 46; teraz zaś krył się wśród drzew w jednym z rozrzuconych po Seireitei zagajników. Jednak dopiero gdy dostrzegł majaczące w oddali światła w oknach sporego budynku, zrozumiał, gdzie tak naprawdę się znalazł.

Tam, za drzewami, mieściły się dormitoria Akademii Shinigami. Sądząc po ilości świateł, następnego dnia zanosiło się na jakiś potężny test. Albo trwała właśnie popijawa na szeroko zakrojoną skalę. Z własnego uczniowskiego życia Gin wiedział, że obie opcje były równie prawdopodobne.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem - ale uśmiech rychło przeszedł w grymas, gdy Gin uświadomił sobie, że bliskość Akademii wcale nie jest dlań okolicznością sprzyjającą. Z drugiej strony wszakże lepiej było ukryć się gdzieś w otaczającym ją lesie - w którym o tej porze nikt nie powinien się zjawić, niż przekradając się w bardziej odludne miejsce natknąć na jeden z wszechobecnych nocnych patroli i narazić na niewygodne pytania. Gdyby zaś nawet przyszło mu spotkać któregoś z adeptów Akademii, to - przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję - znacznie łatwiej byłoby go zbyć byle wymówką. Poza tym uczniowie raczej nie zwykli zrywać się o brzasku, a Gin potrzebował schronienia jedynie do rana. Nim jeszcze zaczną się poranne zajęcia, on będzie bezpieczny w koszarach Oddziału Piątego...

Jeśli, rzecz jasna, nie spotka po drodze kogoś nadgorliwego. I jeśli uda mu się jakoś wyłgać z rany na ręku...

Zaciął wargi. Za dużo było tych "jeśli". Zbyt wiele zależało od ślepego trafu - a Gin wiedział aż nadto dobrze, że szczęście potrafi się odwrócić w najmniej sprzyjającym momencie. Zganił się w duchu: był zbyt pewny siebie; powinien lepiej przewidzieć wszystkie możliwości, powinien...

Dość. Obwinianie się teraz - już po fakcie - niczego zmienić nie mogło. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się myśleć logicznie. Włamał się do najtajniejszego miejsca w całym Seireitei - a w trakcie pościgu pozbył się całego, najpewniej również tajnego, oddziału onmitsukidō. Póki nikt nie zauważy ich nieobecności, także włamanie pozostanie niedostrzeżone - gdy zaś już zostanie wykryte, Centrala 46 bez wątpienia będzie chciała najpierw zbadać sprawę we własnym zakresie, nie robiąc wokół niej niepotrzebnego szumu. Dopiero potem zwrócą się z prośbą o wsparcie do Gotei13 - Gin nie miał się więc czym zbytnio przejmować, o ile nie wzbudzi do tego czasu niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Pozostawało niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z lasu i rozwiązać kwestię zranionej ręki - a przecież, u licha, coś tak pospolitego nie mogło mu przysporzyć problemów. W końcu od czasu swego przybycia do Seireitei nieustannie kluczył wśród kłamstw i krętactw - nie wolno mu było wątpić w to, że nie znajdzie wymówki w tak błahej kwestii.

Tymczasem należało się skupić na tym, co obecnie powinno być dla niego najistotniejsze - czyli na odpoczynku. Nie powinien niepotrzebnie nadwerężać sił, jeśli chciał bezpiecznie się stąd wymknąć - a zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest już wystarczająco osłabiony upływem krwi.

Popatrzył w niebo. Przeświecający przez gałęzie księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze nie dawał zbyt wiele światła, sprzyjając tym, którzy chcieli tej nocy pozostać w ukryciu.

Gin pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech, po czym wszedł głębiej w las.

Byle do rana.

2.

Ranek tonął w złocie i bursztynie. Miękkie, ciepłe światło sączyło się przez korony drzew, malując kolorem jesiennym liście, zapalając ogień w kroplach rosy, przemieniając zwieszające się z krzewów pajęczyny w sznury drogocennych klejnotów. Izuru Kira wciągnął z lubością rześkie powietrze. Było wcześnie - Abarai-kun stwierdziłby pewnie, że to jeszcze noc - i dość chłodno, ale Kirze to nie przeszkadzało. O świcie zagajnik wyglądał najpiękniej, szczególnie teraz, u progu jesieni, gdy mienił się feerią barw. Kira uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. Czasem czuł, że byłby w stanie zawrzeć choć cząstkę tego piękna w jednym z wierszy, które nieśmiało próbował pisać - zaraz jednak odsuwał tę myśl od siebie jako zbyt zuchwałą. Zresztą... nawet gdyby się o to pokusił, raczej nie znalazłby potem dość odwagi, by komukolwiek ów wiersz pokazać.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy nogi zaprowadziły go nad strumień, płynący przez las. Słońce było jeszcze zbyt nisko, by rzucać swe refleksy na powierzchnię wody, i potok szumiał cicho, pogrążony w zielonkawym cieniu. Nad brzegiem unosiła się delikatna, poranna mgiełka - i Kira po raz kolejny poczuł, jak ogarnia go ów błogi, nieokreślony spokój, nieporównywalny z żadnym innym.

Przysiadł ostrożnie na zwalonym pniu; trawa wciąż jeszcze była mokra od rosy. Lubił tu przychodzić - nie wiedzieć czemu miejsce to w jakiś niezwykły sposób uciszało dręczące go rozterki, a wszelkie kłopoty zdawało się spychać na dalszy plan. Tutaj, w łagodnym świetle złocistych poranków, przy muzyce płynącego strumienia, Izuru Kira czuł, że także i on ma w tym wszystkim swoje miejsce, choćby jeszcze wyraźnie nie widział przed sobą celu.

Popatrzył w zamyśleniu w górę, na mieniące się kolorami drzewa. Oczywiście, wciąż chciał zostać shinigami - i marzył, że pewnego dnia zdoła dorównać tym, którzy tworzyli elitę Gotei13. Początkowo nawet przyznawał się do tego otwarcie; z czasem jednak, gdy rzeczywistość powoli acz nieubłaganie weryfikowała jego umiejętności, skrył to marzenie w głębi serca. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że się poddał - przeciwnie, z każdym dniem starał się jeszcze bardziej. Choćby i wczorajszego wieczoru - zarówno on jak i Abarai-kun spędzili długie godziny nad zwojami, powtarzając inkantacje przed zapowiedzianym na koniec tygodnia sprawdzianem z wyższych szeregów kidō. Prawdę mówiąc, Abarai-kun wydawał się tym faktem mocno zestresowany; tym bardziej, że warunki do nauki mieli wyjątkowo niesprzyjające - na wyższych piętrach dormitoriów starsze roczniki dość hucznie oblewały pomyślnie zdane egzaminy poprawkowe. Kirze podobne zachowanie wydawało się niezrozumiałe - w końcu co było tak pociągającego w piciu sake przez całą noc?

Zresztą, najwyraźniej nie on jeden tak uważał - aż nadto dobrze pamiętał swoje zdumienie i zakłopotanie, gdy późnym wieczorem do ich pokoju zapukał, ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko sam Hisagi-senpai z dość rozpaczliwą prośbą o użyczenie mu kąta do nauki. Rzecz jasna, nawet przez myśl im nie przeszło, żeby odmówić - szczególnie że Shuuhei Hisagi był obecnie w dość... delikatnej sytuacji. Większą część letniej sesji egzaminacyjnej spędził w Oddziale Czwartym, lecząc rany po niespodziewanym ataku Hollowów podczas lekcji w świecie realnym - tej, którą Kira i jego przyjaciele pamiętali aż nadto dobrze. Z uwagi na to przyszło mu zdawać egzaminy końcowe teraz, na jesieni i to w otoczeniu tych, którzy nie zyskali zaliczenia w pierwszym terminie. Hisagi-senpai sprawiał wrażenie mocno tym podenerwowanego - nawet bardziej niż Abarai-kun czekającym ich testem z kidō.

Kira ziewnął dyskretnie. Szczerze mówiąc, był tego ranka nieco niewyspany - lecz nie można wszak było oczekiwać, że podziwiany przez wszystkich Shuuhei Hisagi będzie spał na podłodze. Izuru sam zaoferował mu własne łóżko, zadowalając się rozłożonym przy oknie kocem. Położył się też później niż inni: powtórzywszy inkantacje, przejrzał jeszcze, niemal odruchowo, notatki z ostatnich wykładów. Bywało, że Abarai-kun naśmiewał się z tej przesadnej skrupulatności, w żartach nazywając go kujonem - i Kira w duchu się w nim zgadzał. Chciał jednak mieć pewność, że daje z siebie absolutnie wszystko - a i tak miewał czasami wrażenie, że porywa się z motyką na słońce.

Westchnął cicho. Abarai-kun nadal przewyższał go w walce, ale i on sam poczynił znaczne postępy od zeszłego roku, szczególnie jeśli szło o szybkość. W kidō za to Kira wciąż nie miał sobie równych - choć Hinamori-san uparcie deptała mu po piętach, powoli zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. A przecież mimo tego, że rywalizowali na tak wielu płaszczyznach, nie było między nimi zawiści. Byli dla siebie wsparciem na dobre i złe, i mogli na siebie liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Dla Kiry, który nigdy nie uważał się za zbyt śmiałego ani też nie był najlepszy w okazywaniu uczuć - czego zresztą zazdrościł czasem innym - owo poczucie bliskości było niezwykle ważne.

Mimo to... nawet przed nimi nie potrafił całkiem otworzyć serca. Czasami zdarzało się, że dopadała go niezrozumiała tęsknota... tęsknota za szczególną, trudną do zdefiniowania więzią, która nadałaby sens jego życiu i uczyniła je pełnym. W takich zaś chwilach jak ta Kira bardziej niż kiedykolwiek indziej czuł - czy może raczej przeczuwał - że pewnego dnia otrzyma wreszcie to, za czym tęskni.

Przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w plusk wody i łagodny szum poruszanych wiatrem liści. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegał cichy śpiew ptaków - i Kira uśmiechnął się. Jak pięknie... Jak spokojnie... Gdybyż tak tylko mogło być zawsze...

Siedział tak jakiś czas, wsłuchany w przyrodę i we własne wnętrze, gdy nieoczekiwany szelest za plecami wyrwał go z błogich rozmyślań. Izuru obejrzał się, mrużąc oczy - odgłos nie był ani głośny, ani szczególnie niepokojący, ale jakiś uparty głosik na dnie umysłu kazał Kirze wstać i przekonać się, co go spowodowało. _Pewnie to tylko jakieś zwierzę,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy podchodził do rozłożystej kępy paproci. _Lis albo coś podobnego..._

Ostrożnie rozchylił pierzaste liście - a potem stanął jak wryty, bowiem to, co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza biegu.

Wśród paproci, pogrążony we śnie, leżał porucznik Oddziału Piątego, Gin Ichimaru.

Kira zamrugał, oszołomiony, ale śpiąca postać ani myślała znikać. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Co robić? I... skąd on się tu wziął? Niestety, na żadne z tych pytań nie znał odpowiedzi i zastanawianie się nad tym faktem niczego nie zmieniało - w tym tego, że wciąż nie wiedział, jak powinien się teraz zachować. Zbudzenie porucznika nie wchodziło w grę - nigdy nie ośmieliłby się na podobną zuchwałość. Mógłby po prostu odejść, by nie zakłócać jego odpoczynku - a jednak czuł dziwną niechęć na myśl o opuszczeniu tego miejsca. Poza tym, porucznik Ichimaru mógł potrzebować pomocy - a Kira nigdy by sobie nie darował, gdyby zostawił kogoś w potrzebie na pastwę losu. Ale co mu w takim razie pozostawało?

Dłuższą chwilę stał w bezruchu, zastanawiając się nad wyjściem z tej niezręcznej sytuacji; lecz pierwsze zaskoczenie wkrótce minęło, wszelkie wątpliwości odnośnie tego, co oficer Gotei13 mógł robić w zagajniku otaczającym akademię, stopniowo się rozwiały - i myśli Izuru Kiry zaprzątnęły zupełnie inne rozważania. Uświadomił sobie, że przygląda się Ginowi Ichimaru - i nagle wydało mu się to najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Być może spowodowała to baśniowa atmosfera tego poranka, ale porucznik wydał mu się niespodziewanie istotą nie z tego świata... jakby utkaną z księżycowego światła. Zdawało się, że wypełnia go blask, otaczając jego postać niezwykłą poświatą - a rozsypane bezładnie włosy, żywo kontrastujące z ciemną zielenią mchu, lśniły czystym srebrem. Kira przyklęknął na wciąż mokrej trawie; czuł przemożną chęć, by dotknąć tych srebrzystych kosmyków... przekonać się, czy rzeczywiście są tak miękkie, jak sobie wyobrażał - jednak w ostatniej chwili cofnął wyciągniętą dłoń, nie chcąc burzyć eterycznego piękna tej chwili. Sylwetka porucznika Ichimaru wydawała się emanować niespotykanym spokojem; jednocześnie zaś wyglądał tak bezbronnie... tak nieomal niewinnie, że Kira uczuł, jak w jego sercu wzbiera owo szczególne ciepło, które niosła ze sobą czułość.

- Kim ty jesteś? Aniołem...? - wyszeptał bezwiednie, ponownie wyciągając rękę - i w tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos.

Wraz z tą świadomością przyszło opamiętanie, a policzki Izuru zapiekły od rumieńców. Musiał upaść na głowę: siedział w lesie i jak gdyby nigdy nic przyglądał się mężczyźnie. _Ale nie byle jakiemu mężczyźnie,_ zapiszczał buntowniczo głosik w jego głowie. _To Gin Ichimaru, porucznik Oddziału Piątego! Tym gorzej,_ zganił się w myślach racjonalną częścią swojego umysłu. _Nawet nie wyczułeś jego reiatsu! I ty chcesz zostać shinigami...?_

Kira przygryzł wargi. Życie shinigami dalekie było od poetycznych wyobrażeń o spokoju. Było nieustającą walką; wymagało czujności, zdecydowania i zimnej krwi w najtrudniejszych nawet sytuacjach. Jemu brakowało tego wszystkiego - rzeczywistość co i rusz przypominała mu o tym, obnażając też bezlitośnie wszelkie inne słabości i braki w umiejętnościach. Nie zdołał wyczuć reiatsu, mimo że był zaledwie o kilka kroków od porucznika Ichimaru! Czy to mógł być powód do dumy...?

_Zauważ, że on też najwyraźniej cię nie wyczuł,_ podsunął pocieszająco głosik, ale zdrowy rozsądek prychnął tylko pogardliwie. _No i co z tego? Pewnie pokonałby cię, zanim zdążyłbyś mrugnąć..._

Izuru spuścił wzrok. Prawda. Tuż przed nim, w paprociach, spał przecież jeden z najlepszych oficerów Gotei13, Gin Ichimaru z Oddziału Piątego. Kimkolwiek wydawałby się Kirze w jego głupich, poetyckich rozmyślaniach, to przede wszystkim był uznanym shinigami, o którym krążyła opinia geniusza. Opinia - jeśli komuś przyszłoby do głowy spytać o to kogoś tak nieznaczącego jak Kira - w pełni zasłużona. Izuru aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętał tamtą straszliwą noc - a w szczególności porucznika Ichimaru, który jednym ciosem lśniącego w księżycowym świetle Shinsō unicestwił kilkanaście Hollowów. Tych samych, z którymi oni nie byli w stanie poradzić sobie we czwórkę, mimo że był z nimi Shuuhei Hisagi.

Choć prawdę mówiąc, Kira nie był pewien, czy ma w ogóle prawo przypisywać sobie jakiekolwiek zasługi w tej walce - nie zrobił niemal nic, nim paniczny, paraliżujący strach przemienił go w nieprzydatną do niczego, zapłakaną galaretę.

Zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na materiale hakamy. Shinigami - bóg śmierci. Określenie, które wydawało się stworzone dla Gina Ichimaru, zestawione z imieniem Kiry stawało się żałosnym żartem.

_Potrafię się tylko trząść,_ pomyślał. _Do niczego... jestem zupełnie do niczego..._

Westchnął z bólem - i nieomal zakrztusił się własnym oddechem, czując znienacka zimną stal na gardle. Zamarł, bojąc się choćby drgnąć; jednocześnie jakąś cząstką umysłu uświadomił sobie, że paprocie nawet nie zaszeleściły. _Nie miałbym szans,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. _Mógłby mnie zabić, gdyby tylko chciał... a ja nie zdołałbym nic zrobić..._

Klinga cofnęła się i Izuru dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że już od kilku chwil ma przed sobą wyrazistą twarz Gina Ichimaru. Odruchowo uniósł dłonie do gardła; oddech rwał mu się, serce biło jak oszalałe. On miałby potrafić tak szybko zareagować? Śmiechu warte! Nigdy nie zdoła dorównać porucznikowi Ichimaru, choćby uczył się całe wieki. I on marzył, aby być oficerem? Co on sobie wyobrażał? Ledwie nadawał się, by w ogóle zostać shinigami... może najwyżej Oddział Czwarty przygarnąłby go z litości do sprzątania kanałów. Jak kiedykolwiek mógł liczyć na coś więcej?

_Znów się trzęsiesz,_ rzucił ze zjadliwą satysfakcją zdrowy rozsądek. _I na co ci się to zda?_

_Racja,_ stwierdził Kira, próbując wziąć się w garść. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z porucznikiem Ichimaru był rozdygotanym kłębkiem strachu; jeśli chciał, by tym razem potraktowano go poważnie, powinien przynajmniej postarać się zrobić lepsze wrażenie. Jak jednak można było szybko się uspokoić, jeśli chwilę wcześniej miało się na gardle ostry jak brzytwa miecz?

- Ach, to ty, Izuru-kun - rozległo się w tym samym momencie. Głos Gina Ichimaru brzmiał, jakby właśnie udał mu się świetny figiel. - Daruj, trochę nerwowo reaguję, gdy zdarzy mi się wstać lewą nogą... Zdaje się, że cię wystraszyłem, hmm?

Kira wiedział, że należało odpowiedzieć - ale nie potrafił nawet znaleźć dość odwagi, by podnieść wzrok. Na dodatek te słowa... w uszach Kiry zabrzmiały niepokojąco jak "to tylko ty". Tylko mały, niegroźny, bezwartościowy Izuru, którym nie ma co zawracać sobie głowy... _Wiesz, lepsze to, niż gdyby w ogóle miał cię nie kojarzyć,_ zauważył trzeźwo głosik, ale nie było to coś, co mogło podnieść Kirę na duchu. Z drugiej strony, czego innego mógł oczekiwać? Był w końcu osobą bez znaczenia... Czemu ktoś taki jak porucznik Gotei13 miałby się nim przejmować?

- Nie możesz tylko się trząść, Izuru-kun - rozległo się nagle tuż przy jego uchu. Kira wciągnął raptownie powietrze. - Jeśli ci tak zostanie, to nie będzie można na tobie polegać. Chociaż... - dodał Gin Ichimaru, trochę rozmarzonym, ale głównie rozbawionym tonem - ja nawet lubię galaretki. Ale do persymonek się nie umywają.

Kira zamrugał w oszołomieniu. Sama perspektywa rozmowy z porucznikiem Oddziału Piątego ledwie mieściła się w jego wyobraźni, a już na pewno nigdy nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć od niego podobnej wypowiedzi. Uniósł niepewnie wzrok.

- P-poruczniku Ichimaru...

Gin Ichimaru uśmiechnął się szeroko, uniósł dłonie w przepraszającym geście.

- Żartowałem tylko - przyznał, podnosząc się. - To znaczy, właściwie o persymonkach mówiłem poważnie... I w sumie o galaretkach też... - dodał jakby po namyśle. Przez chwilę spoglądał na korony drzew, po czym obrzucił Kirę bacznym spojrzeniem. - Wszystko w porządku, Izuru-kun? - zagadnął. - Jakoś blado wyglądasz... założę się, że siedzisz tu bez śniadania, hmm?

Kira zawahał się, wciąż jeszcze zbyt zakłopotany, by wydusić z siebie choć słowo. No dalej, ponaglił go dość niespodziewanie głosik. _Nie siedź jak kołek! Powiedz coś, zanim pomyśli, że jesteś niespełna rozumu..._

Nabrał tchu.

- Tak... - wyjąkał. - To znaczy nie... To znaczy nic mi nie jest, poruczniku.

Gin Ichimaru przyglądał mu się chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócił się i zabrał za studiowanie najbliższego otoczenia. Kira uświadomił sobie, że się gapi, i natychmiast uciekł spojrzeniem, ganiąc się przy tym w duchu. Przecież był uczniem Akademii, nie byle dzieciakiem z Rukongai. Czemu więc u licha zachowywał się, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu spotkał oficera Gotei13?

- Nawet tu ładnie... - stwierdził tymczasem znienacka porucznik Ichimaru, przerywając kontemplację krajobrazu - ale na mnie już czas, Izuru-kun. - Przeciągnął się, przygładzając szaty. Wyraźnie oszczędzał przy tym prawą rękę i Kira zmarszczył czoło, starając się dojść przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy. Czyżby... czyżby był ranny?

_Poza tym co on tu właściwie robi?,_ zainteresował się niespodziewanie zdrowy rozsądek. _Porucznik Gotei13 śpi w zagajniku tuż obok Akademii - i na dodatek wygląda na kontuzjowanego. To co najmniej zastanawiające, nie uważasz?_

Izuru Kira uniósł brwi. Rzeczywiście, było w tym sporo prawdy. Ale z drugiej strony...

- Oczywiście, byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby to małe spotkanie pozostało jedynie między nami, Izuru-kun - Gin Ichimaru, wciąż odwrócony do Kiry plecami, posłał mu przez ramię iście figlarne spojrzenie. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się rozumiemy?

Izuru przełknął z trudem. Czuł się jak w potrzasku - właściwie istniała tylko jedna możliwa odpowiedź, tylko że...

_Ukrywa się!,_ wrzasnął triumfalnie zdrowy rozsądek. _Nie jesteś ciekaw, co takiego knuje? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy ma dobre zamiary?_

_Bzdura,_ zaprotestował gwałtownie buntowniczy głosik. _Gdyby chodziło o coś złego, zabiłby cię na samym wstępie. I śladu by nie zostało._

_W takim razie czemu nie spytasz go, skąd się tu wziął? Co?_

_A czy zdradziłby mi prawdę, nawet gdybym go o to zapytał?,_ pomyślał Kira, opanowując wreszcie rozbiegane myśli. _Poza tym... Nie mam prawa mieszać się w sprawy Gotei13..._

_Zatem zaufasz mu tylko dlatego, że jest oficerem Gotei?,_ zagadnął jeszcze zgryźliwie rozsądek, ale Izuru Kira niemal natychmiast zaprzeczył.

_Nie... Zaufam mu, bo... czuję, że powinienem._

Zdrowy rozsądek prychnął pogardliwie, ale Kira ostentacyjnie go zignorował.

- Oczywiście, poruczniku - odparł, prostując się.

Uśmiech Gina Ichimaru wyraźnie się poszerzył.

- To pa-pa, Izu-...

- Proszę zaczekać, poruczniku! - wyrwało się Izuru, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Miał świadomość, że poczyna sobie zbyt śmiało - i przyprawiała go ona o rumieńce, ale odczuwał wewnętrzny sprzeciw na myśl o tym, że porucznik Ichimaru miałby tak po prostu sobie pójść. _Tak trzymać!,_ krzyknął radośnie głosik w głębi jego umysłu. _Pokaż mu, że jednak się do czegoś nadajesz! No dalej!_

- M-może... mógłbym jakoś pomóc - wykrztusił z wahaniem. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdobył się na to, by choć na chwilę przejąć inicjatywę. Gin Ichimaru popatrzył na niego wzrokiem, w którym zaciekawienie mieszało się z rozbawieniem.

- Hmm?

_Myśl,_ gorączkowo nakazał sobie Izuru. _Nie każ mu czekać zbyt długo. Jego ręka... Skup się._

Zmrużył oczy, analizując naprędce wszystkie dostrzeżone objawy. Sposób, w jaki porucznik trzymał rękę, i to, jak starał się ją oszczędzać przy próbie ruchu. Fakt, że atakując go po przebudzeniu, trzymał miecz w lewej ręce...

Wszystko razem wskazywało na...

- Musi pan mieć uszkodzone mięśnie przedramienia - oznajmił, ku własnemu zdumieniu dość pewnie. Jak dobrze, że uważał na zeszłorocznych wykładach porucznik Kotetsu. - Prawdopodobnie od strony zginaczy...

Porucznik Ichimaru odwrócił się ku niemu, przechylił głowę w bok z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem.

- Czyżbyś... znał się na tym, Izuru-kun?

Kira poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej, i zganił się za to. Przecież obiecał sobie, że będzie trzymać poziom.

- Naturalnie tylko podstawy, ale...

- Zgoda - wszedł mu w słowo Gin Ichimaru, po raz kolejny go zaskakując. Kira nie spodziewał się, że porucznik tak szybko się zgodzi. - Co mam robić, Izuru-kun?

Izuru zastanowił się szybko.

- Za pozwoleniem, poruczniku... - zaczął odrobinę niepewnie. - Gdyby zechciał pan...

Urwał, gdy zobaczył, jak porucznik Ichimaru podnosi dłoń do ucha, pozorując, że nie usłyszał. Przygryzł wargi.

- Cóż to, Izuru-kun? - zagadnął tymczasem porucznik. - Lekarz powinien mieć autorytet - zawiesił na chwilę głos, jakby dając Kirze czas do namysłu. - Co więc mam robić?

Kira odetchnął głęboko. _Autorytet,_ pomyślał. _No dobrze..._

- Proszę usiąść, poruczniku - polecił, z nadzieją, że jego głos brzmi zdecydowanie. - I podwinąć rękaw.

Gin Ichimaru posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

- Zawsze słuchaj lekarza...

3.

Gin Ichimaru był pod wrażeniem - i musiał to szczerze przyznać. Kto mógłby przewidzieć, że uczeń zaledwie drugiego roku Akademii mógł być tak wprawny w użyciu medycznego kidō? Chłopiec błyskawicznie oczyścił ranę, zatamował powstały przy tym krwotok i teraz od dobrych kilku chwil zajmował się spajaniem uszkodzonych mięśni. Tych... zginaczy, czy jak im tam było. Gin do tego poranka nie miał nawet pojęcia o ich istnieniu.

Spojrzał bystro na Izuru Kirę, pochylonego nad jego ręką. Nie mógł oczywiście wiedzieć, jak chłopiec radził sobie z innymi przypadłościami - ale, na ile Gin mógł ocenić, w leczeniu ran już teraz dorównywał niższym oficerom pozostającym pod komendą kapitan Unohany.

Choć, prawdę mówiąc, zapoznawszy się choć w niewielkim stopniu z umiejętnościami Kiry, życzył mu czegoś więcej niż miejsca w Oddziale Czwartym. Interesujące; pamiętał chłopca jako jednego z "wybrańców" Aizena i szczerze powiedziawszy, nie potrafił wtedy zrozumieć tego wyboru. Na nim samym pierwsze spotkanie z Izuru Kirą w noc ataku Hollowów nie zrobiło najlepszego wrażenia - w pamięci pozostał mu obraz bladego, zalęknionego dzieciaka, zupełnie niezdolnego do działania. Oczywiście, liczył się z tym, że Aizen szukał osób, którymi łatwo będzie manipulować, a do tego Kira wydawał się stworzony. Gin zakładał jednak, że ci, którzy zostali wybrani, musieli mieć pewien potencjał, zaś u Izuru Kiry kompletnie go nie dostrzegał. Ot, takie ślamazarne, strachliwe ciepłe kluchy - nawet Momo Hinamori zdradzała więcej charakteru.

Tu i teraz jednak, jak się zdawało, miał do czynienia z całkiem innym Izuru Kirą - im dłużej mu się przyglądał, tym bardziej upewniał się, że skrzywdził chłopca swoją oceną. Kira wyglądał na ambitnego i pracowitego - choć może nieco rozchwianego przy tym emocjonalnie. Tę niepewność dało się zresztą wyczuć w jego reiatsu, które początkowo było na tyle niestabilne, że nieomal przyprawiało o ból głowy, ale uspokoiło się, gdy chłopiec zajął się leczeniem. Było teraz pewne, łagodne i niewątpliwie silne - co wcześniej jakoś umykało uwadze Gina. Popatrzył na Kirę uważnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Przyszły shinigami wciąż pochylał się nad jego przedramieniem, które otaczała zielonkawa poświata kidō. Gin skonstatował nagle, że doskwierający mu dotąd ból ustał niemal zupełnie - i po raz kolejny zadumał się nad korzyściami płynącymi ze znajomości pozornie tak nieprzydatnych dziedzin jak anatomia. Nie szło nawet o medyczne wykorzystanie tej wiedzy - bo też uzdrowiciele nie cieszyli się w Soul Society szczególną estymą. O ileż skuteczniejszy w walce byłby shinigami, który doskonale wiedziałby, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie słabe punkty w ciele przeciwnika...

_O ile przeciwnik też byłby shinigami,_ zreflektował się Gin. Poza tym Izuru Kira nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby z przekonania zostać zimnym zabójcą. Mógł wszakże mieć uzdolnienia w innym kierunku. Użycie wiedzy medycznej w praktyce wymagało bystrego oka, błyskawicznej analizy i pewnej ręki w najbardziej nawet stresujących okolicznościach. Były to cenne cechy, pożądane u każdego oficera Gotei13 - niekoniecznie z Oddziału Czwartego. Jedyne, czego Kirze zdawało się brakować, to umiejętność szybkiego podejmowania decyzji; nie było to jednak nic, czego nie mógłby się nauczyć, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego młody wiek.

Gin westchnął w duchu. I pomyśleć, że mógł zabić Kirę zaraz po przebudzeniu - to zresztą sugerował mu wypieszczony przez lata instynkt. Szczerze się cieszył, że tego nie zrobił, choć nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego. Nie szło o to, że Izuru Kira został wybrany przez Aizena - choć bez wątpienia jego śmierć wzbudziłaby pewne niezadowolenie - ani o to, że Gina mierziła myśl o pozbawieniu życia ucznia Akademii, chociaż ledwie parę godzin wcześniej położył trupem oddział ścigających go ninja. Ten chłopiec miał przed sobą przyszłość jako shinigami - i to mógł być jeden z powodów, choć nie jedyny. Gin miał niejasne poczucie, że chodziło o coś jeszcze - ale co miałoby to być, nie potrafił powiedzieć. Nie widział jednak powodów, dla których Kira miałby ponosić konsekwencje jego głupich błędów...

Zacisnął zęby. Wciąż tlił się w nim gniew na samego siebie. Jak mógł być tak lekkomyślny? Jak niewiele brakowało, by jego "misja" zakończyła się klęską, a miniona noc przyniosła zgubę? Nie powinien był na to pozwolić; przecież wiedział, jak wielka odpowiedzialność na nim ciąży - a mimo to zachował się jak... Cóż, jak skończony dzieciak. Sam nie wierzył, że mógł popełnić podobnie idiotyczne błędy - i to uporawszy się wcześniej z dużo trudniejszą i bardziej niebezpieczną częścią zadania. A jednak: najpierw pozwolił się idiotycznie zranić, potem - co było zdecydowanie najgroźniejsze - zasnął, ukrywając się, a na koniec dał się przyłapać byle uczniakowi z Akademii. No, może nie byle, poprawił się w myślach, ale z pewnością nie był to powód do dumy. Gdyby zaś natknął się na kogoś innego niż Kira...?

Zastanowił się chwilę. Z każdym innym uczniem zapewne poradziłby sobie bez większych problemów, choć spodziewał się, że pewnie przyszłoby mu użyć nieco... odmiennych metod. Jeśli jednak natknąłby się na niego którykolwiek z wykładowców, sprawa byłaby znacznie bardziej skomplikowana. Po pierwsze, byli to w większości znamienici shinigami, zdecydowanie przewyższający poziomem tych, których uczyli. Po drugie, wielu z nich dobrze znało Gina Ichimaru i jego obecność w tak nietypowym miejscu musiałaby wzbudzić co najmniej konsternację. Na pewno spotkałby się z pytaniami, na które nie można było odpowiedzieć bez zbędnego ryzyka. Teraz, w jasnym świetle dnia, wszelkie, najdrobniejsze nawet niedociągnięcia, na jakie pozwolił sobie tej nocy, wydawały się znacznie poważniejsze.

Jego wzrok ponownie przyciągnęło lecznicze kidō, płynące z dłoni Izuru Kiry. _Precyzja,_ pomyślał. Ten chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę z jej znaczenia. Shinigami nie mogli sobie pozwolić na błędy przy wypełnianiu swych zadań, a ktoś, kto jak Gin działał w ukryciu, powinien uważać dwa razy bardziej. Czy trzeba było spotkania z uczniem Akademii, by on, porucznik Gotei13 i tajny szpieg generała Yamamoto, sobie o tym przypomniał?

Choć, gdy teraz o tym myślał, zachowanie Kiry również było cokolwiek zastanawiające. Chłopiec odkrył jego obecność, gdy on sam, pogrążony we śnie, był zupełnie bezbronny. Gin miał wprawdzie dość rozumu, by ukryć swoje reiatsu, ale w tej sytuacji zadecydował całkowity przypadek. Tymczasem Kira, miast jakkolwiek interweniować - na przykład powiadomić kogoś bardziej doświadczonego - po prostu przy nim... siedział, co Ginowi wydało się nagle wysoce nielogiczne. W końcu... skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Gin nie zrobi mu krzywdy?

Co było jeszcze ciekawsze, mimo że postępowaniu Izuru Kiry wyraźnie brakowało logiki, to nie można go było nazwać bezmyślnym. Zupełnie jakby oceniał wszystko na całkiem innym, niepojętym dla Gina poziomie - jak w chwili, gdy przyrzekł mu milczenie. Gin dostrzegł jego wahanie w tamtym momencie i wiedział, że Kira nie zawierzył mu bezkrytycznie jedynie z tego powodu, że miał do czynienia z oficerem Gotei. Miał wątpliwości - a jednak obdarzył go zaufaniem, czym zrobił na Ginie tym większe wrażenie. Co takiego nim kierowało?

Przeniósł wzrok na twarz Kiry i zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Chłopiec wydawał się bledszy niż dotąd, na jego czole perlił się pot, a oddech rwał się nieco. Gin zorientował się naraz, że jeszcze chwila, a Kira z wyczerpania zaryje nosem w jego kolano. Racja, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Przecież siedział tu od świtu, a teraz słońce stało już zdecydowanie wyżej; poza tym był najpewniej bez śniadania, a na dokładkę od dłuższego czasu męczył się przy leczeniu. Gin uczuł ukłucie winy. Izuru Kira dostatecznie mu pomógł - nie należało dłużej wykorzystywać sytuacji.

- No, myślę, że już wystarczy, Izuru-kun - odezwał się swym zwykłym, niefrasobliwym tonem. Kira uniósł raptownie głowę, spoglądając na niego zdumionymi, ciemnobłękitnymi oczyma. Gin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jestem prawie jak nowy - wyjaśnił, ruchem głowy wskazując niemal całkowicie wyleczoną rękę. - Reszta zagoi się sama. A swoją drogą... - dodał, zerkając na chłopca przewrotnie - ...nie powinieneś czasem iść już na zajęcia?

Izuru Kira w jednej chwili zbladł jeszcze bardziej i wyraźnie spłoszony spojrzał w górę - tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że świt dawno już minął. Zerwał się na równe nogi.

_Spóźni się... Może nawet już się spóźnił,_ skonstatował Gin, znów po trosze czując się winnym. O ile jednak wiedział, chłopcu nie powinny grozić z tego tytułu żadne poważne konsekwencje...

Zdobył się na - mniej więcej - przepraszający uśmiech.

- Och, wybacz, Izuru-kun... Zdaje się, że zajmowałem cię aż nazbyt długo...

- To nic, poruczniku Ichimaru - odparł szybko Kira, skłaniając głowę. - Gdybym... gdybym zdołał sprawniej panu pomóc...

- Dziękuję, Izuru-kun - wtrącił Gin, nim chłopiec zdołał dokończyć. Najwyraźniej, obok swych niekłamanych zalet, Izuru Kira miał też tendencję do brania odpowiedzialności na siebie - nawet jeśli to nie on zawinił. - Naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję.

Kira przez moment przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczyma, po czym uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

- Jeśli można, poruczniku... - zaczął cicho. - Proszę jeszcze odpocząć... Wciąż jest pan bardzo zmęczony, więc... proszę jakiś czas tu zostać, a ja... postaram się wrócić w przerwie zajęć i sprawdzę, czy wszystko w porządku...

Przy ostatnich słowach głos chłopca ścichł jeszcze bardziej, jakby nagle zawstydziła go własna śmiałość. Gin uniósł brwi.

- Podziwu godny profesjonalizm, Izuru-kun - stwierdził na poły żartobliwie, na poły z uznaniem, co z kolei wywołało rumieniec na twarzy Izuru Kiry. Gin mimochodem zauważył, że znacznie poprawiało to jego koloryt, i nieomal zachichotał w duchu na tę myśl. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że chłopiec wciąż jeszcze czeka na odpowiedź.

- Och, oczywiście, Izuru-kun - odparł z przekonaniem. - Wszak obiecałem słuchać się lekarza...

Kolejny blady uśmiech zagościł na ustach Izuru Kiry, nim chłopiec ponownie się zawahał.

- W takim razie...

- Biegnij, Izuru-kun. Bo spóźnisz się jeszcze bardziej. - Gin uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. - Mną się nie przejmuj... jakoś dam sobie radę do twojego powrotu - mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Kira znów oblał się uroczym pąsem, ale zdołał się opanować i to nad wyraz szybko.

- Tak jest, poruczniku... Proszę tu na mnie czekać - zastrzegł jeszcze, po czym ruszył biegiem między drzewa.

_Miłego dnia, Izuru,_ pomyślał Gin, czas jakiś patrząc w ślad za nim, po czym pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. Okłamał chłopca i zrobił to z pełną świadomością tego, co czyni. Nie mógł jednak dłużej zostać w tym miejscu - byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne, a zeszłej nocy wystarczająco często igrał z losem. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Kira nie weźmie mu tego za złe - kłamstwo kłamstwem, ale w niczym nie zmieniało to faktu, że Gin był chłopcu naprawdę wdzięczny.

Wstał, spoglądając na swoją rękę, którą teraz przecinało jedynie czerwonawe zadrapanie. Ilu problemów zdoła dzięki temu uniknąć? Sam nie wiedział, ale czuł, że Izuru Kira pomógł mu bardziej, niż mógłby się domyślać.

_Cóż, z pewnością znajdzie się okazja, by jakoś mu się odwdzięczyć,_ pomyślał Gin, jednocześnie skupiając uwagę na najbliższym otoczeniu. Nie dostrzegał co prawda niczego podejrzanego, ale tym razem chciał mieć absolutną pewność, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu - i że on, Gin Ichimaru, nie zostawia po sobie żadnych oczywistych śladów.

Paprocie - nieco zgniecione po tym, jak uciął sobie w nich drzemkę, ale równie dobrze mogło je stratować jakieś zwierzę. Trawa pod drzewem - cóż, widać, że ktoś tam siedział, jednak czemu nie miałby to być któryś z uczniów? I, o dziwo, nigdzie nawet plamki krwi... Gin pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Bez wątpienia mógł mówić o szczęściu...

Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze. Zakątek był naprawdę ładny... może zajrzy tu znowu za jakiś czas i zastanie Izuru Kirę nad strumykiem?

_Zaraz,_ zastanowił się nagle Gin. Skąd właściwie coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy?

Potrząsnął głową. Nie czas teraz na rozmyślania. Pora ruszać, zanim ktoś w Oddziale Piątym zainteresuje się jego przedłużającą się nieobecnością.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Akademii, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął wśród drzew.

4.

Kira biegł przez zagajnik, szczerze żałując, że zajęcia z użycia shunpo zaczynały się dopiero w następnym semestrze. Nie zaliczał się niestety do grona szczęśliwców, którzy znali podstawy jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do Akademii - ale nawet oni nie mogli samowolnie wykorzystywać ich w praktyce, nie poznawszy wcześniej przynajmniej zasad bezpieczeństwa. Marna to jednak była pociecha. W zaistniałej sytuacji miał szansę dotrzeć na miejsce mniej więcej w połowie zajęć i wcale nie poprawiało mu to nastroju. Szczególnie że były to zajęcia z kontroli reiatsu, na których opuszczanie nie mógł sobie pozwolić - nie po tym, jak wydarzenia tego właśnie poranka dowiodły jego niewątpliwej mizerii w tym temacie.

Westchnąłby, gdyby nie był tak bardzo zajęty łapaniem tchu w biegu _(Kondycja,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, _nad tym też powinienem popracować)_, ale już po chwili nieco się rozpogodził. Cóż, wiedział, że musi popracować nad wykrywaniem reiatsu - jednak sprawa ta nie wydawała się aż tak istotna, gdy przypomniał sobie, co następnie zdarzyło się nad strumykiem.

Poczuł, że znów się czerwieni. Porucznik Ichimaru... Porucznik Ichimaru zdawał się być dokładnie taki jak w jego wyobrażeniach: zdecydowany, nieprzenikniony i zabójczo skuteczny (Kira poczuł dreszcz na samo wspomnienie ostrza Shinsō przy swoim gardle) - ale przy tym wcale nie tak daleki, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Kira uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. Ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale porucznik ani razu go nie skrytykował, choć przecież miałby za co. Owszem, pozwolił sobie na kilka drobnych żartów - jak ten o persymonkach i galaretkach (tu Kira zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej) - ale nie było w nich złośliwości. Przeciwnie, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby porucznik Ichimaru z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn chciał podnieść go na duchu. Kira nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że wysoki oficer Gotei13 może się podobnie zachowywać. Elity shinigami kojarzyły mu się z godnością, powagą i dostojeństwem, jak również pewną wyniosłością; zaś samo dowództwo Gotei13 przywodziło mu na myśl kamienne posągi: wielkie, odległe i niewzruszone. Kira z góry zakładał, że w ich obecności powinien się czuć mały, nieważny i niewiele wart - tymczasem w towarzystwie porucznika Ichimaru nie czuł się tak ani trochę. Porucznik wydawał się zresztą zupełnie nie przystawać do tego wizerunku: był taki przystępny, naturalny i... traktował go jak równego sobie - zupełnie jakby nie dzielił ich dystans wieku, umiejętności, doświadczenia i zajmowanej pozycji.

Co więcej, pozwolił, by Kira mu pomógł - choć w mniemaniu samego Izuru powinien raczej zrugać go za zbytnią zuchwałość. Kira uczuł, jak niespodziewanie robi mu się ciepło na sercu. Dotąd nie ośmielał się nawet marzyć o spotkaniu z porucznikiem Ichimaru twarzą w twarz, a co dopiero o podobnej sytuacji. Tymczasem potraktowano go jak profesjonalistę, mimo że był tylko uczniem - i nawet jeśli porucznik w duchu się z niego naigrawał, to w żaden sposób nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Izuru nie miał w sobie dość śmiałości, by wierzyć, że porucznik Ichimaru był mu aż tak wdzięczny, jak to okazał - ale nie przeszkadzało mu to cieszyć się z usłyszanych słów uznania. Podobnie jak z zaufania, którym zupełnie nieoczekiwanie został obdarzony - choć świadomość, że porucznik Gotei13 zmuszony był się ukrywać, wciąż budziła w nim nieokreślony niepokój. Poproszono go jednak o zachowanie tajemnicy i Kira zamierzał jej dotrzymać. Szczególnie że coś w jego wnętrzu podpowiadało mu, że postąpił słusznie...

Potknął się o wystający korzeń i postanowił bardziej skupić się na rzeczywistości. Drzewa rosły coraz rzadziej; skraj lasu był blisko. Izuru Kira przyspieszył biegu i po paru chwilach wybiegł z zagajnika. Teraz czekał go tylko sprint obok dormitoriów na plac treningowy, gdzie trwały zajęcia. Odbywały się pod gołym niebem ze względów ściśle praktycznych - ponoć w poprzednich latach zdarzało się, że uczniowie nie potrafiący dobrze kontrolować swojego reiatsu czynili niemałe spustoszenia w salach lekcyjnych. Krążyły legendy, że jednym z owych "niesfornych" uczniów był sam kapitan Oddziału Ósmego, Shunsui Kyōraku, któremu podobno zdarzyło się kiedyś wysadzić całe piętro. Kira jednak jakoś nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Choć z drugiej strony... czy niewiele wcześniej nie dowiedziono mu, że jego wyobrażenia na temat elity Gotei13 były co najmniej mylące?

_Chyba że...,_ pomyślał Kira, po raz kolejny czując płonący na policzkach rumieniec. _Chyba że porucznik Ichimaru był pod tym względem naprawdę wyjątkowy..._

Zganił się w duchu. Naprawdę, nie powinien tyle o tym myśleć - to było wręcz... nie na miejscu. Lepiej, żeby skupił się na zajęciach...

Przeciął szybko trawnik za głównym budynkiem Akademii, przebiegł przejściem między dwiema salami treningowymi - i po chwili był już na miejscu. Cała klasa wyraźnie koncentrowała się na przydzielonym przez nauczyciela zadaniu, więc Izuru przemknął cicho bokiem, nie chcąc zakłócać lekcji. Nieco ciążyła mu myśl, że nie zgłosił spóźnienia od razu - ale nie chciał nikomu przeszkodzić, wolał więc zaczekać na przerwę między ćwiczeniami. Tymczasem wypatrywał wśród grona uczniów zgromadzonych na placu znajomej czerwonej czupryny - żywiąc przy tym cichą nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele ćwiczą gdzieś na uboczu i zdoła dyskretnie dowiedzieć się od nich, co go ominęło. Szczęście zdawało się mu dopisywać: jaskrawa plama koloru zamajaczyła naraz ledwie kilkanaście kroków od niego. Kira co tchu pognał w tamtą stronę.

- Kira! - na jego widok w głosie Renjiego Abaraia zabrzmiały zarazem zdumienie, rozdrażnienie i ulga. - Gdzieś ty był cały ranek? Hinamori mało co nie wyszła z siebie!

- Pssst, Abarai-kun - rozległ się tuż obok nich szept Hinamori-san. Izuru był jej za to wdzięczny - "półgłos" był dla Renjiego pojęciem zupełnie obcym, a Kira nie chciał ściągać uwagi na ich trójkę.

- Ja... - zaczął, po czym rozejrzał się uważnie wokół i zapytał z niezrozumieniem: - Co właściwie ćwiczymy?

- Utrzymywanie reiatsu na stałym poziomie - burknął Abarai-kun z wyraźnym przekąsem. Kira popatrzył na niego bystro, jeszcze raz przyjrzał się kolegom.

- Przecież... - szepnął, marszcząc brwi. - Przecież zaliczaliśmy to na pierwszym roku! W połowie pierwszego semestru!

- Jemu to powiedz. - Wzruszył ramionami jego przyjaciel, nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazując w prawo. Kira popatrzył we wskazanym kierunku i zamrugał, zaskoczony.

- K-kto to? - wyjąkał. - Gdzie Hikari-sensei...?

- A bo ja wiem? - mruknął w odpowiedzi Renji. - Jedni mówią, że na niespodziewanej misji, inni że w Oddziale Czwartym... ale nikt nie wie nic pewnego. A ten tam niczego nam nie powiedział...

Kira przyjrzał się nauczycielowi, który stał teraz odwrócony do nich plecami. Nieoczekiwanie uświadomił sobie, że czuje jego reiatsu bardzo dobrze, a przecież w lesie... _Wróć,_ zganił go nagle na nowo rozbudzony zdrowy rozsądek. _Nie pora teraz na to... Skup się!_

Przymknął oczy, koncentrując się na reiatsu nowego profesora - i przełknął ślinę, bo zdecydowanie nie robiło ono przyjaznego wrażenia. Wydawało się chwiejne, agresywne i na swój sposób nawet... okrutne. Zadrżał. Nie rokowało to najlepiej dla jego spóźnienia...

- Paskudny typ - potwierdził jego niewypowiedziane obawy Abarai-kun. - Mocno nieprzyjemny... Wydaje mu się, że wie wszystko... i nic nie da sobie powiedzieć...

Urwał nagle, bacznie przypatrując się Kirze.

- A ty co? - zagadnął, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Coś ty taki cały w skowronkach i rumieńcach? Gdyby nie szło o ciebie, pomyślałbym, żeś się z kimś za cieplarnią obści- ...

- Abarai-kun! - przerwała mu Hinamori oburzonym szeptem, nie wiedzieć czemu czerwieniąc się. Kira zamrugał oszołomiony.

- Za cieplarnią? Dlaczego za cieplarnią? - zapytał niepewnie. - Co właściwie masz na myśli, Abarai-kun?

Renji już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. W tej samej chwili tuż za ich plecami rozległ się głos, którego żadne z nich się nie spodziewało. Izuru poczuł, jak ogarnia go nagły chłód.

- Widzę, że przyjęliście sobie za punkt honoru, żeby zakłócić przebieg tych zajęć - wycedził nauczyciel zimno. Cała trójka odwróciła się błyskawicznie; Kira drgnął, widząc przed sobą zaciętą w nieprzyjaznym wyrazie twarz, z której spoglądały blade, pełne pogardy oczy. Pierwsze wrażenie było zatem trafne - nie był to ktoś, po kim można by się spodziewać zrozumienia.

I co teraz? Kira nie wiedział. Jego wrodzona praworządność nakazywała mu się odezwać i przyznać do winy - w końcu gdyby nie jego spóźnione przybycie, cała ta rozmowa w ogóle nie miałaby miejsca. Z drugiej strony wszakże coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało mu, że w tym konkretnym przypadku podobne zachowanie mogłoby zostać uznane za zbytnią zuchwałość. Przygryzł nerwowo wargi, zerkając ukradkiem na przyjaciół. Abarai-kun najwyraźniej także nie wiedział, co robić.

O dziwo, Hinamori-san opanowała się pierwsza.

- Najmocniej przepraszamy, panie profesorze - powiedziała żarliwie, gnąc się w ukłonie. - To się więcej nie powtórzy...

- Milcz! - przerwał jej mężczyzna, nadspodziewanie ostro. - Nie przypominam sobie, bym pozwolił ci się odezwać.

Hinamori pobladła gwałtownie; przez chwilę wyglądała jeszcze, jakby chciała wyjąkać kolejne przeprosiny, ale złowróżbne spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu nauczyciela skutecznie ją powstrzymało. Cofnęła się o krok, chroniąc się za Renjim, na którego twarzy malowała się teraz źle skrywana złość.

Kira poczuł, że i nim wzbiera gniew - ale w jego wypadku był on skierowany zarówno w nauczyciela, jak i w niego samego, i mieszał się z poczuciem winy. Nie doszłoby do tej okropnej sytuacji, gdyby nie on...

- Nazwiska! - ostry głos nauczyciela wdarł się gwałtownie w te niewesołe rozważania. Izuru zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa przez ściśnięte gardło.

Tym razem to Renji uratował sytuację.

- Renji Abarai... profesorze - odparł, z wyraźnym trudem opanowując wzburzenie. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Hinamori-san w geście otuchy. Dziewczyna postąpiła do przodu.

- Momo Hinamori, panie profesorze - powiedziała, cicho, ale wyraźnie. Nauczyciel obrzucił tych dwoje taksującym spojrzeniem, po czym odwrócił się do Kiry, patrząc nań wyczekująco.

Izuru przełknął z trudem.

- Izuru... Kira... Profesorze... - szepnął, modląc się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, i odruchowo wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Nie był przygotowany na brutalne szarpnięcie za ramię.

- Patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię! - zażądał typ, boleśnie zaciskając palce na barku Kiry. - Doprawdy... gdzież się podziała dyscyplina w tej szkole?

Kira mimowolnie usłuchał i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, napotkawszy owe blade oczy, które teraz zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot. Na placu z wolna narastał szmer - coraz więcej osób gromadziło się wokół ich grupki, przyciągniętych nagłym zamieszaniem. Izuru zorientował się, że drżą mu kolana.

_Przestań się trząść!,_ nakazał surowo zdrowy rozsądek.

_"Nie będzie można na tobie polegać..."_

Zacisnął do bólu pięści, próbując się uspokoić. Wyprostował się. Nauczyciel jeszcze przez chwilę świdrował go wzrokiem, nim wreszcie się odezwał.

- Nie przypominam sobie ciebie - stwierdził jadowicie. - Czemuż to?

_Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się zjawiłeś!,_ wtrącił buńczuczny głosik w umyśle Kiry. _I to ma być nauczyciel kontroli reiatsu?_

_Racja,_ pomyślał. Ale czy to cokolwiek zmieniało?

Uczuł, że paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrza dłoni. No dobrze. Raz kozie śmierć.

- Spóźniłem się - wyznał. - Bardzo przepraszam, profes-...

Nie zdołał dokończyć; przerwało mu uderzenie w twarz, od którego aż się zatoczył. Oszołomiony, uniósł dłoń do policzka, kątem oka zauważając reakcje przyjaciół. Hinamori-san wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, Renji ze złości był blady jak papier.

Szum wśród zgromadzonych na placu uczniów wezbrał na sile.

- Jak śmiesz? - wysyczał ten, który miał czelność nazywać się nauczycielem, łapiąc przy tym Kirę za kosode na piersi. - Wykazujesz dalece posunięty brak szacunku i wyobrażasz sobie, że zwykłe "przepraszam" wystarczy? Co za bezczelność!

Odepchnął Kirę, który niemal stracił równowagę - szczęśliwie Renji w porę go podtrzymał.

- Powód spóźnienia? - zapytał tymczasem ich "profesor" natarczywie.

Izuru zawahał się nagle. Nigdy nie potrafił dobrze kłamać - poza tym w tych okolicznościach i tak nie potrafiłby znaleźć choćby w niewielkim stopniu przekonującej wymówki. Co do prawdy zaś...

_"Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby to spotkanie zostało między nami, Izuru-kun..."_

_Nie zawiodę. Dotrzymam słowa. Chcę..._

_Chcę, by mógł na mnie polegać._

Odetchnął głęboko, stając o własnych siłach. Skłonił głowę.

- Z całym szacunkiem, panie profesorze - odparł, starając się panować nad głosem - ale... tego nie mogę wyjawić.

Szmer rozmów wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej; gdzieniegdzie rozległy się nawet zdumione półokrzyki i westchnienia. Kira dostrzegł, że niektórzy z kolegów popatrują z niedowierzaniem to na niego, to na siebie nawzajem; kilka osób kręciło głowami, byli też tacy, którzy usłyszawszy jego słowa, otwarcie pukali się w czoło.

Wyznanie to nie pozostało bez echa także w wypadku jego przyjaciół: Renjiemu wyrwało się krótkie "Co...?", Hinamori-san jedynie raptownie wciągnęła powietrze. Jednak jakkolwiek potężnego wrażenia nie wywarłby swoim stwierdzeniem na najbliższym otoczeniu, to było ono niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak podziałało na ich "nauczyciela". Na jego twarz wystąpiły ceglaste plamy, nozdrza drżały, usta wygięły się w paskudnym grymasie. Izuru z trudem zwalczył ochotę, by cofnąć się o parę kroków.

- Co takiego? - wysyczał, nachylając się nad Kirą i ponownie szarpiąc jego kosode. - Czy ja się przesłyszałem...? Odmawiasz odpowiedzi na pytanie nauczyciela?

Izuru Kira z najwyższym trudem się opanował; naraz uczuł, że zaczyna się bać i to bardziej niż wtedy, gdy czuł na gardle Shinsō.

Prawdy wszakże powiedzieć nie mógł.

- Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, profesorze - szepnął. - Gdybym tylko...

- Dość! - huknął typ, puszczając go nagle. Tym razem Kira zdołał ustać bez niczyjej pomocy.

- A zatem tak wyglądają teraz sprawy... - ciągnął tamten, krzywiąc się ze wzgardą. - Doprawdy, co za pożałowania godny regres... - urwał na chwilę, rozejrzał wokół z wyraźną odrazą. - Kiedyś coś podobnego byłoby nie do pomyślenia... Może to przerasta wasze zdolności pojmowania, ale kiedyś w tej szkole istniały wyraźne zasady. O tak... Uczniowie znali swoje miejsce i potrafili okazać należyty szacunek starszym i lepszym od siebie, a podobnie zuchwałe zachowanie żadnemu nawet nie postałoby w głowie... Wtedy bowiem istniała jeszcze dyscyplina, a za jej złamanie... należycie karano. Zaiste szkoda, że władze Akademii tak bardzo zmiękły przez te lata...

- Ale... ale przecież Kira-kun nie zrobił nic złego - wtrąciła nieśmiało Hinamori, co w tej sytuacji należało uznać za akt niebywałej odwagi. - Nie ma za co go karać...

Odpowiedziało jej miażdżące spojrzenie i słowa, wypowiedziane lodowatym tonem.

- Znów odzywasz się niepytana, dziewczyno. Jeszcze chwila i tego pożałujesz...

Hinamori, spłoszona, schyliła głowę, jednocześnie łapiąc za rękę rwącego się, by interweniować, Renjiego.

- Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, panie profesorze...

- "Proszę o wybaczenie..." - w głosie "profesora" zadźwięczał cynizm. - Właśnie to mam na myśli... Wydaje się wam, że przeprosiny wystarczą, że w ten sposób unikniecie odpowiedzialności za złamanie zasad... Kiedyś nie uszłoby wam to płazem... i tak powinno być dalej. Powinniście czuć, że popełniliście błąd - przeniósł wzrok na Kirę - i że ponosicie jego... bolesne konsekwencje.

Izuru nie odpowiedział - nie wiedział zresztą, co mógłby powiedzieć, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogrążyć siebie i przyjaciół. Serce, pełne najgorszych przeczuć, łomotało mu jak oszalałe.

- Może zresztą... to nie byłby taki zły pomysł... - tu typ uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a w jego oczach obok niezmiernej pogardy błysnęła naraz okrutna satysfakcja i jakby... wyczekiwanie. - Taaak... Myślę, że... posłużysz za przykład. Niech twoi koledzy dowiedzą się, jak na moich lekcjach płaci się za bezczelność i brak poszanowania reguł...

Kira patrzył na niego niepewnie, bojąc się nawet domyślać znaczenia tych słów. Na dodatek "nauczyciel", wypowiedziawszy te słowa, przez jakiś czas jedynie milczał, jakby chcąc jeszcze podsycić jego obawy. Wreszcie jednak...

- Wracać do ćwiczeń! - zakomenderował, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, a wypełniający plac szum, z każdą chwilą głośniejszy, ścichł nagle jak ucięty nożem.. - A ty... - zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Kiry - zgłosisz się po zajęciach i dowiesz się, co cię czeka.

Pozostała część lekcji upłynęła w nieprzyjemnej, dusznej atmosferze. Nikt się nie odzywał, a Kira od czasu do czasu wyczuwał na sobie ukradkowe, wystraszone spojrzenia. Gdy zaś wreszcie dane im było się rozejść, plac treningowy opustoszał nad podziw szybko. Poza Izuru zostali tylko Renji i Hinamori - którzy trwali przy nim nawet teraz. Był im za to wdzięczny.

Przełknął ślinę, czując na sobie zniecierpliwione spojrzenie prowadzącego zajęcia. Nie wolno mu było dłużej zwlekać.

Odwrócił się i podszedł bliżej.

- Jestem, profesorze - powiedział cicho.

"Profesor" obdarzył całą ich trójkę spojrzeniem, którym mógłby zaszczycić błoto na swoich sandałach.

- Dwadzieścia batów - rzucił ozięble, lecz jego oczy uważnie obserwowały reakcję Izuru. - Dziesięć za spóźnienie i dziesięć za niesubordynację. Dzisiaj po zajęciach. Dość tego rozluźnienia obyczajów.

Izuru Kira w jednej chwili poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. C-co... Co takiego...?

- Co takiego? - Abarai-kun zdawał się być bliski furii. - Przecież...

- Przecież... przecież takie kary wycofano już dawno temu! - zaprotestowała równocześnie Hinamori. - Nie może pan...

Kira w porę dostrzegł skierowane ku nim złowieszcze spojrzenie bladych oczu; zrozumiał, że musi zareagować, nim tych dwoje wpędzi się w równie poważne kłopoty - i to z jego powodu, czego Izuru nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Poza tym... jego przewinienie, choć może błahe, było jednak faktem...

Nabrał tchu.

- Tak jest, panie profesorze - odparł dźwięcznie, a głos prawie mu nie zadrżał. Zgiął się w ukłonie. - Zrozumiałem.

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenia przyjaciół: zszokowane Renjiego i przerażone Hinamori-san, i uświadomił sobie nagle, że brak mu odwagi, by się do nich odwrócić.

"Profesor" tylko prychnął lekceważąco.

- Zejść mi z oczu - nakazał. - I nie każ czekać na siebie zbyt długo.

5.

Opuścili plac treningowy w ciszy. Kira czuł na sobie współczujący wzrok dwójki przyjaciół, ale wciąż obawiał się spojrzeć im w oczy. Wiedział, że nie obędzie się bez pytań, na które nawet im nie mógł udzielić odpowiedzi - obietnica, jaką złożył porucznikowi Ichimaru, nie zakładała żadnych wyjątków. Miał przykrą świadomość, że uznają to za brak zaufania i że zrani ich swoim milczeniem, dlatego chciał jak najbardziej odwlec moment ewentualnej konfrontacji.

Z kolejnych zajęć niewiele zapamiętał; choć osobom postronnym mogłoby się zapewne wydawać, że przysłuchuje się równie pilnie jak zwykle. Notował jednak machinalnie, a słowa nauczycielki, opowiadającej o geografii terenów otaczających Rukongai, nie docierały do niego w pełni.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co się stało - i tym, co dopiero miało się stać, jednak przychodziło mu to z trudem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć: dotąd był całkiem dobrym uczniem, starał przykładać się do nauki i unikać problemów. Nigdy nie spotkała go kara ze strony nauczyciela - nie było ku temu powodów. A teraz...

Zacisnął powieki. Jak teraz będą na niego patrzeć? Co będą o nim myśleć - wykładowcy i inni uczniowie - kiedy już się o wszystkim dowiedzą?

- Kira-kun...?

Podniósł głowę, nieco zdezorientowany. Tuż przy jego ławce stała Hinamori-san, przypatrując mu się z troską.

- Wszystko w porządku, Kira-kun? - zapytała.

- T-tak - Izuru rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł, że sala była pusta. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca. - W miarę... - dodał ciszej, by być z nią bardziej uczciwym.

Hinamori skinęła głową. Wyglądała na naprawdę zmartwioną i Kira nie czuł się z tym najlepiej. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek smucił się z powodu jego kłopotów - w które zresztą sam się wpędził...

- Zjesz z nami, Kira? - zagadnął tymczasem Renji, który, jak się okazało, również został w sali. Kira odwrócił się ku niemu, czując się nieco zagubiony.

- Mamy teraz przerwę, Kira-kun, zapomniałeś? - wyjaśniła Hinamori. - A ty chyba jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadłeś, prawda?

Popatrzył na nią niepewnie. Rzeczywiście... spędził w zagajniku tyle czasu, że nie zdążył zjeść śniadania; zresztą do tej chwili nawet o tym nie myślał. A teraz... teraz też nie miał ze sobą nic do jedzenia, bo i skąd? Uciekł spojrzeniem.

- Ja... - zaczął, ale nim zdołał dokończyć, Hinamori-san złapała go za rękę. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył jej krzepiący uśmiech.

- O nic się nie martw, Kira-kun - powiedziała. - Podzielimy się z tobą... wystarczy dla nas wszystkich.

Kira uśmiechnął się blado. Nadal cieszył się z obecności przyjaciół - lecz z drugiej strony nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że wolałby, aby zostawiono go teraz sam na sam z jego rozterkami. Szczególnie że nie mógł przecież powiedzieć im wszystkiego...

Wyszli razem przed budynek Akademii. Dopiero co minęło południe, a na niebie królowało wrześniowe słońce - stąd na dziedzińcu pełno było uczniów, spożywających swój posiłek w pojedynkę lub w niewielkich grupkach. Normalnie także Kira, Renji i Hinamori dołączyliby do tego grona, zajmując miejsce w cieniu jednego z drzew - tego dnia jednak cała trójka przysiadła na stopniach przed wejściem, nieco na uboczu. Izuru zrozumiał, że chcą z nim porozmawiać o wydarzeniach tego ranka - i już teraz poczuł, jak budzi się w nim poczucie winy.

- Jedz, Kira-kun - ponagliła go łagodnie Hinamori, podsuwając mu pudełko ze swoim drugim śniadaniem. Kira uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, nabrał odrobinę ryżu. Dziwne; w pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że jest bardzo głodny, ale teraz w ogóle nie miał apetytu. Wydawało się, jakby żołądek zawiązał mu się w ciasny supeł...

- Boisz się? - zapytał nieoczekiwanie Renji, odkładając pałeczki i spoglądając na niego uważnie. - Kira?

Izuru zamarł w pół gestu, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania - ale to był cały Abarai-kun, dla którego "dyplomacja" była tylko jednym z trudnych do zapamiętania słów. Wbił wzrok we własne dłonie.

- T-tak... - przyznał cicho. - Chyba tak.

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, każde pogrążone we własnych rozważaniach, aż wreszcie Hinamori-san pacnęła otwartą dłonią w stopień schodów.

- To niesprawiedliwe! - oświadczyła żarliwie. - Nie powinno tak być! On nie miał prawa tak cię karać... Przecież tylko się spóźniłeś!

- Pewnie - poparł ją Renji, bez chwili wahania. - To jakaś skończona bzdura... karać czymś takim za spóźnienie. Niektórzy bez przerwy leżeliby w infirmerii...

- Abarai-kun! - Hinamori-san popatrzyła na niego z niejakim oburzeniem. Renji Abarai jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak, wiem, to, że inni też się spóźniają, to żadne usprawiedliwienie. Ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia...

Kira skulił się mimowolnie. Wiedział o tym aż nadto dobrze i bez przypominania.

- Może... - zaczęła Hinamori nieśmiało. - Może gdybyś się jakoś wytłumaczył, Kira-kun, to potraktowałby cię łagodniej...

- Gdzie tam! - przerwał jej znienacka Renji. - Ten cholerny drań tylko szukał pretekstu, by się na kimś wyżyć... każdy powód byłby dla niego dobry. Myślisz, że przejąłby się wyjaśnieniami, nawet gdyby Kira mu powiedział?

Hinamori przygryzła wargi, markotniejąc. Kira, który znał jej zwykły optymizm i wiarę w ludzi, domyślał się, że przyjaciółka z trudem odnajduje się w tej sytuacji. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak mógłby ją pocieszyć; poza tym czuł się dość zakłopotany także z innego powodu. Może jego wina była niewielka, ale nauczyciel miał w końcu pełne prawo, by wlepić mu karę - choć Izuru musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że nawet jemu wydawała się ona niewspółmierna do rangi przewinienia.

- A swoją drogą - podjął tymczasem Abarai-kun, zwracając się wprost do Kiry i wyrywając go z rozmyślań - dalej nam nie powiedziałeś, czemu tak późno przyszedłeś. Wierz mi albo nie, ale wyglądałeś, jakbyś chwilę wcześniej dostał gwiazdkę z nieba...

Izuru spojrzał na niego cokolwiek spłoszonym wzrokiem. Tej chwili obawiał się najbardziej. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później usłyszy podobne pytanie - ale świadomość ta w żaden sposób nie czyniła łatwiejszą jedynej odpowiedzi, jakiej mógł na nie udzielić.

- No, Kira, nie daj się prosić - Renji szturchnął go lekko pod żebra. - Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś powiedzieć tamtej kanalii, ale my to co innego... Chyba że nie możesz o tym mówić przy Hinamori-kun - dodał, uśmiechając się w sposób, który bez wątpienia był znaczący, ale Kira nie był pewien, co konkretnie Abarai-kun miał na myśli.

Zamrugał z niezrozumieniem, co nie uszło uwadze przyjaciela.

- A, czyli że możesz mówić - uznał Abarai-kun, najwyraźniej nieco rozczarowany. - No, to skończ z tą tajemniczością i wyjaw nam wreszcie, gdzie byłeś.

Kira zmiął w dłoniach materiał hakamy. To było trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał...

- Nie mogę... - wyszeptał. - Przepraszam, Hinamori-san, Abarai-kun... naprawdę nie mogę.

Renji patrzył na niego, jakby Kira właśnie oznajmił, że Hollowy lubią drapanie za uszami.

- Co z tobą, Kira? - zapytał, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. - Chyba jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, nie?

- Jesteście - przytaknął szybko Izuru. - Najlepszymi, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem, ale... Ale tym razem naprawdę nie mogę. Nawet wam... Przepraszam i... zrozumcie, proszę...

Abarai-kun wciąż mu się przypatrywał, ale Izuru dostrzegł w tym spojrzeniu jakiś dziwny błysk. Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju.

- Dobra... - mruknął wreszcie Renji. - J

ak sobie chcesz. Jeśli wola, rób z tego dalej tajemnicę najwyższej wagi... Myślałem po prostu, że bardziej nam ufasz - dodał, podnosząc się.

- Abarai-kun! - w głosie Hinamori-san zabrzmiał wyrzut, ale na Renjim nie zrobiło to szczególnego wrażenia.

- Zobaczę, co u Rukii - odparł na pozór niefrasobliwie. - Na razie! - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, i nonszalanckim krokiem ruszył przez dziedziniec. Nie obejrzał się ani razu.

Kira spuścił wzrok. Rozmowa nie była łatwa - tak jak wcześniej przewidywał. Nigdy nie pomyślałby jednak, że Abarai-kun zareaguje aż tak gwałtownie...

Westchnął cicho. Uczuł, że Momo Hinamori ujmuje jego dłoń.

- Przejdzie mu... - szepnęła pocieszająco. - Nie martw się, Kira-kun...

Zerknął na nią niepewnie, wciąż nie unosząc głowy. W odpowiedzi Hinamori-san uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco, mocniej ścisnęła jego palce.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, Kira-kun - zapewniła, za wszelką cenę chcąc mu dodać otuchy. - Wiesz, że Abarai-kun jest trochę porywczy... chociaż ja też nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz nam powiedzieć. - Urwała na chwilę, zmieszana nieco. - To znaczy, na pewno masz ważne powody, wiem... ale ja... Ja myślę, że... myślę, że powiedziałabym wam wszystko, nawet gdyby... To znaczy... chyba żeby... chyba żeby kapitan Aizen mnie poprosił... - Spłoniła się nagle, zamachała raptownie rękami. - Och, nie słuchaj mnie, Kira-kun, o czym ja mówię, co ty sobie pomyślisz... Zaraz! - zawołała znienacka, nadspodziewanie radośnie. - To świetny pomysł!

Izuru spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Hinamori-san...?

- Kapitan Aizen! - Hinamori wydawała się mocno podekscytowana. - Ma dzisiaj zajęcia w Akademii! Pójdziemy do niego razem, a ty powiesz mu o wszystkim, Kira-kun! O karze i... i że to niesprawiedliwe, i w ogóle. On na pewno znajdzie jakieś wyjście!

Hinamori złapała go za ręce i przyglądała mu się wyczekująco, ale Kira przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie siedział bez słowa, zbyt oszołomiony - i spanikowany - by się odezwać. Nie wiedzieć czemu sama wzmianka o kapitanie Oddziału Piątego wzbudziła w nim popłoch. Pomijając już fakt, że zwrócenie się o pomoc w podobnej sprawie do wysokiego oficera Gotei13 byłoby zbytnią śmiałością, to jeszcze ten konkretny oficer był bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem porucznika Ichimaru. Izuru za nic nie chciał, aby dotarły do niego wieści o jego upokorzeniu...

Poza tym jeśli porucznik Ichimaru wypełniał minionej nocy specjalne rozkazy kapitana Aizena, to ten ostatni raczej nie byłby zbyt zadowolony na wieść, że dowiedział się o tym kimś postronny - a domyśliłby się tego bez wątpienia, nawet gdyby Kira nie powiedział mu tego wprost, czego zresztą czynić nie zamierzał. Nie, ten wariant niósł w sobie zbyt wiele ryzyka i mógłby mieć niemiłe konsekwencje zarówno dla niego, jak i przede wszystkim dla porucznika Ichimaru...

Bo przecież porucznik Ichimaru na pewno działał z rozkazu kapitana Aizena... każda inna myśl wydawała się Kirze nieomal herezją i dalece posuniętym zuchwalstwem z jego strony.

- N-nie mogę, Hinamori-san - wykrztusił wreszcie, potrząsając głową. - Nie możemy iść z taką błahostką do kapitana Aizena...

- Błahostką? - Oczy Hinamori rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Kira-kun, o czym tym mówisz? Przecież tu chodzi o... o chłostę... - Ostatnie słowo przeszło jej przez gardło z wyraźnym trudem. - To... to poważna sprawa. Kapitan Aizen na pewno zrozumie!

Kira przygryzł wargi. Musiał jakoś odwieść przyjaciółkę od tego pomysłu - i to tak, by nie sprawić jej przykrości. Wszak chciała mu tylko pomóc...

- Przepraszam, Hinamori-san - szepnął. - Chciałbym... Chciałbym, by wiedziało o tym jak najmniej osób...

- Och, możesz być pewien, że kapitan Aizen nikomu nie powie. - Hinamori uścisnęła jego dłonie. - Proszę, Kira-kun, on na pewno ci pomoże...

Izuru Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Jak miał jej to wyjaśnić? Każda próba wytłumaczenia wiązała się z naruszeniem złożonej tego ranka obietnicy - zresztą Kira nie miał pewności, czy nawet usłyszawszy jego argumenty, Momo Hinamori dałaby się przekonać. Kapitan Aizen był dla niej chodzącym ideałem...

- Wstydzisz się, Kira-kun... - Przyjaciółka zajrzała mu w oczy. Dostrzegł w jej wzroku współczucie. - Prawda?

Kira spojrzał na nią uważnie, po czym powoli skinął głową. To nie była do końca prawda - ale takie wyjaśnienie mogło się okazać wiarygodne. Szczególnie że, pomijając już kwestię zachowania tajemnicy, czuł się jednak dość nieswojo na myśl, że miałby poinformować o swoim pożałowania godnym położeniu kogoś na tak wysokim szczeblu...

- No dobrze... - zgodziła się wreszcie Hinamori. Wyglądała na trochę zrezygnowaną. - Ale... ale przecież musisz komuś powiedzieć! Rozumiem, że nie chcesz zabierać czasu kapitanowi Aizenowi, ale... powiedz chociaż któremuś z nauczycieli! Przecież... takich kar dawno zakazano!

Izuru zawahał się, ponownie nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałby nie wspominać o tym absolutnie nikomu. Wciąż obawiał się pytań, jakie mógłby usłyszeć, i, o ile było to możliwe, chciał ich uniknąć. Nawet jeśli miałoby to sporo go kosztować - choć jak wysoka miała to być cena, nie potrafił jeszcze ocenić. Perspektywa chłosty, jakkolwiek nieprzyjemna i zwiastująca bolesne doświadczenia, była dlań jednak czymś abstrakcyjnym. Kira tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać.

Kierowały nim też i inne pobudki. Wiedział, że interwencje władz Akademii były bez wyjątku skuteczne - kłopot tkwił w tym, że na ogół następowały z pewnym opóźnieniem. Pamiętał dobrze, jak prowadzący zajęcia patrzył na Renjiego i Hinamori, gdy próbowali go bronić, i obawiał się, że jeśli zaangażują się w tę sprawę, to może mieć to dla nich nad wyraz przykre konsekwencje. Zwłaszcza gdyby udało im się w jakiś sposób zablokować karę, jaką "profesor" chciał wymierzyć Kirze. Izuru wątpił, by zdołali uniknąć nauczycielskiej zemsty, nim ów zostałby usunięty ze stanowiska. Kira nie zamierzał się godzić na podobny obrót spraw - myśl, że jego przyjaciele mieliby się dlań poświęcać i dodatkowo na tym ucierpieć, była nie do zniesienia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by stało im się coś złego. Dlatego...

- T-to... To naprawdę nie najlepszy pomysł - odparł cicho. - Wolałbym...

- Kira-kun! - Momo Hinamori wyglądała na zdumioną do granic. - Jak możesz tak mówić? Musimy kogoś poinformować! Powstrzymać go jakoś! Nie możemy pozwolić, by komuś jeszcze stała się krzywda!

Kira zerknął na nią niespokojnie, bo podniesiony głos dziewczyny zaczynał zwracać uwagę - ledwie przed chwilą obejrzała się na nich grupka starszych uczniów, zmierzających już na zajęcia. Hinamori zauważyła niebezpieczeństwo i zreflektowała się trochę.

- Proszę, Kira-kun - dodała z naciskiem, ale znacznie już ciszej. - Nie wolno nam tak tego zostawić... Jeśli wolisz, to mogę nawet iść sama, ale...

- Nie...! - zaprotestował Kira dość gwałtownie. - Proszę, nie rób tego... Nie chcę, byście jakkolwiek interweniowali... ani ty, ani Abarai-kun... Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz - dodał, chcąc choć trochę złagodzić swoje słowa. Niewiele to pomogło - Hinamori patrzyła na niego, jakby upadł na głowę. Westchnął.

- Proszę, Hinamori-san - podjął, nim dziewczyna zdążyła się odezwać. - Zaczekaj trochę. Przynajmniej... - przełknął z trudem - aż odbędę karę. - Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Pamiętasz, co mówił Abarai-kun... Ten... ten łotr chce się na mnie wyżyć, więc... jeśli tego nie zrobi, pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej... A gdyby do tego dowiedział się, że to z waszej przyczyny...

Urwał, spuścił wzrok. Mimo wszystko trudno mu było o tym mówić. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

- Kira-kun... - odezwała się w końcu Hinamori nieco zduszonym głosem. - Ja... To znaczy... Ja naprawdę... doceniam, że tak się o nas martwisz, ale... ale nie możemy myśleć tylko o sobie. - Jej głos ponownie nabrał pewności, gdy kontynuowała: - Jeżeli będziemy zwlekać, to inni też mogą ucierpieć... Przecież rozumiesz, prawda, Kira-kun?

Zacisnął bezsilnie dłonie. Rozumiał, a jakże. I zdecydowanie nie chciał kogokolwiek wystawić na niebezpieczeństwo - nie tylko najbliższych przyjaciół. Z drugiej strony wszakże - tak bardzo chciał okazać, że potrafi dotrzymać danego słowa... że można na nim polegać, choćby tak niewiele potrafił...

Poza tym Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun rzeczywiście mogliby mieć kłopoty, gdyby...

Zwiesił głowę.

- Rozumiem, Hinamori-san - przyznał z bólem. - Ale... ten jeden raz... proszę, nie chodź z tym do nikogo... Może... Może Hikari-sama wróci na następną lekcję i... i problem sam się rozwiąże - dodał jeszcze, choć sam musiał przyznać, że był to dość marny argument.

Hinamori najwyraźniej uważała tak samo, bo jakiś czas tylko przyglądała mu się z powątpiewaniem. Wreszcie westchnęła cicho, pokręciła głową.

- Nie poznaję cię, Kira-kun - wyszeptała, a w jej głosie Izuru usłyszał nutę rozczarowania. - Co się dzisiaj z tobą stało?

Poczuł, że się czerwieni, ale nijak nie mógł się usprawiedliwić. Mimo to odważył się na jeszcze jedno proszące spojrzenie.

- Hinamori-san...

- Nie bój się, Kira-kun, dziś nigdzie nie pójdę - odparła z pewną rezygnacją. - Ale jeśli... jeśli skrzywdzi jeszcze kogoś, to...

Skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

- Dziękuję, Hinamori-san... - powiedział cicho. Przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała - wyglądała na urażoną. Wstał, czując, że lepiej będzie zostawić ją teraz samą.

- Pójdę już na zajęcia... przerwa zaraz się skończy - oznajmił przepraszająco. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał, było dość nieobecne skinienie głową.

Uczuł, jak narasta w nim poczucie winy. Znów zawiódł. W przeciągu śmiesznie krótkiego czasu udało mu się boleśnie zranić dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół... czy niczego nie potrafił zrobić jak trzeba?

Westchnął, ostatni raz oglądając się na skąpany w słońcu dziedziniec, po czym powlókł się ponuro do sali wykładowej.

6.

Następne dwie godziny przesiedział, nawet nie próbując uważać. Celowo zajął miejsce blisko wyjścia - po wykładzie zamierzał oddalić się możliwie jak najszybciej i jak najdyskretniej. Nie chciał zwracać niczyjej uwagi; szczególnie zaś zależało mu na tym, by uniknąć spotkania z Renjim i Hinamori. Jak dotąd starał się zachowywać spokój, ale obawiał się, że w konfrontacji z nimi - i bliską perspektywą kary - jego krucha determinacja może w parę chwil rozsypać się na proch.

Choć, z drugiej strony, obecnie nie był wcale pewien, czy Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun w ogóle zamierzali zawracać nim sobie głowę. Po rozmowie, jaka miała miejsce na przerwie, Izuru wcale nie byłby tym zdziwiony. Sam też nie miał w tej chwili najlepszego zdania o sobie...

Wsparł czoło na dłoni. Pomijając wszelkie inne kwestie - bynajmniej nie błahe - zaczął go dręczyć jeszcze jeden problem, o którym do teraz szczęśliwie udawało mu się nie myśleć. Zasygnalizowała go dopiero rozmowa z Hinamori - i teraz z każdą mijającą minutą Kira bardziej się nad nim zastanawiał.

Szło ni mniej, ni więcej, a o... fizyczną stronę kary. Izuru miał świadomość, że niewątpliwie wiązała się ona z bólem - ale było to przeświadczenie dość enigmatyczne. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać. Nigdy nie był poważniej ranny, stąd ból - a zwłaszcza silny ból - był dla niego zjawiskiem stosunkowo obcym.

Jak... jak bardzo mogło boleć uderzenie batem? A dwadzieścia uderzeń...? Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.

Przymknął oczy. Sam nie był pewien, czy się boi czy nie, ale czuł narastającą niepewność i towarzyszący jej niepokój, który lodowatą pętlą zaciskał się na jego żołądku.

Czy wytrzyma? Czy zdoła znieść karę z honorem? Czy też po raz kolejny przyniesie wstyd sobie i wszystkim, którym był bliski, i zacznie prosić o litość?

Dłoń, na której wspierał głowę, zacisnęła się w pięść.

_Nie,_ pomyślał. _Zniosę to... cokolwiek by się działo... Nie będę krzyczeć. Nie będę błagać. Nie będę..._

_Wytrzymam._

Niespodziewanie powrócił do niego obraz porucznika Ichimaru ze zranioną ręką. Rana nie była może szczególnie poważna, ale wyglądała na bolesną - a tymczasem porucznik nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Zniósł zabiegi Kiry bez mrugnięcia okiem, ba, z uśmiechem nawet. Właściwie, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, uśmiech ani na chwilę nie znikał z jego twarzy.

Westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, całe spotkanie wydawało mu się wręcz nierealne. Mógłby je uznać za sen, gdyby...

Gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie miał zmierzyć się z jego aż nadto realnymi konsekwencjami.

_Sam się zgodziłeś,_ przypomniał głosik z głębi umysłu. _Chyba nie zamierzasz teraz żałować?_

Żałować? Nie, podobna myśl nawet nie postała mu w głowie. Po prostu... nie spodziewał się, że sprawy przyjmą aż tak poważny obrót. W swym młodzieńczym poczuciu sprawiedliwości sądził, że postąpił jak najbardziej właściwie... ale sytuacja skomplikowała się bardziej, niż mógł to przewidzieć. Chcąc chronić to, co uważał za słuszne, zmuszony był złamać zasady szkoły i zranić przyjaciół pozornym brakiem zaufania - i bynajmniej nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że cała sytuacja powoli zaczyna go przerastać...

Czy na tym właśnie miała polegać dorosłość? Jeśli tak...

Gong kończący zajęcia rozległ się tym razem nadspodziewanie wcześnie. Kira uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Już?

Już.

Przełknął z trudem, czując, jak ogarnia go chłód. Naraz uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie ma ochoty opuszczać sali... że najchętniej nigdzie by się stąd nie ruszał...

_Tchórz._

Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, zbierając wszystkie siły. Zwlekanie do niczego nie prowadziło; odraczało jedynie to, co nieuchronne. A czyż nie obiecywał sobie, że zniesie karę z honorem?

Podniósł się z miejsca i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył ku wyjściu, mijany przez innych uczestników wykładu, zupełnie nieświadomych dręczących go obaw. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszył go taki stan rzeczy - było mu znacznie łatwiej, niż gdyby odprowadzały go ciekawskie spojrzenia. Przynajmniej nie miał ochoty uciekać...

W tłumie uczniów dotarł do końca korytarza, po czym, przez nikogo niezauważony, zszedł schodami w dół. Szczęśliwie przyszło mu do głowy, by jeszcze przed wykładem zapytać mimochodem kogoś ze starszych kolegów, gdzie znajduje się gabinet nauczyciela kontroli reiatsu. Kira nie chciał ryzykować, wystawiając na próbę jego cierpliwość, której pokłady wydawały się wystarczająco niewielkie. Poza tym, im szybciej zgłosi się, by odbyć karę, tym prędzej...

Przygryzł wargi. Miał nadzieję, że porucznik Ichimaru wybaczy mu nieco późniejsze przybycie... bo myśli, że mógłby nie być w stanie dotrzeć do zagajnika, Izuru ani przez moment do siebie nie dopuszczał. Oby tylko porucznik zaczekał na niego odrobinę dłużej...

U stóp schodów przystanął na chwilę, rozejrzał się wokół. Było tu znacznie ciszej niż piętro wyżej - w korytarzu mieściły się jedynie sale egzaminacyjne, obecnie wiejące pustkami, i kilka nauczycielskich gabinetów. Z tego, czego Kira zdołał się dowiedzieć, poszukiwany pokój znajdował się niemal przy końcu korytarza, na lewo od miejsca, gdzie aktualnie stał.

Ponownie przełknął nerwowo. Nie ma co... bardzo... sprzyjające miejsce. Nawet gdyby krzyczał, wątpliwe, by...

_Ale nie będę krzyczał,_ przypomniał sobie stanowczo i, trzymając się rozpaczliwie tej odrobiny determinacji, ruszył przed siebie.

Pierwsze, drugie, trzecie... czwarte drzwi. Tutaj. Tego odpychającego reiatsu nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.

Odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca. Drżał.

_Jeden... Dwa... Trzy..._

_Odwagi, Izuru._

Zapukał.

- Hmm? - dobiegło gniewnie ze środka. Kira nabrał powietrza w płuca.

- Izuru Kira z drugiego roku, profesorze - zakomunikował, z nadzieją, że jego głos brzmi pewnie. - Przyszedłem... odbyć karę.

Chwila ciszy, po czym...

- Wejść...!

Izuru usłuchał i cicho wsunął się do wnętrza, starannie zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Tuż za progiem zatrzymał się, zgiął w głębokim ukłonie.

Nauczyciel podszedł bliżej; Kira poczuł na sobie jego taksujący wzrok. Bał się choćby drgnąć, by nie sprowokować jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji.

- No, no - usłyszał wypowiedziane zjadliwym tonem słowa. - Widzę, że spokorniałeś od rana... Jakież to cuda potrafi zdziałać perspektywa kary... od razy wykazujecie więcej chęci do współpracy. Pod ścianę...!

Brutalne szarpnięcie za ramię znów całkowicie zaskoczyło Kirę; zatoczył się, ledwie utrzymał się na nogach. "Profesor" - czy może raczej oprawca - popatrzył nań z nieskrywaną pogardą.

- Kosode i shitagi - rzucił zimno. Izuru popatrzył na niego z wahaniem, nie w pełni rozumiejąc.

- Czyżbyś nie wiedział, że baty dostaje się na gołą skórę? - zapytał tamten szyderczo. - Wtedy kara lepiej się... utrwala - dokończył z wyraźną satysfakcją.

Przez chwilę Kira jedynie przyglądał mu się, niezdolny uczynić nic innego. Nie szło o sens słów, które właśnie usłyszał - wbrew temu, co mógł uważać nauczyciel, Izuru wiedział, przynajmniej w teorii, jak wygląda chłosta. Ale ten ton... i reiatsu, które zdawało się ziać teraz jadem i nienawiścią...

Wiedział już, że będzie znacznie gorzej, niż sądził.

Instynktownie skulił ramiona i zaczął rozwiązywać szaty. Dłonie drżały mu lekko, choć starał się opanować - ale bał się, straszliwie się bał i nie mógł dłużej udawać przed sobą, że jest inaczej.

_Może... Może ktoś wejdzie...,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy zsuwał z ramion kosode. _Wejdzie i... zainteresuje się... Zdoła go powstrzymać..._

_I zobaczy twoje upokorzenie?,_ zagadnął z sobie tylko właściwą złośliwością zdrowy rozsądek. _Na pewno tego chcesz?_

Zacisnął powieki. Wstyd było mu się do tego przyznać, ale w tej chwili gotów był poświęcić wszystko, nawet własny honor, jeśli tylko udałoby mu się uniknąć kary z rąk tego szaleńca...

_Wszystko? Nawet bezpieczeństwo porucznika Ichimaru...?_

Zamarł.

- Ruszaj się, nie mam całego dnia - ponaglił ostro "profesor". Kira czym prędzej zdjął z siebie shitagi, podszedł bliżej ściany. Nauczyciel obrzucił go lodowatym wzrokiem.

- Ręce - zakomenderował krótko. Izuru zerknął na niego niepewnie, po czym posłusznie wsparł dłonie o ścianę. Schylił głowę.

_Wytrzymam,_ pomyślał, mimowolnie napinając mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy cios, i uchwycił się tego prostego postanowienia jak tonący brzytwy. _Wytrzymam. Muszę wytrzymać..._

Bat przeciął ze świstem powietrze i spadł.

7.

Gin Ichimaru nudził się.

Siedział aktualnie w swoim biurze w kwaterach Oddziału Piątego ze stertą papierkowej roboty przed nosem i za żadne skarby zaświatów nie potrafił przekonać się do tego, by wreszcie wziąć się do pracy. Monotonne wypełnianie dokumentów było wszak takie uciążliwe... i przyziemne... i... i nużące...

Westchnął zrezygnowany, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. Samo krzesło odchyliło się również, balansując niebezpiecznie na dwóch tylnych nogach, ale Gin nic sobie z tego nie robił. Choć pewnie znów usłyszy potem, że porysował podłogę...

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy papier, by następnie paroma ruchami złożyć go w nad wyraz zgrabny samolocik. Właściwie był to jedyny powód, dla którego zalegający na jego biurku stos dokumentów minimalnie się zmniejszył. Gin puścił jaskółkę w powietrze i z niejaką satysfakcją stwierdził, że udała mu się szczególnie - przeleciała niemal przez cały pokój, nim wreszcie wylądowała pod odległą ścianą.

Przeciągnął się na krześle. Ależ nuuuuudno. I tak prawie od samiutkiego powrotu do koszar...

Choć prawdę mówiąc, powinien się cieszyć. Miał sporo szczęścia - w chwili gdy zjawił się wreszcie w siedzibie Oddziału Piątego, Sōsuke Aizen właśnie wychodził na cotygodniowe zebranie kapitanów u generała Yamamoto. Potem zaś - miał gościnne zajęcia z kaligrafii. W Akademii Shinigami.

Gin poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco na samo wspomnienie tej informacji. Doprawdy, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Przecież Aizen odwiedzał Akademię regularnie, chcąc zjednać sobie sympatię jej adeptów - co zresztą udawało mu się pierwszorzędnie. Gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób wyczuł Gina w jej pobliżu... wystarczyłoby zdjąć blokadę reiatsu odrobinę za wcześnie i...

Potrząsnął głową. Zdecydowanie los mu sprzyjał. Kto wie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby zgodnie z obietnicą zaczekał w zagajniku na Izuru Kirę. Tymczasem udało mu się uniknąć zarówno natychmiastowej konfrontacji z Aizenem po powrocie, jak i znacznie niebezpieczniejszej ewentualności przypadkowego natknięcia się nań w okolicach Akademii Shinigami...

Z westchnieniem wsparł policzek na dłoni, wyjrzał przez okno, za którym trwało słoneczne, wrześniowe popołudnie. Ciekawe, czy chłopiec był bardzo rozczarowany...

_Znowu,_ pomyślał ze zdumieniem, a nawet pewną dozą rozbawienia. Znowu się nad tym zastanawiał...

Ściągnął brwi. Odkąd tylko wrócił, myśl o Izuru Kirze powracała doń z zadziwiającą regularnością. Choćby starał skupić się na czym innym - jak choćby na tym, czego dowiedział się minionej nocy w Centrali 46 - jego umysł wciąż wracał do porannego spotkania.

Dziwne... Choć, jak stwierdził nagle Gin, może ten temat był po prostu miłą odskocznią od innych kwestii, którymi wciąż nie miał ochoty się zająć, mimo iż w gruncie rzeczy powinien. Na samo wspomnienie niektórych informacji, które przeczytał w archiwach, nadal przechodziły go ciarki - a nieuchronna, jak mniemał, rozmowa z Aizenem, jaka czeka go po powrocie zwierzchnika, także nie była zbyt obiecującym tematem do rozważań. Przynajmniej nie w takie przyjemne, leniwe popołudnie...

Kto wie, może nadal siedzi nad strumykiem i zastanawia się, gdzie Gin zniknął...

Uczuł, że jego zwykły uśmiech przygasa nieco. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wyobrażenie Izuru Kiry stojącego samotnie w owym zakątku nad potokiem i rozglądającego się bezradnie, wywoływało w nim najlżejsze ukłucie poczucia winy. Cóż, pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że zostanie mu darowane... choć, prawdę mówiąc, Gin nie wiedział, czemu miałoby mu na tym zależeć.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej. Izuru-kun był doprawdy ujmującym chłopcem, choć wyraźnie się nie doceniał. Wzrok Gina po raz kolejny przyciągnęła cienka kreska zadrapania, przecinająca jego prawe przedramię. _Ciekawe, czy zjadł chociaż śniadanie?,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. Prawdę mówiąc, szczerze w to wątpił: Izuru Kira sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, dla kogo opuszczenie zajęć na rzecz czegoś tak prozaicznego jak posiłek byłoby co najmniej zbrodnią.

_Oby tylko nie zarył nosem w notatki ze zmęczenia..._

Zachichotał. A skoro już o tym mowa... Gin zmrużył oczy, bębniąc palcami w blat biurka.

Tak. Zdecydowanie.

Miał ochotę na persymonkę.

Hmmm.

A może na galaretkę?

Popatrzył z zamyśleniem w sufit.

_Galaretka z persymonek,_ zdecydował, po czym stanowczym ruchem podniósł się z krzesła. _W spiżarni powinien być zapas..._

Ruszył ku drzwiom. W wyjściu obejrzał się jeszcze wrogo na niezmiennie piętrzące się na biurku dokumenty. Stanowczo nie nadawał się do tej pracy... Ach, gdyby tak samemu być kapitanem i mieć własnego porucznika, który by się tym zajął...

_Galaretka,_ przypomniał sobie. Nie miał teraz czasu na takie bzdury, jak obowiązki. Galaretka była priorytetem.

Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie i zasunął za sobą drzwi.

_Ciekawe, czy Izuru-kun lubi persymonki?_

8.

Kira sam nie wiedział, jak udało mu się o własnych siłach wyjść z gabinetu. Wyglądało wszak na to, że było to wszystko, na co jego ciało mogło się zdobyć. Stał teraz w pustym korytarzu, wspierając się ciężko o ścianę, i czuł, że nie zdoła zrobić choćby kroku dalej. Gdyby ktoś go teraz zobaczył...

Zamknął oczy. Nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać... i tak nie mógłby nic zrobić.

Zachwiał się. Ledwie trzymał się na nogach. W głowie kręciło mu się i szumiało, pod powiekami migotały czarne i czerwone plamy.

_Boli..._

Izuru przygryzł wargi, by stłumić jęk. Nie krzyczał... Nie krzyknął ani razu, nawet wtedy, gdy pierwsze uderzenie przecięło mu plecy żywym ogniem - choć w tamtej chwili ledwie zdołał się powstrzymać. W ustach wciąż czuł metaliczny posmak krwi...

Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. Spodziewał się bólu, ale to, przez co przeszedł, przerosło wszelkie jego oczekiwania. Miał niejasne poczucie, że wolałby raz jeszcze stanąć oko w oko z Hollowem, niż ponownie przeżyć podobny koszmar...

Nie potrafił ocenić, kiedy stracił rachubę razów - od pewnego momentu wszystko spowijała czerwona mgła. Pamiętał jedynie ulgę, jaką poczuł, gdy zrozumiał, że już po wszystkim - uświadomiwszy to sobie, przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stał w bezruchu, walcząc o każdy oddech; otrzeźwił go dopiero ostry głos nauczyciela, który kazał mu się wynosić. Wtedy też Kira zdał sobie sprawę, że policzki ma mokre od łez - i pojął, że to z bólu. Poczuł palący wstyd. Przecież... przecież obiecywał sobie, że wytrzyma...

Westchnął, mocniej zaciskając palce na materiale kosode, które trzymał ściągnięte pod szyją. Nie czas, by o tym myśleć. Musiał jakoś się stąd wydostać, nim ktokolwiek go tu przyłapie. Musiał...

Otworzył oczy. Korytarz rozmywał się i falował. Niedobrze... ale nie miał wyboru.

Odetchnął głęboko i zbierając całą pozostałą mu jeszcze determinację, z wysiłkiem postąpił krok do przodu. A potem jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze...

Kolejny krok - i nieomal upadł na kolana, czując zawrót głowy. Odruchowo zacisnął powieki.

_Jeszcze trochę,_ pomyślał. _Jeszcze tylko kawałek i..._

Zamarł, słysząc kroki.

_O nie. Tylko nie to..._

Uczuł, że serce wali mu jak szalone w przypływie nagłej paniki. Co teraz?

Kroki zatrzymały się na chwilę, po czym wyraźnie przyspieszyły, kierując się w jego stronę. Izuru wytężył słuch. Dwie osoby...

_Co robić...?,_ zapytał rozpaczliwie własnych myśli. _Co... Co ja im powiem...?_

Skulił się mimowolnie, czując dotknięcie czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu - zaraz jednak uniósł głowę, bo jego uszu dobiegł niespodziewanie znajomy głos.

- Ostrożnie, Abarai-kun... nie zrób mu krzywdy...

- Przecież wiem - burknął drugi głos. Silna dłoń zmieniła nieco położenie, zacisnęła się mocniej na ręku Kiry. - Nie musisz mnie pouczać.

Izuru Kira wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć - ale odważył się uchylić powieki. To nie było złudzenie...

- H-Hinamori-san... Abarai-kun... - wyszeptał ochryple. - T-to naprawdę...

- Jasne, że my - uciął szorstko Renji Abarai. - A któżby inny...?

Kira spoglądał na nich oszołomiony. Dla niego wcale nie było to takie oczywiste. Przecież po tym, co zaszło na przerwie...

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że cię zostawimy? - zagadnął przyjaciel nieco podejrzliwie, jakby odgadując jego myśli. - Co, Kira...?

Izuru uciekł wzrokiem; jednocześnie poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim wdzięczność. Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun byli tutaj... Przyszli po niego, mimo wszystkiego, co wcześniej powiedział...

Policzki zapiekły go nagle.

- M-macie zajęcia... - wyjąkał. - Nie musieliście...

- Pieprzyć zajęcia - rzucił Renji, po czym jakby przypomniawszy sobie o obecności w ich gronie Hinamori-san, również nieco się zaczerwienił. - Kto by się nimi przejmował w takiej chwili...

- Ale...

- Słuchaj no. - Abarai-kun nieoczekiwanie zajrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Hinamori urwała się z kaligrafii. Specjalnie dla ciebie. Więc z łaski swojej przestań w końcu smęcić...!

Kira zamrugał niepewnie na dźwięk tych słów, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Momo Hinamori. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się uważnie, jakby próbując dojść, jak mocno ucierpiał.

- To prawda, Hinamori-san? - zapytał, chcąc się upewnić. - Z kaligrafii...? U... u kapitana Aizena?

- To nic takiego. - Hinamori uśmiechnęła się z pewnym zawstydzeniem. - Wszystko nadrobię, a poza tym kapitan Aizen... - Urwała, popatrzyła na Kirę z wyraźną troską. - Och, ale to nieważne, Kira-kun... Jak... jak się czujesz...?

Izuru Kira zawahał się. Zaskoczenie spowodowane przybyciem przyjaciół powoli mijało i poprzednia słabość powracała teraz ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Źle... - przyznał w końcu szczerze, ponownie przymykając oczy. Nie wiedzieć kiedy uchwyt palców, które kurczowo zaciskał na kosode, zelżał; szata zsunęła się z ramienia. Tym razem nie zdołał się powstrzymać i wciągnął raptownie powietrze, gdy tkanina otarła się o przeciętą skórę. Usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo Renjiego.

- Jasna cholera... Kira...

- Abarai-kun...? - w głosie Momo Hinamori zabrzmiało zaniepokojenie. - Co... Och... Kira-kun...!

Kira przygryzł pokaleczone wargi. Tych dwoje było jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi - a jednak wstydził się, że muszą go widzieć w takim stanie. Tym bardziej zdziwił się więc, gdy w kolejnych słowach Renjiego Abaraia usłyszał podziw.

- Na Hollowy, Kira... Powinieneś wyć z bólu...

Izuru otworzył oczy, podniósł na przyjaciela udręczony wzrok. Sam wiedział najlepiej, jak wiele kosztowało go to, by zachować choć resztki dumy... co więcej, z wolna uświadamiał sobie, że nie zdoła powstrzymywać się dużo dłużej...

- Dasz radę iść? - zagadnął tymczasem Abarai-kun, przyglądając mu się uważnie spod zmarszczonych brwi. - Trzeba cię zabrać do infirmerii, ktoś powinien...

- Nie... - wyrwało się Kirze nie w pełni świadomie. Infirmeria... nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Będą... będą pytać... To... źle...

- Kira!

Głos przyjaciela wydał mu się nagle dziwnie stłumiony. Izuru zamrugał i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że klęczy na podłodze, a przyjaciele przypatrują mu się z mieszaniną troski i niepokoju. Popatrzył na nich niepewnie.

- Do demona, Kira, chcesz czy nie, ktoś musi cię obejrzeć - zadecydował nerwowo Renji. - Starczy tych bzdur...

- Abarai-kun, może jednak... - wtrąciła nieśmiało Hinamori, ale ich przyjaciel zignorował jej słowa. Najwyraźniej podjął już decyzję i zamierzał wprowadzić ją w życie, niezależnie od zapatrywań pozostałych zainteresowanych. Kira zwiesił głowę... Nie wyglądało, by cokolwiek mogło przekonać Renjiego do zmiany zdania...

- Dalej, Kira - Abarai-kun podniósł się, jednocześnie pomagając mu wstać. Izuru nie protestował, nie miał na to dość sił. - Zaraz ktoś się tobą zajmie... Zdołasz iść? - powtórzył, spoglądając nań pytająco.

- N-nie wiem... - wyszeptał słabo Kira, nie unosząc wzroku, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że prawdziwa odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmiała "nie". Wątpił, by zdołał przejść choćby kilka kroków, nawet z pomocą Renjiego... nawet gdyby chciał iść tam, gdzie mieli się udać...

_Nie,_ pomyślał. _Nie mogę... Ryzyko... Ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie... Dałem słowo..._

Nieomal zmusił się, by unieść głowę i spojrzeć przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

- R-Renji... - wykrztusił, zaciskając dłoń na jego kosode. Dostrzegł błysk zaskoczenia w oczach Renjiego Abaraia. - Nie... nie tam... proszę...

Zaczerpnął z drżeniem powietrza; chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie potrafi dobrać słów... myśli plątały się... uszy wypełnił jednostajny szum krwi... powieki stały się naraz zbyt ciężkie, by je unieść...

- Proszę... - zdołał wyszeptać raz jeszcze, po czym osunął się w ciemność.

9.

Nie był pewien, co go obudziło: światło, które nieoczekiwanie zaczęło przeciskać się przez powieki, czy może ściszone głosy, rozmawiające ze sobą gdzieś w pobliżu. Ściągnął brwi, próbując skłonić do współpracy zaspany umysł. Czemu spał? Było jeszcze jasno... Powinien...

Powinien być teraz w zagajniku nad strumieniem, tak jak przyobiecał z samego rana porucznikowi Ichimaru.

Świadomość powróciła do niego w jednej chwili i Kira raptownie uniósł się na łóżku, przypominając sobie wydarzenia całego dnia. Gwałtowny ruch przypomniał mu o czymś jeszcze - plecy zaprotestowały palącym bólem. Izuru zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, ledwo tłumiąc krzyk.

_Zaraz,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. Łóżko. Leżał w łóżku. Na brzuchu. Gdzie... Gdzie był...?

Infirmeria?

Otworzył oczy w panice - i zamarł, zaskoczony do granic, widząc pokój, który dzielili z Renjim.

Jak? Przecież...

- Obudziłeś się, Kira - usłyszał nagle i zwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Renji Abarai patrzył na niego wzrokiem na poły zmartwionym, na poły pełnym ulgi; podobną mieszaninę uczuć wyrażała twarz siedzącej obok niego Hinamori. Izuru uświadomił sobie niejasno, że to ich rozmowę musiał wcześniej słyszeć.

- Jak...? - zapytał, dając wyraz dręczącym go wątpliwościom. Abarai-kun uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Dziękuj Hinamori - odparł. - Zresztą, nie ma co o tym gadać... Jak... Lepiej się czujesz, Kira...? - dodał już poważniejszym tonem.

Izuru przymknął oczy. Ból nie przesłaniał już wszelkich innych doznań, ale dalej był najintensywniejszym z nich. Westchnął cicho.

- Niewiele... - wyznał, czując na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia przyjaciół. - Strasznie... strasznie boli - szepnął i były to jedne z najszczerszych słów, jakie skierował do nich tego dnia. Poczuł, że Hinamori-san bierze go za rękę.

- Przepraszam, Kira-kun... - odezwała się cicho. - Znasz się na tym lepiej ode mnie...

Kira zamrugał z niezrozumieniem, ale Hinamori-san milczała. Z wyjaśnieniem przyszedł Renji.

- Hinamori zaleczyła, co mogła, ale wiesz, że oboje jesteśmy ciency z medycznego kidō... Ja to już w ogóle... Tak naprawdę, cholernie mało mogliśmy zrobić, żeby ci pomóc, Kira... Przepraszam...

Kira wbił wzrok w prześcieradło. To nie oni powinni przepraszać, wiedział o tym aż nadto dobrze. A na dodatek dalej im nie podziękował...

- Sam nie zdołałbym sobie pomóc - wyszeptał. - Dziękuję... Hinamori-san... Abarai-kun... I...

- Prześpij się jeszcze, Kira - niespodziewanie wszedł mu w słowo Abarai-kun. - Jakoś cię usprawiedliwimy na wieczornym treningu. I załatwimy jakieś żarcie, przyda ci się porządna kolacja...

Kira przez chwilę spoglądał na niego nieco zbity z tropu, po czym zdobył się na niepewny uśmiech.

- Dziękuję...

- Nie dziękuj tyle - wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi Renji. - Od tego masz przyjaciół, ty makolągwo... No, chodź już, Hinamori... - podjął po chwili, jakby dając Izuru czas na przemyślenie tych słów. - Dajmy Kirze odpocząć... A po zajęciach wracasz do siebie, jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby cię przyłapali w naszym dormitorium...

- Ale...

- Mowy nie ma... Jakoś sobie z Kirą poradzimy, nie?

Izuru nie od razu uświadomił sobie, że przyjaciel zwraca się do niego. Oderwał wzrok od krajobrazu za oknem.

- Jasne... - odparł cicho, choć jego myśli krążyły już zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie dotrzymał słowa danego porucznikowi Gotei13... Zawiódł...

- Bywaj, Kira... Do zobaczenia potem - usłyszał jeszcze. Stuknęły zamykane drzwi.

Kira czas jakiś patrzył z bólem w okno, za którym niebo szarzało od nadciągających chmur. Naraz zdał sobie sprawę, że chciałby, by ktoś był teraz przy nim... choć przecież dopiero co pozwolił odejść przyjaciołom.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie zasługiwał na to, by ktokolwiek przy nim był. Nie widział powodu, by ktokolwiek miałby się przejmować kimś tak bezwartościowym jak on...

Osunął się na łóżko, kryjąc twarz w poduszce. Jeśli miał jakąkolwiek szansę na uznanie w oczach porucznika Ichimaru, to stracił ją bezpowrotnie.

_Do niczego. Zupełnie do niczego..._

10.

Było ciepłe, słoneczne, jesienne przedpołudnie - idealne wręcz na przechadzkę i Gin Ichimaru skwapliwie korzystał z tej okazji. O dziwo, Aizen nie zaprotestował w żaden sposób, gdy Gin zakomunikował mu od niechcenia o potrzebie porannego spaceru. Co prawda, wszyscy wiedzieli, że porucznik Oddziału Piątego lubi się przechadzać o każdej porze dnia i nocy, ale nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie mu aż tak łatwo.

Co więcej, zarówno podczas wieczornego, jak i porannego raportu, Aizen zachowywał się jak każdego innego dnia. Gin nie mógł mieć całkowitej pewności, ale wiele wskazywało na to, że Centrala 46 nie przekazała jeszcze dowództwu Gotei13 żadnych niepokojących wieści.

Dobrze... Im później cała sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, tym lepiej dla niego...

Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie był w nastroju, by po raz kolejny roztrząsać wydarzenia tamtej nocy. Powinien zająć się raczej kontemplacją krajobrazu czy czymś podobnym...

Rozejrzał się wokół. Zabudowania Oddziału Piątego zostały daleko za nim - co samo w sobie wystarczało, by znacząco poprawić mu humor - i szedł teraz przez jesienny las. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie uważał się za osobę szczególnie wrażliwą na uroki otoczenia, ale musiał przyznać, że zagajnik za Akademią robił na nim nad wyraz przyjemne wrażenie...

Zaraz, zaraz... Zagajnik za Akademią?

Przystanął na chwilę ze zdumienia, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Proszę, proszę, gdzież to go zaniosło...

Ruszył przed siebie, tym razem przyglądając się otoczeniu z większą uwagą. Musiał przyznać, że wszystko prezentowało się bardzo, hmmmm, ładnie... Te, hmmm, krople deszczu na liściach... eee... i strumyk, który płynął między drzewami... i same drzewa też. Kolorowe takie. Naprawdę miłe dla oka...

Popatrzył w górę. Niebo... niebo miało kolor ocz-...

_Wróć,_ zreflektował się w duchu Gin Ichimaru, jednocześnie dziękując wszystkim bóstwom, że w okolicy nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dostrzec jego rumieniec. Doprawdy, skąd coś podobnego przyszło mu do głowy? Czy to w ogóle normalne, żeby oficer Gotei rozmyślał sobie od niechcenia o uczniu Akademii?

_Ale, bądź co bądź, odcień się zgadza,_ pomyślał z rozbawieniem, kategorycznie zakazując sobie przy tym dalszego kontemplowania przyrody.

Choć prawdę powiedziawszy, miło byłoby jeszcze raz trafić do tamtego zakątka. Doprawdy, Izuru-kun znalazł sobie wyjątkowo urokliwe miejsce do rozmyślań...

_Znowu!_

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust, skręcając w boczną ścieżkę. Cóż, szanse, że trafi z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie poprzedniej nocy znalazł się zupełnym przypadkiem, były bardzo...

_Jedną chwileczkę,_ pomyślał, zatrzymując się nagle. _Czy to przypadkiem nie...?_

Tutaj. Z całą pewnością tutaj. Poznawał to drzewo. I te paprocie. I ten zwalony pień.

Kluczowym dowodem zaś był fakt, że tuż obok pnia siedział nad strumykiem Izuru Kira.

Co ciekawe, reiatsu chłopca było aż nadto wyraźne... Gin uniósł brwi... czy było możliwe, że przez całą drogę nieświadomie je wyczuwał i to ono doprowadziło go do tego miejsca?

Gin uniósł brwi. Ot, zagadka. Skoro jednak już tu był...

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Izuru Kirę i przeszedł go dreszcz na samą myśl, że ktokolwiek może siedzieć na tak mokrej trawie - w końcu w nocy padało! Zaraz jednak jego uwagę zwróciło coś innego - tego ranka nie miał powodów, by ukrywać swoje reiatsu, a mimo to chłopiec najwyraźniej go nie zauważył. Musiał być czymś mocno zaaferowany...

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by podejść i zapytać... a przy okazji mógłby przeprosić za swoje wczorajsze zniknięcie...

Shunpo - i oto znalazł się nad brzegiem strumienia, tuż za plecami Kiry. Chłopiec zdawał się uparcie wpatrywać w coś na jego drugim brzegu...

- Widzisz tam coś ciekawego, Izuru-kun? - zagadnął od niechcenia Gin, nachylając mu się do ucha. Na dźwięk jego głosu Kira zerwał się na równe nogi, wyraźnie wystraszony - i Gin Ichimaru miał już ochotę zeń zażartować; jednak w tej samej chwili chłopiec zachwiał się, jakby zakręciło mu się w głowie. Gin zareagował odruchowo, obejmując ramieniem jego plecy - i zdziwił się niepomiernie, gdy Kira skulił się raptownie, a po jego twarzy przemknął grymas bólu.

Gin zmarszczył czoło, a jego nieodłączny uśmiech na chwilę zgasł. _Co u licha?_

- Wszystko... w porządku, Izuru-kun? - zagadnął swym zwyczajnym tonem. Chłopiec na powrót przysiadł na trawie, spuścił wzrok.

- Przepraszam, poruczniku - wyszeptał. - Jak pan widzi, jestem kiepski w wykrywaniu reiatsu...

Gin Ichimaru uniósł brew. Cokolwiek nurtowało Izuru Kirę, musiało zajmować go bez reszty - Gin wątpił, by w przeciwnym razie chłopiec tak po prostu usiadł w obecności oficera. Ponadto... Czy mu się zdawało, czy w jego głosie słyszał najlżejszą sugestię goryczy?

Westchnął w duchu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, by tak banalna sprawa dręczyła Kirę do tego stopnia. Co więcej... nie tłumaczyło to jego gwałtownej reakcji na próbę pomocy. Popatrzył na chłopca bystro.

- Kiepski dzień w szkole?

Kira wciąż siedział ze spuszczoną głową, skubiąc bezwiednie źdźbła trawy.

- Można... można tak powiedzieć, panie poruczniku - odparł w końcu ostrożnie.

Gin przysiadł na pniu. Odpowiedź Izuru nadal niczego nie wyjaśniała - upewniła go jedynie w przekonaniu, że zaistniał jakiś problem i to bardziej skomplikowany, niż mogło się początkowo wydawać.

Zamyślił się nad kolejnym pytaniem. Jako szpieg musiał celować w odgadywaniu cudzych nastrojów i ich przyczyn - jednak nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z uczniem Akademii. I czemu miałoby mu zależeć, by rozgryźć powody przygnębienia Izuru Kiry? Czyżby chciał mu w ten sposób wynagrodzić swoje wczorajsze zniknięcie? A jeśli tak - to czemu tak bardzo się tym przejmował?

Zganił się w duchu. Podobne rozważania do niczego w tej chwili nie prowadziły. Jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, to należało zapytać, a nie bezproduktywnie się zastanawiać.

Poza tym... czemu chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go obił? Jego reiatsu... Teraz, gdy Gin się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że było w nim coś... niezdrowego. Uczuł, że zaczyna boleć go głowa.

- Jakieś kłopoty na treningu? - zapytał, próbując trafić na właściwy trop. Odpowiedział mu przeczący ruch głowy. I milczenie.

A zatem nie tędy droga... No cóż, nie oczekiwał, że Kira z miejsca zacznie wylewać przed nim swe żale - ale mimo wszystko liczył na odpowiedź, która dawałaby chociaż pewien punkt zaczepienia.

Postukał palcami o pień. Hmmm...

_Właściwie,_ pomyślał nagle, _to..._

- Nie powinieneś być przypadkiem na zajęciach, Izuru-kun? - rzucił od niechcenia. Izuru Kira posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie, nim znów uciekł wzrokiem.

- Kapitan Ukitake mnie zwolnił... - powiedział cicho. - N-nie wagaruję, poruczniku... - dodał, jakby nieco spłoszony.

Gin popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem. W życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by kogokolwiek winić za wagary - w końcu każdemu mogły się przydarzyć.

_No dobrze,_ poprawił się w myślach. _Może każdemu poza Izuru Kirą._ To wszakże nijak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie zamierzał robić z tego problemu...

Skoro jednak Kira został zwolniony z zajęć, to coś musiało być nie w porządku. I to mocno nie w porządku - kogoś, komu wagary wydawały się ciężkim przewinieniem, nie zatrzymałby w dormitorium zwykły katar czy parę siniaków...

- Kapitan Ukitake z pewnością miał dobry powód, by cię zwolnić, Izuru-kun - stwierdził, na pozór lekkim tonem, jednocześnie nie spuszczając z Kiry bacznego wzroku. Chłopiec znów milczał przez chwilę, obracając w palcach znaleziony w trawie kamyk i przygryzając wargi. Wreszcie...

- J-jestem do niczego - szepnął, a Gin wychwycił niemal niezauważalne drżenie w jego głosie. - To wszystko przez to...

Kamyk wylądował z cichym pluskiem w toni strumienia - Gin zaś patrzył na chłopca w całkowitym osłupieniu. Co temu dzieciakowi znów strzeliło do głowy?

- Mógłbyś powtórzyć... bo chyba się przesłyszałem? - zagadnął, przywołując na twarz maskę rozbawienia. Izuru Kira podciągnął kolana pod brodę. _Na Hollowa,_ przemknęło przez głowę Gina, _co z nim?_

- Przepraszam, poruczniku... - wykrztusił tymczasem chłopiec. - Przepraszam, że... że się wczoraj nie zjawiłem... Wiem, że... z-zawiodłem...

Gin poczuł, że robi mu się co najmniej głupio. Jeśli to był jeden z powodów fatalnego nastroju Kiry, to... U licha, powinien to jakoś wyjaśnić... Tylko jak?

Z drugiej strony, Izuru Kira musiał mieć naprawdę poważny powód, jeśli nie wrócił wczoraj do zagajnika. Gin był niemal całkowicie pewien, że stało się to z tej samej przyczyny, dla której dziś Kira opuścił zajęcia...

I jeszcze ten ból, który odmalował się wcześniej na jego twarzy i odbijał się echem w reiatsu...

Dość tego kluczenia.

- Co się stało, Izuru-kun? - zapytał wprost, autorytatywnym tonem oficera Gotei. Kira podniósł na niego wystraszone, błękitne spojrzenie.

- Ja... Zasłużyłem, poruczniku... - wyjąkał. - T-to... za karę... Należało mi się...

- Co? - rzucił Gin, nieco zbyt ostro, czując, jak w głębi duszy kiełkuje nad wyraz paskudne przeczucie. Izuru Kira skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

- D-dwadzieścia batów... - szepnął jakby z zawstydzeniem, opierając czoło na kolanach.

_Co takiego?_

Gin patrzył na Kirę w osłupieniu, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Czuł się, jakby znienacka trafił wprost do Hueco Mundo. Równie dobrze Izuru mógłby oznajmić, że postanowił rzucić akademię i zająć się uprawą persymonek. Musiał się przesłyszeć... Coś takiego nie było przecież możliwe...

Było?

Było. Gdyby Izuru Kira chciał skłamać, z całą pewnością nie wspomniałby o czymś tak upokarzającym jak chłosta - o tym Gin był całkowicie przekonany. Uczuł, że narasta w nim zimny gniew. Nie interesował się dotąd regulaminem Akademii, ale zakładał, że powinien chronić on uczniów. Zresztą, nawet w Gotei13, organizacji bądź co bądź militarnej i złożonej z dorosłych, nie stosowano podobnie okrutnych i bezsensownych kar.

Jak można było dopuścić do czegoś podobnego?

Gin mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gdyby ten, kto wydał wyrok na Izuru Kirę, trafił w tej chwili w jego ręce, nie uniknąłby spotkania z Shinsō...

_Czemu tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz...?_

Zawahał się na chwilę, przygryzając wargi. No właśnie... czemu?

Odpowiedź zjawiła się sama, zupełnie naturalnie. Przejmował się, bo... czuł, że on tu zawinił.

Pojął nagle, czemu drzewa na drugim brzegu wydawały się Izuru takie interesujące. Czuł, że nie dałby rady spojrzeć w tej chwili na Kirę i zachować spokoju.

Uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu milczy. Niedobrze... należało coś odpowiedzieć, nim chłopiec uzna, że Gin potępia go za to, co się stało.

- Za... spóźnienie - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Poczuł, że Kira przygląda mu się niepewnie.

- T-tak... - usłyszał po chwili. - Ale... nie zasłużyłem na nic innego... Należało mi się...

Gin zdobył się, by wreszcie popatrzeć na Kirę. Chłopiec wpatrywał się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, ciskając do wody drobne kamyki.

- Należało mi się... - podjął Izuru po chwili przerwy przejmująco obojętnym tonem. - Spóźniłem się na zajęcia i słusznie zostałem ukarany... Nie powinienem ich opuszczać, szczególnie że... że jestem taki słaby z wyczuwania reiatsu...

Gin zamrugał ze zdumieniem. Czy... czy to możliwe, by Kira naprawdę tak uważał? Podobna postawa wydawała mu się nieprawdopodobieństwem... W końcu nic nie usprawiedliwiało chłosty za podobne przewinienie. Poza tym... Co on się tak uczepił tego nieszczęsnego reiatsu?

- Na dodatek... - ciągnął tymczasem Kira nieco zduszonym głosem - H-hinamori-san i... Abarai-kun... Oni też prawie... przeze mnie... A... a potem... Na pewno zachowaliby to w tajemnicy... Ufam im i... i wiem, ale... Ale i tak nie mogłem... Zawiodłem ich i... i zraniłem... choć wcale na to nie zasłużyli, ale... Nie mogłem im powiedzieć... - Izuru zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na okrytych kosode ramionach, a Gin znów poczuł ukłucie sumienia. Na wszystkie Hollowy Hueco Mundo, wyglądało na to, że chłopiec aż nadto przejął się wczorajszą obietnicą milczenia. - Nie mogłem... Nikomu nie mogłem... Dałem słowo...

Gin poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim pogarda do samego siebie. A zatem nie mylił się... Izuru Kira naprawdę ucierpiał przez niego - z powodu obietnicy, której nigdy nie musiałby składać, gdyby on, Gin Ichimaru, nie był tak lekkomyślny w swoich planach. Do demona, że też chłopiec miał nieszczęście natknąć się na niego poprzedniego ranka... Mogło się to wydawać nieprawdopodobne, ale Ginowi trudno było znieść myśl o tym, że przyczynił się do czyjegoś cierpienia. Szczególnie gdy szło o kogoś niewinnego... i o kogoś, kto wcześniej dołożył wszelkich starań, by mu pomóc.

Gin Ichimaru zerknął odruchowo na swoją rękę - po czym zaklął w duchu. To była wyjątkowo podła świadomość... a na dodatek nijak nie wiedział, co powinien w zaistniałej sytuacji zrobić.

- A najgorsze, że... - głos Izuru Kiry ścichł nagle, a Gin zmarszczył brwi z zaniepokojeniem. O co jeszcze chłopiec zamierzał się oskarżyć? - Najgorsze, że nie dałem rady... Naprawdę... naprawdę chciałem... miałem nadzieję, że... Ale... n-nie mogłem...

Izuru urwał, na jego twarzy wyraźnie odmalował się wstyd. Gin zmrużył oczy - chłopiec najwyraźniej nie dostrzegał, że choć nie dotrzymał jednego przyrzeczenia - nie z własnej winy, to należało podkreślić - to nie złamał słowa w sprawie znacznie ważniejszej, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia samego Gina. Wydawało się jednak, że jego obecne zawstydzenie nie wynikało jedynie z poczucia winy... i Gin Ichimaru niemal jęknął nad własną głupotą, gdy pojął, co tym razem miał na myśli Kira. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć... wszak chłopiec także tu i teraz cierpiał nie tylko wewnętrznie, ale i fizycznie... Dwadzieścia batów...

_Ginie Ichimaru, ty skończony półgłówku!_

- Nie dałem rady... - szept Izuru ponownie zwrócił jego uwagę. - Nie dotrzymałem także i tej obietnicy... Sam pan widzi, poruczniku... Do niczego się nie nadaję...

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gin był niemal pewien, że za chwilę usłyszy szloch - i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Spojrzał na chłopca z niekłamanym podziwem - Izuru Kira wyraźnie był dzielniejszy, niż sam sobie uświadamiał. Choć mimo wszystko, Gin wolałby, by Kira nie musiał udowadniać przed nim swego męstwa w taki sposób...

- Czy... czy wszystko robię źle...? - dobiegło naraz spomiędzy palców Izuru. Gin uczuł, jak wzbiera w nim irytacja: na cały świat, samego siebie i - w najmniejszym stopniu - na Izuru Kirę. Musiał coś z tym zrobić... u demona, był chłopcu winien przynajmniej tyle. Kira nie powinien zadręczać się z powodu spraw, w których nijak nie było jego winy...

- Spójrz na mnie, Izuru Kira - nakazał stanowczo. Chwilę trwało, nim Kira uniósł z wahaniem głowę. Sprawiał wrażenie nieco przestraszonego.

- Czy uważasz, że Gotei13 to... potwory? - zapytał Gin, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, ale w chwilę potem Kira gorliwie potrząsnął głową. Gin Ichimaru mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej. _Nie spotkałeś jeszcze Kenpachiego Zarakiego,_ pomyślał. _Ani Retsu Unohany. Ani..._

Jego uśmiech przygasł.

_Sōsuke Aizena już spotkałeś._

- A czy... masz MNIE za potwora? - drążył z naciskiem. Tym razem Izuru zaprzeczył jeszcze energiczniej - i najzupełniej szczerze, jak uświadomił sobie Gin. Poczuł wdzięczność; już teraz znaleźliby się w Seireitei tacy, którzy...

Przygryzł wargi. Nie pora, by rozwodzić się nad sobą.

- W takim razie - podjął - sądzisz może, że jestem idiotą? Hmm?

Chłopiec popatrzył na niego wstrząśnięty.

- Poruczniku Ichimaru...

- Posłuchaj uważnie, Izuru - Gin Ichimaru wszedł mu w słowo, jednocześnie przysiadając nad brzegiem tuż obok Kiry. Trawa wciąż była mokra, ale nie miało to teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Należało powiedzieć głośno to, co musiało zostać wypowiedziane. - Jak dotąd nie usłyszałem od ciebie niczego, co świadczyłoby o jakiejkolwiek winie, do której musiałbyś się poczuwać... Nie mam też powodów, by sądzić, że zawiodłeś - dodał, czując na sobie niepewne spojrzenie chłopca.

- Właśnie tak - ciągnął zdecydowanie, odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane wątpliwości Kiry - choć sam nie był pewien, skąd w nim ta nagła determinacja, by udowodnić chłopcu jego własną wartość. W końcu, wbrew przepowiedni generała Yamamoto, wzbraniał się przed tym, by dopuścić kogokolwiek bliżej siebie... - To, że nie zdołałeś przyjść, nie wynikało z twojej złej woli... I nie myśl, że nie potrafię tego zrozumieć...

_Szczególnie że nawet na ciebie nie czekałem...,_ pomyślał, czując się nagle wyjątkowo paskudnie.

- Ale przecież... - odważył się wtrącić Izuru, nerwowo obracając w palcach zerwane właśnie źdźbło trawy. - Przecież nie dotrzymałem obietnicy...

- Dotrzymałeś - odparł stanowczo Gin. Gdy odpowiedziało mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, poczuł, że powinien dodać chłopcu otuchy jakimś gestem; sam jednak nie wiedział, co takiego powinien zrobić. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do podobnych rzeczy... Rangiku zawsze była w tym lepsza. - Dotrzymałeś, Izuru - powtórzył, zdobywając się na odwagę i kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu Kiry. Chłopiec drgnął zauważalnie, niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Gin kontynuował. - Za cenę własnej godności i nietykalności dotrzymałeś danego mi słowa i dowiodłeś, że jesteś wart zaufania... Nie mam ci nic do zarzucenia, Izuru Kira.

- Poruczniku...

- Nie powiedziałeś nikomu ani słowa, prawda, Izuru? Nawet gdy... - Gin kaszlnął, by zamaskować niespodziewane załamanie głosu; od niechcenia poprawił kosode pod szyją, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że to od chłodu. - Nawet gdy wiedziałeś, co cię czeka?

- N-nie... - potwierdził nieśmiało Izuru Kira, po raz kolejny uciekając spojrzeniem. Gin poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.

- I właśnie o to chodzi - oznajmił swym radosnym tonem, którym każdego był w stanie zbić z tropu. - Czy mógłbyś więc łaskawie spojrzeć na sprawę z tej strony, zamiast bezsensownie się pogrążać...?

Kira przygryzł wargi, ale wydawał się nieco pewniejszy swego. Gin uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Wyglądało na to, że terapia choć w części poskutkowała...

- A swoją drogą... - rzucił, chcąc ostatecznie rozluźnić atmosferę. - O co chodziło ci z tym reiatsu?

Na twarz Izuru Kiry w jednej chwili wystąpił rumieniec.

- S-sam nie wiem, co się dzieje... - wyznał, zerkając na Gina z pewnym wahaniem. - Chyba... chyba po prostu jestem w tym marny, ale... ale bywa, że... nie potrafię kogoś wykryć... - dokończył, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Gin Ichimaru uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Miałbyś na myśli kogoś konkretnego?

- N-noo, tak... - przyznał Kira, nieco niechętnie. - Pana, poruczniku...

Gin zamrugał, zaskoczony. Niemożliwe, żeby...

- Jesteś głupi, czy tylko naiwny? - zagadnął. Kira popatrzył na niego z oszołomieniem. Gin potrząsnął głową, z udawaną rezygnacją.

- Doprawdy, czego oni was uczą? - podjął. - Nie wiedziałeś, że oficerowie Gotei potrafią, gdy chcą, maskować swoje reiatsu...?

- Więc... to dlatego... - wyrwało się Izuru. Gin posłał mu autentycznie rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Ano dlatego - przyznał. - Nie masz się więc o co martwić...

Na ustach Kiry zatańczył blady uśmiech, ale chłopiec nic nie powiedział. Jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy - a Gin złapał się na tym, że podziwia roztaczający się przed nim widok.

Zmrużył oczy. Otaczał ich barwny jesienny las, na ciemnobłękitnym niebie świeciło słońce, a płynący przed nimi potok lśnił w jego blasku. Było naprawdę pięknie... czy raczej byłoby, gdyby nie fakt, że reiatsu Izuru Kiry aż pulsowało bólem.

_Dwadzieścia batów,_ pomyślał Gin. To także należało naprawić...

Wstał, nagle zdecydowany; uśmiechnął się, napotykając błękit zdumionych oczu. Wyciągnął dłoń.

- Chodź ze mną... Izuru.

11.

Izuru Kira wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie śni. Nie zaczął tego dnia w najlepszym nastroju... Co prawda, kapitan Ukitake wykazał się wielką wspaniałomyślnością - dostrzegłszy, że Kira nie wygląda najlepiej, zwolnił go z lekcji bez żadnych pytań - było to jednak marne pocieszenie. Izuru był zbyt pilnym uczniem, by cieszyć się choćby z tego, że upieką mu się zajęcia - a innych powodów do radości raczej w owej chwili nie miał. Przez noc, na pół nieprzespaną z powodu bólu, zdążył z powodzeniem przekonać sam siebie o ogromie własnej winy i słuszności kary; wśród samooskarżeń zapominając o tym, co, w rzeczy samej, było najważniejsze. Obietnica, dla której dochowania był gotów na tyle poświęceń, rozmyła się w jego umyśle, ustępując miejsca wyrzutom sumienia wywołanym przez późniejsze wydarzenia. W rezultacie był w stanie myśleć jedynie o błędach i zarzutach wobec siebie, umniejszając zasługi i odmawiając im znaczenia. Gdy więc zasiadł w końcu w swym ulubionym zakątku nad strumieniem - wprawdzie kapitan Ukitake stanowczo nakazał mu odpoczynek, ale Kira nie potrafił przekonać się do myśli o powrocie do dormitorium - jego przygnębienie osiągało zupełnie nowe głębie. Miał dojmujące poczucie, że nigdy nie odnajdzie własnej drogi - i będzie jedynie dreptał w kółko po ścieżce wyznaczonej przez słabość i nieudolność. Dumne marzenia o zostaniu shinigami... o byciu kimś wartościowym wydawały się odległe i - dla kogoś takiego jak Izuru Kira - praktycznie nie do zrealizowania.

A potem nie wiedzieć skąd zjawił się porucznik Ichimaru - i niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Kira otworzył się przed nim, szczerze opowiadając o dręczących go zgryzotach i rozterkach. I porucznik Ichimaru słuchał...

Kira przygryzł wargi, naraz mocno zmieszany. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, podobne postępowanie wydawało mu się straszliwie zuchwałe - ale wtedy jawiło się jako najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Mówił, bo wiedział, że jest słuchany - choć był tylko niepozornym i niespecjalnie utalentowanym adeptem Akademii, a zwracał się do wysokiego oficera Gotei13. Gdy zaś Kira opowiedział o wszystkich swoich udrękach, porucznik Ichimaru przemówił - a jego proste, celne słowa i jasny osąd sprawiły, że świat Izuru ponownie pojaśniał, a jego decyzje odzyskały sens. W tamtej chwili poczuł, że bardziej niż kiedykolwiek bliski jest temu, by odnaleźć swój cel - i swoją życiową ścieżkę...

- Nie śpij, Izuru-kun - dobiegł go nagle rozbawiony głos. - Zwiedzaj...

Izuru Kira w jednej chwili się zaczerwienił. Jak miał okazję przekonać się już wcześniej, porucznik Ichimaru był bardzo... bezpośredni.

- Przepraszam... - zaczął z zawstydzeniem, ale porucznik przerwał mu ruchem głowy.

- Nie możesz za wszystko przepraszać, Izuru-kun - stwierdził, z udawaną przyganą. - To już, hmmmm... chyba siódmy raz odkąd tu jesteśmy...

Kira zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Tutaj oznaczało, ni mniej, ni więcej tylko serce Seireitei. Od jakiegoś czasu wędrowali przestronnymi - i w opinii Izuru zupełnie identycznymi - ulicami wśród siedzib elitarnych oddziałów Gotei13. Oni zaś, jak wyjaśnił porucznik Ichimaru, zmierzali właśnie do Oddziału Czwartego.

_Dziwne,_ pomyślał Izuru. Wiedział dobrze, że Oddział Czwarty zatrudniał najlepszych uzdrowicieli nie tylko w Seireitei, ale i w całym Soul Society - stąd domyślał się, w jakim celu prowadzi go tam porucznik Ichimaru. W każdej innej sytuacji wydałoby mu się to zbytnią śmiałością, co więcej powinien się obawiać większego upokorzenia... a jednak nie miał najmniejszych oporów, by iść za porucznikiem.

Czuł, że za nim byłby gotów pójść wszędzie...

Przymknął oczy, gdy powróciło do niego kolejne wspomnienie z tego poranka. Wspomnienie dłoni wyciągniętej w pomocnym geście i odrobinę niepokojącego, ale przecież ciepłego przy tym uśmiechu porucznika.

_"Chodź ze mną, Izuru..."_

I oto on, Izuru Kira, wstał, by podążyć za Ginem Ichimaru. Ujął tę wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń i pozwolił się prowadzić - choć nie wiedział nawet wówczas, dokąd porucznik chce go zabrać.

Mimo to... całym sercem czuł, że chce mu ufać. Nawet jeśli sam nie potrafił odpowiedzieć dlaczego...

- Au! - wyrwało mu się mimowolnie, gdy niespodziewanie na coś wpadł. Zdrowy rozsądek zachichotał z satysfakcją. _Wiesz, spacery po omacku to jednak nie najlepszy pomysł..._ Kira chcąc nie chcąc przyznał mu rację i czym prędzej otworzył oczy.

Ledwie to zrobił - a już miał ochotę, by znów je zamknąć. To, na co wpadł, okazało się bowiem być osobą. Kobietą w dodatku. I na dodatek - Kira przełknął ślinę - ubraną w... kapitańskie... haori...?

Izuru poczuł, że robi mu się słabo i nie miało to nic wspólnego ze skutkami wczorajszej chłosty. Miał przed sobą samą... samą kapitan... kapitan...

- Kapitan Unohana we własnej osobie! Jakże miło panią widzieć! - Wyraźnie rozpromienił się porucznik Ichimaru. - Jesteśmy na miejscu, Izuru-kun - dodał, delikatnie stukając Kirę w ramię.

Izuru, który otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku, natychmiast się ukłonił, teraz wyprostował się szybko - jak się okazało, nieco za szybko, biorąc pod uwagę stan jego pleców. Zachwiał się lekko; szczęśliwie porucznik w porę złapał go za łokieć.

Kapitan Unohana odwróciła się do nich, spoglądając z uwagą.

- Mnie również miło - odparła, ale jej uprzejmy ton wydał się Kirze nieprzenikniony. - A to jest... - zaczęła, zwracając oczy ku Izuru.

- Izuru Kira z drugiego roku Akademii. - Kira ukłonił się ponownie, tym razem zdecydowanie ostrożniej. Czuł, że poprzednim razem musiał nadwerężyć którąś z ran - ból, który dotąd udawało mu się choć w pewnym stopniu ignorować, teraz wyraźnie przybrał na sile. - To wielki zaszczyt spotkać panią kapitan - dokończył, ale ledwie udało mu się opanować bolesny grymas. Dostrzegł, że we wzroku kapitan Unohany pojawił się cień zaniepokojenia.

- Jak rozumiem, ma pan do mnie jakąś sprawę, poruczniku? - zagadnęła. Izuru czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo pod jej badawczym spojrzeniem. - O co chodzi?

- Moglibyśmy przejść do środka? - odpowiedział pytaniem Gin, niespodziewanie kładąc dłonie na ramionach Kiry, jakby w obronnym geście. Kapitan Unohana nieznacznie uniosła brwi.

- Oczywiście - odparła. - W Oddziale Czwartym każdy jest mile widziany.

Izuru rozejrzał się dyskretnie i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że od jakiegoś czasu stali w bramie prowadzącej do siedziby uzdrowicieli. Teraz ruszyli za panią kapitan przez rozległy dziedziniec; porucznik Ichimaru szedł o krok za Kirą, wciąż z dłonią na jego ramieniu. Izuru nie bardzo potrafił to zrozumieć; brakowało mu jednak śmiałości, by zapytać. Dopiero gdy weszli do budynku i kapitan Unohana przystanęła kilka kroków od nich, zagadnięta przez jednego z młodszych medyków, porucznik zdecydował się na wyjaśnienie.

- Masz krew na kosode, Izuru-kun - powiedział półgłosem, nachylając się do ucha Kiry. Izuru obejrzał się z przestrachem, ale porucznik Ichimaru powstrzymał go stanowczo. - Ostrożnie... - dodał. - Nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi...

Kira uciekł wzrokiem. Głos porucznika wydawał się równie niefrasobliwy jak zwykle; nie sposób było doszukać się w nim troski czy niepokoju. A jednak, z sobie tylko wiadomych powodów, porucznik Ichimaru wyraźnie chciał oszczędzić mu wstydu - i Izuru był mu za to wdzięczny.

_A jeśli chce w ten sposób ochronić własną skórę? I uniknąć pokątnych oskarżeń o to, że on cię skrzywdził?,_ wtrącił złośliwie zdrowy rozsądek.

Przygryzł wargi. Ta myśl była... brzydka. I zdecydowanie nie na miejscu.

Poza tym... czemu porucznik miałby zadawać sobie trud, by go tu przyprowadzić, jeśli chciał uniknąć ewentualnych zarzutów...?

_Ha! No właśnie... czemu?_

Nie dane było mu jednak się nad tym zastanowić, bo w tej samej chwili jego uszu dobiegł głos kapitan Unohany, która najwidoczniej skończyła już udzielać porady.

- Proszę za mną - rzekła, po czym poprowadziła ich jasnym, przestronnym korytarzem. W drodze co i rusz mijali ich zajęci obowiązkami członkowie Oddziału Czwartego i Kira skulił się mimowolnie, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Poczuł, że palce porucznika zaciskają się uspokajająco na jego ramieniu.

_Tak... Tylko spokojnie._

Zatrzymali się nagle; Izuru zorientował się, że stoją najpewniej przed wejściem do gabinetu pani kapitan. Z niejakim zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że ani tu, ani nigdzie wcześniej nie widział straży - ale z drugiej strony byli w końcu w szpitalu.

- Zapraszam. - Kapitan Unohana otworzyła przesuwane drzwi. W uszach Kiry jej słowa zabrzmiały mniej jak prośba, a bardziej jak rozkaz.

Weszli wszyscy troje; porucznik Ichimaru odczekał, aż kapitan Oddziału Czwartego zajmie miejsce za niskim stolikiem, po czym usiadł również, pociągając za sobą Izuru. Kira momentalnie wbił wzrok w podłogę. Wciąż czuł się mocno onieśmielony całą sytuacją - a świadomość, że mógł zwrócić czyjąś uwagę zakrwawionym ubraniem, bynajmniej nie podnosiła go na duchu.

- Słucham zatem - odezwała się kapitan Unohana. Izuru nie miał dość odwagi, by unieść wzrok, ale czuł na sobie jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. - O czym chciał pan ze mną mówić, poruczniku Ichimaru?

Chwilę trwało nim porucznik zabrał głos.

- Cóż... - zaczął. - Nie wątpię, że przy całej swej wiedzy pani kapitan zauważyła już, że obecny tu Izuru Kira, nie jest, hmmmm, jakby to wyrazić...

- W pełni sił? - dokończyła kapitan Oddziału Czwartego. Kira drgnął, czując na policzkach zdradliwy rumieniec. Czy jego słabość aż tak rzucała się w oczy?

- Tak właśnie - przyznał porucznik Ichimaru. - Uznałem więc, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przyprowadzić go w miejsce, gdzie otrzyma fachową opiekę.

- Postawa zaiste godna pochwały - skomentowała kapitan Unohana, ale mimo jej uprzejmego tonu Kira odniósł wrażenie, że nie darzy ona porucznika szczególną sympatią. - Oczywiście, w Oddziale Czwartym nie odmawiamy pomocy nikomu... Co wszakże chciałabym wiedzieć, to czemu przyprowadził pan chłopca akurat tutaj, a nie do szkolnej infirmerii, poruczniku. Zaoferowano by mu tam opiekę w niczym nie ustępującą naszej...

Porucznik Ichimaru znów milczał przez parę chwil, nim odpowiedział.

- Hmmm... Ośmielam się twierdzić, że pani kapitan zrozumie moje motywy, gdy zapozna się... z naturą jego obrażeń.

Izuru poderwał głowę, nagle spłoszony. Czyżby... czyżby porucznik sugerował, że miałaby się nim zająć sama kapitan Unohana? Nie, to było wręcz nie do uwierzenia... Ktoś tak wysoki stopniem miałby tracić czas na byle rekruta Akademii?

Kapitan Oddziału Czwartego czas jakiś przypatrywała się im w zamyśleniu.

- Jak rozumiem - podjęła wreszcie - zależy panu, poruczniku, bym osobiście zajęła się Izuru Kirą?

Kira wytężył słuch. Nie, nawet porucznik Ichimaru nie mógł być aż tak śmiały...

- W rzeczy samej - odparł tymczasem porucznik, a Izuru Kira zdębiał, nie wierząc własnym uszom. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę...

Kapitan Unohana, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie zaprotestowała. Jej bystre spojrzenie skupiło się teraz na poruczniku Ichimaru.

- Czy słusznie zakładam - zapytała - że obrażenia Kiry-san są dość... szczególne?

- Cóż, niewątpliwie nie sposób nabawić się podobnych, na przykład spadając ze schodów - odparł porucznik. - Jak pani kapitan zapewne się domyśla.

Kira przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Porucznik Ichimaru naprawdę pozwalał sobie na... wiele.

- Domyślam się - odrzekła kapitan Unohana ujmująco, a Izuru poczuł nagle ciarki na plecach. - A pan zdaje się nad wyraz wiele wiedzieć - dodała z najlżejszą nutą sceptycyzmu. - Doprawdy... zachodzę w głowę skąd.

Kira spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Czy kapitan Oddziału Czwartego właśnie zasugerowała, że porucznik mógł mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co on, Izuru Kira, wycierpiał? Otwierał już usta, by temu zaprzeczyć - zwłaszcza że czuł się nieswojo, będąc przedmiotem rozmowy, a nie biorąc w niej udziału - jednak porucznik Ichimaru go ubiegł.

- Oczywiście, od samego Izuru - powiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. - Natknąłem się nań dziś rano i cóż... uznałem, że należy mu pomóc. Nieprawdaż, Izuru-kun?

Kira, który nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zapytany o zdanie, w pierwszej chwili jedynie zamrugał oszołomiony. Cokolwiek zamierzał powiedzieć zaledwie moment wcześniej, ulotniło się nagle z jego umysłu, więc jedynie ostrożnie skinął głową.

- Rozumiem - stwierdziła kapitan. - Mniemam również, że chciałby pan, poruczniku, abym... wyjaśniła tę sprawę.

- Byłbym nieskończenie zobowiązany. - Porucznik Ichimaru wciąż się uśmiechał. - Zwłaszcza że, o ile mi wiadomo, z podobnych praktyk wycofano się już jakiś czas temu?

- Jest pan nad wyraz dobrze poinformowany, poruczniku - zauważyła kapitan Unohana, a towarzyszące tym słowom spojrzenie znów wydało się Kirze co najmniej sugestywne. Uśmiech porucznika Ichimaru pojaśniał po raz kolejny.

- Czy mam zatem rozumieć, że pani kapitan uczyni mi zaszczyt i spełni moją skromną prośbę?

- Spełnię - potwierdziła kapitan. - Myślę też, że istotnie dobrze będzie, by Kira-san pozostał w Oddziale Czwartym... póki sytuacja nie ulegnie poprawie.

- Doskonale! - Rozradował się naraz porucznik Ichimaru. - W takim razie... - Podniósł się nieoczekiwanie, ku zaskoczeniu Kiry. - Zostawiam cię w najlepszych możliwych rękach, Izuru-kun. Miłego dnia, pani kapitan! Pa-pa, Izuru! - rzucił jeszcze i nim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, zniknął za zasuniętymi drzwiami.

Kira, zbyt zdumiony tym nagłym zniknięciem, by w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, przez parę chwil jedynie spoglądał niepewnie w stronę wyjścia. To stało się tak nieoczekiwanie - w jednej chwili porucznik siedział obok niego, w następnej - nie było po nim śladu. Izuru poczuł się, jakby poniósł właśnie dotkliwą stratę... na rozczarowanie nie mógł sobie pozwolić; nie po tym, co porucznik Ichimaru już dla niego zrobił...

- Kira-san - usłyszał nagle i drgnął. Odwróciwszy głowę, ujrzał kapitan Unohanę, stojącą tuż obok z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. Wstał natychmiast, spuszczając wzrok i mamrocząc przeprosiny - ale kapitan wcale nie wyglądała na urażoną.

- Chodźmy, Kira-san - powtórzyła. - Przekonamy się, co ci dolega.

Jej głos był spokojny i uprzejmy - ale nie pozostawiał miejsca na najmniejszy sprzeciw. Izuru Kira jedynie skinął głową - i z cichym westchnieniem podążył za kapitan Oddziału Czwartego.

12.

Deszcz szumiał za oknami kwater Oddziału Piątego, przesłaniając wszystko srebrzystoszarą kurtyną. Gin Ichimaru sięgnął po kolejną suszoną persymonkę ze stojącego na biurku talerza, w zamyśleniu postukał palcami o blat.

Przez cały dzień był w dość refleksyjnym nastroju - bo i w rzeczy samej miał się nad czym zastanawiać. Podczas pracy rozważania na temat ostatnich wydarzeń pochłonęły go tak bardzo, że nie wiedzieć kiedy uporał się z dokumentami z ostatnich trzech dni, tym samym pozbywając się z biurka wiecznie górującego nad nim stosu papierów. Jeśli się nie mylił, Aizen skomentował to jakoś... jednak pamięć Gina nie zarejestrowała nawet jego słów. Głowę zaprzątały mu znacznie istotniejsze kwestie...

Skrzywił się nieznacznie, pogryzając persymonkę. Uciekł z Oddziału Czwartego, jakby się paliło - i bynajmniej nie był z siebie dumny. Pozostawił Izuru Kirę bez jednego słowa podziękowania, choć przecież był mu winien znacznie więcej - po wszystkim, co chłopiec przeszedł z jego powodu, zwykłe "dziękuję" nie mogło wystarczyć.

Gin poczuł, jak jego zwykły uśmiech gaśnie zupełnie. Chłosta. Okrutna, anachroniczna kara, wymierzona za szczerze udzieloną pomoc i wierność danemu słowu...

Nigdy wcześniej nikt się tak dla niego nie poświęcił.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Wczorajszego ranka chłopiec spotkał go ledwie drugi raz w życiu - a mimo to prawie bez wahania zdecydował się mu pomóc; potem zaś, mając do wyboru baty i złamanie przyrzeczenia, wybrał to pierwsze, skazując się na straszliwy ból. Gin był głęboko poruszony okazanym mu zaufaniem i wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć, czym sobie na nie zasłużył. A może ta bezinteresowna lojalność leżała w samej naturze Izuru Kiry?

Wstał, podchodząc do okna; zapatrzył się na szare strugi deszczu. Ugryzł kolejny kęs persymonki.

_Dwadzieścia batów,_ pomyślał. Dwadzieścia przeklętych batów. Dlatego prawie że uciekł z Oddziału Czwartego - przeczuwał, że kapitan Unohana poprosi go, by został i był obecny przy leczeniu Kiry. Gin zaś za nic nie chciał wiedzieć, co skrywało białe kosode chłopca. Wystarczył mu tamten jeden krwawy ślad...

Zacisnął dłoń opartą na parapecie, wciąż obserwując ulewę. Dziwne, choć sumienie dręczyło go zawsze, gdy przelewał krew, to teraz czuł się niemal tak źle, jak gdyby kogoś zabił. Tymczasem nie wziął nawet miecza do ręki. A jednak...

Przygryzł wargę. I pomyśleć, że Izuru Kira znosił efekty kary niemal bez jęku...

Był dzielny, i to bardziej niż Gin mógłby oczekiwać. Równocześnie jednak miał w sobie niezwykłą wrażliwość. Czy ktoś taki miał jakiekolwiek szanse, by odnaleźć się w twardym świecie Gotei13, gdzie walka była codziennością, a wśród cieni narastała zdrada...?

Gin Ichimaru zmarszczył brwi. O dziwo, potrafić udzielić na to pytanie pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Izuru Kirę jako shinigami i to nie jako byle szeregowca, ale oficera: dzielnego i lojalnego, a przy tym rozsądnego i obdarzonego pewną łagodnością i empatią. Chłopiec miał niezaprzeczalny potencjał i mógłby rozwinąć się we wspaniałą osobę - kto wie, może nawet przyszłego kapitana - gdyby tylko zapewnić mu odpowiednie środowisko...

_Aizen,_ przemknęło mu nagle przez głowę. Aizen już go sobie upatrzył. Jeśli położy na nim swe brudne łapy...

Dłoń zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej, aż pobielały mu kostki. Nie wolno było do tego dopuścić. Gdyby tylko mógł w jakiś sposób ochronić chłopca...

Zamarł, z suszoną persymonką wzniesioną w pół drogi do ust. Czemu miałby tego chcieć? Czemu tak bardzo zależało mu, by bronić Izuru Kiry przed zakusami Aizena?

Zawahał się. Nie potrafił dojść własnych pobudek, ale to niewiele go w tej chwili obchodziło. Chciał chronić Izuru... lecz czy w takim razie nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby chłopiec trzymał się z dala od Oddziału Piątego i, co było nierozerwalnie z tym związane, także od niego?

Zmrużył oczy. To była dziwnie przykra myśl. Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie Gin poczuł się rozdarty między pragnieniem, by osobiście zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Kirze, a potrzebą utrzymania go z dala od planów Sōsuke Aizena.

Z cichym westchnieniem powrócił do biurka; usiadł, opierając czoło o splecione dłonie. Co powinien zrobić? I co takiego szczególnego miał w sobie Izuru Kira, że on, Gin Ichimaru, nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć?

Zdecydowanie, nie spotkał nigdy kogoś takiego - i nikt też nie wywarł na nim podobnie wielkiego wrażenia. Izuru mógł się jawić jako posłuszny i podporządkowany chlopiec i, och, niewątpliwie taki również był - ale z drugiej strony... Gin odnosił wrażenie, że gdy przychodziło do spraw, które w jakiś sposób były dla Kiry ważne, to rozkazy i obowiązki stawały się kwestią drugorzędną.

Czy zatem... był dla Izuru Kiry kimś ważnym?

Gdyby ktokolwiek wszedł w tej chwili do pokoju, zastałby niecodzienny widok. Mało kto miał okazję zobaczyć błysk złotych oczu Gina Ichimaru... a zupełnie nikt nie widział ich szeroko otwartych w wyrazie zdumienia graniczącego z szokiem.

Gin odetchnął głęboko. Czy coś podobnego w ogóle było możliwe, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że dotąd spotkali się ledwie trzy razy i to w dość szczególnych okolicznościach? I czy, jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, sam Izuru był w pełni tego świadom?

A jednak... to nie respekt przed oficerem Gotei13 kierował Izuru Kirą, gdy poprzedniego ranka w zagajniku składał obietnicę milczenia, ale świadomość, że oficerem tym był nikt inny tylko on, Gin Ichimaru.

Przymknął oczy. Nie chciał się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać - w końcu obiecywał sobie, że będzie sam, broniąc się przed dopuszczeniem do siebie kogokolwiek... Przecież nawet względem najbliższej mu dotąd osoby, Rangiku Matsumoto, starał się zachowywać pewien dystans, a mimo to...

Mimo to - a może właśnie dlatego - chciał porozmawiać z Izuru Kirą, zapytać go... i ostatecznie upewnić się co do tego, na ile słuszne są jego spostrzeżenia. Choć prawdę mówiąc, Gin Ichimaru już teraz wątpił, by Izuru miał zanegować którekolwiek z nich.

Poza tym... w dalszym ciągu nie podziękował i poczucie winy z tego powodu z każdą chwilą gnębiło go bardziej. Należało to czym prędzej nadrobić...

Westchnął. Miał świadomość, że obok podziękowań był też winien Izuru przeprosiny - ale wiedział też, że na to nie zdoła się zdobyć. Nigdy nie potrafił przepraszać; zawsze starał się odwdzięczać raczej czynem niż słowem i na ogół sprawiał wrażenie, jakby robił to zupełnie od niechcenia. Miał jednak poczucie, że niezależnie od tego, co zrobiłby dla Izuru Kiry, słowo "przepraszam" było w tym wypadku szczególnie ważne.

Potrząsnął głową, odchylając się na krześle. _Może kiedyś..._

Tymczasem zdecydowanie powinien odwiedzić Kirę w Oddziale Czwartym. Ale - spojrzał w ciemniejące okno - już nie dziś. Kapitan Unohana nigdy by mu nie darowała, że zakłóca odpoczynek pacjenta...

Uśmiechnął się do siebie - i był to zupełnie inny uśmiech niż ten, którym szafował na co dzień.

_Śpij dobrze, Izuru,_ pomyślał.

13.

Izuru Kira spał tej nocy doskonale. Gwoli ścisłości przespał też cały ranek i znaczną część przedpołudnia, i gdy uświadomił to sobie po przebudzeniu, w jednej chwili zbudziło się też jego sumienie. Rychło jednak uświadomił sobie, że nikt z Oddziału Czwartego bynajmniej nie zamierza go za to winić, i nieco się uspokoił. Niedługo potem zaś niemal zupełnie o tym zapomniał, a to dlatego, że do jego pokoju dość niespodziewanie wkroczyli goście: Hinamori-san i Abarai-kun. Oboje wyglądali na dość zmęczonych _("Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ten test z kidō będzie tak cholernie trudny... Chyba tylko Hinamori zaliczy bez problemów." "Oj, przestań Abarai-kun, na pewno nie poszło ci tak źle.")_, ale wyraźnie się ucieszyli, widząc, że Kira czuje się lepiej. Na wspomnienie testu z kidō Izuru po raz kolejny ukłuło sumienie, ale w chwilę potem skupił się na pozostałych wieściach przyniesionych przez przyjaciół, które okazały zdecydowanie ciekawsze.

Wyglądało na to, że sporo wydarzyło się w Akademii pod jego - krótką, bądź co bądź - nieobecność. Minionego popołudnia najpierw przybył kurier z Oddziału Czwartego z wiadomością, że Kira pozostaje pod opieką tamtejszych medyków _("Nawet nie wiesz, jak nam ulżyło, Kira-kun... Tak nagle zniknąłeś...")_, pod wieczór zaś w budynku szkoły zjawiła się sama kapitan Unohana. Co prawda, ani Renji, ani Hinamori nie widzieli jej na własne oczy, ale informacja była wiarygodna - pochodziła bowiem od Hisagiego-san, który dostrzegł panią kapitan, wracając z egzaminu _("Został mu już tylko jeden, to wspaniale, prawda, Kira-kun?")_. Kapitan wychodziła ponoć z gabinetu dyrekcji - a tego ranka okazało się, że nauczyciel, który tak okrutnie potraktował Kirę, został usunięty ze stanowiska bez prawa powrotu. Izuru uniósł brwi na dźwięk tych wieści: czyżby to miał na myśli porucznik Ichimaru, gdy rozmawiał z kapitan Unohaną o "wyjaśnieniu sprawy"?

_Porucznik Ichimaru..._

Westchnął cicho, ostrożnie wciągając na siebie kosode. Po wyjściu przyjaciół - o dziwo, żadne z nich nie zapytało go, jak w ogóle znalazł się w Oddziale Czwartym, najwyraźniej oboje byli zbyt przejęci testem i tym, że Kira wracał do zdrowia - zajrzała do niego porucznik Kotetsu. Po zbadaniu go i krótkiej konsultacji z kapitan Unohaną, która przybyła niewiele potem, obie panie zgodnie stwierdziły, że mogą wypuścić już Izuru spod swej medycznej pieczy - o ile oczywiście nie odczuwa żadnych innych dolegliwości. Kira przyznał, zgodnie z prawdą zresztą, że nie odczuwa - i teraz (a było już późne popołudnie) powoli zbierał się do opuszczenia pokoju.

Czuł się w rzeczy samej zdecydowanie lepiej. Poprzedniego dnia kapitan Unohana spędziła sporo czasu nad jego plecami - i z całą pewnością nie było to doświadczenie, o którym Izuru chciałby długo pamiętać. Co gorsza, okazało się, że próby leczenia, jakich podjęła się Hinamori, choć pełne szczerych chęci, przysporzyły więcej problemów, niż uczyniły dobrego. Kira niewiele zrozumiał z wygłaszanych półgłosem uwag pani kapitan - zresztą nie były one kierowane do niego - ale dosłyszał coś o konieczności dostosowania używanego kidō do reiatsu uzdrawianego, miast użycia pierwszego z brzegu zaklęcia. Izuru zanotował w pamięci, by przenigdy nie wspominać o tym otwarcie przy Hinamori-san, zaś po zakończonym leczeniu nie omieszkał oczywiście podziękować kapitan za okazaną pomoc. Odpowiedzią był jedynie uprzejmy uśmiech i wydane łagodnym, ale nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem polecenie, by odpoczął.

Kira wypoczywał więc i jego samopoczucie z wolna ulegało poprawie, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć, czym było to spowodowane. Być może sprawiała to sama atmosfera Oddziału Czwartego, może znaczącą rolę miał fakt, że ból niemal zupełnie ustał, być może spowodowały wspomnienia o niespodziewanej życzliwości, jakiej zaznał - grunt, że wrócił mu nieomal dobry nastrój. Teraz zresztą także humor mu dopisywał - i było to doprawdy miłą odmianą po dwóch ostatnich dniach. Cieszył się - na swój własny nieśmiały sposób - że wraca do przyjaciół, że Hisagi-san zdał egzaminy, że nikomu nie groziła już kara podobna tej, na jaką skazano jego - jak również z tego, że kapitan nie zadała mu ani jednego pytania co do powodów, dla jakich przyszło mu tyle wycierpieć.

Była jednak jedna łyżka dziegciu w tej beczce miodu, jedna rysa, która psuła ten prawie że doskonały obraz.

Porucznik Ichimaru od swego zniknięcia z gabinetu kapitan Unohany nie zajrzał doń ani razu.

Kira potrząsnął głową, usiłując rozplątać wiązania szaty. Zbytnią śmiałością byłoby oczekiwać, że porucznik znajdzie w nawale swych obowiązków dość czasu, by jeszcze odwiedzać chorych w szpitalu - zwłaszcza że Izuru spędził w Oddziale Czwartym tylko jeden dzień. Nie miał prawa stawiać podobnych wymagań.

A jednak, mimo wszystkich prób wytłumaczenia - i wyperswadowania - sobie tego, odczuwał pewien niedosyt, że porucznik Ichimaru nie znalazł dlań choćby chwili... Wystarczyłoby zaledwie kilka minut... byle tylko Kira zdążył mu podziękować...

- Dzień dobry, Izuru - rozległo się nagle za jego plecami i na dźwięk tego głosu Izuru Kira najpierw zamarł w pół ruchu, po czym gorączkowo zaciągnął ostatnie węzły. Obejrzał się nieśmiało - i przekonał się, że to, co usłyszał przed chwilą, nie było jedynie złudzeniem.

Na parapecie jego pokoju, siedział wyciągnięty leniwie porucznik Oddziału Piątego Gin Ichimaru. Z papierową torbą persymonek pod pachą.

14.

Gin Ichimaru był pewny, że Izuru Kira da się namówić na spacer - podejrzewałby, że chłopiec zgodziłby się na to, nawet gdyby nie był jeszcze w pełni sił. Szczęśliwie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że czuł się już zdecydowanie lepiej - z jego ruchów znikły niepewność i ostrożność, jakie dawało się dostrzec poprzedniego ranka, co świadczyło o tym, że ból ustał albo przynajmniej znacząco zelżał. Gin mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szerzej - świadomość ta sprawiała mu ulgę.

Przechadzali się po ogrodzie Oddziału Czwartego - konkretnie zaś po jego części użytkowej, dostępnej jedynie medykom, a przez to zdecydowanie mniej uczęszczanej, przynajmniej o tej porze dnia. Izuru początkowo wydawał się nieco spanikowany z tego powodu, ale po żartobliwym wyjaśnieniu Gina najpierw spłonął rumieńcem, potem zaś wyraźnie się uspokoił i szedł teraz u jego boku, rozglądając się wokół rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

Bo też - jak musiał szczerze przyznać Gin - ogród wyglądał naprawdę ładnie w złotym świetle popołudniowego słońca. Dzień był pogodny, o wczorajszym deszczu świadczyły jedynie nieliczne kałuże. Gdybyż tylko nie kręciło go w nosie od wszechobecnego zapachu ziół...

Gin sięgnął do torby po kolejną persymonkę. Przyszedł tu, chcąc porozmawiać z chłopcem, tymczasem od początku spaceru zamienili zaledwie kilka słów. Cisza nie była jednak niezręczna, przeciwnie wręcz - i Gin Ichimaru z niechęcią myślał o tym, że miałby ją zmącić. Było tak spokojnie... Kiedy ostatnio czuł podobny spokój...?

Mimo to wiedział, że nie należało dłużej zwlekać. Bądź co bądź, chłopiec powinien wrócić do Akademii przed zmrokiem. Nabrał tchu, zbierając odwagę - nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że będzie odczuwał obawy z podobnego powodu - i już otwierał usta, gdy w tej samej chwili Izuru Kira odezwał się pierwszy.

- Poruczniku Ichimaru...

Było coś w głosie chłopca, co kazało Ginowi przystanąć i spojrzeć na niego bystro. To jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło zaś, by zrozumieć, że cokolwiek sam miał do powiedzenia, będzie musiało to zaczekać w obliczu determinacji malującej się na twarzy Kiry.

Gin uniósł brwi.

- Tak, Izuru?

Ku jego najwyższemu zaskoczeniu chłopiec zgiął się nagle w ukłonie tak głębokim, że Gin mógł zobaczyć jasne włosy na jego karku.

- Proszę pozwolić podziękować sobie, poruczniku - zaczął Izuru, odrobinę nieśmiało, ale z każdą chwilą jego głos nabierał pewności. - Za pomoc, poruczniku... a także za okazane wsparcie i troskę. Nie wiem, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem, ale to dla mnie wielki honor, że pan porucznik zechciał mi poświęcić swój cenny czas. Naprawdę... z całego serca dziękuję. Poruczniku.

- Izuru... - westchnął Gin w osłupieniu, ale już po chwili wrócił mu zwykły humor. Słowa chłopca swym tonem przypominały raport składany przez oficera komuś wyższemu stopniem. Uśmiechnął się psotnie.

- Ech, Izuru, Izuru... - rzucił. - Nie bądź taki sztywny, bo cię jeszcze wezmą do Szóstego - "a wtedy nie będę ci mógł pomagać", chciał dodać, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. - No już, wyprostuj się, bo mnie plecy bolą od samego patrzenia - dodał, gdy chłopiec ani drgnął. - To rozkaz.

Na dźwięk ostatniego słowa Izuru Kira najpierw stanął prosto - najwyraźniej odruchowo - po czym podniósł wreszcie na niego zaskoczony i jakby trochę wystraszony wzrok. Niepewność znikła jednak z jego oczu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Gin żartował.

- Ale... ja nie jestem w Gotei - odparł cicho i nadal z pewnym onieśmieleniem, choć po jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech. Gin zanotował w pamięci, że w przypadku Izuru dowcip i żartobliwość były najwyraźniej właściwą drogą. - I... I chyba nigdy...

- Będziesz - przerwał mu stanowczo Gin Ichimaru i zdał sobie sprawę, że sam jest przekonany o prawdziwości tych słów. - Jestem pewien, że będziesz.

- Poruczniku Ichimaru... - wyszeptał Izuru, a Gin zamarł, bo napotkał spojrzenie tak gwiaździste i tak rozmarzone, że nie mógł dłużej mieć najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Chłopiec BYŁ nim zauroczony - i świadomość ta zarazem przerażała Gina, jak i go zaskakiwała. Przecież... przecież nie chciał nikogo ze sobą wiązać - a jednak, sam o tym nie wiedząc, dla Izuru Kiry stał się kimś... ważnym. Nie było już potrzeby pytać - Gin widział odpowiedź w jego oczach. I nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Zwłaszcza że... jak można było być zauroczonym kimś takim jak on? Był szpiegiem i mordercą - chociaż w imię rzekomego wyższego dobra - ale o tym raczej w Seireitei nie wiedziano. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie cieszył się powszechną sympatią - jego dystans do innych, pewna złośliwość w stosunku do otoczenia, a nade wszystko wyprowadzający z równowagi uśmiech, z całą pewnością nie przysparzały mu przyjaciół. Dla kogoś tak niewinnego jak Izuru lepiej by było, gdyby trzymał się od niego jak najdalej.

A jednak... wiedza, że ktoś obdarzył go podobnie bezwarunkową sympatią, budziła w nim równocześnie dziwnie ciepłe i przyjemne uczucie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doznał. Szczególnie że doświadczył jej od osoby tak jasnej i wrażliwej jak Izuru Kira.

Uśmiechnął się - i był to uśmiech płynący z głębi serca, po czym uznał, że warto sprowadzić rozmowę na nieco bardziej... neutralne tory.

- Piękny księżyc nad cieplarnią - zauważył, niby to od niechcenia. Izuru podążył za jego wzrokiem, w stronę, gdzie na jesiennym niebie widniał blady jeszcze sierp w pierwszej kwadrze - po czym niespodzianie roześmiał się cicho.

Gin popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Hmmm? - zagadnął. - Zauważyłeś coś zabawnego, Izuru-kun?

Izuru Kira potrząsnął głową z pewnym zakłopotaniem.

- N-nie, poruczniku... - odparł. - Tylko... przypomniałem sobie coś. Coś, co powiedział Abarai-kun o... O cieplarni.

Gin posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Naprawdę był ciekaw.

- Wtedy, gdy... spóźniłem się na lekcję, przedwczoraj - podjął chłopiec - Abarai-kun wspomniał coś o cieplarni i, hmmm, sugerował, że coś tam robiłem, ale nie wiem, co miał na myśli.

Ginowi Ichimaru zabrakło słów, by odpowiedzieć - co nie zdarzało mu się często. Miał nadzieję, że czerwieniejące powoli światło słońca choć trochę maskuje rumieniec, jaki zagościł nagle na jego twarzy.

Abarai-kun... kto by pomyślał, no, no...

Co znamienne, wyglądało na to, że Izuru nie dostrzegał w tych słowach żadnego podtekstu. Gin z trudem powstrzymał niedowierzające westchnienie. Czy ktokolwiek mógł być aż tak niewinny...?

Cóż... odpowiedź stała przed nim i wpatrywała się weń wyczekującymi, niebieskimi oczami.

Gin uczuł, że jego zdumienie z wolna ustępuje miejsca rozbawieniu. Doprawdy, sytuacja była mocno absurdalna. Myśl, że Izuru Kira mógłby spotykać się - z kimkolwiek! - za cieplarnią, wydawała mu się całkowicie abstrakcyjna. I przecież ani przez chwilę nie postało mu w głowie, że miałby, hmmm, spotykać się właśnie z...

Wróć. Nie, zdecydowanie nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

- Coś się... stało, poruczniku? - zapytał ostrożnie Izuru, a w jego głosie Gin usłyszał cień troski.

Odpowiedzieć. I zmienić temat. Stanowczo zmienić.

- Niee - zaprzeczył, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. - Może persymonkę, Izuru...? - zajrzał do torby i mina zrzedła mu nieznacznie. Ups.

- Ehm... - podjął, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po głowie. - Zdaje się, że wyżarłem wszystkie...

Izuru Kira roześmiał się ponownie - i jak skonstatował Gin, był to naprawdę miły śmiech. Czuł, że chętnie spędziłby z chłopcem więcej czasu - tymczasem jednak robiło się coraz później. Izuru wkrótce musiał wrócić, a pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia, którą Gin powinien się zająć. Niezwłocznie.

- Izuru - zagadnął. - Zaczekaj, Izuru.

Zatrzymali się obaj, na ścieżce pomiędzy grządkami ziół. Chłopiec przypatrywał mu się uważnym, choć nieustająco lekko onieśmielonym wzrokiem.

_Mów, Ginie Ichimaru. Czy nie po to tu przyszedłeś?_

- Dziękuję, Izuru-kun - powiedział i pierwszy raz tego popołudnia był zupełnie poważny. Mimo to zawahał się, nim podjął. - Wierz mi... Gotei13 będzie mieć z cie

bie pociechę.

Powinien powiedzieć, jak bardzo ceni sobie pomoc chłopca. Powinien powiedzieć, jak wielkie wrażenie robi na nim jego lojalność, zaufanie i bezinteresowność. Powinien... ale czuł, że słowa te nie przejdą mu przez gardło.

Zamiast tego powiedział najszczerszą rzecz, na jaką mógł się w tej chwili zdobyć - a to i tak wystarczyło, by oczy Izuru Kiry ponownie wypełniły się blaskiem, który widział w nich parę chwil temu.

- Poruczniku... - wykrztusił nieśmiało chłopiec, a jego twarz płonęła rumieńcem. - Ja... naprawdę...

- Naprawdę powinieneś już wracać, Izuru-kun - przerwał mu Gin. - I tak zająłem ci masę czasu... Pewnie dawno się tak nie wynudziłeś - dodał, zdobywając się na uśmiech, choć wcale nie czuł radości na myśl o rozstaniu z Kirą.

- Skądże...! - zaprotestował szybko chłopiec. - Jestem... jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że... znalazł pan dla mnie tyle czasu...

- Mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie, Izuru - odparł Gin, uśmiechając się szerzej. - A teraz zmykaj do dormitorium, zanim znów się spóźnisz... przeze mnie.

Izuru popatrzył na niego z pewnym wahaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- D-dobrej nocy, poruczniku...

- Pa-pa, Izuru. - Ciepło, jakim promieniował uśmiech chłopca było doprawdy zaraźliwe. - Ruszaj.

Kira pobiegł przez jesienny ogród, tonący w czerwonozłotym słońcu. Gin patrzył w ślad za nim, nawet po tym, gdy chłopiec dawno zniknął już za zakrętem ścieżki; wreszcie potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na ciemniejące powoli niebo. Nie miał ochoty psuć sobie humoru natychmiastowym powrotem do kwater Oddziału Piątego. Nie chciał znów znaleźć się tak blisko fałszu i zdrady, kiedy czuł, że życie wreszcie oferowało mu coś dobrego. Coś, na coś zamierzał zasłużyć.

_Izuru Kira..._

Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu widział przed sobą światło.

Pierwszy raz naprawdę chciał wierzyć w przepowiednię generała Yamamoto.


	3. Shōgi

**~3~  
Shōgi**

Ręka trzymająca pion zamarła w pół ruchu, zawisła nad planszą.

- On? Jesteś tego pewien?

_Uśmiech. Pamiętaj o uśmiechu._

- Najzupełniej, kapitanie Aizen.

Zmarszczone brwi, nieodgadnione spojrzenie zza okularów. Okularów, które zawsze były tylko maską.

Ruch.

- Dość... interesująca decyzja.

_Uśmiechaj się. Niech widzi tylko twój uśmiech._

Ruch.

- Czyżbyś jej nie pochwalał, kapitanie?

Chwila ciszy. W szkłach, otoczonych rogowymi oprawkami, odbijały się refleksy przedwieczornego słońca. Sōsuke Aizen wyglądał jak kwintesencja tego, kim nigdy nie był - szlachetny, dobrotliwy przywódca, zatroskany o dobro Soul Society.

Ruch.

- Cóż... wydaje mi się, że mogłeś lepiej przemyśleć swój wybór... Gin.

_Mogłem? Może mogłem... Ale chcę go mieć przy sobie. Potrzebuję go. Nie jako marionetki, nie jako pionka w twojej misternej grze o władzę, bardziej skomplikowanej niż ta rozgrywka shōgi. Ale ty i tak tego nie zrozumiesz, Aizen. Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest więź między ludźmi..._

_"Możesz spotkać ludzi i możesz się radować."_

Ruch. Uśmiech. I beztroski, niefrasobliwy ton.

- Proszę wybaczyć, kapitanie Aizen. Długie rozmyślania zawsze mnie nudziły.

Kolejny czerwonawy odblask w szkłach okularów. Ruch.

- Dlatego wolałbym, byś najpierw się mnie poradził, Gin. To... ważne.

- Wiem, kapitanie Aizen. I zapewniam, że nijak nie zaszkodzi to... naszym... celom.

Ruch, uśmiech jeszcze szerszy niż przedtem. Miał przewagę.

Aizen przyjrzał się planszy z namysłem.

- Widzę, że lubisz... ryzykowne posunięcia? - zagadnął, zbijając jeden z pionów Gina.

_"Możesz stracić ludzi i możesz cierpieć."_

- Nie aż tak ryzykowne, jak mogłoby się wydawać - odparł. Jedna z lanc Aizena trafiła właśnie w jego posiadanie. - Nie sądzę, by mały Izuru był aż tak złym wyborem...

_Nie chcę go stracić. Nie chcę. Wiem, że kiedyś i tak mnie to czeka, ale nie chcę o tym myśleć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz tylko chcę go przy sobie, jako mojego porucznika... Jego i nikogo innego._

- Na jakiej podstawie to wnioskujesz, Gin...? - Maska uprzejmego zainteresowania na twarzy Sōsuke Aizena mogłaby zmylić każdego - chyba że ktoś, jak Gin Ichimaru, od zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z jej istnienia. - Zakładam, że twoja decyzja nie wynika li i jedynie ze zwykłego kaprysu...

- Gdzieżbym śmiał, kapitanie Aizen - _Znam twoją twarz, Aizen. Także tę, której nie chcesz pokazać nawet swoim sojusznikom. Nie zwiedziesz mnie._ - Ośmielam się wszak twierdzić, że Izuru ma odpowiedni potencjał...

Badawcze spojrzenie. Aizen wsparł podbródek na dłoni.

- By zostać twoim porucznikiem, Gin?

Uśmiech. Bardziej przewrotny niż wcześniej.

- By być dla nas przydatnym, kapitanie Aizen.

- Powiedziałbym... - ruch, uniesione wysoko brwi - że obecna sytuacja jest dla nas... najkorzystniejsza. Czyżbyś dostrzegł coś, czego nie zauważyłem, Gin?

_Uważaj. Bądź enigmą. Uśmiechaj się._

- Nigdy nie posunąłbym się do tak śmiałego stwierdzenia, kapitanie Aizen.

- W takim razie obawiam się, że go przeceniasz, Gin. Długi czas przyglądałem mu się uważnie... Prawdę mówiąc, wątpię, byśmy mieli z niego jakikolwiek pożytek... Oddział Czwarty to dla Kiry-kun idealne miejsce.

_O tak. Idealne by go upokorzyć. I całkowicie złamać. Do tego zmierzasz, prawda, Aizen? Chciałeś pozbyć się Izuru tak, jak pozbyłeś się Abaraia, ale nie wystarczy ci, że go odesłałeś... Chcesz go pogrążyć... czy dlatego, że nigdy nie był w ciebie zapatrzony tak, jak Hinamori-kun?_

_Czyżbyś się bał, Aizen?_

_Gdyby tam został, mógłby ratować życie, zamiast je odbierać. Ale byłby nikim - jestem pewien, że zadbałbyś o to._

_Widziałem jego oczy, Aizen. Oczy pełne zawiedzionej nadziei. Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić. Dlatego zaraz wypowiem te wszystkie podłości, te wszystkie niskie, okrutne słowa... Odrę go przed tobą z zalet, umniejszę zasługi, wyśmieję umiejętności, wskazując tylko te cechy, które mogą ci się okazać przydatne. Powiem to wszystko... i znienawidzę się za to, ale przynajmniej zdołam uchronić go przed tobą._

_A potem... będę żył nadzieją, że kiedyś zdoła mi to wybaczyć._

_Przepraszam, Izuru..._

Ruch.

- Jak zawsze jestem pod wrażeniem pańskiej przenikliwości, kapitanie Aizen. Jednak, za pozwoleniem - ruch, kolejna przewaga - wydaje mi się, że przeniesienie Izuru było odrobinę... zbyt pochopne.

_Uważaj, Gin. Liczy się każde słowo._

Przymrużone oczy, czerwony odblask słońca na planszy do gry. Nagły chłód - choć może był to tylko powiew wieczornego wiatru.

Ruch.

Uśmiech. Mylący bardziej niż wszystkie dotychczasowe uśmiechy Gina Ichimaru, świeżo mianowanego kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego Gotei13.

- Proszę wybaczyć mi śmiałość, kapitanie Aizen... Żadną miarą nie chciałbym negować pańskich decyzji... ale być może nie ma pan pełnego obrazu sytuacji.

Aizen zmarszczył brwi.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Gin?

- Cóż... Ćmy... zawsze ciągnie do światła.

_Chcę być dla ciebie światłem, Izuru. Nie chcę, byś w nim spłonął._

Ruch. Uniesione pytająco brwi Aizena.

- Sugerujesz, że jest do ciebie... przywiązany?

- Ośmielam się twierdzić, że tak, kapitanie Aizen.

Półuśmiech. Odblask słońca w szkłach okularów.

- Cóż nam po jednej ćmie krążącej wokół płomienia...?

_Uśmiech. Niech podąża za tobą krok w krok._

- Ćma nie odleci, kapitanie Aizen... Nie odleci, póki płomień nie zgaśnie lub sama w nim nie spłonie. Izuru będzie nam lojalny. To bardzo grzeczny i układny chłopiec. Nie odmówi; szczególnie jeśli ja go o to poproszę.

Ruch.

- Skąd ta pewność, Gin?

- Zawdzięcza mi życie, kapitanie. Myślę, że to wystarczy aż nadto, aby go... zjednać.

Ruch. Sceptyczne skrzywienie ust.

- Wciąż nie pojmuję, jakie moglibyśmy mieć korzyści... z kogoś aż tak pozbawionego kręgosłupa.

- To wszak zaleta, kapitanie. - _Uśmiechaj się. Spraw, by uwierzył, że cię to bawi._ - To pozwala nam wykluczyć wszelkie próby buntu czy protestu z jego strony. Niepotrzebny nam drugi Abarai-kun, prawda, kapitanie Aizen?

- To nie ulega kwestii, Gin. Zważ jednak, że Abarai-kun wykazywał przy tym znacznie więcej... entuzjazmu.

- Och, Izuru potrafi być bardzo zaangażowany. Potrzeba mu tylko odpowiedniego bodźca.

- Jak choćby?

- Wystarczy, by poczuł się choć trochę ważny... Wystarczy, by czuł, że ma dla kogoś znaczenie... a spełni każdy nasz rozkaz.

_Lojalność jest twoją siłą, Izuru. Oby nie stała się twoim przekleństwem..._

Powątpiewające spojrzenie Sōsuke Aizena.

- Każdy?

- Każdy, kapitanie. On jest jak bluszcz - potrzebuje podpory, na której mógłby się oprzeć. Jeśli tylko mu ją damy... zyskamy oddanego sprzymierzeńca.

Badawcze spojrzenie. Aizen nieznacznie przechylił głowę w bok.

- I właśnie ty, Gin, byłbyś gotów nią zostać? To nadspodziewanie... wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony.

_Słuchaj, Gin. Słuchaj uważnie i nie daj się podejść._

- Robię tylko to, co wydaje się najkorzystniejsze dla naszych planów - ruch, teatralnie urażony ton. - Czyżby sugerował pan, że jest inaczej, kapitanie Aizen?

Nieznacznie uniesiona brew. Półuśmiech. Ruch.

- A jeśli tak, Gin?

Ruch.

_Nie ze mną takie sztuczki, Aizen. Znam cię na wylot, podczas gdy ty mojej twarzy nigdy nie zobaczysz. Chyba że sam zechcę zdjąć maskę._

- Byłbym wówczas niepocieszony brakiem pańskiego zaufania, kapitanie Aizen.

Cichy śmiech, niemalże przyprawiający o mdłości. Ruch.

- Bez obaw, Gin... Wiem, że nie posuniesz się do niczego, co mogłoby przynieść uszczerbek moim planom. Jesteś na to zbyt inteligentny...

_Nie ufasz nikomu, Aizen. Nawet nam. Ale nie dam ci podstaw do podejrzeń._

_Najbardziej boli niespodziewana zdrada._

Ruch. Przymilnie przewrotny uśmiech.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, kapitanie Aizen.

- Miło widzieć, że wykazujesz się inicjatywą, Gin. Ale... sądzisz, że podoła obowiązkom porucznika? Jeśli ma zyskać choćby pozory autorytetu... nie wydaje ci się, że zanadto brak mu wiary w siebie?

_Gardzisz nim, Aizen. Masz za słabego, nic nie wartego tchórza, godnego co najwyżej upokarzającego jego umiejętności miejsca w Oddziale Czwartym. Popełniasz poważny błąd._

_Izuru ma potencjał, którego ty nie dostrzegasz. Ma zdolności, których ty mu odmawiasz. Jest ambitny i chce udowodnić, że potrafi dorównać tym, którzy stoją wyżej od niego. Nie przed tobą. Nawet nie przede mną - ale przede wszystkim przed sobą samym. Jedyne, czego mu brak, to pewność siebie... to wiara we własne możliwości - a ja chcę dać mu tę wiarę. Tylko i aż tyle._

_"Możesz dowodzić ludźmi i możesz im służyć."_

- Tym lepiej dla nas, kapitanie Aizen. Im bardziej będzie się czuł niepewny swego stanowiska, tym mocniej go to z nami zwiąże. Im bardziej będzie się obwiniał za swój domniemany brak kompetencji... tym łatwiej będzie nam nim kierować i skłaniać do większych wysiłków.

Kolejny wymowny półuśmiech.

- A ty, Gin... - ruch - będziesz dlań cierpliwym, wyrozumiałym zwierzchnikiem...

_Wiem, czego oczekujesz, Aizen. Chcesz, bym go od siebie uzależnił... by ufał mi bezgranicznie i z każdą, nawet najmniejszą sprawą zwracał się do mnie o radę... aż pozbawię go własnej woli na tyle, że jego decyzje staną się moimi - i zarazem twoimi. Chcesz, bym stał się dla niego bogiem i wyrocznią - ale nie zrobię tego, Aizen. Stokroć wolę, by wątpił, by miał podejrzenia - wtedy będę miał pewność, że nadal jest sobą i że - jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność - da sobie radę sam._

_Widziałem, co zrobiłeś z Hinamori-kun, Aizen. Widziałem i niech mnie piekło pochłonie, jeśli kiedykolwiek skażę Izuru na podobny los._

Ruch.

- W tym względzie jeszcze wiele mi do pana brakuje, kapitanie Aizen.

Zadowolony uśmiech Sōsuke Aizena.

- Bez wątpienia, Gin. Jednak co do twojej decyzji... - ruch, zawieszenie głosu. Chwila ciszy, przerywanej jedynie graniem cykad.

_Wiem, o czym myślisz, Aizen. Wydaje ci się, że mnie przejrzałeś... że znasz moje motywy._

_Pozwolę ci w to wierzyć._

- Niech będzie, Gin... Co prawda, wciąż nie jestem przekonany co do tego wyboru, ale... zważywszy twoje dotychczasowe zasługi... jestem gotów wyrazić zgodę. Jeśli ma ci to sprawić... przyjemność...

Nacisk na ostatnim słowie, znaczące, na poły rozbawione spojrzenie.

_Brawo, Gin. Chwycił przynętę._

Ruch. Czas na ostatni argument.

- Widzę, że nic się przed panem nie ukryje, kapitanie Aizen - uśmiech, psotnie przepraszający ton. - W rzeczy samej... ma pan rację. Izuru... jest tak uroczo niewinny, że nie mogę się oprzeć pokusie, aby...

- Wystarczy, Gin - zdecydowany ruch dłonią. - Oszczędź mi... szczegółów. I... jeszcze jedno, Gin. Nie próbuj mnie więcej oszukać. Jesteś sprytny... ale nie aż tak...

_Uśmiech. Uśmiechaj się, choćbyś czuł jedynie gorycz i pogardę. Ależ z ciebie łajdak, Ginie Ichimaru..._

- Cokolwiek pan rozkaże, kapitanie Aizen.

Rzut oka na planszę. Remis?

- Remis - potwierdził Sōsuke Aizen, podążając za jego wzrokiem. - Ciekawe... podobno nieczęsto się zdarzają. Chociaż... - uważniejsze spojrzenie, zmarszczenie brwi - miałeś szansę, by wygrać tę partię, Gin.

Uprzejme zdziwienie.

- Doprawdy, kapitanie?

- W rzeczy samej, Gin. Gdybyś kilka ruchów temu poświęcił jeden z pionków zamiast srebrnego generała, obawiam się, że nie zdołałbym wygrać.

Gin baczniej przyjrzał się planszy. Szczęśliwie obecny układ jego figur - król, kilka pionków i samotny złoty generał - wyglądał całkowicie przypadkowo.

- Ponadto... - ciągnął Aizen - muszę powiedzieć, że fascynuje mnie twoja strategia. Masz zastraszającą skłonność do całkowicie nielogicznych posunięć... a jednak za każdym razem udaje ci się cało wyjść z opresji.

Rozbrajający uśmiech.

- Kwestia szczęścia, kapitanie Aizen. Wie pan, że nie jestem wybitnym taktykiem. Kieruję się raczej... wyobraźnią.

- Interesujące... - Aizen obrócił w palcach jeden z pionów. Zamyślony uśmiech. - W takim razie... pozwolisz, że udzielę ci rady, Gin.

- Zamieniam się w słuch, kapitanie Aizen.

- Widzisz, Gin... pionki służą do tego, by je wykorzystywać - i poświęcać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie możesz cały czas folgować swoim zachciankom...

Uśmiech. Zwodniczo skruszony ton.

- Jak zwykle ma pan rację, kapitanie. Wygląda na to, że muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć...

- Chętnie znów udzielę ci lekcji, Gin - doskonale przyjazne spojrzenie zza okularów w rogowych oprawkach. - O ile oczywiście znajdziesz dość czasu wśród swoich nowych obowiązków...

_Uśmiech. Nie zapominaj o uśmiechu._

- Dla pana zawsze, kapitanie Aizen - Gin złożył planszę, zebrał piony do drewnianego pudełka, wsunął jedno i drugie za pazuchę. Podniósł się. - Ale teraz... proszę mi wybaczyć. Jak sam pan zauważył, Oddział Trzeci czeka.

Skinienie głowy. I fałszywie dobrotliwy uśmiech.

- Nie pozwól, bym cię zatrzymywał.

Gin ruszył ku wyjściu. Odsuwał właśnie drzwi, gdy po raz kolejny dobiegł go głos Aizena.

- Życzysz sobie, bym powiadomił kapitan Unohanę o twoim... postanowieniu?

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, obejrzał przez ramię.

- Jestem zaszczycony pańską propozycją, kapitanie Aizen... ale, za pozwoleniem... chciałbym sam go o tym poinformować.

- Oczywiście, Gin - kolejny pozornie serdeczny uśmiech. - Niech widzi w tobie swego... wybawcę. Tymczasem... dobrej nocy, Gin.

_Nawet pionek może zamatować króla. Bluszcz może zdusić nawet najpotężniejsze drzewo. Decyzja jednego człowieka może zadecydować o losach wojny._

_To błąd, Aizen. Popełniasz błąd, lekceważąc Izuru._

Przestąpił próg.

- Dobrej nocy, kapitanie Aizen.

Stuknęły zasuwane drzwi, Gin wyszedł na drewniany krużganek okalający siedzibę Oddziału Piątego. Słońce już zaszło, jedynie na zachodzie horyzont płonął jeszcze czerwienią. Na ciemniejące niebo wspinał się powoli blady rogalik księżyca w ostatniej kwadrze.

Gin Ichimaru odetchnął głęboko wonnym, wieczornym powietrzem. Czuł, jak opada z niego napięcie ostatnich kilku godzin. Już dawno tak nie ryzykował.

_Dałeś się zwieść, Aizen. Pozwoliłem ci uwierzyć, że mnie rozgryzłeś, że rozszyfrowałeś moje motywy... a ty, przy całej swej przenikliwości, połknąłeś haczyk... Dałeś się nabrać, usiłując przejrzeć moje argumenty, szukając drugiego dna mojej gry w shōgi..._

Zacisnął mocniej palce na trzymanej w ręku drewnianej kostce.

_Uwierzyłeś, że Izuru jest dla mnie tylko pionkiem._

Popatrzył na księżyc, po czym, używając shunpo, przeniósł się na jeden z okolicznych dachów. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od Sōsuke Aizena i kwater Oddziału Piątego, które teraz budziły w nim jedynie jak najgorsze odczucia.

Niebo ciemniało powoli. Gin rozejrzał się - i stwierdził, że pod stopami ma, ni mniej, ni więcej a koszary Oddziału Czwartego. Gdyby chciał, mógłby złożyć Izuru niespodziewaną wizytę jeszcze tego wieczoru...

Otworzył dłoń, przyglądając się spoczywającej na niej figurze. Westchnął, przymykając oczy - a uśmiech po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zniknął z jego twarzy.

_Mógłbym go uczynić swoim narzędziem - tak jak ty i Genryūsai Yamamoto uczyniliście mnie swoim. Mógłbym - ale nie chcę tego. Nie chcę, by stał się kolejnym niczego nieświadomym pionkiem w tej grze, by jego lojalność przyniosła mu tylko ból i cierpienie. Nie chcę - a jednak boję się, że nie zdołam go przed tym uchronić. Ale póki to jeszcze możliwe, chcę mu się odwdzięczyć... odpłacić choćby odrobiną radości za światło, ciepło i pocieszenie._

Uniósł wzrok, ponownie spoglądając na księżyc. Chciał Izuru Kiry przy sobie, choć przez ten krótki czas - tego jednego był pewien. To była jego przystań. Jego nadzieja na odkupienie - o ile jeszcze wolno było mu ją mieć.

Spojrzał ostatni raz na trzymaną figurę.

_"Możesz uwierzyć w ludzi i możesz zginąć za nich."_

Na jego dłoni spoczywał złoty generał.


	4. Ćma

**~4~  
Ćma**

Świat był pełen ciemnych chmur.

Tak przynajmniej było w pojęciu Izuru Kiry. Dominującymi kolorami jego umysłu były szarość i czerń, wszystkie inne barwy wyblakły bądź pociemniały, tracąc pierwotną intensywność. Czasem w jego wewnętrznym świecie siąpił deszcz. Czasem gwałtowna burza targała każdym skrawkiem. Najczęściej trwał ponury mrok pochmurnego dnia.

Od czasu do czasu zza chmur przebijało słońce, a było to wtedy, kiedy Kira wchodził o poranku do gabinetu Kapitana Ichimaru i słyszał: "Dzień dobry, Izuru". Wtedy, na jedną chwilę, świat stawał się jaśniejszy - choć chmury nadciągały nieubłaganie, kiedy tylko Kira szedł spełniać swoje obowiązki wicekapitana.

Jednak nawet te regularne poranne raporty napawały go ustawicznym niepokojem. Każdorazowo bał się, że właśnie tego dnia usłyszy, że stracił pozycję wicekapitana; że przenoszą go do innego oddziału; albo że w ogóle nie nadaje się na shinigami i zostaje usunięty z Gotei 13 i Seireitei.

Oczywiście, wszystko to było równie możliwe i realne. Nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej, niż sam Izuru Kira.

Niemniej jednak kochał Kapitana Gina Ichimaru całą pełnią swojego mizernego serca i bez względu na oślepiający strach każdego poranka stawał przed nim, czerpiąc siły z jednego uśmiechu, jak zasuszony porost czerpie deszczową wodę i trwa na skale przez wieki.

Dziś posłano po niego zupełnie niespodzianie, więc podreptał do kwater Kapitana, i teraz z sercem w gardle stał przed wejściem do jego gabinetu. Minęło dobrych kilka chwil, zanim zdołał opanować zdenerwowanie na tyle, by drżącymi rękami otworzyć drzwi - w duchu łajając się za tak wyraźną niesubordynację.

Kapitan Ichimaru stał przy regale i przeglądał książkę. Na widok Kiry podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, który przeraził Kirę bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

- Oto i Izuru - powiedział pogodnie.

Mimo paniki Kira zauważył, że Kapitanowi towarzyszy dziś Rangiku Matsumoto, która uśmiechnęła się do niego zupełnie innym uśmiechem. Kira zastanowił się, czy nie powinien dyskretnie wyjść, ale rozkaz był rozkazem.

- Jestem... - zaczął, po czym odchrząknął cicho i spróbował mniej ochrypłym głosem. - Jestem, Kapitanie.

Nic gorszego niż wyrzucenie z Gotei 13, pocieszył się w duchu.

Gin Ichimaru obdarzył go uważnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Kira zadrżał. "Nic gorszego..."

- Postanowiliśmy z Rangiku, że cię zaadoptujemy - oświadczył kapitan radośnie.

Nic gorszego...?

Zanim świat pociemniał zupełnie, Kira po raz kolejny gorzko pożałował swojego braku wyobraźni.

.

.

.

- Tym razem przesadziłeś. Gin! - zawołała z wyrzutem Rangiku, delikatnie klepiąc po twarzy Kirę, który wydawał się powoli odzyskiwać przytomność. - To był bardzo okrutny żart.

Gin wyglądał na odpowiednio skruszonego, choć jednocześnie spoglądał w kierunku stojącego na komodzie dzbanka z wodą i wyraźnie walczył z pokusą ocucenia swojego zastępcy przy użyciu bardziej zdecydowanych środków.

- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Sama widziałaś, jaką miał minę. - Gin spojrzał na leżącego na podłodze Kirę i dodał łagodniejszym tonem: - Chcę tylko trochę ubarwić jego świat.

Rangiku przez chwilę patrzyła na niego uważnie.

- Dobrze, że się o niego troszczysz - powiedziała w końcu. - Ale czy mógłbyś robić to delikatniej?

Gin zastanowił się.

- Następnym razem powiem mu, że mamy misję w Hueco Mundo - zaproponował. - Albo poproszę, żeby mi uplótł wianek ze stokrotek. Albo żeby wreszcie opublikował swoje wiersze, koniecznie z dedykacją, to sobie postawię na półce. Myślisz, że to go ucieszy?

Rangiku westchnęła. Gin znów popatrzył na Kirę.

- Nie wyobrażam go sobie gdzie indziej niż jako mojego wicekapitana - powiedział cicho. - Chcę go obok siebie.

Z podłogi dobiegło ciche westchnienie. Kira uchylił powieki nad szafirowymi oczami.

- To obietnica? - wyszeptał.

A potem uśmiechnął się.

- Może więc obejdzie się bez adopcji... - dodał z niemal przewrotnym zadowoleniem.

.

.

.

Chmury szybko uciekały, odsłaniając błękit nieba. Żaden dzień nie trwa wiecznie, zawsze nadchodzi naturalnie noc. Kira miał jednak wrażenie, że teraz dni będą wypełnione światłem.

"Chcę go obok siebie."

Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.


	5. Noc

**~5~  
Noc**

_Nella tentazione  
Cercando lagloria  
Il prezzoda pagare  
E'la caduta dell'uomo_

(W pokusie dążenia do chwały  
Płacimy cenę upadku człowieka)

_- Judas Priest,"Pestilence and plague"_

_

* * *

_

- Jak ci się układa z twoim zastępcą?

- Wyśmienicie, Kapitanie Aizen.

- Zauważyłem, że patrzy w ciebie jak w obrazek.

- Wszystko zgodnie z planem.

- Nie obawiasz się, że jego przywiązanie może być powierzchowne?

- Jestem pewien, że nie ma powodu do obaw.

- Mimo to zastanawiam się, czy nie powinieneś jednak jakoś wzmocnić jego oddania.

- Uważam to za całkowicie zbyteczne.

- Mógłbym się tym zająć...

- Och, to niedopuszczalne. Proszę nie marnować swojego czasu.

- Zrobiłbym to z przyjemnością.

- Naprawdę uważam, że nie ma potrzeby interesować się Izuru.

- W naszych planach nie może być żadnych niedociągnięć. Mam nadzieję, że wyrażam się jasno.

- ... Oczywiście, Kapitanie Aizen.

- Nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek pokrzyżowało mi plany. Musimy być pewni jego lojalności.

- Tak, Kapitanie Aizen. Obiecuję się tym zająć.

- Tego od ciebie oczekiwałem, Gin.

* * *

Kira stał w pokoju, zastanawiając się nad jakąś sprawą, ale wszystko nagle ulotniło się z jego świadomości. Przez moment jego umysł był pusty jak nie zapisany pergamin, a później Kira odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach Kapitana Ichimaru. Kira nie miał pojęcia jak, ale nagle był zupełnie pewien, że Kapitan musiał tam stać od dobrych kilku chwil. Ta myśl sprawiała mu dziwną przyjemność i napełniała radosnym podnieceniem - że Kapitan na niego patrzy. Kira ośmielił się spojrzeć w jego twarz i wydawało mu się, że poza wiecznym uśmiechem zobaczył coś więcej. Kapitan stał na progu, obleczony w promienie południowego słońca. Kira zamrugał, widząc niewyraźnie w ostrym świetle. Kapitan wszedł do środka, powiewając haori, i wypełnił sobą całe pomieszczenie. Kira poczuł się malutki i nic nie znaczący, ale to wrażenie szybko umknęło przed poczuciem spokoju, jaki zawsze ogarniał go w obecności Kapitana. Kapitan nie odrywał od niego wzroku i Kira poczuł, że rumieni się pod jego spojrzeniem. Co dziwne, nie wprawiło go to w żadne zażenowanie. Nastrój tej chwili przesycony był magią i Kira miał osobliwą pewność, że dziś mogą się spełnić wszystkie jego marzenia. Nawet sake tak na niego nie działała - ale Kira w obecnym stanie ducha nie miał ochoty analizować swoich odczuć ani tym bardziej sytuacji. Nie miał nawet potrzeby pytać, co sprowadza Kapitana do niego, bo wszystko wydawało się zupełnie jasne i oczywiste.

Kapitan podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się tuż obok. Kira, nie taki znów mały, musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć w twarz znacznie wyższego od siebie dowódcy. Czuł ciepło jego ciała promieniujące przez szaty i napawał się poczuciem tej bliskości - w sposób o wiele bardziej intensywny niż na co dzień. Na powierzchnię jego świadomości wypłynęła podbarwiona pewnym żalem myśl - może znajdowała się w jego umyśle od zawsze - że tak naprawdę pragnie o wiele więcej. Nawet jednak magia chwili nie potrafiła go ośmielić do tego stopnia, by mógł o to "więcej" prosić albo w ogóle mieć nadzieję.

I wtedy Kapitan, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, nachylił się i go pocałował.

Pocałunek trwał wieczność.

Wszystko nabrało niezwykłej wyrazistości, a Kira pomyślał, że właśnie trwa najdoskonalsza chwila jego życia - chwila, w której rzeczywistością stają się pragnienia. Dłonie, które przyciskał do siebie w wyrazie pewnego niezdecydowania czy może w instynktownej obronie, spoczęły na piersi Kapitana, wciąż tak lękliwe i nieśmiałe. Kira poczuł, że wargi na jego ustach rozsuwają się w uśmiechu, i jakąś cząstką umysłu zrozumiał, że był to uśmiech przewrotny. Kapitan złapał za jedną z jego dłoni i przesunął niżej, aż palce Kiry natrafiły na twardą wypukłość.

Szok był tak wielki, że Kira oderwał usta i szeroko otworzył oczy. Kapitan nachylił się i szepnął do jego ucha:

- Do niczego cię nie zamierzam zmuszać, Izuru...

Ale Kira już wziął się za rozwiązywanie szat. Kapitan roześmiał się cicho i szybkim ruchem odwrócił Kirę - tak że teraz przyciskał pierś do jego pleców.

- Na to mamy czas - powiedział ze spokojem.

Jego palce wsunęły się w hakamę Kiry i wtedy Kira przestał myśleć, a stał się samym czuciem. Czuł szczupłe palce kapitana na najwrażliwszej części swego ciała. Czuł pulsującą wypukłość na kości krzyżowej - i przeklinał dzielące ich warstwy ubrań. Czuł na szyi znów rozszerzające się w uśmiechu usta, kiedy Kapitan przesunął drugą dłoń na jego pierś, w której gorączkowo łomotało jego serce.

Pod Kirą ugięły się nogi, ale Kapitan ani na chwilę nie wypuścił go z uścisku. Uklękli na podłodze, Kira oparty o tego, który zawsze i wszędzie był jego podporą. Kira poczuł napływające pod powieki łzy, ale nic sobie z nich nie robił.

A kiedy dłoń Kapitana przyspieszyła, przyspieszył także jego oddech. Kira czuł na plecach uderzenia serca - i było to najpełniejsze doznanie, którego nie mogło przyćmić nawet fizyczne spełnienie, jakie chwilę później stało się udziałem ich obu. Kira ścisnął spoczywającą na jego piersi dłoń i odwrócił się po jeszcze jeden pocałunek, delikatniejszy i doskonalszy.

* * *

Był późny wieczór. Gin siedział w gabinecie, przeglądając przy herbacie raporty oddziału z ostatnich dni. Do łóżka mu się nie spieszyło - nie był osobą, która potrzebuje dużo snu, a o poranku bywał równie energiczny jak wieczorem, choć nie zaprzeczał, że popołudniowe drzemki były przyjemne. Przez otwarte okna wpadał śpiew cykad i zapach drzew cytrynowych. Przytłumione światło lampy splatało się z mleczną poświatą księżyca, który wzeszedł już jakiś czas temu i teraz srebrzył parapety i podłogi. Gin nie potrzebował dużo światła. Dolał herbaty z dzbanka i powoli sącząc, sięgnął po kolejny plik kartek. Herbata o smaku persymonki - czego to nie wymyślą? Po prawdzie sam im to zasugerował, jak też stał się głównym nabywcą rzeczonego towaru.

Gin rozluźnił się i oparł o fotel, czerpiąc przyjemność z tej prostej i jakże doskonałej chwili spokoju - księżyc, herbata i wieczór. Wydawało mu się przez moment, że nic nie jest w stanie wytrącić świata z jego kolein, że wszystko zawsze będzie jak teraz. Gdyby tylko mógł pozostać w takim złudzeniu...

Zmarszczył czoło, słysząc otwieranie drzwi. O tej porze nikt go nie zwykł odwiedzać, więc... Oczywiście, Izuru. Był tak przyzwyczajony do jego reiatsu, że nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, aż Izuru stał na progu jego gabinetu. Jakąkolwiek mógł mieć sprawę, był mile widziany.

- Dobry wieczór, Izuru - powitał jak zawsze pogodnie swojego wicekapitana.

Izuru wymamrotał coś pod nosem albo tylko mu się wydawało. Stał w drzwiach, ledwo widoczny w cieniach, i najwyraźniej wahał się, czy może wejść. Gin machnął na niego zachęcająco, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Cóż, Izuru w każdych okolicznościach starał się wykazać większą samodzielnością, niż od niego wymagano, toteż nie dziwiło, że w trudnej sytuacji przychodził po poradę czy pomoc z oporami. Gin nie sądził bowiem, by Izuru nagle postanowił dotrzymać mu towarzystwa w kontemplacji księżyca czy piciu herbaty. Zwłaszcza że nienawidził persymonek.

Wicekapitan Oddziału Trzeciego zdecydował się wreszcie postąpić dwa kroki do wnętrza gabinetu. Jakby z roztargnieniem zasunął za sobą drzwi, jakby nieco więcej używając do tego energii, niż było konieczne. Gin cierpliwie czekał, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy jego zastępcy nie przyśnił się jakiś koszmar (a to zupełnie niesprawiedliwe w tak piękną noc) - bo o chodzenie we śnie raczej go nie podejrzewał. Izuru miał jednak na sobie zwykłe ubranie, więc przynajmniej z własnej woli spać się nie położył.

- Pomyślałbym, że przyleciała tu nocna ćma, ale do światła jeszcze cię nie przyciągnęło, Izuru - stwierdził Gin przewrotnie, po raz kolejny dochodząc do wniosku, że porównanie Izuru do ćmy jest na rzeczy mimo nawet kwestii światła.

Możliwe, że ośmielony tymi słowami Izuru zdecydował się podejść bliżej i wreszcie wszedł w złoty krąg światła, choć wciąż nic nie mówił. Gin poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, bo chłopiec nie wyglądał normalnie. Jego oczy błyszczały, policzki miał zaczerwienione, na czole perliły się krople potu. Jego zazwyczaj schludnie ułożone włosy były cokolwiek potargane. Czyżby Izuru był chory? Puls jego reiatsu był jednak silny i solidny, może odrobinę szybszy niż zazwyczaj. Gin zastanowił się - rano Izuru wyglądał zupełnie zdrowo, był równie blady i równie milczący jak zwykle i niczym podejrzanym nie zwrócił uwagi Gina, bo do jego miłos... pełnych oddania ukradkowych spojrzeń Gin zdążył się już dawno przyzwyczaić. Możliwe, że nabawił się czegoś w międzyczasie. Ewentualnej choroby swojego zastępcy Gin nie zamierzał lekceważyć - zwłaszcza że shinigami praktycznie nie chorowali. Podniósł się z fotela i obchodząc biurko, podszedł do Izuru, który nerwowo wyginał dłonie i raz po raz zwilżał wargi. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a ciemne źrenice wypełniały niemal całe tęczówki. Niewątpliwie wyglądał, jakby miał gorączkę.

- Izuru... - zaczął i urwał, zastanawiając się, co najpierw powinien zrobić i o co spytać.

W oczach chłopca coś błysnęło, choć w całej jego postawie było coś lunatycznego. Podniósł ręce i ujął w nie twarz Gina, a następnie - tak zupełnie po prostu - wyciągnął szyję i zamknąwszy oczy, zbliżył swoje usta do jego.

Wtedy Gin zrozumiał swoją omyłkę: Izuru nie miał gorączki - chłopiec znajdował się w stanie pełnego pobudzenia seksualnego.

Gin w ostatniej sekundzie opanował się - przeklinając się za to, co miał ochotę zrobić - i pewnym gestem złapał dłonie Izuru w swoje i równie delikatnie odsunął się od chłopca. Izuru otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego spojrzeniem, które musiało wyrażać chaos panujący w jego wnętrzu - rozpacz, brak zrozumienia i nade wszystko płonące pożądanie, nad którym nie był w stanie zapanować.

- Kapitanie... ja... - odezwał się w końcu ochrypłym głosem, a mówienie wyraźnie przychodziło mu z trudem. - Muszę... Proszę... - i Gin wiedział, o co prosi, choć jeśli kiedykolwiek był czegoś bardziej pewny, to tego, że tej prośby spełnić nie może.

Izuru pochylił głowę i pocałował jego palce, trzymające w uścisku jego własne. Gin jęknął w duchu, oswabadzając ręce i ujmując w nie twarz chłopca. Izuru zaprotestował cicho i ponownie złapał za jego dłonie, ale chwilowo niewiele mógł zrobić.

- Kapitanie - zaczął ponownie - proszę mnie już tak nie traktować - wyszeptał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiało absolutne cierpienie.

Gin poczuł, jakby uderzono go czymś ciężkim, kiedy ujrzał w oczach chłopca łzy. Był wstrząśnięty widokiem swojego wicekapitana, który z jakiejś zupełnie niepojętej przyczyny stracił panowanie nad sobą i z rezolutnej oraz zrównoważonej osoby stał się kłębkiem instynktów. Izuru przesunął usta i pocałował wnętrze jego dłoni, usiłując jednocześnie przysunąć się bliżej. Gin zdał sobie sprawę, że coś musi zrobić, zanim sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli i jemu. Nie żeby to podejrzewał, ale...

Izuru, Izuru... Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Nie. To było tak egoistyczne, że opamiętał się od razu. Spojrzał na swojego zastępcę z pełną świadomością, że gdyby mu pozwolił, chłopiec zmarnowałby życie sobie i jemu, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Prawdopodobnie.

Nie zasługiwał na to i Gin musiał mu pomóc.

Chciał mu pomóc.

Wypuścił twarz chłopca i w zamian delikatnie, ale stanowczo, objął jego barki. Izuru przylgnął do niego, drżąc jak osika. Gin poprowadził go w stronę stojącej pod oknem kanapy i tam posadził, sadowiąc się obok. Izuru odwrócił twarz w jego stronę, ale chyba coś zaczęło do niego docierać, ponieważ nie próbował kolejnego pocałunku.

- Kapitanie, te dwa dni... - zaczął znów cichym głosem, ale każde słowo sprawiało mu trudność, torując sobie drogę pomiędzy płytkimi oddechami. W jakiś sposób, czy z jego tonu czy ze wzroku, Gin zrozumiał, że Izuru mówi o wieczności. - Dlaczego wszystko jest... jakby nic się nie stało? Jakby... tamto się nie stało?

Gin patrzył na niego, a pytania cisnęły mu się na usta, musiał jednak zachować milczenie. Izuru spuścił głowę, najwyraźniej interpretując brak odpowiedzi w taki sposób, jaki zakładał. Z całej siły splótł ręce.

- Może to normalne... Przyjść... uwieść swojego wicekapitana... i zapomnieć o wszystkim - powiedział tak cicho, że Gin musiał się nachylić, by go usłyszeć.

Gdy jednak usłyszał, zmartwiał. I zdał sobie sprawę, że wolałby nie słyszeć. Że jakieś najbardziej proste wytłumaczenie byłoby w tym momencie błogosławieństwem. Nie zwrócił uwagi na dłonie znajdujące sobie drogę między warstwami jego szat. Albo Izuru naprawdę miał gorączkę i spowodowane nią urojenia, albo... Nie, to było niemożliwe. To było nie do przyjęcia i zaraz zakazał sobie myśleć nad inną ewentualnością.

Musiał wiedzieć więcej. Łagodnie odsunął dłonie chłopca od siebie i położył na jego kolanach, przytrzymując tam nieruchome. Drugą ręką objął szczupłe ramiona wicekapitana i przyciągnął go bliżej, sam tylko wiedząc, jak wiele go to kosztowało. Zresztą... Liczył się jedynie Izuru. Pochylił głowę i szepnął tylko do niego:

- Opowiedz.

Pragnął tego - i nienawidził się za to.

I wtedy Izuru opowiedział, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu i nie zatrzymując niczego dla siebie.

Gin wiedział, że do końca życia nie zapomni tego wieczoru, kiedy trzymał w ramionach swojego wicekapitana i na wyciągnięcie ręki miał spełnienie największych w tamtej chwili pragnień. Nie dlatego, jakoby na co dzień pożądał Izuru - ale dlatego, że tulący się do niego chłopiec wyzwalał w nim więcej czułości, niżby się sam spodziewał. Na to Gin nie mógł nie zareagować, także fizyczną potrzebą bliskości. Wiedział, że mógłby go mieć jeszcze pełniej, niż miał go do tej pory - i pozornie uszczęśliwiłby ich obu - ale tak naprawdę mógł go mieć w taki sposób zawsze, gdyby się tylko postarał. Znał, mniej lub bardziej, oddanie chłopca i miał pełną świadomość, że niewiele wysiłku wymagałoby z jego strony doprowadzenie do sytuacji, o jakiej właśnie opowiedział mu w urywanych zdaniach i absolutnie szczerze Izuru.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek mógł się uważać za silnego, to właśnie tej nocy. Jeśli Izuru kiedykolwiek można było uważać za odważnego, to właśnie tej nocy.

Zbyt mocno Gin - może na przekleństwo ich obu - szanował swojego wicekapitana, by chcieć łączącą ich więź wzmacniać na płaszczyźnie cielesnej, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy cielesność tak nimi oboma zawładnęła. "Wybacz mi, Izuru. Może w następnym życiu."

W miarę opowieści - to zdumiewające - Izuru się uspokajał, nawet jeśli jego dłonie wciąż błądziły własnym życiem gdzieś między jego ubraniem a szatami Gina. Głos chłopca stawał się pewniejszy, choć wciąż nie wychodził ponad szept - co zresztą było najwłaściwsze. Jego słowa przeznaczone były tylko dla uszu Gina, a Gin był tuż obok. Oddech Izuru zwalniał, tylko co jakiś czas chłopiec musiał głębiej nabierać powietrza, by kontynuować. Jego ciało wreszcie się rozluźniło, a ręce spoczęły na kolanach. Gin nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedzieli, ale księżyc przesunął się po nieboskłonie i świecił teraz przez drugie okno. Cykady wciąż śpiewały, choć w jakiś dziwny sposób stanowiły komponent aksamitnej ciszy, jaka otaczała ich obu. Noc znów stała się spokojna.

Izuru oparł głowę o jego pierś i wyszeptał w końcu swoim normalnym głosem:

- To się nie stało, prawda? - Gin był w stanie tylko ścisnąć jego ramiona. - Nie stało się... - szepnął Izuru. - Wiedziałem o tym... cały czas o tym wiedziałem... Mimo to...

Chłopiec zacisnął rękę na materiale jego kosode. W świetle księżyca Gin ujrzał pojedynczą łzę, spływającą wzdłuż nosa wicekapitana i rozpryskującą się na jego dłoni. Nawet nie śmiał interpretować tych łez i wcześniej wypowiedzianych słów. Pochylił głowę i oparł policzek o jasne włosy Izuru.

- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho.

Izuru skulił ramiona.

- Dziękuję, że mi o tym opowiedziałeś - powtórzył Gin, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy - szepnął ze świadomością, że były to najbardziej szczere słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek skierował do Izuru. "Nawet jeśli była to tylko iluzja."

Izuru zapadał w sen. Wyczerpanie - przede wszystkim psychiczne - brało górę nad jego organizmem. Musiał być wycieńczony, pomyślał Gin, czując, że i jego ogarnia zmęczenie. Obaj stoczyli dziś ciężką walkę, tego nie można im było odmówić. Kapitan i jego zastępca.

Izuru, jakby odczytując jego myśli, wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie:

- Kapitanie... Czy zostałem wicekapitanem tylko z powodu kaprysu... że mogę się komuś przydać... Czy tylko dlatego?

Gin poczuł, jak coś ściska go za serce. Skąd Izuru przyszło do głowy coś takiego? Wymruczał w jego włosy:

- Jesteś najlepszym wicekapitanem, jakiego mógłbym mieć - po czym uświadomił sobie, że nie jest to odpowiedź na pytanie chłopca. - Jesteś wicekapitanem, z jakiego Gotei 13 może być dumne.

Palce Izuru ponownie zacisnęły się na jego szacie. Jeszcze na chwilę zebrał siły i szepnął cicho jak sama noc:

- Proszę pozwolić mi... zostać...

I zasnął. Musiał czuć się bezpiecznie, zrozumiał Gin. Musiał wierzyć, że pozwoli mu się zostać...

Kiedy Izuru spał już głębokim snem, Gin wysunął się spod niego i wstał, delikatnie układając chłopca na kanapie, po czym przykrył go swoim haori. Noc była ciepła, nie potrzebował koca. Popatrzył przez chwilę na sylwetkę swojego zastępcy, którego pierś unosiła się spokojnym rytmem.

"Pasuje ci" stwierdził. "Kiedyś zostaniesz kapitanem tego oddziału, Izuru" pomyślał ze słodko-gorzką pewnością. "Obyś został pobłogosławiony takim zastępcą, jaki mi został dany."

Świt musnął pierwszym pędzlem niebo po wschodniej stronie, kiedy Gin usiadł za biurkiem, by czuwać nad snem swojego wicekapitana.

* * *

Kapitan Unohana patrzyła na niego jak na modliszkę.

- Kapitanie Ichimaru, to brzmi bardzo... poważnie.

- Dlatego przyszedłem właśnie tutaj - odpowiedział Gin z uśmiechem. - Nie wyobrażam sobie bardziej odpowiedniej osoby.

- Proszę mnie poprawić. Mam wymazać Wicekapitanowi Kirze ostatnie trzy dni ze świadomości?

- Jak mówiłem, Izuru został nie z własnej woli narażony na bardzo traumatyczne przeżycie, które zostawiło ślad na jego psychice.

- Są inne metody leczenia takich dolegliwości - oświadczyła Unohana. - Terapia...

- Wiem, że Izuru nie chce przechodzić przez to po raz kolejny. Uważam, że takie rozwiązanie byłoby dla niego najlepsze - kontynuował Gin, nie zmieniając tonu.

- Jest pan jego przełożonym, ale nie ma pan prawa decydować o jego zdrowiu - stwierdziła autorytatywnie Unohana.

- Będę zatem szczery - i mam nadzieję, że informacja ta nie opuści tego gabinetu. Mam silne podejrzenia, że poprzez Izuru ktoś chciał uderzyć we mnie. Oczywiście, zagrożenie udało się opanować, ale mój wicekapitan został poważnie poszkodowany i jest narażony na kolejne ataki.

Spojrzenie Unohany wyraźnie mówiło, że kapitan Oddziału Czwartego nie przyjmuje do wiadomości jego rzekomej troski o Kirę Izuru.

Głupie babsko.

- Rozumiem pana stanowisko, ale...

- Chodzi o bezpieczeństwo Gotei 13 i Seireitei - powiedział Gin, nie dopuszczając Unohany do głosu. - Izuru nic się nie stanie, jeśli zapomni o trzech dniach. Za to będzie mu się znacznie lepiej pracować.

Spojrzenie Unohany mówiło teraz: "Miałam rację, on nic dla ciebie nie znaczy".

Gin zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ma prawo narażać konspirację, odwołując się do Yamamoto. Był zdecydowany pomóc Izuru, jeśli jednak miałoby to zagrozić powodzeniu misji... Przełknął bezgłośnie. Kiedy przychodziło do Izuru, przeklinał swoje zadanie i siebie samego wielokroć bardziej, bo czuł się jak między młotem a kowadłem. Na szczęście w tym momencie Unohana powiedziała:

- Zrobię to. Bezpieczeństwo Seireitei jest najważniejsze.

Gin nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo mu ulżyło.

- Jestem ogromnie wdzięczny - odrzekł, pochylając głowę w geście podziękowania.

- Robię to także dla Wicekapitana Kiry - dodała Unohana, patrząc na niego wymownie, jakby chciała mu wytknąć brak serca.

Gin uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Za to jestem jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny - odparł.

Jej spojrzenie mówiło, że Unohana nie wierzy mu ani na jotę. Cóż, tak było lepiej.

Ginowi wydawało się, że najtrudniejsze ma za sobą - znów się pomylił. Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Izuru, odchodząc za Unohaną, sprawiło, że musiał przywołać cały zapas sił, by nie odwrócić się do niego plecami. We wzroku chłopca mieszały się smutek, żal, strach i... poczucie zdrady - ponad absolutnym oddaniem. Gin obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć u swojego wicekapitana takiego spojrzenia.

- Kapitanie... - zawołał Izuru.

I Gin musiał napiąć wszystkie mięśnie, by pozostać na miejscu.

- Zrób to dla mnie, Izuru - powiedział spokojnie, choć w tej chwili dalej mu było do spokoju niż do księżyca.

Nie zwracał uwagi na Unohanę, która popatrzyła na niego z wyraźnym niesmakiem. Izuru spuścił głowę i odszedł za swoją poprzednią kapitan, zanim Ginowi udało się popełnić kolejną niedyskrecję.

- To nie będzie bolało, Izuru - dobiegł go jeszcze głos uzdrowicielki.

"Nie będzie bolało..."

Gin usiadł na ławce, w duchu zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze razy przyjdzie mu zdradzić Izuru i ile razy przyjdzie mu narazić go na cierpienie. Jego wściekłość nareszcie mogła znaleźć ujście - bo od dnia wczorajszego aż do tej chwili blokował w sobie wszystkie negatywne uczucia.

Aizen.

Gin zacisnął dłonie na ramionach.

Jak mogłeś? Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić?

Co chciałeś osiągnąć?

Zesłałeś na niego wizję, która doprowadziła go na skraj szaleństwa.

Chciałeś, by uwierzył, że jest mi potrzebny? Że jest mi bliski na wiele sposobów? Chciałeś, by przyszedł do mnie, jak to zrobił, i prosił o więcej? Chciałeś, bym przywiązał go do siebie jeszcze bardziej - związał jego wolną wolę i przejął nad nim kontrolę? Czy chciałeś, by - jeśli nie okaże się dość silny - odebrał sobie życie, nie chcąc żyć w pohańbieniu?

Odsiać tych, którzy mogą ci się przydać, od tych, którzy nie mają wartości, jak pozbyłeś się Abaraia, prawda?

Osiągnąłeś to, czego nie udało ci się osiągnąć przez tyle lat - dałeś mi powód, bym chciał cię zniszczyć.

Może sądzisz, że podziękuję ci, że wepchnąłeś go w moje ramiona? Znasz moje serce dobrze - ale nie dość dobrze. Będą mnie prześladować jego płonące rozpaczą oczy. Moje ręce będą pamiętać, jak drżał w strachu, którego nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać. Nie zasłużył na coś takiego. Skrzywdziłeś go - człowieka, który jest dla mnie ważny. Skrzywdziłeś Izuru i tego ci nie wybaczę. Nigdy, Aizen.

On jest niewinny. Jest światłem i pocieszeniem. I zamierzam go chronić, choćby z tego egoistycznego powodu, że pomaga mi przetrwać kolejny dzień, kiedy muszę ci patrzeć w oczy, uśmiechać się i być na twoje rozkazy. Właśnie on i tylko on.

Pamiętaj, Aizen.

Albo sam ci kiedyś przypomnę.

* * *

- Jak ci się układa z twoim zastępcą?

- Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Dziękuję, Kapitanie Aizen.

- Cieszy mnie to. Pamiętaj, im silniejsze więzy, tym pewniejsze zwycięstwo.

- Pamiętam, Kapitanie Aizen. A gdyby tak partyjkę shōgi? Brakowało mi tego ostatnio.

- Dobrze, choć przyznaję, że twoja gra napawa mnie przerażeniem. Mam wrażenie, że dajesz mi wygrać tylko z uprzejmości.

- Nigdy bym nie śmiał, Kapitanie Aizen. Poza tym... Wierzę, że kiedyś uda mi się zwyciężyć.


	6. Wianki I

**~6~  
Wianki**

Właściwie nie wiadomo było, kto sprowadził do Soul Society zwyczaj obchodzenia sobótki - dość powiedzieć, że przyjął się on na dobre w tradycji Seireitei. Ulubioną zabawą stało się plecenie wianków i puszczanie ich na wodę, co w świecie realnym było wróżbą o przyszłym mężu. W Gotei 13 nie brakowało romantycznych panien, które za fasadą żołnierskiego obowiązku skrywały marzenia o szczęśliwej przyszłości u boku przystojnego shinigami.

Z czasem plecenie wianków przyjęło bardziej luźną i mniej zobowiązującą formę wyrażania sympatii - choć nieraz zdarzało się, że szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności ta czy inna para wkrótce po sobótce zmieniała oficjalny status związku. Nie każdy zresztą zawracał sobie głowę spławianiem wianków, częściej wręczano je do rąk, choć stary zwyczaj wciąż miał sympatyków.

Hinamori była tego wieczoru naprawdę szczęśliwa. Na brzegu rzeki zgromadzili się wszyscy jej przyjaciele, a dobiegające zewsząd głosy świadczyły o tym, że ludzie dobrze się bawią. W przeciwieństwie do innych Hinamori co roku uczestniczyła w tradycji sobótkowej i nigdy nie znudziło się jej obserwowanie reakcji obecnych. Była szczęśliwa. Chłonęła atmosferę radości niczym kwiat wodę - i rozkwitała. Przez ostatnie kilka lat sytuacja w Seireitei była zbyt napięta, by móc świętować - shinigami rozproszeni po całym Soul Society odpierali zdumiewająco częste ataki hollowów, podobnie było w świecie realnym. Dopiero ostatnio wszystko się uspokoiło i Hinamori wierzyła, że nie była to cisza przed burzą.

Słońce powoli zachodziło, czerwono-złocistym blaskiem powlekając twarze i włosy. Ponad szumem potoku przebijało się ciche dzwonienie. Hinamori spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Nad samym brzegiem strumienia siedział kapitan Oddziału Jedenastego, Kenpachi Zaraki, w otoczeniu swoich najlepszych oficerów: Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichiki Ayasegawy. Wicekapitan Kusajishi miała zabawę jak nikt inny, kiedy najpierw uplotła trzy wianki, następnie wyłowiła je u stóp swoich ulubieńców i teraz przy wtórze radosnego świergotania przyozdabiała ich głowy.

- Ken-chan! Nie da ci się założyć wianka! - zawołała z wyrzutem po kilku próbach udekorowania kapitana, w czym skutecznie przeszkadzały jego postawione na sztorc włosy. Dziewczynka przekrzywiła głowę i przyjrzała się krytycznie dowódcy, który znosił jej zabiegi z godną podziwu obojętnością. - Zrobię ci jedenaście wianków - oznajmiła Yachiru po chwili i zadowolona przerzuciła uwagę dwóch pozostałych oficerów.

Hinamori stłumiła śmiech, usiłując odgonić wizję sztywnych włosów Kapitana Zarakiego przyozdobionych pojedynczo kwiatami. Dzwoneczki były wystarczająco zabawne. Madarame po zabiegach Yachiru prezentował sobą równie pocieszny widok, w przeciwieństwie do Ayasegawy - największy piękniś w Seireitei z kwiatami we włosach wyglądał nader uroczo. Różowe kamelie musiały pasować do jego fiołkowych oczu, stwierdziła Hinamori z pewnym rozmarzeniem.

Z drugiej strony dobiegł ją głos Rukii Kuchiki z Oddziału Trzynastego, której tego wieczoru nie odstępował Renji Abarai. Hinamori wiedziała, że Abarai-kun i Kuchiki-san znali się od dzieciństwa, aczkolwiek jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by Abarai-kun wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z takim uwielbieniem jak dziś, ledwo słuchając jej słów.

- ... że Nii-sama nie przyszedł. Ostatnimi czasy jest taki przygnębiony. Jego ulubiona kamelia zaczęła nagle tracić kwiaty i Nii-sama ciężko to znosi, zwłaszcza po zeszłorocznej historii z koi. Żal patrzeć, jak całymi dniami stoi pod tym drzewkiem, tak jak wtedy stał nad stawem...

Renji tylko pokiwał głową, wciąż przypatrując się Rukii, która nawet podczas święta głowę przepełnioną miała zgryzotami świata. Na głowie tej zaś spoczywał wianek z białych lilii, doskonale kontrastując z czernią jej włosów. Hinamori westchnęła w duchu i stwierdziła, że czasem zazdrości Kuchiki-san urody. Rukia dotknęła kwiatów delikatnie i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Niedługo powinnam dostać pierwszą misję w świecie realnym - powiedziała z zamyśleniem. - Ciekawe, czy tam mają takie lilie...

Hinamori mogła wyczytać z twarzy Abarai-kun, że Kuchiki-san nigdy nie była bardziej odległa.

- Nie widzę żadnego wianka - dobiegł pełen pretensji głos Wicekapitan Matsumoto, która spoglądała z pewnym wyrzutem na taflę strumienia, rozlewającego się przy brzegu w płytką zatoczkę. - Musiałam przyjść za późno, bo nie wierzę, że żaden kawaler nie stara się o rękę takiej dziewczyny jak ja.

- Matsumoto - odpowiedział jej spokojny i nadwerężony do granic cierpliwości głos Shiro-chan... Och, miała go tak nie nazywać!... głos Kapitana Hitsugayi z Oddziału Dziesiątego. - Znów wszystko pomieszałaś. Tradycja mówi, że to ty masz upleść wianek i wrzucić go do wody, a ten, kto go wyłowi, zostanie twoim małżonkiem.

- Tyle zachodu... - westchnęła Rangiku-san, siadając obok kapitana i rozglądając się wokół. - Nic pod ręką nie mam, same pokrzywy.

Spojrzała na swojego dowódcę, który jedną po drugiej dobierał purpurowe piwonie i splatał nieporadnie we wianek. Rangiku-san rozpromieniła się.

- To dla mnie? - zawołała z przesadną słodyczą, składając ręce. - Może kolor trochę nie pasuje do oczu, ale liczy się gest.

Hitsugaya-kun skulił ramiona i nie odpowiedział.

- Bardziej pasowałyby dziewczynie o ciemniejszej urodzie - dorzuciła Rangiku-san, odwracając się do Hinamori i mrugając porozumiewawczo, a potem zawołała: - Witaj, Hinamori! Piękny wieczór!

Hinamori dostrzegła na policzkach najmłodszego w historii Seireitei kapitana rumieniec i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że sama się rumieni.

- Czy mogę się przysiąść? - zabrzmiał za jej plecami głęboki głos, na dźwięk którego serce Hinamori zatrzepotało niczym motyle.

- Kapitan Aizen!

Uśmiech Kapitana był jaśniejszy niż słońce. Kapitan usiadł obok i patrzył na połyskujące na wodzie ostatnie promienie zachodu.

- Nie marzniesz, Hinamori-kun? Robi się chłodniej.

Hinamori przypomniała sobie, że musi oddychać. Pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Jak by jej miało być zimno obok Kapitana Aizena? Przy nim mogłaby przesiedzieć zimowe noce. Kapitan popatrzył na leżący na jej kolanach wianek.

- To dla mnie? - zapytał z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Skinęła. Pamiętała, kiedy pierwszy raz obdarzyła go wiankiem, wiele lat temu podczas sobótki. Była tak zawstydzona, że uciekła bez słowa. Teraz już nie uciekała, ale z mówieniem wciąż miała kłopoty.

- Dziękuję, Hinamori-kun - powiedział Kapitan, biorąc z jej wyciągniętych rąk plecionkę z nasturcji.

Odwróciła wzrok uszczęśliwiona i próbowała skupić się na otoczeniu. Było tak spokojnie... Hinamori chciałaby zatrzymać tę chwilę na wieczność. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że ani jednej myśli nie poświęciła przyjacielowi, którego nie widziała tego wieczoru ani przez chwilę. Gdzie był Kira-kun?

* * *

Kira siedział całkiem niedaleko. Kiedyś nieśmiało szukający towarzystwa innych, teraz wolał ich unikać. Od grupy świętującej sobótkę dzieliło go parę malinowych krzewów i rozłożyste paprocie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszedł. Może miało to coś wspólnego z komentarzem zatroskanej Hinamori, że zbyt dużo pracuje i przyda mu się trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi. Kira uświadomił sobie z pewnym zawstydzeniem, że w ostatnich czasach zaniedbał Renjiego i Hinamori - choć w czasie nauki w akademii byli niemal nierozłączni i nawet po trafieniu do różnych oddziałów starali się regularnie spotykać i miło spędzać czas. Ile lat minęło od ostatniego spotkania? Nie pamiętał. Poza tym... Hinamori nie widziała świata poza Kapitanem Aizenem, a Abarai bądź trenował do upadłego, próbując dorównać Kapitanowi Kuchiki, bądź - jak teraz - zapatrzony był w młodszą siostrę kapitana, Rukię.

Och, nie, był niesprawiedliwy wobec nich. On sam przecież był pochłonięty tylko i wyłącznie pracą - podobnie jak Kapitan, którego Kira nie widział od kilku dobrych dni.

Hinamori-san zaprosiła go - i co? Znalazł sobie ukryty kąt i przesiedział w nim cały wieczór. Kiedyś piękno tej chwili natchnęłoby go do jednego czy dwóch haiku, a teraz miał wrażenie, że zmarnował kilka godzin, które mógł poświęcić na napisanie raportu z ostatniej misji. O ile te raporty w ogóle ktoś czytał. Ktoś...

Na jego kolanach leżał prawie ukończony wianek ze stokrotek, który Kira uplótł niemal bezwiednie. Pamiętał, że jakaś tradycja wiankowa łączyła się ze świętowaniem najkrótszej nocy w roku. Kira podniósł głowę i spojrzał na horyzont, za którym znikała ostatnia cząstka czerwonego słońca. Noc, po której słońce wzejdzie szybciej niż kiedykolwiek... Po drugiej stronie nieba pojawiał się właśnie mleczny księżyc, nieodłączny towarzysz słońca. Idealna sceneria do poezji, pomyślał Kira z ironią, kończąc wianek i rzucając go na wodę. Patrzył za nim, jak kołysze się na spokojnej tafli strumienia, który w tym miejscu tworzył łagodne zakole, i usiłował przypomnieć sobie, o co chodziło w tym zwyczaju.

_Kto wyłowi wianek..._ Kira ściągnął brwi. _Kto wyłowi upleciony w noc sobótki wianek..._ Kira zamknął oczy, próbując się skupić. _Kto wyłowi upleciony w noc sobótki wianek, jest ci przeznaczony na wieczność._

- Zgubiłeś coś, Izuru?

Kira poderwał się niemal spłoszony - i w rzeczy samej zerwał na równe nogi. Na drugim brzegu strumienia stał kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, Gin Ichimaru. Uśmiechał się swoim nieśmiertelnym uśmiechem. W ręce trzymał ociekający wodą wianek ze stokrotek.

Kira nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa i wiedział doskonale, że jego twarz musi wyrażać mieszankę zdumienia, zakłopotania i zażenowania. Czego nie wiedział, a co nie uszło uwadze kapitana, to rumieniec barwiący jego policzki. Z którym - jak stwierdził Gin - było mu wyjątkowo do twarzy. Gdyby nie szafirowe oczy, Izuru byłby zupełnie pozbawiony kolorów, a - jak powtarzał mu żartobliwie Gin od czasu do czasu - jedna blada ćma w Oddziale Trzecim w zupełności wystarczy. Izuru zwykle odwracał się z zakłopotaniem i oczywiście nic nie mówił. A Gin gratulował sobie, że przynajmniej wówczas udawało mu się wywołać rumieniec na twarzy wicekapitana.

Gin przeskoczył po tafli strumienia i w jednej chwili znalazł się obok Kiry, który wciąż wyglądał jak uosobienie bezradności.

- Zgubiłeś wianek, Izuru - powiedział spokojnie Kapitan. - Uważaj, byś następnym razem nie zgubił głowy - dodał z typowym dla siebie poczuciem humoru.

Kira rzeczoną głowę pochylił, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć Kapitanowi w oczy. Jak się później okazało, nie było to dobrym pomysłem, bo Gin skorzystał z okazji, by założyć mu wianek na włosy.

- Pasuje jak ulał - stwierdził z zadowoleniem, a Kira był zbyt zajęty kontemplacją rąbka haori, który nasiąknął był wodą, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Zresztą nie ufał swojemu głosowi.

- Następnym razem upleć i dla mnie - zachęcił Gin, a Kira ze zdumieniem podniósł wzrok. Następnie wyobraził sobie Kapitana Ichimaru we wianku... i niemal parsknął śmiechem.

Gin wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

- Wracajmy, Izuru. Robi się chłodno.

Kira skinął głową.

- A z tym wiankiem mówiłem poważnie - dodał Kapitan z uśmiechem bardziej przewrotnym niż zwykle.

Kira roześmiał się.

I już ani przez chwilę nie żałował tego wieczoru.

* * *

Było już ciemno, kiedy zebrali się do domów. Nie obyło się bez zabawnych akcentów, kiedy na terenie Oddziału Dwunastego dostrzegli całkiem przyzwoity pożar, który Abarai-kun i Madarame wzięli za ognisko sobótkowe i gotowi byli skakać przez płomienie. Hinamori podejrzewała, że musieli się czymś nad wodą raczyć. Pogonił ich Kapitan Kurotsuchi i kazał nie przeszkadzać w badaniach. Ze złowrogiego mamrotania, które nadeszło później, Hinamori wywnioskowała, że chwilowo badania nie szły po myśli naukowca.

Wracali od rzeki w grupach bądź parami. Oddział Jedenasty kroczył niczym gwardia - zmęczona Yachiru na ramionach Kenpachiego, którego kosmyki włosów przystrojone były kwiatami każdy osobno. Hinamori widziała, jak Madarame co chwilę przesuwa wianek spadający mu na oczy, a Ayasegawa ukradkiem dotyka lekko przywiędłych kamelii. Musiał się czuć "niepięknie", stwierdziła Hinamori z chichotem.

Białe lilie na włosach Rukii lśniły w blasku księżyca, a ona sama bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wydawała się widmem. Emanowała własnym światłem, a Abarai-kun wciąż patrzył na nią z zachwytem i nic nie mówił.

Rangiku-san dostała wianek z piwonii i już nie okazywała niezadowolenia - zwłaszcza że czerwone kwiaty przeplecione były błękitnymi dzwonkami. Hitsugaya-kun szedł przy niej w milczeniu.

Za sobą Hinamori miała Kapitana Ichimaru, obok którego szedł Kira-kun. Hinamori ledwo mogła dostrzec na jego jasnych włosach wianek ze stokrotek - zachodziła w głowę, od kogo go dostał. Cieszył ją natomiast uśmiech, którym w ciemności nocy Kira-kun niemal promieniał. Hinamori rozgrzała serce myśl, że Kira-kun ma wielbicielkę - przecież taki miły chłopiec jak on powinien się odganiać od dziewcząt, tymczasem wciąż był sam jak palec.

Kapitan Aizen szedł spokojnym krokiem przy jej boku, zapatrzony w mleczny księżyc.

- Kapitanie Aizen... Wianek...

Spojrzał na nią, jego brązowe oczy lśniły księżycowym blaskiem.

- Przykro mi, Hinamori-kun. Musiałem zgubić.

Spuściła głowę.

- Za rok zrobię nowy - powiedziała cicho, nagle czując się zmęczona.

- Wiem, Hinamori-kun - odpowiedział głębokim głosem. - Nie mogę się doczekać.

Hinamori skinęła. "Jeszcze wiele sobótek przed nami. Jeszcze wiele wianków ode mnie dostaniesz" pomyślała.

Ale chłód, może ciągnący od strumienia, nie chciał jej już opuścić.


	7. Nagietek

**~7~  
Nagietek**

You can have anything you want  
You can drift, you can dream, even walk on water  
Anything you want  
What do you want from me

_- Pink Floyd_

_

* * *

_Kira pamiętał, że kiedyś potrafił się śmiać.

Nie pamiętał już, kiedy to było, ponieważ upłynęło zbyt wiele czasu. Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy ostatni raz się uśmiechał. Teraz jedynym uśmiechem, jaki posiadał, był odbijający się w jego oczach wieczny uśmiech Gina Ichimaru.

Kira wiedział, że pozornie miał wszystko, o czym mógł marzyć shinigami - pozycję wicekapitana jednego z trzynastu ochronnych oddziałów Soul Society, gwarantującą mu szacunek, władzę i obowiązki, które wykonywał z godnością i wdzięcznością. Kira wiedział, że w rzeczywistości nie posiada nic. Był marionetką, był uległy i był niepozorny. Jego podwładni mówili więcej pomiędzy sobą niż szczerze w jego twarz - ale jeśli kiedyś go to bolało, dawno zapomniał. Z faktami nie należy się spierać.

Kira zastanawiał się czasem, dlaczego Gin Ichimaru mianował swoim zastępcą właśnie jego. Pozycja wicekapitana była zaszczytem, który Kira - zupełnie zrozumiale i radośnie - chłonął całym sobą... aż zrozumiał. Gorzka była świadomość, że wybrano go nie ze względu na zalety, tylko na wady. Od tamtego czasu stanowisko napełniało go jedynie wyrzutami sumienia.

Kira wiedział o swoim kapitanie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, choć w realiach orientował się może w połowie. Dzięki rozwiniętej intuicji potrafił powiedzieć z całą pewnością, że Gin nie zawsze działa w interesie Seireitei. Gdy chciał zastanowić się głębiej, odkrywał bolesną prawdę, że Gin Ichimaru stanowi dla Seireitei zagrożenie. Oczywiście, nieczęsto chciał zastanawiać się głębiej. Wiedział, że gdyby poszedł do Generała Yamamoto, wystarczyłoby jedno jego słowo, a świat zostałby zmieniony na zawsze.

Najbardziej zmieniony zostałby świat Kiry.

Kira widział kiedyś węża, pod którego wzrokiem ofiara była zupełnie bezwolna. Wąż powoli owijał swoje ciało wokół szynszyli, która nawet nie drgnęła, choć nie odrywała oczu od drapieżnika. Miała świadomość, że jej los został przypieczętowany, a jednak nie była w stanie uciec. Kira dopiero później zrozumiał, że to nie strach trzymał ją w miejscu, tylko fascynacja.

Kira nigdy nie zapomniał, że Gin Ichimaru ocalił mu życie, kiedy jego los wydawał się przypieczętowany. Jego wdzięczność była jednym z elementów układających się na fascynację.

Kiedyś Kira miał przyjaciół, którzy może nawet żywili do niego sympatię - nie wiedział na pewno, ale wtedy na pewno w to wierzył. Lata spędzone we wiecznym powątpiewaniu w siebie i otoczenie nie pozostały bez wpływu na jego osobowość i sposób myślenia. Kira wiedział, że teraz nie zawahałby się skrzyżować miecza z żadnym z dawnych przyjaciół, gdyby miało to ochronić jego rzeczywistość. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, od jak dawna tak było, ale jego świadomość zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić i nie reagowała wstrząsem na taką myśl.

Kira należał kiedyś do Oddziału Czwartego, na ranach duszy znał się nie gorzej niż na ranach ciała. Wiedział, że także dla własnego dobra - które przecież nie znaczyło nic w porównaniu z dobrem Seireitei - powinien jak najszybciej przeciąć linę, jaka wiązała go z Ginem Ichimaru. Miał oczy szeroko otwarte - a jednak myśl, że mógłby stracić kapitana, u boku którego kroczył od tak dawna, że inna ewentualność wydawała się absurdem, napawała go największym przerażeniem. Jeśli Gin był słońcem, Kira był księżycem, który odbijał jego blask. Jeśli Gin był księżycem, Kira był cieniem rzucanym przez jego światło. Jego egzystencja nie miała znaczenia bez Gina Ichimaru.

Napełniało go to rozpaczą, którą tak trafnie reprezentował nagietek - symbol Oddziału Trzeciego. Czasem Kira był pewien, że rozpacz była esencją jego życia. Ale przecież było coś więcej...

Kira podniósł się z posłania i podszedł do okna. Księżyc w trzech czwartych pełen powlekał powierzchnie srebrem, a długie cienie padały tam, gdzie nie sięgało jego światło. Po drugiej stronie ogrodu Kira widział pogrążoną w ciemności kwaterę kapitana. Gin znów wyszedł, ostatnio zdarzało się to częściej. Czasem Kira stał przy oknie przez wieczność, aż wreszcie oświetlona srebrnym blaskiem blednącego księżyca sylwetka kapitana pokazywała się u wejścia do siedziby dowództwa Oddziału Trzeciego, a później niespiesznym krokiem przemierzała drewniany krużganek. Czasem kapitan patrzył w stronę kwater Kiry i unosił dłoń w geście pozdrowienia. Czasem Kira odpowiadał tym samym, zanim kapitan zniknął w drzwiach swojego mieszkania.

Dziś było wcześnie, miał jeszcze czas zawiadomić Generała Yamamoto, który - kiedy chciał - potrafił działać szybko i bezwzględnie...

Jutro Kira jak zawsze wejdzie do gabinetu kapitana. Zostanie powitany uśmiechem i usłyszy "Dzień dobry, Izuru". Wysłucha swoich obowiązków, a potem wyruszy w nowy dzień z kapitanem Ichimaru - dla którego nic nie znaczył, ale któremu może był potrzebny.

Odwrócił się od okna i skierował w stronę posłania z przeczuciem, że ta noc nie będzie kolejną nieprzespaną. Może jutro pójdzie do Generała... Może pojutrze...

Dziś nie był w stanie własnymi rękami strzaskać namiastki jedynego szczęścia, jakie posiadał.


	8. Przy księżycu

**~8~  
Przy księżycu**

- A więc go zostawisz.

Twarz uśpionego Izuru Kiry wyglądała niezwykle spokojnie w chłodnym świetle księżyca. Gin Ichimaru uniósł głowę.

- Nie mam wyboru... dobrze o tym wiesz, Shinsō.

Lisica przeciągnęła się leniwie, zakołysała puszystym ogonem.

- Nie rozumiem - przyznała. - Przecież wcale tego nie chcesz.

- To, czego chcę, nie ma tu najmniejszego znaczenia, Shinsō. - Głos Gina był spokojny, ale pobrzmiewała w nim ledwie wyczuwalna nuta goryczy.

- Wolisz zatem go skrzywdzić? - Shinsō przekrzywiła trójkątny łebek, spoglądając nań nie bez pewnej złośliwości. Gin bezwiednie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Nie chcę go krzywdzić - wyszeptał ochryple. - Wiesz, że nie...

Shinsō posłała mu kolejne przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- A jednak... - Srebrzysty ogon musnął jego ramię, gdy ostentacyjnie przeszła obok niego. - A jednak to robisz...

Gin zwiesił głowę.

- Czemu nie zabierzesz go ze sobą?

- To niemożliwe. - Oczy Gina Ichimaru przez chwilę zapłonęły złotem. - Nie wolno mi. I... - Zawahał się. - I nie chcę.

- Nie chcesz? - Lisica popatrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem. - To coś nowego...

Gin nie odpowiedział. Shinsō przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

- A czemuż to... nie chcesz? - zapytała przeciągle.

Ichimaru ponownie popatrzył na śpiącego Kirę, na rozsypane na poduszce jasne włosy, które w blasku księżyca wydawały się srebrne jak jego własne.

Shinsō prychnęła pogardliwie.

- "Bo chcę go chronić." "Bo tak będzie dla niego lepiej." "Bo chcę trzymać go od tego z dala." Prawda, Ginie Ichimaru? Tak właśnie chciałeś odpowiedzieć, czyż nie?

Gin milczał.

Lisica prychnęła ponownie, jej srebrny ogon zafalował.

- Trochę późno na skrupuły, Ichimaru - stwierdziła kąśliwie. - Należało zastanowić się wtedy, gdy brałeś tego chłopca do swojego oddziału. Przecież wiedziałeś, co będziesz musiał zrobić. O czym ty w ogóle myślałeś?

Gin Ichimaru znów długą chwilę nie odpowiadał, wreszcie westchnął cicho.

- Nie wiem - wyszeptał niemal bezradnie.

Shinsō spojrzała na niego z wyższością.

- Nie trzeba było go w to mieszać, Gin. Wystarczyłoby pozostawić go w Oddziale Czwartym. Teraz możesz tylko wybierać między mniejszym a większym złem...

- Nie wolno mi go zabrać - powtórzył Gin, dziwnie nieobecnym tonem, zupełnie jakby myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. - Nie wolno mi, nawet gdybym chciał. Muszę być sam, choć nie jestem sam... choć znalazł się ktoś, dla kogo... - Urwał, po czym podjął ponownie. - Nie do mnie należą decyzje o tym, co mogę uczynić...

- Bzdury! - Lisica zjeżyła się raptownie, w srebrzystym świetle księżyca wypełniającym pokój zalśniły kły. - Co za skończone bzdury! Nie ty decydujesz? A kto, jeśli nie ty, wybrał tego chłopca na porucznika Oddziału Trzeciego? Kto, Ginie Ichimaru?

- Ciszej, Shinsō - przerwał jej niespodziewanie Gin, na poły ostrzegawczo, na poły z troską. - Ciszej... - dodał znacznie łagodniej, spoglądając na Kirę. Twarz młodego porucznika ściągnęła się w niespokojnym grymasie, a z ust dobył się słaby jęk. Dłoń Gina z niespotykaną delikatnością dotknęła jego policzka, odgarnęła kosmyk jasnych włosów. Kira westchnął cicho i po chwili na jego twarz powrócił spokój.

Shinsō przypatrywała się temu nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

- Mógłbyś mu chociaż powiedzieć - stwierdziła z cichym wyrzutem. - Cokolwiek...

- I jeszcze bardziej to utrudnić, Shinsō? - Gin raptownie poderwał głowę. - A poza tym...

- Wiem, wiem, nie wolno ci - parsknęła lisica cynicznie. - Ty i wielkie sprawy wielkich tego świata... Cóż znaczy jedno rozdarte serce...?

- Shinsō...

- Nie możesz zrzucić całej odpowiedzialności na dowództwo Soul Society, Gin. - Lisi ogon dotknął jego ręki, gdy Shinsō minęła go po raz kolejny. - Ty go w to wplątałeś, a teraz szukasz winnych...

- Aizen... - spróbował zaprotestować Gin, ale lisica nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

- Aizen pozbył się go. Odesłał do Oddziału Czwartego, bo okazał się za słaby dla jego celów. To ty go stamtąd zabrałeś, Gin... a teraz porzucisz jak niepotrzebną już zabawkę...

- Milcz, Shinsō!

- Ciiiiszej... - syknęła zjadliwie lisica. Jej ogon zawisł niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Izuru Kiry. - Ciszej, bo go obudzisz... A może... - dodała przewrotnie. - Może powinnam mu w tym pomóc...? Jak myślisz, Gin? Co powie, widząc cię tutaj? Mmmm?

- Przestań - wycedził Gin gniewnie. - Izuru nie jest... nigdy nie był moją zabawką.

- Czyżby? Więc nie sprowadziłeś go tutaj dla kaprysu?

- Nie! Dobrze wiesz, że nie!

- Och - Lisica zaśmiała się, machnęła ogonem. - Cóż, Ginie Ichimaru... Wiedziałeś, jakie życie prowadzisz... Powinieneś był w odpowiednim czasie dokonać wyboru...

- Nie praw mi morałów, Shinsō!

- Powinieneś był dokonać wyboru - ciągnęła Shinsō, nie zważając na jego słowa - zanim przesłoniłeś świat temu biednemu chłopcu, Gin. A teraz... teraz miotasz się... miotasz się jak w klatce, bo sam się do niego przywiązałeś. Czyż nie?

Gin mocniej zacisnął pięści i przez chwilę zdawało się, że wybuchnie gniewem, ale w końcu tylko spuścił wzrok.

- Przestań, Shinsō... - wyszeptał, niemal prosząco.

- Więc jednak. - Srebrzysty ogon zafalował triumfalnie, ocierając się o kolana Gina. - Przyznajesz, że jest ci bliski...

Ichimaru odwrócił wzrok.

- Ojej, jej... - prychnęła ponownie lisica. - Nie rób takiej męczeńskiej miny, Gin, nie do twarzy ci z nią. Ale to tylko dowodzi, że miałam rację... - Kolejne nonszalanckie machnięcie ogonem. - A mimo to jesteś gotów go zostawić bez jednego słowa wyjaśnienia, czy tak?

- Mówiłem ci już, Shinsō, nie mam... - zaczął, ale Shinsō ponownie przerwała mu w pół słowa.

- Nie masz wyboru, oczywiście... Biedny, nieszczęsny ty i twoja wielka zbawcza misja... A co w takim razie z nim? Nie obchodzi cię, jak będzie się czuł, kiedy pewnego dnia po prostu powiesz mu "żegnaj"?

Gin ponownie uciekł spojrzeniem. Lisica chwilę taksowała go wzrokiem, po czym syknęła gniewnie.

- Więc i tego chcesz mu odmówić - powiedziała, przeciągając słowa. - Uciekniesz bez pożegnania... a wcześniej pewnie wykorzystasz jeszcze "dla dobra sprawy", mam rację? Tylko pogratulować, Ginie Ichimaru. Jesteś skończonym, żałosnym tchórzem. Zaczynam żałować, że to ciebie wybrałam...

- Shinsō...

- Gin... On patrzy na ciebie jak w słońce. Poszedłby z tobą wszędzie, jeśli tylko byś mu pozwolił...

- I właśnie dlatego nie mogę tego zrobić!

- Nie możesz - Shinsō posłała mu złe spojrzenie. - W takim razie lepiej zabij go teraz, okażesz mu więcej litości!

- Milcz! - Dłoń Gina wystrzeliła nagle do przodu, sięgając do gardła lisicy - ta jednak była szybsza; w mgnieniu oka odskoczyła w kąt pokoju, jeżąc sierść.

- Oszalałeś, Gin? - warknęła wściekle.

Gin oddychał ciężko, jego złote oczy lśniły złowrogo.

- Nigdy więcej - wydyszał. - Nigdy więcej nie waż się nawet o tym wspominać, Shinsō.

Chwilę trwała pełna napięcia cisza, podczas której oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem. Gin był pierwszym, który odwrócił spojrzenie.

- Shinsō... - zaczął.

- Wiesz, na co go skazujesz? - weszła mu w słowo lisica, spoglądając już nie na niego, ale na pogrążonego we śnie Kirę. W jej głosie pobrzmiewał smutek. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo będzie cierpiał?

- Nie chcę, by cierpiał - szepnął Gin. - Chcę, by żył.

- Jako twój wyrzut sumienia?

Gin Ichimaru potrząsnął głową.

- Nie... Po prostu... - jego głos zabrzmiał nieomal miękko. - Chcę, by żył.

Shinsō zmrużyła swe przenikliwe oczy.

- Robisz mu niewyobrażalną krzywdę... Wiesz, jak ciężkie brzemię na niego zrzucasz?

Gin spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy jeszcze nigdy nie były tak poważne.

- Wiem.

Srebrna lisica przekrzywiła głowę.

- I mimo wszystko jesteś gotów...

- Nie jestem - przerwał jej raptownie Gin. - Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę. Dlatego właśnie...

- ...chcesz odejść w taki sposób?

Skinął głową. Shinsō machnęła ogonem z rozczarowaniem.

- To zwykła ucieczka, Gin. Jesteś tchórzem. Tchórzem i egoistą.

- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem, Shinsō?

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Gardzisz sobą? - zapytała.

- A jak ci się wydaje?

Chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Gin patrzył na szczupłą sylwetkę śpiącego Izuru Kiry, na łagodną, opromienioną księżycem twarz, na której nadal malował się błogi spokój.

Westchnął z bólem.

- Nie zasługuję na niego - wyszeptał.

- Nie zasługujesz - przyznała Shinsō, przysuwając się bliżej i omiatając jego kolana srebrzystym ogonem. Usiadła u jego boku. - Wiesz... - podjęła. - Tchórz z ciebie, Gin. Ale mimo wszystko... uczciwy tchórz. Może jeszcze coś z ciebie będzie, więc... chyba jeszcze trochę z tobą zostanę.

- Shinsō...?

- Może nawet... - ciągnęła tymczasem lisica, układając się wygodniej i otulając ogonem. - Może pewnego dnia... zdołasz mu to wynagrodzić.

- To możliwe, Shinsō? Shinsō?

Odpowiedzi nie było. Gin odwrócił głowę i w miejscu srebrzystego lisiego futra ujrzał u swego boku krótki miecz. Ujął go w dłoń i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jasną klingę, nim wstał w końcu, kierując się ku wyjściu. Zanim zasunął drzwi, raz jeszcze obejrzał się na skąpany w świetle księżyca pokój i pogrążoną w głębokim śnie postać swego porucznika. Obawiał się, że to ostatnia równie spokojna noc.

_Przepraszam, Izuru._

Nadszedł czas.


	9. Złoty generał

**~9~  
Złoty generał**

W korytarzu było jasno; mrok czaił się dopiero za drzwiami u jego końca. Gin Ichimaru przez chwilę jedynie patrzył przed siebie, nim ruszył w ich stronę zdecydowanym krokiem. Ktoś o poetyckiej duszy mógłby powiedzieć, że niósł ze sobą światło, ale on wiedział, że to nieprawda. Prawdziwe światło tkwiło tam, w ciemności przed nim, i Gin był zdecydowany je stamtąd wydostać, nim wszechobecne cienie zdołają je stłumić.

Więcej nie był w stanie zrobić - i świadomość ta przepełniała go poczuciem winy. Była to bowiem ledwie niewielka cząstka pokuty za krzywdy wyrządzone temu, który nigdy nie zachwiał się w swej lojalności wobec niego.

_"Nie pozwolę nikomu dobyć miecza przeciw mojemu kapitanowi."_

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści na samo wspomnienie.

Krzyk. Dobyty miecz. Dłoń z wolna sięgająca ku rękojeści Shinsō...

Szczęk kling.

Żadna z nich nie była jego własną.

Pozwolił, by uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Jego życiu ani przez chwilę nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo; Momo Hinamori nie miałaby najmniejszych szans w bezpośrednim starciu z kapitanem Gotei13. Mimo to cieszył się z interwencji swego porucznika - pozwoliła powstrzymać rozlew krwi, do którego niewątpliwie by doszło, gdyby został zmuszony do działania w obronie misji i "wyższego dobra". Gin nie chciał krzywdzić Hinamori - toteż radował się, że udało się ją oszczędzić. Wiedział - być może lepiej niż sam Izuru - że chłopiec nigdy nie zraniłby przyjaciółki.

_Izuru..._

Westchnął cicho. Tego ranka nie miał możliwości, by jakkolwiek interweniować. Nie wolno mu było zwrócić uwagi na własną osobę, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, pytań, wątpliwości - choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że takowe i tak narosną. Spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu tam, na tarasie, Tōshirō Hitsugaya z Oddziału Dziesiątego, było na to wystarczającym dowodem. Chcąc jednak zachować pozory, Gin zmuszony był stać z boku; nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie kiwnął choćby palcem, gdy mijał go Shūhei Hisagi, prowadzący unieruchomionego Izuru. Chłopiec ani na chwilę nie podniósł wzroku, ale Gin wiedział, że wystarczyłoby jedno słowo, by dodać mu otuchy... by podnieść na duchu... by choć w zawoalowany sposób dać do zrozumienia, że on, Gin Ichimaru, jest mu wdzięczny.

Mimo to milczał - czując, że ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie. Dlatego właśnie był tu i teraz, robiąc to, co robił. Niewiele... śmiesznie niewiele, ale przynajmniej tyle mógł uczynić. Izuru Kira nie zasługiwał, by tkwić w ciemności celi i własnego poczucia winy, szczególnie jeśli zaprowadziła go tam jego lojalność wobec Gina Ichimaru...

Gin przygryzł wargi.

Izuru był mu lojalny. Izuru był mu oddany. Izuru trwał u jego boku tak długo, że niemal od zawsze - przynajmniej tak mogło się chwilami wydawać.

A Gin... Gin nie wiedzieć kiedy przywiązał się do niego bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mógł oczekiwać. Bardziej, niż byłoby to w zgodzie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Bardziej, niż mogłoby to być bezpieczne dla nich obu...

Co więcej, chłopiec odwzajemniał to przywiązanie z nawiązką. Gin niby zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale świadomość ta zawsze jakoś schodziła na dalszy plan. Przecież, jak sam się przekonywał, cały czas panował nad sytuacją... przecież wiedział dobrze, kiedy się wycofać...

Zaklął w duchu. _Jakimż głupcem byłeś, Ginie Ichimaru..._

Potrząsnął głową. Zorientował się, gdy było już za późno na interwencję... gdy Aizen, ta skończona wesz i kanalia, nieomal wepchnął chłopca w jego ramiona. Ginowi udało się wówczas opanować - choć z trudem - jednocześnie zaś podjął decyzję, że musi przynajmniej spróbować odsunąć od siebie Izuru, przede wszystkim dla dobra tego ostatniego. Jednak z każdą kolejną próbą zwiększenia dystansu między nimi, coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie przynoszą one pożądanych rezultatów.

Izuru nie rozumiał - i nic dziwnego - czemu jego kapitan zaczął nagle traktować go z rezerwą. Nie pytał jednak o nic, całą odpowiedzialność za taki stan rzeczy biorąc na własne barki - Gin zaś w żaden sposób nie mógł wyprowadzić go z błędu. Pozostawało mu jedynie obserwować, z bólem w sercu i narastającymi wyrzutami sumienia. Zwlekał zbyt długo; widział to teraz jak na dłoni. O ile bowiem Izuru z każdym dniem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jest jedynie źródłem rozczarowań, o tyle jego lojalność wobec Gina w dalszym ciągu pozostawała niewzruszona i nie wydawało się, by cokolwiek mogło to zmienić. Pogrążało to zresztą chłopca w jeszcze głębszym poczuciu winy - Gin wiedział, że Izuru ma swoje wątpliwości i podejrzenia co do jego poczynań; ba, w jakiś pokrętny sposób nawet go to cieszyło - a jednak nawet one nie wystarczały, by ostatecznie przeciąć łączącą ich nić. Gin nie potrafił zdecydować, czy powinien czuć z tego powodu raczej wdzięczność i podziw dla Izuru, czy też pogardę dla samego siebie - ale nijak nie zmieniało to faktu, że serce jego porucznika pozostawało rozdarte. Z jednej strony chciał być wierny własnemu dowódcy, z drugiej - pragnął postępować zgodnie z zasadami i ideałami Soul Society. Ktoś inny w podobnej sytuacji zapewne całkiem straciłby wiarę - ale Izuru nie potrafiłby żyć, w nic nie wierząc. Trwał więc w jedynym miejscu, gdzie kiedykolwiek czuł się pewnie - u boku swego kapitana...

Gin westchnął gorzko. Kapitana, który już niedługo miał zburzyć cały jego świat... W imię czego?

Misja. Poświęcenie siebie w imię wyższego dobra. Bliźniaczy filar, który ocali Soul Society. Wtedy Gin nie w pełni pojmował te słowa - ale był tylko samotnym dzieckiem, które potrzebowało, jeśli nie bliskości, to przynajmniej czyjejś obecności tuż obok. Gdy podrósł i lepiej zrozumiał, czego od niego oczekiwano, postanowił - być może naiwnie - że będzie stronił od bliższych relacji z kimkolwiek. Samotność wśród innych wydawała mu się wtedy łatwiejsza niż trwanie w pojedynkę. A potem...

A potem pewnego jesiennego poranka los postawił na jego drodze Izuru Kirę - i Gin przepadł w obliczu zaufania i życzliwości, jakimi go obdarzono.

Nie powinien był na to pozwolić. Nie powinien z nikim się wiązać; w tej chwili był tego świadom lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. A już tym bardziej nie powinien dopuścić, by ktokolwiek tak bardzo zbliżył się do niego; szczególnie gdy był to ktoś tak jasny i niewinny jak Izuru.

Shinsō miała rację. Należało to przerwać, póki jeszcze miał po temu cień szansy. Gdyby nie nominował Izuru na swego porucznika, gdyby pozostawił go w Oddziale Czwartym, gdyby od samego początku trzymał się z dala od niego...

Nie potrafił. Pokusa, by mieć przy sobie kogoś bliskiego; kogoś, kto byłby jego ostoją w wypełnionym zdradą i fałszem życiu, okazała się silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Zaczął więc sam się zwodzić, wmawiając sobie, że wszak idzie mu przede wszystkim o Izuru. Że chce go chronić. Wspierać. Pomóc rozwinąć mu skrzydła. Że chce być dla niego światłem, tak jak Izuru stał się światłem dla niego...

Niemal w to uwierzył - ale prawda była inna i w głębi serca wiedział o tym od zawsze.

Chciał Izuru Kiry obok siebie, tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Nie umiał zrezygnować z jego bliskości, z ciepła i dobroci ofiarowanych mu zupełnie bezinteresownie. Chciał choć przez chwilę mieć złudzenie, że on też może wieść zwyczajne życie...

Nie miał prawa. Nie w taki sposób. Nie za cenę krzywdy, jaką wyrządzał Izuru, zasłaniając się jego dobrem...

Zacisnął pięści. Doprawdy, jak mógł być takim egoistą? Przecież zdawał sobie sprawę, co go czeka. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia może być zmuszony opuścić Soul Society z piętnem zdrajcy, aby kontynuować swoje zadanie. Miał świadomość, że przyjdzie mu wówczas przeciąć wszelkie więzi łączące go z tym miejscem - i że im będą one słabsze, tym łatwiej będzie mu to uczynić. A co tymczasem zrobił? Najpierw zaangażował się w więź z Rangiku Matsumoto, a później...

_"Gin... On patrzy na ciebie jak w słońce. Poszedłby z tobą wszędzie, jeśli tylko byś mu pozwolił..."_

Przygryzł wargi. Rangiku była silna - a do tego w jakimś stopniu zahartowana jego ciągłymi odejściami i powrotami. Gin był pewien, że porucznik Oddziału Dziesiątego - i jego przyjaciółka od czasów dzieciństwa - da sobie radę. Sytuacja z Izuru przedstawiała się jednak zupełnie inaczej. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by chłopiec łatwo pogodził się z nagłym zniknięciem swego kapitana - i zarazem nic nie bolało Gina bardziej niż ta świadomość. A jednak, jeśli czegokolwiek był jeszcze pewien, to tego, że nie może zabrać go ze sobą. Nie chciał wciągać go za sobą w ciemność - chciał go przed nią ocalić. Dlatego musiał odejść bez słowa - i dlatego także był teraz tutaj, by choć w ten sposób okazać chłopcu, że był dla niego ważny...

Przystanął raptownie. Czy aby na pewno? Czy rzeczywiście przyszedł tutaj z myślą o Izuru? W końcu co takiego mógł zyskać chłopiec na tym uwolnieniu? Czy na wolności będzie bezpieczniejszy niż tu, w areszcie Oddziału Trzeciego? Czy nie należałoby raczej trzymać go z dala od tego, co miało się wydarzyć? Z dala od posądzeń o zdradę, których zapewne nie zdołałby uniknąć, jeśli znów lojalnie podążyłby za Ginem?

Czy naprawdę chciał mu pomóc? Czy też przybył tu tylko po to, by, nim zniknie z Soul Society, jeszcze przez chwilę mieć Izuru u swego boku?

_Znowu myślisz tylko o sobie, Ginie Ichimaru..._

Spróbował zaprzeczyć, ale nie zabrzmiało to ani trochę przekonująco. Jakiś głos w jego wnętrzu zaśmiał się cynicznie.

_Czyżby zbrakło ci argumentów, Gin?_

Zawahał się, rozważając, czy nie zawrócić - i w tej samej chwili do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk. Choć niezbyt głośny, w ciszy korytarza zabrzmiał wyraźnie - chrapliwy, zdławiony szept na granicy szlochu. Głos kogoś, komu zbrakło już sił, by krzyczeć i płakać.

- ...dobyłem miecza przeciw Hinamori-san... Jak mogłem... Odrażający... Jestem odrażający...

Gin zamarł. Jakaś cząstka jego osoby, ta, która zawsze broniła się przed obcowaniem z cudzym cierpieniem, miała ochotę uciec. Opanował się jednak. Nie miał prawa w ten sposób się wycofać; wystarczyło, że w tylu innych sprawach był tchórzem.

Nasłuchiwał jeszcze przez chwilę. Usłyszał świszczący, rwący się oddech i kolejne samooskarżenia, wypowiadane głosem z wolna narastającym do krzyku.

Gin uczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrza dłoni - po czym podjął decyzję. Mniejsza o jego własne pobudki - ale Izuru Kira niczym nie zasłużył sobie na podobny los. W gruncie rzeczy nie zrobił nawet nic złego - bo jakąż winą było to, że stanął w obronie zaatakowanego dowódcy? Wszelkie okoliczności przemawiały na jego korzyść... a mimo to chłopiec tkwił teraz w areszcie Oddziału Trzeciego niczym pospolity złoczyńca i - sądząc po tym, co dane było Ginowi usłyszeć - tak właśnie się czuł.

Czy tak miała wyglądać sprawiedliwość Soul Society? Czy o takie wyższe dobro miał walczyć?

Niedoczekanie. W tej chwili był gotów uwolnić Izuru choćby z czystej przekory.

Z nową stanowczością pokonał ostatni odcinek korytarza, po czym pchnął drewniane drzwi, oddzielające cele od pozostałych pomieszczeń Oddziału Trzeciego. Otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

- Kto... Kto to...?

Desperacki, wystraszony okrzyk. Gin poczuł ucisk w gardle - ale nawet teraz nie mógł okazać uczuć. Szedł więc przed siebie, z lisim uśmiechem przyklejonym do warg, a za nim z korytarza wlewało się światło.

Jakim widział go w tej chwili Izuru?

_Izuru..._

Dostrzegł go - i tylko lata gry przed Aizenem pozwoliły mu zachować nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że ta skulona w kącie celi postać, wpatrująca się weń szeroko rozwartymi, błękitnymi oczami, to rzeczywiście Izuru Kira - ten sam, który jeszcze tego poranka tak zdecydowanie stanął w jego obronie.

Gin przełknął. Co tu się stało? Co musiało się zdarzyć, by porucznika Gotei13, dzielnego, zdolnego i oddanego, zmienić nieomal we wrak?

I na dodatek ten... kaftan. Plama bieli wyraźnie odcinająca się od ciemnego munduru shinigami i ponurych ścian, krzycząca niczym wyrzut sumienia.

_Co takiego próbowałeś zrobić, Izuru?_

Nie był pewien, czy tak naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć. Połamane krzesło, leżące na podłodze celi sugerowało rzeczy gwałtowne i nieprzyjemne. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

- Och, jej... Okropne - rzucił, pozornie niefrasobliwie. Lekki ton odbierał jego słowom ich prawdziwe znaczenie, choć mówił najzupełniej szczerze. - W rzeczy samej okropne...

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się - i Gin znów z ledwością zwalczył ochotę, by się cofnąć, czując na sobie ów zgnębiony, pełen rozpaczy - i cokolwiek spłoszony - wzrok.

- K-Kapitan Ichimaru...

Zbyt wiele nadziei w tym głosie, choćby podszytej lękiem i niepewnością. Poczuł, jak serce przeszywa mu ból - i jednocześnie nakazał sobie uśmiech. Musiał grać, choćby przychodziło mu to z największym trudem. Jak długo jeszcze...?

Podszedł bliżej, stając niemal w drzwiach celi. Jego długi cień padł na ścianę.

- Biedactwo... Jesteś u kresu sił...

Wypowiedział te słowa zbyt pieszczotliwym tonem, by można było je uznać za wyraz prawdziwej troski - a jednak i tym razem nie kłamał. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej Izuru wydawał mu się równie kruchy, bezbronny i zagubiony; to zaś, czego nie było widać gołym okiem, Gin wyraźnie wyczuwał w jego reiatsu. Chłopiec był skrajnie wyczerpany, a nerwy miał napięte jak postronki. Wyglądało na to, że ratunek przybył w samą porę... o ile swe przybycie Gin mógł takowym nazwać.

Uświadomił sobie, że ciemnobłękitne oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej; Izuru przypatrywał mu się niczym drobne zwierzątko osaczone przez drapieżnika, najwyraźniej wciąż nie wiedząc, czego oczekiwać. Gin nie zamierzał dręczyć go ani chwili dłużej... w końcu przybył tu w konkretnym celu, czyż nie?

- Chcesz... bym cię ocalił, Izuru? - zapytał, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Ktoś postronny mógłby odebrać to pytanie jako droczenie się - i to, zważywszy na sytuację, niepozbawione okrucieństwa. Dla Gina wszakże było ono ważniejsze, niż mogło się wydawać - dawało Izuru szansę, by odmówić, a on uszanowałby jego decyzję...

_Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać, Gin? Naprawdę myślisz, że w takiej chwili zdołałby ci odmówić...? Idzie ci tylko o spokój własnego sumienia..._

Spokój sumienia... Czy mógł w ogóle liczyć na coś takiego...?

Skupił się na chłopcu. Na jego twarzy niedowierzanie i przestrach mieszały się z potrzebą zaufania... z pragnieniem odnalezienia jakiejkolwiek stałej przystani wśród napierającego zewsząd chaosu.

_Nie patrz tak na mnie, Izuru. Nie ma we mnie nic stałego..._

- Chodź ze mną, Izuru - powiedział tymczasem na głos, odnajdując w rękawie kosode klucz. Zamek zazgrzytał cicho - i po chwili drzwi celi stanęły otworem.

Izuru Kira ani drgnął. Gin w jakiś sposób spodziewał się tego; czuł, że bez wyraźnej zachęty z jego strony chłopiec nie ośmieli się wyjść, choć nic nie stało dłużej na przeszkodzie. Wszedł do środka.

- Izuru - powtórzył, stając naprzeciw swego porucznika. Ten na dźwięk jego słów najpierw popatrzył nań z pewnym oszołomieniem, po czym wstał niezgrabnie, uciekając wzrokiem. Spojrzenie Gina ponownie spoczęło na kaftanie, więżącym ręce chłopca, a nieodłączny uśmiech zniknął z jego warg.

_Czym sobie na to zasłużyłeś, Izuru...?_

Niespodziewanie poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew - na generała Yamamoto, prawa Soul Society i, z powodów których sam do końca nie pojmował, na Tōshirō Hitsugayę z Oddziału Dziesiątego. Na wszystkich - z sobą samym na czele, ale nie na Izuru Kirę. Obarczać chłopca winą za cokolwiek z tego, co się stało, byłoby czystą hipokryzją.

Wyciągnął rękę i zaczął zdecydowanie odpinać klamry. To przez niego Izuru się tu znalazł. To jego bronił - a przecież to Gin tylekroć przyrzekał sobie go chronić. Czy potrafił coś więcej, niż tylko składać obietnice bez pokrycia? Czy było go stać na jedynie pozornie istotne gesty - takie jak ten?

Szarpnął paski kaftana. Ostatnimi czasy przysparzał Izuru Kirze jedynie cierpienia - a wkrótce miał go zranić jeszcze głębiej i jeszcze dotkliwiej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce na jego dawniejsze, harde postanowienia? Na wszystkie dumne deklaracje? Czy był jedynie pionkiem, któremu zdawało się, że mógł ocalić złotego generała? Czy przez wszystkie te lata karmił się złudzeniami - nawet bez pomocy Sōsuke Aizena?

Ostatnia klamra brzęknęła cicho; Gin stanowczym ruchem ściągnął materiał z ramion swojego porucznika, cisnął na podłogę. Ręce Izuru opadły bezwładnie do boków; chłopiec stał przed nim przygarbiony, ze zwieszoną głową i spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę celi. Gin niemal zaklął, czując jego reiatsu; wciąż panicznie rozedrgane, wciąż tętniące pogardą i nienawiścią, wymierzonymi w samego siebie. Jak można było do tego dopuścić? Czemu karę zawsze ponosił ten, kto najmniej na to zasługiwał, podczas gdy prawdziwi winowajcy...

Przypomniał sobie ciało Sōsuke Aizena, rozkrzyżowane na ścianie - i przez chwilę pożałował, że oskarżenia Momo Hinamori nie były prawdziwe. Gdyby tylko mógł, zabiłby go bez chwili wahania, ten jeden, jedyny raz odbierając życie z radością.

Westchnął w duchu. Nie przybył tu, by rozważać o Aizenie. Przyszedł...

Popatrzył na Izuru, wciąż stojącego bez jednego słowa, z poczuciem winy bijącym z całej jego sylwetki.

_Nawet mu nie podziękowałeś, Gin..._

Otworzył usta - i zaraz znów je zamknął. Lojalność Izuru nie zasługiwała, by skwitować ją prostym "dziękuję" - a innych słów Gin nie umiał w tej chwili znaleźć. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę chciałby objąć chłopca, przygarnąć go do siebie i przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu ukoić jego ból, uciszyć znękane, targane wątpliwościami sumienie, pocieszyć... A potem... potem być może zdobyłby się, by przeprosić - za wszystko, co już zrobił i co dopiero miał uczynić. Czuł, że w tej chwili byłby na to gotów...

...i, o ironio, nie mógł. Nie wolno mu było otworzyć się przed Izuru ani szczerze wyznać tego, co najbardziej ciążyło mu na sercu, jeśli wciąż miał na uwadze dobro swojej misji.

Zacisnął do bólu dłonie. _Misja... On i wielkie sprawy wielkich tego świata... Nie pomyliłaś się, Shinsō... Nie myliłaś się ani trochę..._

Raz jeszcze spojrzał na swego porucznika - wciąż w tej samej pozie, wciąż tak samo udręczonego - i po raz nie wiedzieć który przeklął w duchu sam siebie. Znów. Znów nie zdołał uczynić dla niego nic naprawdę ważnego...

Przygryzł wargi. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane odkupić winy? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Jak można wynagrodzić to, co już zrobił... i to co jeszcze zrobić zamierzał? Jak można coś podobnego wybaczyć?

Odpędził tę myśl, potrząsając głową. Nie pora na to. Jeśli cała ta eskapada miała zachować choćby resztki sensu, to nie mogli tkwić tu całą noc. Musieli ruszać...

Gin odwrócił się, kierując ku wyjściu z celi.

_Nie idź za mną, Izuru. Jestem szpiegiem i mordercą. Jestem egoistą i tchórzem. Nie zasługuję na twoją wdzięczność. Nie zasługuję na twe zaufanie. Nie zasługuję na..._

- Chodź ze mną, Izuru.

Czuł się jak ostatni łajdak.


	10. Bursztyn

**~10~  
Bursztyn**

Wiedziałam, że odejdziesz.

Zawsze odchodziłeś, bez jednego słowa.

Tym razem to nie żart, prawda? Choć jest równie okrutne jak większość twoich żartów.

Wiedziałam, że odejdziesz, kiedy naszej ostatniej wspólnej nocy odezwałeś się do mnie. Może myślałeś, że nie słyszę? Wyszeptałeś w moje włosy: "Bądź szczęśliwa".

To niedorzeczne, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Nie mogę dziś zasnąć. Dobrze się siedzi przy oknie, jest odrobinę chłodniej niż za dnia. Niebo po wschodniej stronie coraz jaśniejsze. Lipcowe noce są krótkie. Znów piliśmy do rana. Wciąż mi nie dorównuje, ale nabiera wprawy i wytrzymałości. Jeśli odwrócę głowę, zobaczę go leżącego tam w niespokojnym śnie. Najsmutniejsze jest to, że sny i tak przynoszą mu ukojenie - prawdziwym koszmarem jest dzień. Jawa. Rzeczywistość.

Kiedy przyszedł pierwszy raz, myślałam, że po prostu chce mnie przeprosić - zresztą nie miał za co. Za tamtą sprawę przeprosiny należą się nam obojgu od ciebie. Potem wrócił, z takim spojrzeniem, że nie mogłam go odprawić. Ja też go potrzebuję, wiesz? Wiesz. Tylko on mi po tobie został.

Potem przychodził... i odchodził. Zupełnie jak ty.

Tamtej nocy powiedziałeś: "Zaopiekuj się nim".

Czy to miałeś na myśli?

Obrócił się niespokojnie na łóżku i coś jęknął przez sen. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, o czym śni. Powinnam wstać i pomóc mu wyrwać się z koszmaru... Nie, sam się uspokoił. Zwinął się teraz w kłębek, pociągając kolana pod brodę.

Ten chłopiec jest naprawdę uroczy. Zrozumiałam w końcu, dlaczego tak go ceniłeś. Czego nie potrafię zrozumieć, to dlaczego złamałeś mu serce.

Och, pewnie miałeś swoje powody.

Nie martw się o mnie, poradzę sobie. Jestem silna. To o niego się boję. Za każdym razem jego oczy patrzą z coraz większą desperacją. Może wydaje mu się, że stał się twardy - i przez to silniejszy. Rozpacz w jego wzroku też jest coraz głębsza. Nie wiem, co przeraża mnie bardziej.

Dlatego wzięłam go w ramiona. Skrzywdzeni chłopcy potrzebują miłości.

Trochę czasem rozmawiamy. Dowiedziałam się, że wcześnie został sierotą. Sądzę, że w jakiś sposób widział w tobie ojca. Jestem na tyle pijana, żeby usiłować sobie wyobrazić siebie w roli jego matki. Choć zdecydowanie... jak tak dalej pójdzie, popełnimy kazirodztwo.

Pamiętasz, jak sobie zażartowałeś, że chcesz go razem ze mną adoptować? Roześmiałabym się na to wspomnienie, gdyby nie było takie bolesne.

A potem obiecałeś, że zawsze będzie przy tobie - żart bardziej okrutny niż wszystko inne.

_Zaopiekuj się nim._

To nie powinno tak być. Zasługujemy na coś lepszego niż namiastka. Przecież wiem, że przychodzi do mnie po to poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie zawsze mu dawałeś. A ja wtedy czuję na jego skórze twój zapach - zapach drzew cytrynowych z dziedzińca kwater Oddziału Trzeciego.

Nie jestem z drewna! Ale nie godzę się na to.

Obojgu nam potrzeba bliskości, której tak nagle zostaliśmy pozbawieni. Myślałeś, że w ten sposób ją nam zapewnisz? Sprytne...

Dzisiaj posunął się aż do pocałunku, pozwoliłam mu na to. Na całe szczęście potem sake wzięła górę i po prostu zgasł. Albo go trochę poddusiłam, to też możliwe...

_Zaopiekuj się nim._

Moglibyśmy być razem i karmić się nawzajem okruchami naszej miłości do ciebie. Bylibyśmy na równej stopie - jak zawsze byliśmy: on i ja. Patrząc sobie w oczy, po wieczność widzielibyśmy twoje odbicie.

Nikt nie zasługuje na takie cierpienie.

Butelka została pusta. Ten chłopiec wypił dziś więcej ode mnie, uwierzysz? Zrobię sobie lepiej herbaty nagietkowej, całkiem nieźle chroni przed kacem, wiedziałeś o tym? To on mi powiedział, więc pewnie wiedziałeś...

Jego twarz trochę się wygładziła, kiedy padły na nią promienie wschodzącego słońca. Biedny. Nie wie, że niedługo jemu samemu przyjdzie wstać dla nowego dnia.

_Zaopiekuj się nim._

Nie, Gin.

Musisz wrócić.

Zawsze wracałeś.

Wróć - i sam to zrób.

Czekamy na ciebie. Oboje.


	11. Wianki II

**~11~  
Wianki II**  
(W Hueco Mundo)

Grimmjow nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek był bardziej wściekły.

- Nie zamierzam tego założyć - warknął, patrząc nienawistnie na chabrowy wianek w rękach Ulquiorry.

Ulquiorra spojrzał na niego z wyrazem nieskończonej cierpliwości.

- Rozkaz Aizena-sama - powiedział beznamiętnie.

- Nie przyjmuję rozkazów od tego shinigami - oznajmił butnie Grimmjow, patrząc na Ulquiorrę wyzywająco.

Był dumnym wojownikiem i pewność siebie potrafiła zapanować nad jego furią. Przyjrzał się Czwartemu Espadzie i prawie wybuchnął śmiechem. Ulquiorra stał z męczeńską miną, a jego włosy i hełm zdobił nieco przekrzywiony wianek z niezapominajek. Poza tym Ulquiorra wyglądał równie nudno jak zawsze.

- Co mu wpadło do łba, żeby nam tu jakąś majówkę urządzać? - Spokój Grimmjowa nie trwał długo. - Co będzie następne? Dożynki? Ani się obejrzymy, a Hueco Mundo będzie przypominać świat realny. Albo, co gorsza, to plugawe Soul Society - prychnął niczym rozgniewany kot.

Ulquiorra milczał i tylko patrzył. Grimmjow miał wielką ochotę porwać chabrowy wianek na strzępy, ale wiedział, że nie ujdzie to czujnym oczom Ulquiorry - a co za tym idzie, uwadze Aizena. Ostatnio Szósty Espada zbyt wiele razy dawał Aizenowi powody do niezadowolenia i choć Aizen nijak nie reagował, Grimmjow nie miał złudzeń. Wiedział, że jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, Aizen pozbędzie się "swojej drogiej Espady" w mgnieniu oka. Niech go jednak szlag, jeśli zamierza paradować po Las Noches przystrojony w kwiaty! Nie był kocicą w rui! Pozwolił sobie na ostrożną myśl, że chabry pasowały mu o wiele bardziej niż niezapominajki Ulquiorrze, ale ten ponurak nie miał przecież za grosz poczucia estetyki. Czego się spodziewać po nietoperzu?

Nie, to była zła myśl. Nie zamierzał zakładać tego przeklętego wianka teraz ani nigdy. Problem w tym, że Ulquiorra wciąż stał bez ruchu i wyciągniętej ręce trzymał plecionkę, wydawszy mu niejako rozkaz.

Tę patową sytuację przerwało nagłe pojawienie się Szayela Apollo. Grimmjow obrzucił nowo przybyłego spojrzeniem... i jęknął. Szayel Apollo właściwie wpłynął do pomieszczenia, zdobny w girlandę róż, tylko o odcień ciemniejszych od jego różowych włosów. Zapach kwiatów, który Ósmy Espada rozsiewał wokół, był nie do zniesienia i Grimmjow zaczął kichać.

- Aizen-sama przyniósł do Hueco Mundo wiele dobrego - oznajmił Szayel Apollo uduchowionym głosem, patrząc na kolegów z Espady spojrzeniem osoby, która przebywa w innej sferze. Grimmjow zawsze wiedział, że Szayel Apollo jest stuknięty, i w myślach mówił na niego Szalej. Po chwili dodatkowo uświadomił sobie, skąd musiały się wziąć te przeklęte kwiatki, i jego niechęć do naukowca gwałtownie wzrosła. Pozornie nieświadomy tego Szayel Apollo ciągnął swój wywód: - Aizen-sama zlecił mi stworzenie ogrodu, co nie było żadnym problemem. Moje laboratorium nie ma sobie równych w Hueco Mundo...

- Co za dureń - warknął Grimmjow, lecz Szayel Apollo nie raczył zareagować.

- Kwiaty! Pomyślcie tylko: kwiaty!

- Do tej pory widziałeś je tylko na obrazku, prawda? - rzucił złośliwie Grimmjow. - Nic dziwnego, że wyglądają jak sztuczne, a pachną jak perfumowane. - Siłę tego stwierdzenia osłabiło niestety kolejne kichnięcie, toteż ponownie zostało ono zignorowane.

- Aizen-sama zawsze świętował najkrótszą noc w roku, a plecenie wianków z kwiatów należy do tradycji - wyjaśnił Szayel Apollo.

- Tutaj zawsze jest noc - zauważył nie bez racji Grimmjow, zastanawiając się, czy bardziej ma ochotę udusić Szayela Apollo czy Aizena.

- Najkrótsza noc w roku już minęła - wtrącił Ulquiorra informacyjnym tonem, choć nikt go nie pytał. - W świecie realnym akurat trwa równonoc jesienna.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - wrzasnął Grimmjow, po raz kolejny dochodząc do wniosku, że otaczają go idioci. - Co to ma za znaczenie? Wy dwaj naprawdę zamierzacie tańczyć jak pieski pokojowe tego shinigami? Niech was diabli...!

- Jeśli ci się nie podobają chabry, możesz wybrać coś innego z mojego ogrodu - zaproponował z anielskim uśmiechem Szayel Apollo. - Choć zaprojektowałem je specjalnie z myślą o tobie. Podwyższone stężenie siarczanu miedzi gwarantuje głębszą barwę, a biorąc pod uwagę kolor twoich oczu, poprzez taki zabieg powinieneś tylko zyskać...

Grimmjow jęknął i uciekł na korytarz. Dobiegły go jeszcze słowa Szayela Apollo skierowane do Ulquiorry:

- A ty się musiałeś się uprzeć na coś niebieskiego, choć zupełnie ci to nie pasuje. Kiedy wreszcie nauczycie się słuchać estety...?

Las Noches przedstawiało sobą chaos, przynajmniej według opinii Grimmjowa. Wszędzie kwiaty! W dodatku tak strasznie doskonałe. Szayel Apollo nie poprzestał na ogródku i wcale nie dyskretnie udekorował długie korytarze i przestronne sale pałacu. Grimmjow miał wielką ochotę pokazać mu, co sądzi o tak gorliwym wypełnianiu rozkazów Aizena. Zwłaszcza że kichał co chwilę. Granz, zajmując w Espadzie nędzną ósmą pozycję, musiał skakać przy Aizenie, by wkupić się w jego łaski - nie to co on.

Obok Grimmjowa przemknęła Lilynette, a za nią człapał zaspany Starrk. Chyba nie zauważył nawet, że głowę ma przyozdobioną naręczem lawendy. Dobrych snów, stwierdził ironicznie Grimmjow. Chwilę później natknął się na Barragana, który we włosy wpięte miał czerwone maki. Grimmjow doszedł do wniosku, że tej nocy nie tylko Starrk będzie mocno spać. Kwiatów, które zdobiły Fracción Barragana, Grimmjow nawet nie próbował identyfikować. Grupa bardziej niż zwykle przypominała wesołe zoo na kółkach. Grimmjow odwrócił ostentacyjnie wzrok i popatrzył w sufit, ale nie uszło mu zalotne spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu ten tam... Charlotte, który swoją rzekomą urodą starał się zbajerować każdego napotkanego Arrancara. Nie z nim te numery. Grimmjow był stuprocentowym samcem i nie zamierzał sobie zawracać głowy osobnikami o włosach z wodorostów - zwłaszcza że nie lubił wilgoci.

Co innego Fracción Harribel, które właśnie pojawiły się na korytarzu, kwieciście przystrojone. To były laski dla niego. Byłby skomentował ich odświeżony wygląd porządnym gwizdnięciem, ale zaraz za nimi pojawiła się sama Harribel i Grimmjow położył uszy po sobie. Harribel zwykła patrzeć na niego jak na wesz, co wywoływało jego dziką furię. Co jeszcze mniej się Grimmjowowi podobało, to niesmaczna wręcz gorliwość, z jaką także Harribel wykonywała rozkazy Aizena. Grimmjow musiał się jednak zgodzić, że wianek z petunii świetnie współgrał z jej ciemną skórą. Choć Grimmjow nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nie pogardziłby małym co nieco z Harribel. Ależ ona miała... nogi. Grimmjowa frustrowało, że w przypadku każdej innej samicy sprawa byłaby tak prosta, jak zaciągnięcie do leża... do domu. Niestety, Grimmjow wiedział, że gdyby spróbował czegoś takiego z Harribel, prawdopodobnie skończyłby jako nawóz na grządkach Szayela Apollo. Westchnął w duchu, oglądając się za Trzecią Espada i jej Fracción, i tym razem pozwolił sobie na cichy gwizd.

- Tesla, precz - dobiegło zza półotwartych drzwi.

- Ależ Nnoitra-sama... - to był błagalny głos Tesli.

- Powiedziałem, łapy precz ode mnie.

Grimmjow nie miał ochoty wnikać w bardziej niż podejrzaną relację Piątego Espady ze swoim Fracción, był jednak w tak podłym nastroju, że nic nie mogło go już bardziej wyprowadzić z równowagi. Z właściwą sobie delikatnością kopnął drzwi i z łapami w kieszeniach wszedł nonszalancko do kwater Nnoitry. Piąty Espada siedział przed toaletką i poprawiał na czarnych włosach wianek z dziwnych złocistych powojów. Na widok jego odbicia w lustrze Grimmjow wybuchnął obłąkańczym śmiechem, chwilę później uchylając przed cero w takim samym kolorze co kwiaty.

- Wynoś się, Grimmjow - powiedział wrogo Nnoitra. - Jeśli nie chcesz jeszcze umierać.

- I ty niby będziesz tym, który mnie pośle do piachu? - zapytał drwiąco Grimmjow.

- Nie waż się tak odzywać do Nnoitry-sama - rzucił wojowniczo z kąta Tesla. Musiał tam wylądować po zbyt natarczywym przekonywaniu Nnoitry do... no właśnie, czego?

- A właściwie o co się... sprzeczaliście? - spytał Grimmjow, celowo używając słowa, które bardziej nadawało się na określenie dwóch panienek. No ale nigdy nie miał tej dwójki za mężczyzn.

- Nnoitra-sama woli złote powoje, choć uważam, że w różowych byłoby mu bardziej do twarzy - wyrwał się Tesla.

- Tesla, zamknij się! - ryknął Nnoitra, ale śmiech Grimmjowa już wypełnił pomieszczenie.

Szósty Espada ponownie uniknął cero, po czym, wciąż zataczając się ze śmiechu, stwierdził:

- Z takimi jak wy Aizen może spokojnie podbijać Soul Society przez następne sto lat. - Rzucił kose spojrzenie na Nnoitrę. - Swoją drogą, różowe rzeczywiście byłyby lepsze.

- Zabiję cię, Grimmjow - zasyczał Nnoitra. - Zobaczysz, kiedyś to zrobię.

Ale Grimmjow już wychodził, machając ręką w geście, który wyraźniej niż cokolwiek innego świadczył o braku zainteresowania. Ścigały go przekleństwa Nnoitry. Grimmjow czuł się nieco podniesiony na duchu.

Dziękował - komukolwiek Arrancar mógł dziękować - że udało mu się uniknąć Aaroniero i Zommariego. Obchód zakończył w duchu zupełnie innym, niż go rozpoczął, spotykając Yammy'ego. Yammy właśnie rozprawił się był ze służącą, która usiłowała mu wręczyć wianek z maciejki.

- Żałuję, że nie zrobiłem tego samego z Ulquiorrą - stwierdził Grimmjow, patrząc na arrancarowe pozostałości i pociągając nosem w wyrazie wzgardy.

Yammy obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Możesz pomarzyć.

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział.

* * *

Gin stał przy oknie, patrząc na bezkresną pustynię Hueco Mundo, której białe piaski lśniły w blasku wiecznego księżyca. Aizen zastanawiał się, co Gin ma tak naprawdę przed oczami. Zalegającą w komnacie ciszę przerywały od czasu do czasu odgłosy, jakie wydawał z siebie Wonderweiss zajęty zabawą z Kaname. Obaj przystrojeni byli wieńcami z różowych magnolii i wyglądali bardziej niewinnie niż zwykle.

- Mam nadzieję, że podobał ci się mój prezent - odezwał się Aizen. - Coś na przypomnienie starych dobrych czasów w Soul Society.

Gin wciąż stał odwrócony do okna. Wonderweiss pisnął i zaniósł się ochrypłym śmiechem, uciszany przez Kaname.

- Byłeś ostatnio przygnębiony. To do ciebie niepodobne - dodał Aizen, siadając w fotelu. - Ostatni raz dobrze bawiłeś się chyba podczas ostatniej sobótki.

Gin założył ramiona na piersi.

- Ostatnia sobótka... - powiedział cicho. - Tego lata kwiaty w Soul Society obrodziły ponad miarę, prawda?

Aizen przypatrywał się swojemu dawnemu zastępcy.

- W Hueco Mundo nie ma strumieni, którymi moglibyśmy spławiać wianki - dodał Gin, odwracając się i patrząc na niego. - Może je też wyczarujesz? - zapytał niemal łobuzersko.

- Jeśli tego sobie życzysz... - zaczął Aizen, ale Gin już odwrócił głowę, wracając do kontemplacji jałowego krajobrazu za oknem.

Aizen czekał cierpliwie. Z tyłu komnaty dobiegało szwargotanie Wonderweissa.

- Izuru naprawdę uplótł mi wianek - odezwał się w końcu Gin głosem, jakiego Aizen nigdy u niego nie słyszał.

- Żałujesz, że nie zabrałeś go ze sobą?

Na chwilę świat zamarł, a potem Gin pokręcił przecząco głową. Aizen miał wrażenie, że jego ramiona odrobinę opadły, ale nie mógł być pewien.

Gin ponownie odwrócił się w jego stronę i popatrzył prosto w oczy.

- Przy odrobinie szczęścia Szayel Apollo wyhodował stokrotki. Dobrej nocy, Kapitanie Aizen - powiedział ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł spokojnym krokiem.

Aizen patrzył za nim jeszcze długo, a potem uśmiechnął się.

Prosty wianek był mocniejszy niż tytanowe łańcuchy.

Był niepokonany.


	12. Lekcja

**~12~  
Lekcja**

Grimmjow poważnie zastanawiał się, czy wizja podbicia świata z Aizenem warta jest takich poświęceń. Wydawać by się mogło, że czarny charakter ma łatwe i przyjemne życie, polegające głównie na walce i niszczeniu, jednak Grimmjow na własnej skórze przekonał się, jak bardzo ta naiwna wizja daleka była od rzeczywistości. Przez tysiące lat ewoluował w jedną z najpotężniejszych istot Hueco Mundo, stał się Arrancarem i zajmował poczytne miejsce w elicie Las Noches: Espadzie. Niestety, coraz to kolejne pomysły Aizena sprawiały, że powątpiewał w ogólny sens świata.

- Droga klaso, na początek sprawdzimy obecność.

Grimmjow oderwał się od nieciekawych wniosków tyczących się jego przyszłości oraz od kontemplacji sufitu i spojrzał w stronę właściciela głosu. Gin Ichimaru stał na przedzie sali z nieodłącznym wskaźnikiem w rękach i przypatrywał się zgromadzonym z jeszcze bardziej nieodłącznym uśmiechem. Grimmjow prychnął, choć był to wyraz bardziej rezygnacji niż czegokolwiek innego.

Aizen Sōsuke byłby fajnym szefem, gdyby pozwolił walczyć z silnymi przeciwnikami, niszczyć, gdy miało się ochotę, i pustoszyć jak powyższe. To okazało się jednak być w dalszych planach - najpierw postanowił zadbać o przygotowanie teoretyczne swoich elitarnych wojowników. "Dobry żołnierz to wykształcony żołnierz", zwykł mawiać. W związku z tym raz w tygodniu Grimmjow i pozostali członkowie Espady, jak również wybrani przedstawiciele Fracción, spędzali czas na prowadzonych przez Gina Ichimaru lekcjach, których szeroka tematyka miała stworzyć grono nie tyko silnych, ale i rozumnych wojowników. Nawet Aizen wiedział, że przymuszanie Espady do do bardziej intensywnej edukacji mogło się skończyć otwartym buntem, ale dla Grimmjowa już te kilka godzin było koszmarem. Choć patrząc na niektórych, odnosiło się wrażenie, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko codziennym wykładom - tu Grimmjow rzucił nienawistne i pełne pogardy spojrzenie w kierunku pierwszego rzędu, gdzie Ulquiorra z miną grzecznego ucznia chłonął każde słowo.

Po sprawdzeniu obecności okazało się, że i w tym tygodniu nie brak wagarowiczów. Po prawdzie skład klasy zazwyczaj był taki sam z mniejszymi bądź większymi wariacjami. Barragan i Szayel Apollo standardowo się na lekcjach nie pojawiali - wymawiając się wiekiem oraz badaniami. Szayel Apollo dostał specjalne zezwolenie z uwagi na fakt, że i tak większość danych o świecie realnym oraz Soul Society posiadał we własnej bazie informacji. Barragan natomiast wysyłał na zajęcia swoją liczną Fracción, której członkowie z oddaniem przekazywali mu zdobytą wiedzę. Dziś brakowało Fracción samego Grimmjowa, ale im Grimmjow kazał się zgubić, postanawiając osobiście edukować ich w takim zakresie, jaki uznał za wskazany. Nie sądził zresztą, by miał z tych lekcji wynieść cokolwiek istotnego.

Tym razem pojawił się Nnoitra, który najwidoczniej nie miał nic innego do roboty. Starrk bywał na zajęciach z różną częstotliwością - zależnie od tego, czy udało mu się akurat obudzić. Aaroniero i Zommari przeważnie byli obecni, ale te miernoty musiały nieustannie zabiegać o łaskę Aizena, więc nie było się czemu dziwić. Harribel zazwyczaj z uwagą uczestniczyła w wykładach. Jedynym, który pojawiał się na absolutnie każdej lekcji, był kujon Ulquiorra.

- Dziś będziemy opowiadać o topografii Seireitei - zapowiedział promiennie Gin, uruchamiając pokaz slajdów, z których pierwszy przedstawiał panoramiczny obraz siedziby shinigami w pełnym słońcu. W sali rozległo się buczenie, a w stronę slajdu poleciały mini-cero i mini-bala.

- Gin-sensei - dobiegł z drugiego rzędu dźwięczny głos Ggio z Fracción Barragana. Grimmjow skrzywił się na takie lizusostwo, choć nie mógł nie usłyszeć nuty drwiny, którą podszyta była przymilna wypowiedź tygryska. - Dlaczego mamy się uczyć o Seireitei, skoro celem Aizena-sama jest Karakura w świecie realnym? - spytał zaczepnym tonem.

Gin obrócił ku niemu uśmiechnięte oblicze.

- Seireitei jest absolutnie kluczowym miejscem, jeśli chodzi o plany Kapitana Aizena - wyjaśnił. - To Soul Society zamierzamy podbić, Karakura jest tylko środkiem - dodał. - A w Seireitei jest naprawdę ładnie, dlatego chcę wam pokazać kilka zdjęć.

Cero i bala podszyte gwizdami znów poleciały w stronę tablicy. Jeden z pocisków trafił w sam środek slajdu, wzbudzając ogólne uznanie.

Grimmjow po raz kolejny zaczął rozważać dezercję - bądź emigrację - do świata realnego. Tam na pewno nie było tak źle, jak mówili. Słyszał, że mieszka tam kilkoro silnych wojowników, co samo w sobie było ciekawe. Silni ludzie?

- Punktem, który bezwzględnie należy odwiedzić, wizytując Seireitei, jest Sōkyoku - wyjaśnił Gin, stukając wskaźnikiem o kolejny slajd. - To najwyższe wzniesienie, z którego rozciąga się doskonały widok na cały dwór. Swego czasu planowano zbudować na nim taras widokowy i herbaciarnię, jednak pomysł upadł. Zwolennicy planu uważali, że ulokowane tam rytualne miejsce straceń zaburza sielską atmosferę, zaś przeciwnicy byli zdania, że lokal mógłby zasłaniać rzeczoną szubienicę.

- A ta wysoka wieża w środku? - wyrwał się ponownie Ggio. - Lepiej niż cokolwiek innego nadaje się na punkt widokowy. Można by na szczycie zbudować kafeterię na obrotowym tarasie...

- Taki z ciebie architekt? - wszedł mu w słowo Avirama. - Zrób najpierw porządek w swojej kwaterze.

Reszta Fracción zaniosła się rechotem, a Ggio poczerwieniał.

- To - objaśnił Gin, wskazując na białą iglicę w samym centrum Seireitei - jest Senzaikyū, Świątynia Skruchy, w której więzi się skazanych na karę śmierci. Nieprzyjemne miejsce - dodał. - Bez ogrodu, bez sauny, bez biblioteki. Tylko biały kamień.

- Shinigami lubią się paskudnie zabawić, co? - zawołał Avirama.

Gin uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Nie bardziej niż niektóre hollowy, Avirama-kun - stwierdził. - Osobiście uważam, że pomysł z kafeterią na szczycie wieży jest ciekawy, Ggio-kun. Sugeruję, byś go przedstawił Aizenowi-sama, kiedy już zawładnie Soul Society. Senzaikyū już mu się przydało, jak się miało przydać...

Ggio rozpromienił się, ale zaraz w plecy trafiło go mini-cero, które rozbłysło nad jego głową w słowa KUJON. To siedząca za nim Apache z Fracción Harribel wyraziła dobitnie, co sądzi o takim podlizywaniu się. Ggio odwrócił się, a jego usta ułożyły się w "zazdrośnica", po czym zagrał jej na nosie. Gdyby Mila-Rose nie złapała Apache na czas, w klasie wybuchłaby pierwsza bójka. A lekcja dopiero się zaczęła, skonstatował Grimmjow.

On sam miał za mało entuzjazmu, by rzucać jakimikolwiek uwagami. Rozwalił się w ostatniej ławce i lustrował otoczenie znudzonym i pozbawionym nadziei wzrokiem. Kawałek dalej siedział Yammy, który nawet nie udawał, że słucha Gina, tylko wysyłał jedną po drugiej wiadomości siedzącemu na przedzie klasy Ulquiorrze. Nie zrażało go bynajmniej, że na żadną nie doczekał odpowiedzi. Grimmjow z ciekawości zajrzał mu przez ramię, ale gdy dojrzał słowa "dziś wieczorem kręgle we Wieży Czwartej", uznał, że otaczają go idioci, z którymi nie chce mieć nic wspólnego.

Aaroniero siedział w rzędzie przed nim i prowadził schizofreniczną rozmowę z samym sobą.

- Aizen-sama jest wielki.

- Aizen-sama uwolni nas od bólu.

- Aizen-sama jest wielki.

- Aizen-sama uwolni...

- Aaro! Niero! Ciszej bądźcie tam z tyłu - zawołał spod tablicy Gin. - Nigdy nie słuchacie na lekcjach, więc nie wiem, jakim cudem dostajecie najlepsze stopnie na klasówkach. Pewnie to praca zbiorowa - podsumował filozoficznie, zmieniając slajd.

- Jeśli pójść od Sōkyoku przez park cytrynowy na południe, dojdzie się do karczmy "Pod Złamanym Zanpakutō". Serwują tam świetne prażone persymonki - dodał z pewnym rozmarzeniem.

- Żadna z informacji, jakie podałeś do tej pory, nie jest im do niczego potrzebna - dobiegł od bocznych drzwi głos Kaname Tōsena, który być może stał tam od początku. - Ucz ich przydatnych faktów.

- Jakie okrutne słowa - powiedział Gin, odwracając się w stronę Tōsena. - Choć może rzeczywiście trochę się zapędziłem. Przypomniały mi się czasy, kiedy dorabiałem jako przewodnik po Seireitei - wyjaśnił z rozbrajającą szczerością, ale Tōsen tylko zmarszczył czoło. - Co zdumiewające, z moich usług najczęściej korzystał Kenpachi...

- Nie przywołuj imienia szaleńca w tych murach - odpowiedział Tōsen ostrzegawczym tonem.

- Chyba nie masz mu wciąż za złe, że pokonał cię w ostatniej walce? - rzucił niewinnym tonem Gin.

Grimmjow nadstawił uszu. Pokonał Tōsena? Nie żeby uważał jednego ze wspólników Aizena za coś godnego uwagi, ale warto byłoby zmierzyć się z kimś, kto przetrzepał mu skórę.

- Jednak i na niego znalazł się mocny - ciągnął Gin rozmowę z Tōsenem, podczas gdy klasa zajęła się czym innym, korzystając z odwróconej uwagi nauczyciela. - Ichigo Kurosaki to naprawdę zdumiewający chłopiec, skoro pokonał najsilniejszego kapitana Gotei 13.

Grimmjow z miejsca postanowił zawrzeć bliższą znajomość z owym Ichigo Kurosakim. Może te lekcje nie będą zupełnie straconym czasem...?

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, o Kurosakim Kapitan Aizen zamierza opowiedzieć wam osobiście - oznajmił Gin uczniom, i tym Grimmjow musiał się chwilowo zadowolić.

- To jak dojść do tej karczmy? - zapytał Poww, który przyswajał informacje powoli.

Uczniowie powoli zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Nnoitra wyciągnął lusterko i zaczął sobie układać włosy. Siedzący obok Tesla co i rusz zerkał na niego pożądliwie, ani na chwilę nie przerywając jednak notowania. Grimmjow w niesmakiem obserwował, jak w którymś momencie Tesla nie wytrzymał, wyciągnął rękę i założył Nnoitrze pasmo włosów za ucho. Złote cero pozbawiło go połowy pulpitu, jednak Tesla z zapałem - i z uśmiechem masochistycznej satysfakcji - notował dalej.

Zommari wielkimi literami kreślił w zeszycie: AIZEN AIZEN AIZEN-SAMA WIELKI JEST BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI. Zwykle do jego zajęć należało także podawanie Ginowi kredy albo gąbki, do czego używał swojego "najszybszego w Hueco Mundo sonido". Kolejny lizus, stwierdził w myślach Grimmjow.

Starrk leżał w pierwszej ławce i spał. Lilynette co chwilę usiłowała go budzić, jednak bez większych rezultatów. Grimmjow wiedział, że dopiero dzwonek kończący lekcję obudzi Primerę - i trochę mu zazdrościł. Lilynette kiedyś próbowała robić notatki, szybko jednak musiała dojść do wniosku, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, i teraz większość wykładów spędzała, rysując scenki rodzajowe z Ginem w roli głównej. Na każdej lekcji pokazywała dzieło siedzącym w tylnych rzędach i zwykle zbierała oklaski. Dzisiaj na jej rysunku Gin miał słomkowy kapelusz z czerwoną strzałką, a na plecach hasło: "Przewodnik po Seireitei - tanio i z humorem".

- W południowo-wschodnim krańcu Seireitei leży rezydencja klanu Kuchiki, jednego z czterech arystokratycznych rodów Soul Society. Jest to prawdopodobnie największa posiadłość w Seireitei. W przestronnych ogrodach znajdują się znane w całym dworze piękne drzewostany kameliowe, a także stawy ze znaczącą populacją koi. Czasem napotkać można baseny...

- Przydałby się basen w Las Noches - stwierdziła Apache. - Hej, ty tam, architekt! - zawołała do Ggio. - Jak będziesz się podlizywał Aizenowi, nie zapomnij o basenie.

- Możliwe, że nie będzie to konieczne - wtrącił Gin tonem "nic wam nie powiem, to tajemnica". - Skoro zaś o tym mowa... Rozległą rezydencję Byakuyi Kuchiki upodobało sobie na miejsce spotkań Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami...

- No właśnie, opowiedz nam o kobitkach z Seireitei! - dobiegło z sali.

- Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami? - zainteresowała się Mila-Rose, ignorując dowcipnisia. - Zawsze wiedziałam, że na tym zadupiu jesteśmy do tyłu - oświadczyła stanowczo. - Dziewczyny, załóżmy Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Arrancarów.

- Wyjątkowo poprę cię w tym pomyśle - powiedziała Sun Sun, zakrywając usta rękawem.

- Ja! Ja chcę być prezesem! - Lilynette zaczęła podskakiwać na krześle.

- Ty? - rzuciła pogardliwie Apache. - Najpierw musisz udowodnić, że jesteś kobietą.

- Jestem bardziej kobietą niż ty - odcięła się Lilynette, patrząc wymownie na biust Apache. - Babochłopie - dodała złośliwie.

- Ty bezczelny bachorze! - wrzasnęła Apache, podnosząc się z zamiarem przyłożenia smarkuli, jednak Mila-Rose i tym razem ją powstrzymała.

- Prezesem będzie oczywiście Harribel-sama - powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Apache umilkła i usiadła, wciąż nieco naburmuszona.

- Nnoitra, Tesla! Nie zapomnijcie się zapisać - Grimmjow nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności, widząc Nnoitrę malującego sobie na ławce paznokcie.

Z powodów kosmetycznych złote cero nie zostało dokładnie wycelowane i zamiast Grimmjowa trafiło w Aaroniero, który zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany i wybiegł z klasy, usiłując trzymać płyny. Grimmjow miał przynajmniej lepszy widok na pierwsze rzędy, choć poniewczasie uznał, że nie było na co popatrzeć.

Fracción Barragana rozgrzewali się z każdą chwilą. Na ile Grimmjow zdołał dojrzeć, Ggio rozwijał swój talent architektoniczny, najwyraźniej planując przebudować Las Noches, zaś Nirgge doprawiał jego szkice o akcenty zdobnicze. Poww siedział na podłodze, bo nie mieścił się w ławce, i dyszał jak rzeczony koi wyjęty z wody. No, dla niego te lekcje musiały być nie lada wysiłkiem, pomyślał Grimmjow. Avirama usiłował namówić Findora do okrzyku bojowego i chyba mu się udało, bo ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki, obaj zerwali się na równe nogi i poczęli wołać: "Barragan-sama! Barragan-sama!" Zaraz zresztą Avirama dostał po głowie od Mili-Rose i zarył dziobem w pulpit, Findor zaś zwalił się na podłogę po tym, jak jego kostka miała bliskie spotkanie z obutą w kozaczek nogą Sun Sun.

- Och, Gin - rozległ się tęskny głos Charlotte, który podobnym tonem odzywał się do każdego napotkanego mężczyzny niezależnie od przynależności gatunkowej. Gin musiał mieć dość oleju w głowie, bo prawie się skrzywił. - Nie powiedziałeś o najważniejszym. Gdzie w Seireitei znajduje się najlepszy salon piękności?

- Tesla, zapisz - rzucił Grimmjow. - Nnoitrze jeszcze paznokcie nie wyschły.

- Grimmjow, dzień twojej śmierci przybliża się z każdą sekundą - wycedził Nnoitra, patrząc nienawistnie.

- Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby to stwierdzić - odrzekł Grimmjow ze znudzeniem w głosie. - To się nazywa upływ czasu.

- Zabiję cię - syknął Piąty Espada, wyciągając w jego stronę ręce.

- Uważaj na lakier. O, jaki niespotykany odcień, jak porosty z piwnicy - stwierdził Grimmjow. - Szkoda by było - dodał i uchylił się przed całą salwą cero.

- Znów trzeba będzie zmienić klasę - westchnął Gin, patrząc na kilka nowych acz nieregularnych w kształcie wejść z tyłu sali. - Nie lubię przeciągów... - dodał i przerzucił slajd, a potem nagle zamilkł zapatrzony.

Na ścianie pojawiła się fotografia młodego mężczyzny w stroju shinigami. Cero i bala, a także buczenie i gwizdy oraz jeden ołówek wyrwały Gina z zamyślenia, w jakim przez chwilę trwał, i jasne było, że slajd pojawił się zupełnie niespodzianie.

A może i nie - biorąc pod uwagę osobę Gina Ichimaru.

Tōsen ostentacyjnie wyszedł.

- To mój uroczy zastępca Izuru - wyjaśnił Gin promiennie, odwracając się do klasy.

- Emo!

- Zdechła ćma!

- Co z tym salonem piękności?

- Ofiara losu!

- Milutki.

- Niezły towar, nie, dziewczyny?

- To na pewno facet?

- Nie nadaje się nawet do drapania za uszami - wyrwało się Grimmjowowi, sam nie wiedział kiedy.

Koło głowy świsnął mu zanpakutō i wbił się w pokiereszowaną ścianę za nim. Grimmjow kątem oka zobaczył dwa błękitne włosy powoli spadające na ziemię. Mrugnął - i szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Koniec lekcji - oznajmił z uśmiechem Gin klasie, w której cisza zapadła jak makiem zasiał, jednocześnie pieczętując Shinsō. - Za tydzień będziemy mówić o Gotei 13, a kilka nazwisk już dziś poznaliście.

Klasa powoli zbierała się z ławek, w większym porządku niż zazwyczaj. Grimmjow w drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze. Gin wciąż stał pod tablicą i znów wpatrywał się w zdjęcie swojego zastępcy spojrzeniem, jakie trudno było u niego kiedykolwiek dostrzec.

Grimmjow wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż nie rozumiał, ale...

Widać każdy ma swoje wewnętrzne uszy, zdecydował ostatecznie.


	13. Tchórz

**~13~  
Tchórz**

Izuru Kira nienawidził się bać. Nienawidził klęczeć w pyle, nie będąc w stanie choćby drgnąć, owładnięty panicznym, dławiącym gardło strachem. A jednak tu i teraz, w ruinach fałszywej Karakury, gdzie toczyła się walka, bał się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Bał się - i gardził sobą za to.

Jego przyjaciele potrzebowali pomocy; ich życie wisiało na włosku, podobnie jak losy Karakury i Soul Society, które stanęły na krawędzi zagłady. Być może zbliżał się kres całego świata, przynajmniej takiego, jakim go znali. Ocalenie świata nigdy nie mieściło się w ambicjach Kiry; to było zadanie potężniejszych od niego, podczas gdy on był jedynie słabym, nic nie znaczącym pionkiem. Wciąż jednak pozostawał porucznikiem Trzeciego Oddziału Gotei13. Powinien walczyć, powinien bronić tego, co było dlań najważniejsze. Oficerowi elitarnych oddziałów Seireitei nie przystawał strach. Kira wiedział o tym - i nienawidził się jeszcze bardziej.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, próbując opanować ich drżenie. Dziwne; nie przypuszczał, by mógł bać się mocniej niż w chwili, gdy nad Karakurą rozwiał się dym i przyszło mu stanąć - jak wówczas przypuszczał - oko w oko ze śmiercią. Mylił się. Choć przybycie nieoczekiwanego wsparcia w osobach Vizardów przynajmniej na chwilę odroczyło wyrok, to dla niego sytuacja wcale nie zmieniła się na korzyść.

Wręcz przeciwnie.

Wiedział, kto przed nim stoi, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Tego reiatsu nie sposób było pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym, szczególnie jeśli ktoś, tak jak Kira, znał każde jego drgnienie.

Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo obawiał się unieść głowę i spojrzeć w tę twarz - twarz tego, który był zarazem jego niedoścignionym marzeniem i najgorszym koszmarem.

- Dzień dobry, Izuru - odezwał się Gin Ichimaru nieomal beztroskim tonem. - Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że miewasz się lepiej.

Kira zamknął oczy. Gin Ichimaru. Jego niegdysiejszy kapitan, obecnie zdrajca i sojusznik Aizena. Dla Kiry był podporą i przekleństwem, tym, za czym najbardziej tęsknił, i tym, przed czym najbardziej starał się uciec.

Uczucia, skrupulatnie spychane dotąd na samo dno serca, wezbrały w nim, próbując dojść do głosu. Izuru mocniej zacisnął powieki, zdecydowanie odpychając je od siebie. Nie wolno mu było tak myśleć, nie tu i nie teraz. Tu i teraz nie było miejsca na sentymenty; musiał zachować jasność umysłu, musiał...

- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, Izuru - głos Ichimaru wdarł się znienacka w jego rozmyślania. Pobrzmiewał w nim pełen rozbawienia wyrzut. - A ja naprawdę chciałem cię zobaczyć. Chyba się nie boisz, co, Izuru?

Kira zaciął wargi. Gdyby nawet wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie ufał w tej chwili swojemu głosowi.

- Nie masz się zresztą czym martwić - ciągnął tymczasem jego były kapitan, swym lekko rozbawionym, na pozór zatroskanym tonem. - Jedynie głupcy się nie boją. A poza tym... - Izuru wyczuł ruch i zmartwiał, czując oddech Gina tuż przy swoim uchu - ...ja tutaj jestem.

Kira drgnął. Tylekroć słyszał te słowa - i za każdym razem pozwalał otulić się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jakie ze sobą niosły. Były znakiem, że kapitan Ichimaru przejął sprawy w swoje ręce i że on, Izuru Kira, nie musiał się już niczym martwić. Dziś rozumiał już, jak złudne było to przekonanie. Ile razy był jedynie marionetką w ręku Gina, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy - nad tym wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać. Wiedział jedno: nie pozwoli ponownie się omotać. Choćby znów miało pęknąć mu serce.

Cofnął się raptownie, czując dotknięcie palców na swoim policzku; otworzył oczy. Napotkał - jakże by inaczej - jak zawsze przewrotny uśmiech swojego nemezis.

Przez chwilę poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania - zupełnie jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć co innego, ale szybko zepchnął tę myśl do najgłębszych zakamarków świadomości. Poderwał się na równe nogi, niemal gwałtownie odpychając dłoń Gina od swojej twarzy.

- Zostaw mnie... Zostaw mnie, zdrajco...!

Gin Ichimaru przyglądał mu się ciekawie.

- Cóż za okrutne słowa, Izuru - westchnął teatralnie, z udawaną urazą. - Oto jest porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego. Ale miło, że mogę wreszcie spojrzeć ci w oczy... I-zu-ru.

Kira wbrew sobie poczuł, że pieką go policzki. Czemu, u demona, tak się czuł? Czyżby Gin Ichimaru wciąż miał nad nim aż taką władzę?

_Opanuj się,_ upomniał się w myślach. _Opanuj się, Izuru. Zna cię na wylot... powie to, co wie, że chciałbyś usłyszeć... Nie słuchaj go... Nie pozwól znów się omamić..._

Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Palce wciąż drżały mu lekko, ale poczuł się nieco pewniej.

- Poważny jak zwykle, Izuru - Ichimaru nieomal się zaśmiał. - To ci nie pasuje... powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać.

_Nie słuchaj go... nie słuchaj, nie słuchaj, nie słuchaj..._

- Zabiję cię... - szepnął Kira, pokonując ucisk w gardle. Mocniej ujął rękojeść. - Zabiję... choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu...

Dawny kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego potrząsnął głową z lekkim westchnieniem, zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia z nierozumnym dzieckiem.

- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć, Izuru. Ani tym bardziej cię zabić.

Kira odwrócił głowę. Nie wierzył, nie wolno mu było wierzyć w ani jedno słowo. Gin Ichimaru był kłamcą. Oszustem. Zdrajcą. Kira wystarczająco długo dawał wiarę jego słowom.

Czemu więc tak trudno było mu się do tego przekonać?

_Nie myśl o tym. Walcz. Zabij go._

Dobył miecza.

- Walcz.

Ichimaru westchnął ponownie.

- Ech, Izuru, Izuru, aleś ty uparty - rzucił, na pozór z przyganą. - Ale skoro tak bardzo ci zależy... - biały płaszcz zafurkotał, gdy Gin niespodziewanie użył shunpo - ...najpierw musisz mnie złapać.

Izuru Kira przez moment stał bez ruchu, zaskoczony nagłym zwrotem wydarzeń, po czym uderzył. Miecz przeciął powietrze, a Kira uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że Gin Ichimaru nie wiedzieć kiedy znalazł się tuż za nim.

- Za wolno, Izuru - usłyszał. - Musisz się bardziej postarać.

Nim zdołał się odwrócić, a co dopiero uderzyć, Gin był już kilkanaście kroków dalej, uśmiechając się wyczekująco.

- Na co czekasz, Izuru?

Jeszcze raz. Cios. Zwód, unik, shunpo. I nieustający, niezmienny uśmiech Gina Ichimaru, który z wolna wyprowadzał Kirę z równowagi.

Spróbował ponownie. I znów. I znów. Wciąż z tym samym rezultatem.

_Przestań ze mną igrać! Przestań mnie zwodzić... nie baw się mną!_

- Bardzo ładnie, Izuru - pochwalił Gin Ichimaru, gdy następny cios Kiry musnął skraj jego płaszcza. - Poprawiłeś się. Ale tak nie zdołasz mnie dogonić.

Kira odwrócił głowę. Czuł palący wstyd, że pozwalał z taką łatwością wodzić się za nos, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować. Nie mógł się teraz wycofać. To między innymi jego wahanie doprowadziło do tego, co się stało. Gdyby nie przymykał oczu na postępki kapitana, gdyby we właściwym czasie powiadomił o wszystkim kogo trzeba, być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Był współwinien; a teraz mógł odkupić winy.

_Zapłacę za grzechy... Moje... i twoje._

Szykował się do kolejnego ataku, gdy znów dobiegł go głos Gina.

- Czemu nie użyjesz kidō, Izuru? O ile pamiętam, byłeś w tym naprawdę dobry.

Kira zawahał się, rozdarty między postanowieniem, że nie da sobą sterować, a niewątpliwą słusznością słów Gina.

Jeśli jednak miał go zmusić do walki...

- Bakudō #9 - Geki!

Gin uniknął zaklęcia. Bez trudu.

- Cóż to, Izuru? - zagadnął. - Zaklęcie wiążące? Podobno chciałeś mnie zabić...

Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Dobrze wiedział, że mógł - powinien! - użyć typowo ofensywnego kidō, ale...

- Najpierw dobądź miecza - wykrztusił, wciąż nie patrząc na Gina.

- Najpierw mnie złap!

Kira zaklął bezsilnie. Ten dziwny, okrutny berek z każdą chwilą bardziej go rozstrajał.

_Czego chcesz... czego chcesz ode mnie?_

Odetchnął głęboko, rozglądając się wokół. Oddalili się już znacznie od głównego pola bitwy - znajdowali się teraz w pobliżu jednego z czterech filarów, tego samego, przy którym niedawno - a może wieki temu? - Kira stoczył swój zwycięski pojedynek z Fracción Drugiego Espady.

_"Więc służyłeś pod Ginem Ichimaru? Nie dziwię się, że opuścił Soul Society... Czego mógł dokonać z takim tchórzem jak ty?"_

_"Nigdy nie wypowiadaj tego imienia tak lekko w mojej obecności."_

Uniósł wzrok. Ichimaru stał w pewnym oddaleniu, lustrując nieco znudzonym spojrzeniem otoczenie filaru. Czekał. Gdy spostrzegł, że Kira patrzy na niego, jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

- Dzielnie walczyłeś, Izuru - stwierdził niespodziewanie, zupełnie zbijając Kirę z tropu. - Wciąż jeszcze można to wyczuć...

Izuru Kira ponownie poczuł zdradzieckie pieczenie na policzkach. Odwrócił szybko głowę. Odwykł od tego, by wierzyć pochwałom. Szczególnie pochwałom Gina Ichimaru. Szczególnie teraz, gdy Gin Ichimaru był zdrajcą.

Usłyszał cichy śmiech.

- Cóż to za spojrzenie, Izuru... A ja chciałem tylko powiedzieć ci coś miłego...

Kira wbił wzrok w ziemię. Kłamstwa. Same kłamstwa. Czemu więc tak bardzo chciał w nie uwierzyć?

- Stoczyłeś swoją walkę... - ciągnął tymczasem jego dawny kapitan, niespotykanym jak na siebie, nieomal łagodnym tonem. - Naprawdę, nie ma potrzeby, byśmy i my walczyli.

Zacisnął powieki. Słowa Gina Ichimaru były jak najsłodsza trucizna i jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tak wielkiej pokusy, by ją wypić, ale...

_H-Hinamori. Rangiku-san. Hisagi-san._

Nie. Nie wolno mu było o nich zapomnieć. Nie wolno mu było ulec własnej słabości. Gin Ichimaru był zdrajcą; zdrajcą, który zasługiwał na śmierć - a Kira poprzysiągł sobie, że nie wpadnie więcej w jego sidła.

- Dobądź miecza - wyszeptał ochryple. - Czekam... Ichimaru.

Gin przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bacznie, po czym westchnął cicho.

- Więc jednak mówiłeś poważnie, Izuru - stwierdził cicho, a jego uśmiech znikł nagle jak zdmuchnięty. - W takim razie... jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

Kira zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek słyszał u swego kapitana podobny ton. Czy to był kolejny wybieg? Spojrzał nieufnie.

_Nie dam ci się oszukać. Już nigdy. Nigdy..._

- Dobądź miecza - powtórzył, niemalże ostro.

- Nie.

Kira poderwał głowę, zdumiony do granic. Co takiego?

- Dlaczego? - zapytał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał twardo i pewnie. Z marnym skutkiem.

- Nie dobędę miecza przeciw tobie, Izuru. Nigdy.

Izuru poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie od natłoku myśli. Gin Ichimaru nie mógł mówić szczerze; był królem kłamstwa i mistrzem intrygi. Co takiego knuł? I czemu jakaś cząstka w sercu Kiry ufała jego słowom bezgranicznie?

- Dlaczego? - powtórzył.

Ichimaru uśmiechnął się przelotnie, ale był to dziwnie smutny uśmiech.

- Powiedziałem ci już, Izuru. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. I nie chcę cię zabić.

Kira potrząsnął głową. To nie mogła być prawda... nie w sytuacji, gdy takie słowa padały z ust Gina Ichimaru.

- Kłamiesz... - szepnął, po czym powtórzył głośniej. - Kłamiesz... Nie próbuj znów mnie oszukać... Czego chcesz ode mnie?

Sam nie wiedział, jak i kiedy znalazł się obok Gina; w jednej chwili dzieliło ich dobrych kilkanaście kroków, w następnej - Kira przyciskał go do ściany pobliskiego budynku, palce wolnej ręki zaciskając na jego gardle.

- Dlaczego? - wyszeptał gorączkowo, czując, jak z każdym słowem coś w nim pęka. - Czego chcesz? Czemu... czemu znów chcesz mnie zwieść? Dlaczego? Co... co się z tobą stało...? Byłeś... kapitanem... Mogłeś mieć... zastęp ludzi... na jedno skinienie... Mogłeś... niemal wszystko, a ty... Ty... Czemu... czemu ktoś tak silny... Ktoś taki jak ty... Dlaczego...? Kłamstwa... same kłamstwa... cały ten czas... A my... Ja... Co my ci zrobiliśmy, że... Dlaczego... dlaczego nas zdradziłeś?

Dłoń Gina objęła nadgarstek Izuru, po czym jego wargi rozciągnęły się w kolejnym udawanym uśmiechu.

- Skoro aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, Izuru - odparł - to na co czekasz?

Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Czemu wciąż się wahał? Wystarczyłby jeden cios. Jeden, jedyny cios, by ten przeklęty uśmiech zgasł na zawsze. Nic prostszego...

Powoli, wręcz niechętnie uniósł rękę, w której trzymał miecz. Rękojeść zdawała się parzyć dłoń. Zacisnął na niej palce niemal do bólu.

_Tylko jeden cios... Przecież właśnie dlatego stanąłeś do tej walki... czyż nie, Izuru...?_

_"I-zu-ru."_

_Uniósł głowę. Zobaczył dłoń wyciągniętą w pomocnym geście i lisi, ale dziwnie przy tym ciepły uśmiech Kapitana._

_"Chodź ze mną, Izuru."_

Ramię opadło do boku, miecz wysunął się z bezwładnej nagle dłoni. Nie potrafił. Cała jego determinacja obróciła się w proch w obliczu tego jednego, prostego wspomnienia. Całe jego pozorne zdecydowanie uleciało, gdy patrzył teraz z bliska w twarz Gina Ichimaru. W twarz kapitana.

Palce, zaciśnięte dotąd na gardle Gina, rozluźniły się; dłoń osunęła się niżej, chwytając szatę na jego ramieniu. Izuru Kira zwiesił głowę. Był tchórzem. Słabym, nieużytecznym tchórzem; bezwartościową marionetką, którą porzucono w kącie, gdy przestała już być potrzebna.

Nic nie znaczył - a mimo to nie potrafił zapomnieć fałszywego ciepła tamtego uśmiechu.

_Poszedłem wtedy z tobą... poszedłbym wszędzie... Gdybyś tylko... Czemu zdradziłeś...? Czemu mnie zostawiłeś? Czemu...?_

Załkał rozpaczliwie. Ostatnie bariery pękły; uczucia wezbrały falą, wyrywając się na zewnątrz, wylewając się potokiem nieskładnych słów, wraz ze łzami, płynącymi po policzkach.

- Czemu... czemu odszedłeś... - wykrztusił między jednym szlochem a drugim, kurczowo wczepiając dłoń w płaszcz Gina. - Czemu... Bez jednego słowa... Ja tylko... Ja... Byłeś dla mnie wzorem, byłeś... czemu...? Ja tylko... ja tylko... chciałem... być... przy tobie... Kapitanie...

Ostatnie słowo niemal zginęło wśród łkań; pod Kirą ugięły się nogi i osunąłby się na kolana przed Ginem Ichimaru, gdyby nie dłoń zaciśnięta boleśnie na jego płaszczu i...

Szczupłe, mocne ramię, podtrzymujące go pewnie i nie pozwalające upaść?

Zamrugał zdumiony, ledwie widząc przez łzy... i zmartwiał, uświadamiając sobie, że stoi w objęciach swego byłego kapitana.

Co miał robić? Rozsądek podpowiadał, że powinien się cofnąć... czym prędzej uciec z tego zdradliwego uścisku, odepchnąć tego, który był przecież wrogiem; jednak serce, trzepoczące w piersi jak ptak, pragnęło jedynie trwać tak w nieskończoność... w jedynym miejscu, w którym kiedykolwiek czuł się bezpiecznie.

- Kapitanie...

Poczuł szczupłe palce, wsuwające się w jego włosy, delikatnie gładzące go po głowie. Westchnął cicho, poddając się pieszczocie. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, jego głowa spoczęła na ramieniu Gina, a ramiona oplotły go w pasie. Serce Ichimaru nawet teraz biło równym, spokojnym rytmem, który niósł ze sobą zarówno ukojenie, jak i ból.

- Czemu... - wyszeptał Kira niemal bezwiednie, z policzkiem wtulonym w białą szatę, przypominającą te noszone przez Arrancarów. - Czemu mnie wtedy nie zabiłeś...?

Dłoń, głaszcząca dotąd jego włosy, zatrzymała się nagle; serce zabiło szybciej.

- Izuru... - wyszeptał Gin Ichimaru tonem, jakiego Kira z całą pewnością jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszał. - Biedny, dzielny Izuru...

Kira zamarł - a potem bardzo powoli uniósł głowę. Napotkał otwarte, złociste oczy Gina, w których odbijało się światło słońca. Wyrażały niezwykłą mieszaninę uczuć - z których Kira był w stanie rozpoznać jedynie przeraźliwy smutek i niezmierzoną tęsknotę.

I samotność. Głęboką, dojmującą samotność.

Przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał niezbitą, niepodważalną pewność, że oto on, Izuru Kira, dostąpił zaszczytu ujrzenia prawdziwej twarzy Gina Ichimaru - i czuł, że wystarczy jeszcze tylko chwilę, jeszcze odrobinę dłużej popatrzeć w te złote oczy, a zdoła zrozumieć to, czego słowa nie mogły wyrazić.

Patrzył więc - a świat nikł, ginął w odpryskach słońca, lśniących w spojrzeniu jego Kapitana, tak, że nie było już niemal nic poza tym pełnymi światła oczyma, gdy nagle...

- Zostaw go, Ichimaru!

Głos, który Kira znał - być może z innego życia - wdarł się w ich wspólną ciszę niczym zgrzyt żelaza po szkle. Gin zareagował błyskawicznie; w jednej chwili znalazł się przed Kirą, a w jego dłoni zalśnił Shinsō.

- Joo, Hitsugaya-kun! - rzucił cokolwiek lekceważącym tonem. Kira był pewien, że wie jak wygląda w tej chwili twarz Gina: beznamiętna maska z przyklejonym, przewrotnym uśmiechem. - Jak się masz?

Gniew na twarzy Tōshirō Hitsugayi, kapitana 10 Oddziału Gotei13, wystarczał za odpowiedź.

- Dla ciebie, KAPITAN Hitsugaya - warknął z naciskiem. - Nie myśl, że dziś zdołasz przede mną uciec... Zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłeś, Ichimaru!

- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Hitsugaya-kun - tym razem w głosie Gina zabrzmiało rozbawienie. - Zachodzę w głowę, jak Rangiku-san z tobą wytrzymuje...

Oczy Tōshirō zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, Ichimaru, porucznik Matsumoto...

- Rangiku-san żyje - wszedł mu w słowo Gin i zaśmiał się, najpewniej na widok zdumionej twarzy Hitsugayi. - Myślisz, że mówiłbym o niej tak spokojnie, gdyby zginęła? - dodał, a Kira drgnął, słysząc w jego głosie niebezpieczną nutę.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya opanował się nad podziw szybko.

- Gdyby nie ty... i nie Aizen... nic by się nie stało. Ani jej, ani... Hinamori.

Kira przygryzł wargi, czując ukłucie winy. Hinamori... Hinamori była jego przyjaciółką. A dla kapitana Hitsugayi... była kimś szczególnym.

Dla Gina stała się jednym z narzędzi, których użył, uciekając z Soul Society.

Kira spuścił wzrok. Wszyscy trzej musieli pamiętać tamtą noc. I tamtą walkę. Mimo to... coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało mu, że nie do niego należy osąd tego, co się stało. Nie potrafił dłużej bez wahania nazwać Gina Ichimaru zdrajcą.

Zbyt wiele zobaczył w jego oczach. Oczach, w których nie było zła.

- Jak przypuszczam - podjął tymczasem Gin beztroskim tonem, podchodząc o krok do Tōshirō Hitsugayi - moje przeprosiny i wyrazy skruchy nie wystarczą?

Kira nie zauważył, kiedy Hitsugaya zaatakował. Hyōrinmaru i Shinsō spotkały się, zadźwięczał metal.

- Nie igraj ze mną, Ichimaru - wycedził młody kapitan. - Ja nie jestem twoją zabawką...

Kira mimowolnie spuścił wzrok. Wiedział aż nadto dobrze, o kim myślał Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Tym mocniej zdziwił się, słysząc kolejne słowa Gina Ichimaru.

- Nie zwykłem bawić się tymi, którzy są mi oddani... Hitsugaya-kun.

- Kłamiesz! - Tōshirō odbił się, błyskawicznym shunpo cofnął o kilka kroków. - Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo, ty zdrajco!

Gin Ichimaru pokręcił głową, jakby z lekką rezygnacją.

- To chyba oznacza, że musimy walczyć - westchnął, jakby mówił o czymś niezmiernie uciążliwym. - Dobrze... KAPITANIE Hitsugaya.

Spojrzał przez ramię.

- Cofnij się, Izuru - polecił cicho. - Nie chcę, by stało ci się coś złego.

Izuru zawahał się. Radzie nie sposób było odmówić rozsądku, zwłaszcza że wciąż przecież stali z Ginem po przeciwnych stronach barykady... tyle że Kira nie zamierzał już dłużej stać z boku, pozwalając, by inni walczyli za niego.

- K-kap-... Gin...

- Nie warto dla mnie ginąć, Izuru.

Głos uwiązł Kirze w gardle. Tym słowom nie mógł się sprzeciwić. Skinął głową.

- T-tak jest... kapitanie.

Na twarzy Tōshirō Hitsugayi zaskoczenie mieszało się z niesmakiem. Kira posłał mu najdumniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać.

Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego potrząsnął głową.

- Zastanów się, po czyjej stronie jesteś... poruczniku Kira.

Gin Ichimaru zaśmiał się.

- Zdaje się, chciałeś walczyć ze mną, Hitsugaya-kun... Dajmy na razie spokój Izuru.

W oczach Hitsugayi zapalił się lodowaty błysk.

- Nie myśl, że ujdziesz z życiem, Ichimaru... Sōten Ni Zase, Hyōrinmaru!

- Ikorose, Shinsō!

Dwie sylwetki wystrzeliły równocześnie ponad dachy fałszywej Karakury, miecze błysnęły w słońcu. Tōshirō Hitsugaya uniknął pierwszego ataku Shinsō i teraz lodowy smok mknął przez powietrze, wprost ku Ginowi Ichimaru.

Kira obserwował, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Atak. Unik, kontratak. Zwód, shunpo, znowu atak. Lód i stal, równie groźne, równie zabójcze, równie lśniące w promieniach słońca, złotego jak oczy Gina Ichimaru.

_Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, Kapitanie?_

Poczuł chłód; zimne szpony niepokoju sięgnęły ku jego sercu. Czy kiedykolwiek zdoła się dowiedzieć?

Zwód. Atak. Dwie skrzyżowane klingi. Unik?

Krew?

- Gin...!

- Przykro mi, poruczniku Kira. - Silne ręce chwyciły go naraz z obu stron. - Zdaje się, że nie możemy ci na to pozwolić.

Obejrzał się i w jednej chwili spuścił wzrok, widząc twarz Yumichiki Ayasegawy z Oddziału Jedenastego. Na jego policzku wciąż widział zielonkawy ślad po shintenie. Poczucie winy ukłuło boleśnie.

_Przepraszam, Ayasegawa-san. Wygląda na to, że masz okazję mi się odpłacić..._

Tym, który trzymał go z drugiej strony, był Ikkaku Madarame - szczęśliwie żył; najwyraźniej medyczne zdolności Kiry wystarczyły, by mu pomóc. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, by złagodzić gorycz decyzji, którą podjął za Yumichikę.

Teraz wiedział aż nadto dobrze, jak musiał się wówczas czuć Ayasegawa.

- Kapitanie... - szepnął, ponownie spoglądając w niebo. Walka przeniosła się nieco niżej; mógł teraz widzieć wyraźnie, że obaj przeciwnicy nie wyszli bez szwanku z dotychczasowego starcia: biały rękaw Gina Ichimaru zaplamiony był karminem, na przedramieniu kapitana Hitsugayi widniała wyraźna krwawa szrama. Pojedynek wciąż był nierozstrzygnięty, ale z każdą mijającą chwilą widać było, że szala zwycięstwa z wolna przechyla się na jedną ze stron.

Na stronę kapitana Hitsugayi.

Izuru Kira patrzył bezsilnie, jak Tōshirō Hitsugaya z coraz większą łatwością blokuje ataki Gina, i czuł, że narasta w nim coraz większy ból. Spojrzał na Yumichikę, ale piąty oficer Oddziału Jedenastego trzymał go mocno, choć na jego twarzy malowało się współczucie.

Kolejny atak. Unik, spóźniony o ułamek chwili. Krew plamiąca przód białej szaty Gina.

- Nie!

Kira poczuł napływające do oczu łzy. Pozwolił im płynąć... w końcu wszyscy i tak uważali go za słabego tchórza. Nie musiał się wstydzić własnych łez.

- Kira... - usłyszał cichy głos Yumichiki. - Dlaczego...?

Przygryzł wargi. Co mógł odpowiedzieć?

- Puśćcie mnie... - szepnął błagalnie. - Błagam, puść mnie, Ayasegawa-san...

Yumichika Ayasegawa chwilę przyglądał mu się bacznie nieodgadnionymi fioletowymi oczyma. A potem puścił jego ramię.

- Idź - wyszeptał. - Puść go, Ikkaku.

Kira stał chwilę, oszołomiony. Nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie zdoła się odwdzięczyć Yumichice. Nie po tym, co sam zrobił...

- Dziękuję... - zaczął.

- Idź.

Skinął głową, przyjmując z rąk Ikkaku własny miecz. I skoczył w górę, tam, gdzie toczyła się walka.

Gin Ichimaru krwawił, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał się poddać. Tymczasem kapitan Hitsugaya nie dawał mu chwili wytchnienia, nieustannie zasypując go gradem ciosów. Gin wciąż parował, ale zmęczenie zaczynało dawać mu się we znaki - Izuru widział to nawet z odległości kilkunastu kroków, gdzie stał, gotów w każdej chwili włączyć się do walki. Nie chciał, by zauważono go zbyt wcześnie.

- Wciąż jeszcze nie masz dość, Ichimaru?

- Dość? Dopiero się rozgrzewam, Hitsugaya-kun - uśmiech Gina Ichimaru ani myślał znikać z jego twarzy. - Ale tobie przydałoby się trochę lodu na ostudzenie emocji.

Szczęk skrzyżowanych kling. Błysk stali. Iskry.

- Chcesz lodu, Ichimaru? - sam głos Tōshirō Hitsugayi mógł zmrozić krew w żyłach. - Dobrze... obyś tylko nie żałował!

Gin uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, Hitsugaya-kun!

Atak. Zwód. Kontratak. Zwód, shunpo. Atak, szybszy niż mrugnięcie oka.

Gin Ichimaru na kolanach, zaciskający dłoń na zranionym udzie.

- Może... - wydyszał Tōshirō Hitsugaya. - Może to cię nauczy powagi, Ichimaru. A teraz... szykuj się.

Atak. Zwód, atak, odbity z wysiłkiem. Krew na twarzy Hitsugayi. Krew między palcami Gina.

Hyōrinmaru wzniesiony do ciosu...

- Nie!

Zdumiona do granic twarz Tōshirō Hitsugayi, niedowierzające westchnienie Gina Ichimaru.

Hyōrinmaru zatrzymany przez Wabisuke.

Kira drżał. Sam nie był pewien, jak do tego doszło. Uwolnienie miecza, shunpo, Wabisuke odbijający cios Hyōrinmaru - wszystko to stało się błyskawicznie, niemal bez udziału jego woli. Jednak gdyby nawet miał więcej czasu na zastanowienie, wiedział, że postąpiłby tak samo.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya zmrużył oczy.

- Kira...

- Izuru... - dobiegło w tej samej chwili zza pleców Kiry. Obejrzał się - i niemal westchnął, ponownie widząc szeroko otwarte, złociste oczy.

Gin Ichimaru dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się wzrokiem, którego Kira nie potrafił zinterpretować, po czym zwiesił głowę.

- Izuru... - powtórzył, nieomal z bólem.

Kira przymknął oczy, mocniej zaciskając palce na rękojeści miecza. Czuł - choć nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić - że podjął słuszną decyzję.

- Odejdź, Kira - usłyszał. W głosie kapitana Hitsugayi dźwięczała stal. - Nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji.

Nie zamierzał usłuchać. Nie zamierzał odchodzić.

_Nie pozwolę znów się zostawić..._

- Nie.

Postąpił krok do przodu, z mieczem gotowym do obrony. Usłyszał, jak Gin Ichimaru wstaje.

- Izur-...

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie chcę dłużej jedynie patrzeć - powiedział cicho. - Proszę...

Westchnienie Gina było jedyną odpowiedzią - a potem kapitan Ichimaru stanął u jego boku z Shinsō w dłoni.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, niespodziewanie odwrócił wzrok.

- Nie pozostawiacie mi wyboru - wyszeptał, a w jego głosie nieoczekiwanie zabrzmiał smutek. - Ban-k-...

- Dość!

Tego głosu nie spodziewał się nikt. Jeśli kapitan Hitsugaya wcześniej był zaskoczony, to teraz na jego twarzy malowało się czyste osłupienie. Kira zatrzymał się w pół kroku, równie wstrząśnięty. Twarz Gina Ichimaru nie wyrażała niczego.

- Dość - powtórzył twardo Genryūsai Yamamoto, Naczelny Dowódca Gotei13. Jego miecz, Ryūjinjakka, skutecznie blokował Hyōrinmaru, wymierzony w Kirę. - Wystarczy, kapitanie Hitsugaya. Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, ale... - przeniósł wzrok na Gina - Gin Ichimaru to nie przeciwnik dla ciebie.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya posłał dowódcy Oddziału Pierwszego spojrzenie, w którym niedowierzanie mieszało się z urazą, ale nie powiedział nic - ton Genryūsaia Yamamoto wykluczał możliwość jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu.

- Tak jest, generale - odparł, opuszczając miecz.

Generał Yamamoto skinął głową, po czym omiótł przelotnym spojrzeniem Kirę, by zatrzymać wzrok na Ginie Ichimaru.

- Ichimaru - powiedział, a tonu jego głosu nie sposób było zinterpretować. - Czy ty także nie powinieneś walczyć z kimś innym?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a Kira miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. I wreszcie Gin Ichimaru uśmiechnął się.

- Jak sobie życzysz... generale Yamamoto - odparł. A potem w jednej chwili znalazł się o kilkanaście kroków dalej, niemal tak zwinnie i lekko, jakby w ogóle nie stoczył walki.

Kira nie wierzył w to, co właśnie się stało. Na jedną krótką chwilę odzyskał Gina Ichimaru - a teraz miałby znów go stracić?

Zwiesił głowę.

- Opuść broń, Kira - w głosie Tōshirō Hitsugayi nie było krztyny ciepła. Kira nie mógł się temu dziwić. Dobrze wiedział, co zrobił.

Posłusznie opuścił rękę, zapieczętował miecz. Był zdrajcą. Dobył broni przeciw kapitanowi Gotei13, poddając się własnej, egoistycznej słabości. Powinien sobą gardzić - ale nie potrafił.

Jeden, jedyny raz w życiu nie żałował niczego.

- Generale Yamamoto - usłyszał nagle i drgnął. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos.

Gin Ichimaru zatrzymał się w pół kroku, mierząc miejsce niedawnego starcia nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Nie uśmiechał się.

- Generale Yamamoto... - powtórzył i zawiesił głos. Genryūsai Yamamoto zmarszczył siwe brwi.

Kira wolał nie interpretować wymiany spojrzeń, jaka nastąpiła po tych słowach.

- A więc dobrze... - odezwał się w końcu naczelny dowódca Gotei13. - Skoro tak... Kapitanie Hitsugaya?

- Generale?

- Nie będziemy winić porucznika Kiry. W tej walce... liczy się każdy miecz.

Kira poderwał głowę. Był niewinny? Jak... jak to... Przecież...

Rozejrzał się niepewnie. Tōshirō Hitsugaya wyglądał na równie zdumionego jak on sam, ale po chwili powoli skinął głową.

- Tak jest, generale Yamamoto.

Kira przeniósł wzrok na generała, ale i z jego twarzy nic nie dało się wyczytać. Czyżby zatem...

Serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zatrzymał spojrzenie na Ginie Ichimaru, który wciąż stał w pewnym oddaleniu od nich. Jak? Czy coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe? Czy naprawdę...

Nie śmiał dokończyć tej myśli - niosła ze sobą zbyt wiele złudnej nadziei. Mimo to nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od tej szczupłej, odzianej w biel i boleśnie znajomej sylwetki.

_Kapitanie..._

- Poruczniku Kira. - Nie zauważył nawet, gdy Genryūsai Yamamoto podszedł do niego. - Wracaj do walki, bitwa jeszcze się nie skończyła.

- T-tak jest - wykrztusił szybko Kira, mocno zmieszany. - Generale.

Generał Yamamoto posłał mu jeszcze jedno przenikliwe spojrzenie, po czym skinął na Tōshirō Hitsugayę.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya?

Dowódca Oddziału Dziesiątego odpowiedział krótkim skinieniem, po czym obaj zniknęli, używając shunpo. Kira usłyszał cichy furkot tkaniny za plecami i zrozumiał, że także Yumichika i Ikkaku ruszyli ku swoim walkom.

Chwilę stał bez ruchu, nim odważył się spojrzeć za siebie. Gina już tam nie było, ale Kira czas jakiś wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie widział go po raz ostatni.

_Proszę,_ pomyślał, patrząc na złoty odblask słońca w oknach fałszywej Karakury. _Nim nastanie koniec... pozwól mi jeszcze raz stanąć u swego boku._

* * *

Bitwa dobiegła końca. Izuru Kira niewiele z niej pamiętał; jedynie pojedyncze, rozmyte obrazy, pełne walki, krwi, cierpienia i śmierci.

I triumfu. Zwyciężyli. Zwyciężyli dzięki Ginowi Ichimaru, który z ramienia Soul Society od lat wykradał Aizenowi jego najgłębiej skrywane tajemnice.

A teraz Gin Ichimaru umierał; nie ginął jednak za Soul Society.

Umierał na rękach Izuru, od ciosu, który właśnie dla Kiry był przeznaczony.

Dostali swoją szansę. Nim nastał koniec, dane im było jeszcze raz walczyć ramię w ramię - kapitan i porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego Gotei13.

Kira zamknął oczy, czując łzy strumieniem spływające po policzkach. Nie miał się czego wstydzić. Gin Ichimaru był teraz bohaterem i nie było nic haniebnego w opłakiwaniu jego śmierci.

Tyle że Izuru Kira nie opłakiwał bohatera. Opłakiwał tego, który bez chwili wahania poświęcił dla niego życie.

- Izuru... - usłyszał słaby szept. Otworzył oczy.

Gin patrzył na niego nieomal z desperacją, zupełnie jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół, zanim...

Kira ledwie zdołał stłumić szloch. Uczuł, że kapitan ujmuje jego dłoń.

- Dziękuję, Izuru... Dziękuję, że jesteś tu dla mnie... że zawsze byłeś...

Izuru Kira zamarł, zaciskając palce na jego ręku.

_Nie. Jeszcze nie... Proszę..._

- Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu...!

Szczupłe palce musnęły jego policzek. Kira prawie nic nie widział przez łzy.

- Przepraszam, Izuru... - wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie Gin Ichimaru... a potem palce Kiry zamknęły się na pustce, otoczone chmurą złocistego światła, ulatującą w niebo.

Jedynie głupcy się nie boją. Jedynie tchórze boją się płakać.

Kira zwinął się w kłębek i zaszlochał rozpaczliwie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej - i płakał, płakał, wylewając z siebie cały ból i żal, aż wreszcie zbrakło łez, a niebo zalśniło złotym blaskiem zachodu.

Ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Izuru Kira uniósł głowę i zobaczył generała Genryūsaia Yamamoto.

- Chodź - powiedział naczelny dowódca Gotei13. - Wciąż wiele możesz zrobić.

Słowa generała Yamamoto brzmiały nieomal nierealnie. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Zupełnie jakby świat wcale się nie zatrzymał...

- Chodź.

Izuru wstał posłusznie i ruszył za generałem. Zimny, wieczorny wiatr osuszał łzy. Kira nie czuł tego.

Nie czuł zupełnie nic.

Za jego plecami zachodziło złociste słońce.


	14. Bohater

**~14~  
Bohater**

Umierał.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dane mu będzie zginąć śmiercią bohatera, a jednak los się do niego uśmiechnął - choćby był to uśmiech równie przewrotny jak jego własny.

Gdzieś tam trwała bitwa - ale on czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie mógł czuć się inaczej w objęciu tych ciepłych, szczupłych ramion, otoczony reiatsu, które znał lepiej niż jakiekolwiek inne.

Kilka chwil wcześniej przyczynił się do ocalenia Soul Society, a być może i całego świata. Gotei13 wbrew wszelkim przewidywaniom, logice i zdrowemu rozsądkowi wysłuchało go i uwierzyło - widać musieli być mocno zdesperowani. Gdy nadeszła chwila, którą im wskazał, zjawili się wszyscy zdolni trzymać broń. Sōsuke Aizen był skończony - to była jedynie kwestia czasu.

On sam również dołączył wówczas do nich - z Shinsō wymierzonym w niedawnego zwierzchnika.

_"Zawsze myślałem o sobie jako o kapitanie Oddziału Trzeciego."_

Głupi, teatralny gest - a jednak potrzebował tych słów. Potrzebował tej małej demonstracji, by pokazać - sobie i innym - po której stronie barykady stał przez te wszystkie lata.

Popełnił błąd. Uświadomił to sobie, gdy dostrzegł, że Aizen nie patrzył na niego.

Patrzył...

Błysk złota wśród ciemnych sylwetek shinigami. Nie do pomylenia z kimkolwiek innym.

_Izuru...!_

Pomiędzy palcami Sōsuke Aizena zalśniła najlżejsza sugestia błękitnego światła.

Musiał zareagować. Musiał zdążyć, nim będzie za późno... Nim Aizen z czystej chęci zemsty zniszczy to, co dla niego najcenniejsze.

I właśnie w tamtej chwili zrozumiał.

Przepowiednia się wypełniła. Filar spełnił swoje zadanie. Nie był dłużej związany przeznaczeniem.

Nareszcie jego życie należało do niego.

Nareszcie mógł robić to, czego pragnął.

Nareszcie mógł chronić Izuru, nie uciekając się do półśrodków.

To było takie proste.

Przez chwilę czuł się lżejszy niż otaczające go powietrze - choć nigdy wcześniej nie był tak skupiony.

Tak proste - jak dwa kroki shunpo i jeden uśmiech.

Wiedział, że zdąży.

Ból na ułamek chwili - na wieczność - przesłaniający wszystko. Jego własny uśmiech odbity w błękicie oczu Izuru.

Ciemność - a potem ciepło obejmujących go ramion. I kojąca obecność reiatsu najdroższej mu istoty.

Płacił życiem - ale nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Izuru żył. Tylko to się teraz liczyło. Tylko to było naprawdę ważne. Uśmiechnął się. Żadna cena nie była zbyt wysoka.

Izuru. Jego porucznik. Jedyny, jakiego kiedykolwiek chciał mieć u swego boku. Dzielny i kruchy, zdolny i wrażliwy. Zawsze tak samo lojalny, zawsze tak samo bezinteresownie oddany - choćby jego serce przepełniały wątpliwości, choćby go zdradzono i odepchnięto. Izuru...

Obiecał sobie, że będzie go chronić - tymczasem przysporzył mu więcej cierpień niż ktokolwiek inny. Obiecał, że zawsze będzie u jego boku - a jednak odszedł, porzucił go bez jednego słowa. Dopiero dziś dostał od losu szansę, by wynagrodzić wyrządzone krzywdy.

Był szczęśliwy. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej śmierci.

Dłoń dotknęła łagodnie jego czoła, odgarnęła włosy. Wyczuł jej drżenie, a wraz z nim zmianę w reiatsu Izuru Kiry. Jakby... determinację...?

Otworzył oczy. Dostrzegł - siłą woli zmuszając wzrok do współpracy - zielonkawy odblask w ciemnobłękitnym spojrzeniu swego porucznika.

Zrozumiał - i poczuł ukłucie żalu. Izuru był dobrym medykiem, ale męczył się na próżno. Gin Ichimaru wiedział, że umiera; nie czuł już nawet bólu. Nie było sensu, by chłopiec bezsensownie tracił siły...

- Izuru... - wyszeptał z trudem. Zniknął gdzieś melodyjny zaśpiew, z jakim zwykle wymawiał to imię. - Już wystarczy... Izuru...

Nie było odpowiedzi. Izuru wciąż uparcie walczył z tym, co nieuniknione, choć w jego oczach lśniły już łzy. Mimo to nie chciał się poddać.

- Izuru... - powtórzył cierpliwie Gin, uśmiechając się kojąco. - Proszę...

Poświata leczącego kidō lśniła jeszcze przez chwilę, nim zgasła. Zobaczył, jak chłopiec zamyka oczy, a po jego policzkach strumieniem spływają łzy.

To bolało - bolało tym bardziej w obliczu przepełniającej jego serce radości. Nie chciał, by Izuru płakał. Nie chciał, by znów musiał cierpieć. Chciał, by żył... i gotów był umrzeć po stokroć, byle tylko mu to zapewnić.

Spróbował unieść dłoń, chcąc obetrzeć te łzy, chcąc okazać Izuru, że nie było tu miejsca na smutek... że o wiele chętniej zobaczyłby jego uśmiech. Nie zdołał; ciało z wolna przestawało go słuchać. Myśli jednak miał nadzwyczaj jasne. I przecież nie zamierzał odejść bez słowa.

Nie tym razem.

- Izuru... - szepnął ponownie i zdumiał się, jak bardzo słaby był jego głos. Zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wystarczyło to, by Izuru Kira ponownie otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego. Wciąż płakał; błękit jego wzroku szklił się od łez - lecz Gin znów umiał czuć jedynie niezmierzoną wdzięczność.

Ocalił go. Ochronił. Tak, jak zawsze pragnął.

Jednak nie tylko losowi winien dziękować...

Izuru. Jego przystań. Jego pocieszenie. Jego nadzieja w świecie przepełnionym zdradą, intrygą i kłamstwem.

Izuru.

Patrzył chciwie w twarz chłopca, chłonąc każdy jej szczegół... zupełnie jakby chciał zabrać jej obraz, dokądkolwiek się udawał.

Widział wrażliwość tam, gdzie inni dostrzegali tylko niepewność. Widział łagodność i rozwagę - które inni brali za tchórzostwo.

Widział...

Inni nazwaliby to zaślepieniem - ale oni zauważali tylko Kirę. Nigdy Izuru.

Nigdy wcześniej, aż do tej chwili, nie zrobił nic, aby na niego zasłużyć - tymczasem odpłacono mu dobrocią, życzliwością i zaufaniem. Izuru zawsze był przy nim - i dla niego.

Jak mógłby nie być mu wdzięczny?

Stłumiony szloch wyrwał go z milczącej kontemplacji. Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli Gin zmusił się, by poruszyć ręką; niepewnie ujął dłoń chłopca w drętwiejące palce. W oczach Izuru błysnęło wyczekiwanie - pod nim jednak czaił się narastający lęk.

Tak wiele do powiedzenia - i tak niewiele czasu. Zbyt mało, by szukać właściwych słów.

- Dziękuję, Izuru... Dziękuję, że jesteś tu dla mnie... że zawsze byłeś...

Tylko tyle. Aż tyle. Nie dość, aby wyrazić, jak wiele dla niego znaczył. Dość, by się pożegnać i przynajmniej w ostatnich chwilach życia być szczerym z samym sobą.

Uczuł, że palce chłopca zaciskają się mocniej na jego ręku. Na twarz Izuru padło światło słońca, odbijając się złotem w jego włosach, zapalając refleksy w lśniących od łez oczach, sprawiając, że wydawał się teraz samym światłem.

Był światłem. Niewinnością. Ocaleniem.

Nikt bardziej od niego nie zasługiwał, by żyć. Nikt bardziej od niego nie zasługiwał, by oddać za niego życie.

To była największa i najprostsza z prawd.

Gdyby tylko zdołał otrzeć jego łzy... Gdyby tylko zdołał podzielić się z nim własnym szczęściem...

W oczach Izuru dostrzegł błaganie. Jedyne, którego nie mógł spełnić. Reiatsu chłopca wezbrało rozpaczą.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie... - cichy, drżący szept, przechodzący w ochrypły, rozpaczliwy okrzyk. - Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu...!

Poczuł, jak jego serce przez chwilę znów przeszywa ból. Musiał odejść. Musiał znów go opuścić. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, by Izuru płakał przez niego.

Chciał, by żył.

Sam nie wiedział, skąd znalazł w sobie dość sił, by unieść drugą rękę. Musnął palcami mokry od łez policzek.

- Przepraszam... - wyszeptał z gasnącym oddechem, zdobywając się na czuły uśmiech. Pierwsze i ostatnie szczere przeprosiny Gina Ichimaru.

_Przepraszam, Izuru. Nie płacz. Żyj._

Najważniejsze...

...byś...

...żył.


	15. Chwasty

**~15~  
Chwasty**

Bolało. Ból nie był piękny, wbrew temu co mogły twierdzić te zabijaki z Oddziału Jedenastego - ale w tej chwili Yumichika nieomal cieszył się, że go czuje. Ból oznaczał, że udało mu się przeżyć.

Wytężył słuch. Cicho... Bardzo cicho, nie licząc dobiegających z oddali odgłosów krzątaniny. Ściągnął brwi. Gdzie był?

Uchylił ciężkie powieki. Jasny sufit, jasne ściany. Mało sprzętów - jedynie krzesło i coś, co wyglądało jak niska szafka pod przeciwległą ścianą. Dokładnie powiedzieć nie mógł; nie wiedzieć czemu, wszystko było dziwnie przymglone. Z lewej widział niedomknięte drzwi, z prawej - na pół zasłonięte okno, za którym - jakże niepięknie! - padał mokry śnieg.

Westchnął cicho i ponownie przymknął oczy. Skromny wystrój pomieszczenia wskazywał na Oddział Czwarty, co w połączeniu z bólem, jaki czuł, układało się w całkiem logiczną całość. Kolejne pytanie brzmiało: jak tu trafił?

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, próbując zebrać myśli. Jego umysł wypełniały bezładne, oderwane od siebie obrazy i trudno było znaleźć wśród nich jakikolwiek punkt zaczepienia. Niejasno pamiętał... walkę? Tak... Ikkaku bez wątpienia walczył, Yumichika wyraźnie przypominał sobie jego bankai. To z kolei znaczyło, że jego przeciwnik - Arrancar wykraczający poza wszelkie kanony brzydoty (Yumichika wiele by dał, by nie pamiętać jego fizjonomii aż tak dokładnie) - musiał być silny. Zresztą, o ile mógł sobie przypomnieć, Ikkaku wydawał się raczej zadowolony ze starcia - jego obłąkańczy uśmiech, który w pewnej chwili mignął Yumichice, świadczył o tym aż nadto.

A potem...

Yumichika przygryzł wargę. Nie pamiętał, co stało się potem, a te urywki zdarzeń, które udało mu się przywołać z pamięci, za nic nie chciały złożyć się w sensowny obraz. Miał jednak nieodparte poczucie, że zrobił coś, od czego lepiej było się powstrzymać... Tylko co takiego...

...och.

O, do licha... Czy... Czy było możliwe, że... wtrącił się do walki Madarame?

Przełknął z trudem. Na ile mógł ocenić na podstawie własnych rozmytych wspomnień - było. I na dokładkę wiele tłumaczyło. Na przykład jego własne obrażenia.

Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. No to się doigrał. Teraz zapewne Ikkaku zechce go zabić albo przynajmniej stłuc na kwaśne jabłko. Cóż... mimo wszystko nie wydawało się to zbyt wysoką ceną za uratowanie życia...

O ile Ikkaku żył.

Yumichika zadrżał, zdjęty nagłym lękiem. Przyjął nieomal jako pewnik, że Madarame musiał być cały i zdrów. No, może niezupełnie cały i nie do końca zdrów, zważywszy na okoliczności, w jakich ostatnio go widział - ale był przekonany, że przyjaciel bez problemu dojdzie do siebie.

A jeśli... jeśli było inaczej...? Jeżeli...

Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze. Nie chciał nawet dopuścić do siebie podobnej myśli. Jego przyjaciel żył, nie mogło być inaczej - w końcu nie z takich opresji wychodził żywy; nie można było jednak wykluczyć, że jego stan był cięższy, niż Yumichika zakładał.

Otworzył oczy, nagle zdecydowany. Musiał się dowiedzieć i to najlepiej teraz, zaraz. Wystarczy, że wstanie z łóżka i znajdzie kogoś poinformowanego, o co w Oddziale Czwartym nie powinno być trudno. Z całą pewnością miał dość siły, by to zrobić...

Spróbował się podnieść i niemal krzyknął, czując przeszywający ból w nodze. Opadł z powrotem na posłanie, oddychając ciężko. Tyle jeśli chodzi o próby pójścia gdziekolwiek...

Skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Nie uśmiechało mu się czekać; nigdy tego nie lubił, a już zwłaszcza nie w podobnych sytuacjach. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tym razem nie miał wyboru...

Westchnął cicho, ostrożnie układając się wygodniej i z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy ruch kosztuje go wiele wysiłku. Czyżby był bardziej osłabiony niż mógł przypuszczać...?

Pozwolił powiekom opaść. Jakże niepięknie... Ikkaku bez wątpienia miałby co nieco do powiedzenia na ten temat...

Ikkaku... Oby nic mu nie zagrażało... Ale przecież... przecież Madarame musiał zrewanżować mu się za wtrącenie się do jego walki. Przecież nie zdoła wygarbować mu skóry, stojąc jedną nogą na tamtym świecie...

Uśmiechnął się blado. Nie... Ikkaku na pewno nie podda się łatwo. Nie miał co martwić się na zapas...

_A właściwie,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, _gdzie znajdował się tamten świat dla shinigami?_ Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, a niewątpliwie jakiś musiał istnieć...

Zmarszczył brwi. Z pewnością jeśli tylko chwilę się zastanowi...

Zasnął.

* * *

Obudził go dotyk chłodnej dłoni na czole. Yumichika nie otworzył oczu; miał przyjemne, kojące uczucie, że ktoś czuwa nad nim i nie pozwoli, by stało mu się coś złego. W miarę jednak, jak jego umysł rozbudzał się z wolna, poczucie bezpieczeństwa zeszło na dalszy plan. Były ważniejsze kwestie. Na przykład...

Ikkaku. Miał się dowiedzieć, co z Ikkaku. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Otworzył usta, by się odezwać - i zdał sobie sprawę, że gardło ma suche jak wiór. Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Cóż za zawstydzająco nieatrakcyjna sytuacja...

Uczuł, że dłoń podnosi się z jego czoła; w chwilę potem jednak szczupłe ramię wsunęło mu się pod głowę, unosząc ją lekko, a do ust przystawiono kubek z wodą. Potraktował ją niemal jak objawienie; wypił chciwie, uważając wszakże, by się nie zakrztusić. Byłoby to, bądź co bądź, dosyć niepiękne.

- Dziękuję... - wyszeptał, skończywszy pić, jedynie odrobinę ochryple. Dłoń trzymająca kubek cofnęła się, ramię wysunęło ostrożnie spod jego głowy, pozwalając jej opaść na poduszkę.

- Dobrze, że w końcu do nas wróciłeś, Ayasegawa-san - odparł cichy, poważny głos. Yumichika zmarszczył brwi. Głos brzmiał znajomo, ale nie potrafił go umiejscowić. Był jedynie pewien, że nie kojarzył mu się z Oddziałem Czwartym...

Zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy, choć przyszło mu to z niemałym trudem. I niemal natychmiast mocno się zdziwił. Na przysuniętym do łóżka krześle siedział...

- Kira...? Co tu...

- To, co w mojej mocy - spokojnie wszedł mu w słowo Izuru Kira z Oddziału Trzeciego. Yumichika zawstydził się nagle. Jak mógł w ogóle zadać podobnie obcesowe pytanie? Poza tym... Kira umiał leczyć. To przecież on zajął się ranami Ikkaku po przegranej walce w fałszywej Karakurze. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że teraz pomagał tutaj... Yumichika śmiał podejrzewać, że liczyła się każda para rąk.

_Nie miałeś przypadkiem o coś go zapytać?,_ zganił go jakiś wewnętrzny głos. Yumichika zreflektował się. Racja...

- Kira... - zaczął. - Proszę, powiedz mi... Ikkaku... Jak... Jak on się...?

Nie wypadło to szczególnie elokwentnie, ale z bliżej niewyjaśnionych powodów bolała go lewa strona twarzy. Nie ułatwiało to mówienia. Cóż, w tej sytuacji należało przełknąć dumę i uciszyć wybujałe poczucie estetyki. Chciał... musiał wiedzieć.

Kira zmarszczył nieco mocniej swoje wiecznie ściągnięte brwi.

- Madarame-san ma się zupełnie dobrze - odrzekł, tym samym uprzejmie opanowanym tonem co chwilę wcześniej. - Systematycznie odzyskuje siły. Prawdę mówiąc, ty przysporzyłeś nam znacznie więcej obaw, Ayasegawa-san...

Yumichika zamrugał ze zdumieniem. On... obaw?

- Co... masz na myśli, Kira? - zdołał zapytać. Lewy policzek naprawdę bolał i było to dość nieprzyjemne. I odrobinę niepokojące, jeśli miał być ze sobą całkiem szczery.

Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego przez parę chwil jedynie przyglądał mu się bez słowa, nim się odezwał.

- Byłeś bardzo słaby, Ayasegawa-san. Posunąłbym się nawet do stwierdzenia, że... umierający.

- U-... mierający? - powtórzył Yumichika oszołomiony, ale bynajmniej nie przestraszony. Dla członków Oddziału Jedenastego śmierć nie była czymś obcym i nie wzbudzała szczególnych obaw.

I choć ledwie mógł uwierzyć, w to co usłyszał, to jednak Kira żadną miarą nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto żartowałby z podobnych spraw. Yumichika przełknął ślinę.

- J-jak...? - szepnął nieoczekiwanie słabym głosem. Kira znów chwilę milczał.

- Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, ile sam wiem, Ayasegawa-san - podjął w końcu - Słyszałem, że gdy was znaleziono, twoje reiatsu było niemal wyczerpane... i właściwie nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego. Ponoć sprawiało to wrażenie, jakbyś z jakichś powodów stracił chęć do życia - głos Kiry drgnął nieznacznie przy tych słowach - a potem nieoczekiwanie ją odzyskał. Chociaż ta rana - tu wskazał ruchem głowy w okolice kołdry i Yumichika domyślił się, że ma na myśli jego nogę - bynajmniej nie jest lekka. Gdyby cięcie było choć trochę głębsze...

Yumichika przymknął na chwilę oczy, próbując objąć wszystko, o czym usłyszał - po czym otworzył je raptownie, gdy uderzyła go nagła myśl.

- Ikkaku nie... To znaczy... Nie próbował... Nie sprawiał kłopotów...?

- Madarame-san był nieprzytomny - wyjaśnił Kira ze stoickim spokojem. - Co zresztą wyszło wam obu na korzyść. Podobno pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej zażądał po przebudzeniu, było, by kapitan Unohana osobiście zajęła się twoją tw-... - Kira urwał nagle, odwracając wzrok i była to reakcja tak odmienna od jego dotychczasowego zachowania, że natychmiast zwróciła uwagę Yumichiki - a także wzmogła jego niepokój.

- Moją... twarzą? - zapytał powoli. - Co z moją twarzą, Kira...?

Izuru Kira nie odpowiedział. Ramię Yumichiki nie wiedzieć kiedy wystrzeliło w górę, łapiąc porucznika za kosode na piersi.

- Co z moją twarzą? - powtórzył z naciskiem, ale Kira nadal się nie odzywał. Yumichika, czując, jak narasta w nim zimne przerażenie, uniósł z wysiłkiem drugą dłoń, by dotknąć dziwnie obolałego lewego policzka. Palce musnęły szorstką powierzchnię bandaża.

Poczuł, że blednie. To była wiadomość druzgocąca bardziej, niż rewelacje o tym, że był bliski śmierci. Ranny w twarz... Oszpecony...?

Na dokładkę inni... inni również widzieli go w tym pożałowania godnym stanie. Czy mogło być coś bardziej upokarzającego?

Odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć na Kirę, ale niewiele to dało. Cały czas czuł na sobie jego skupione spojrzenie. Przełknął ponownie, z trudem.

- Widziałeś...

- Nie - przerwał mu Kira cicho, lecz zdecydowanie. - Nie widziałem, Ayasegawa-san. Ale jeśli będzie to dla ciebie jakąś pociechą, to kapitan Unohana zgodziła się spełnić prośbę Madarame-san, więc... chyba lepiej będzie poczekać z oceną do zdjęcia opatrunku.

Yumichika przygryzł wargi. Czuł mieszaninę ulgi (przynajmniej Kira nie widział jego rany, a skoro rzeczywiście zajęła się nią kapitan Unohana, to mógł być chyba w miarę dobrej myśli), rozpaczy (bądź co bądź szło tu o jego bezcenną urodę, być może utraconą bezpowrotnie) i lęku (jak poważna i, co ważniejsze, jak rozległa była ta rana? I czy blizna - blizna! - będzie bardzo widoczna?).

Jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że w głosie Kiry nie usłyszał tego, czego najbardziej się w tej chwili obawiał. Nie zabrzmiała w nim ani jedna nuta fałszywego pocieszenia, którym można by zamaskować pogardę. Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego mówił spokojnie, rzeczowo i z wyraźnym przekonaniem o słuszności własnych słów. I w rzeczy samej, Yumichika musiał przyznać, że osąd Kiry był wyjątkowo trzeźwy. Poczuł, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, że sam również nieco się uspokaja. Westchnął cicho. Właściwie... jak to się stało, że dopuścił do czegoś podobnego? Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił, by ktokolwiek zranił go w twarz, więc czemu teraz...

_Bo byłeś tak zajęty ratowaniem skóry Madarame, że nawet nie zauważyłeś. I przypominam ci, że ocaliłeś go wyłącznie z moją pomocą._

Yumichika zmarszczył brwi. Ruri-iro Kujaku?

Ruri-iro Kujaku...!

Gdyby nie obecność Kiry w pokoju, Yumichika zapewne zerwałby się jak oparzony. Jednak podobne okazywanie wzburzenia w towarzystwie innych w jego prywatnej hierarchii zaliczało się do zachowań wyjątkowo niepięknych. W zamian ze świstem wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

Pamiętał. Na wspomnienie pawiego zanpakutō obrazy, dotąd bezładnie wypełniające jego umysł, nagle ustawiły się na swoich miejscach, tworząc kompletną, spójną i szczegółową wizję wydarzeń, jakie towarzyszyły walce Ikkaku. Wydarzeń, w których znaczącą rolę odegrało prawdziwe shikai Yumichiki.

Wykluczone. Absolutnie, stuprocentowo niemożliwe i nie do zaakceptowania. A jednak... prawdziwe.

Niech wszystkie bóstwa opiekuńcze mają go w swej pieczy!

Był skończony. Drzwi Oddziału Jedenastego były dlań zamknięte - szeregów najsilniejszego składu obronnego Gotei13 nie zasilali posługujący się kidō słabeusze.

I na dodatek użył go w obronie Ikkaku... Madarame zdecydowanie go zabije. Chyba że Yumichika zechce wcześniej zachować się honorowo i sam...

Zaciął wargi. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go teraz widział - kłopot w tym, że Kira wciąż mu się przypatrywał i, prawdę powiedziawszy, jako medyk miał po temu pełne prawo. Yumichika westchnął w duchu. To, co zamierzał zrobić, nie było zbyt uprzejme, ale...

- Odejdź, Kira. Zostaw mnie samego. Proszę.

Może... może Kira pomyśli, że dalej martwił się swoją twarzą. W zaistniałej sytuacji nie było to znów wcale takie nieprawdopodobne. W końcu wszyscy w Seireitei doskonale wiedzieli, jak bardzo Yumichika przejmował się swoim wyglądem - miał więc chyba prawo do podobnie gwałtownej reakcji, prawda? A Kira... Kira nie mógł się przecież niczego domyślać, nie miał ku temu najmniejszych powodów. Chyba że dowiedział się czegoś w trakcie leczenia... Czy to było możliwe?

Yumichika poczuł, jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła, a żołądek skręca się w ciasny supeł. _Wpadam w paranoję,_ pomyślał gorzko. _Oto cena ukrywania prawdy przez te wszystkie lata..._ A przecież zawsze brzydził się kłamstwem...!

- Oczywiście, Ayasegawa-san - niezmiennie spokojny głos Kiry wyrwał go z niewesołych rozmyślań. - Odpoczywaj. Zajrzę później, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

Yumichika skinął bez słowa, z twarzą wciąż wtuloną w poduszkę. Następnym, co usłyszał były ciche kroki i odgłos zasuwanych drzwi.

Westchnął boleśnie. Został sam ze swoim cierpieniem i poczuciem własnej marności - i nie było w tym nic pięknego.

* * *

Sam nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu po wyjściu Kiry spędził w tej samej pozycji: ze zdrowym policzkiem wciśniętym w poduszkę i niewidzącym wzrokiem wbitym w widok za oknem. Początkowo z każdą chwilą głębiej pogrążał się w rozpaczy - bądź co bądź nie co dzień cały świat, który się znało, w jednej chwili rozsypywał się w gruzy. Co więcej, jego wyobraźnia prześcigała się w wymyślaniu coraz to nowych scenariuszy prawdopodobnych przyszłych wydarzeń - i każdy kolejny był gorszy od poprzedniego. Wszystkie jednak w mniejszym lub większym stopniu skupiały się na chwili wyrzucenia czarnej owcy, jaką bez wątpienia stanie się w oczach towarzyszy Yumichika, z Oddziału Jedenastego i zdarzeniach jej towarzyszących. Kapitan Zaraki nie był co prawda wybitnym mówcą, więc na druzgocącą przemowę raczej się nie zanosiło, ale takie na przykład lanie, spuszczone niedawnemu koledze przez Madarame, było więcej niż prawdopodobne. O ile, oczywiście, Ikkaku wciąż gotów był go uznać za godnego siebie przeciwnika. W Oddziale Jedenastym powszechna była opinia, że szermierze kidō to tchórze bez honoru (choć nikt nie wspominał o tym głośno w najbliższym otoczeniu kapitana Kuchikiego) i dla ceniącego się wojownika hańbą jest walka z kimś takim.

Yumichika zacisnął dłoń na kołdrze. W żadnym z wariantów nie była to atrakcyjna perspektywa...

A potem...? Co zrobi, gdy Oddział Jedenasty pozbędzie się już zakały w jego osobie? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym jeszcze, ale wątpliwe było, by miał pozostać w Gotei. Nie widział dla siebie miejsca w jakimkolwiek innym składzie - choć jego wygląd i shikai mogły temu przeczyć, Yumichika czuł się stuprocentowym członkiem Oddziału Jedenastego, wojownikiem z krwi i kości. Ponadto istniała też kwestia... opinii publicznej, czy też może nie do końca publicznej. Jak w każdej większej grupie osób także i w Gotei13 plotki były na porządku dziennym. Yumichika nie był takim optymistą, by zakładać, że nikt (poza Ikkaku rzecz jasna) nie dostrzegł, bądź nie wyczuł jego ingerencji w walkę Madarame. Jedną z niewątpliwych wad Ruri-iro Kujaku - pomijając już samą jego naturę, nie do przyjęcia dla mężnego i męskiego wojownika pod dowództwem kapitana Zarakiego - była jego widowiskowość, zarówno wizualna jak i w sferze reiatsu. Szanse na to, że nikt nie zauważył ataku o takiej skali były mniej więcej takie same, jak prawdopodobieństwo, że Ikkaku Madarame zapuści warkocze. Czyli żadne. Jedynie kwestią czasu było więc, aż niepotwierdzone informacje na temat zanpakutō Yumichiki zaczną krążyć po Seireitei. A jemu nie uśmiechało się być obiektem rozmów znudzonych shinigami na każdym rogu. Nie potrzebował tego rodzaju dodatkowych atrakcji - wystarczyło, że stracił twarz, zarówno w przenośni, jak dosłownie...

Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy tej ostatniej myśli, przypominając sobie słowa Kiry. _"Pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej zażądał po przebudzeniu, było, by kapitan Unohana zajęła się twoją twarzą..."_

Yumichika zastanowił się. Gdyby szło o kogokolwiek innego niż Ikkaku, byłby gotów to uznać za ostatni dowód wdzięczności przed definitywnym zerwaniem wszystkich więzi. Tyle że podobne postępowanie zupełnie nie pasowało do Madarame. Jeśli z jakichkolwiek powodów miał się, delikatnie mówiąc, zrazić do Yumichiki, to z pewnością nie czyniłby podobnych głupio szlachetnych wyjątków. Ikkaku nie uznawał półśrodków, każdą emocję odczuwał całym sobą, a pojęcia takie jak "wyczucie" czy "stosowność" były mu... hmmm, nie tyle może obce, co niepotrzebne. Słowem, jeśli był wściekły i obrażony, to... był i kropka. Dlatego właśnie informacja, którą przekazał Yumichice Kira wydawała się dziwnie nie na miejscu.

Chyba że było coś, o czym nie pamiętał...

Zagryzł wargi. Kolejne niejasne strzępy wspomnień zamajaczyły w jego umyśle. Yumichika uchwycił je, starając się skupić - nieoczekiwanie nabrał pewności, że szło o coś bardzo ważnego.

Spróbował raz jeszcze uporządkować w pamięci wydarzenia tamtego dnia. Ikkaku. Walka. Ruri-iro Kujaku. Rozpacz...

Rozmowa?

_Tak,_ stwierdził z pewnym zdumieniem po chwili głębszego zastanowienia. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość rozmawiali. I - jak się zdawało - powiedział Ikkaku całą prawdę. A wtedy...

_"Jeśli ktoś tutaj jest słabym głupcem, to z całą pewnością nie ty."_

Serce Yumichiki naraz zabiło mocniej, boleśnie niemal. Ikkaku go nie winił. Ikkaku rozumiał i był gotów mu wybaczyć... Nie, on już mu wybaczył. I najwyraźniej ani myślał zrywać łączącej ich przyjaźni...

Przymknął oczy, oszołomiony niespodziewanym zwrotem sytuacji. Sam nie był pewien, co czuje: nowo odkryta radość wciąż mieszała się z bólem, a nadzieja z rezygnacją. Wspaniale było wiedzieć, że może liczyć na wsparcie przyjaciela - ale w niczym nie zmieniało to faktu, że będzie musiał ponieść konsekwencje z tytułu posiadania zanpakutō niewłaściwego typu. Czy mógł liczyć, że Madarame także i tym razem stanie po jego stronie?

Nie... Nie miał prawa oczekiwać tak wiele. Wsparcie Ikkaku niewątpliwie było ważne, ale jego los był już nierozerwalnie spleciony z Oddziałem Jedenastym i Yumichika nie mógł mu tego odebrać. Prawda...?

Westchnął cicho. Myśli zaczynały się mącić, zmęczenie i osłabienie znów brały nad nim górę. Rada Kiry, by odpoczął, choć dość prozaiczna, wydała mu się nagle nad wyraz rozsądna. Może po kilku godzinach snu będzie w stanie jaśniej ocenić swoje obecne położenie i prawdopodobne perspektywy...

Spać. Tak. Nie było to może szczególnie olśniewające rozwiązanie, ale w tej chwili sprawiało wrażenie najbardziej sensownego. Szczególnie że czasu na dalsze rozmyślania raczej nie miało mu w najbliższej przyszłości zabraknąć - z słów Kiry wynikało, że nie opuści skrzydła szpitalnego zbyt prędko.

Podciągnął przykrycie pod brodę. Cóż, jeśli Ikkaku osobiście interweniował u kapitan Unohany w jego sprawie, to może on, Yumichika Ayasegawa, w dalszym ciągu Piąty Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego, miał jeszcze cień szansy, by wszystko było jak przedtem...?

Uśmiechnął się krzywo na granicy snu. Ciekawa rzecz, nadzieja - raz zasiana w sercu, z trudem pozwalała się stłumić.

* * *

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, pokój wypełniało złote światło lampy, a na krześle przy jego łóżku znowu siedział Izuru Kira. Jeśli Yumichika był tym zaskoczony, to jedynie przez moment - w końcu porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego wspomniał, że zajrzy do niego później, więc jego obecność należało uznać za coś nieomal naturalnego. Zwłaszcza że Kira sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto podobną deklarację traktował jako wiążące przyrzeczenie i niewywiązanie się z niego było dlań wyraźnie nie do pomyślenia.

Izuru Kira przyszedł więc tego dnia - a potem kolejnego, i jeszcze kolejnego, i znów... - aż wreszcie Yumichika nie tylko przywykł do tych wizyt, ale też zaczął ich wyglądać z pewną niecierpliwością. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że poza Oddziałem Jedenastym nie miał w Gotei13 bliższych znajomych. Był jednak na tyle przywiązany do obecności Ikkaku u swego boku, że aż do tej chwili tego nie zauważał. W obecnej sytuacji jednak wszystko przedstawiało się inaczej. Jego przyjaciel, choć, paradoksalnie, był najbliżej, bo przecież w tym samym budynku, nie mógł ot tak zajść do niego w odwiedziny, najpewniej przykuty do łóżka własnymi ranami. Z kolei kapitan Zaraki i porucznik Kusajishi, podobnie jak inni oficerowie Gotei, niewątpliwie byli zajęci wyprowadzaniem Soul Society z chaosu, w jakim pozostawiła je bitwa z Aizenem. Co prawda Yumichika wątpił, by czynili to szczególnie chętnie (wznoszenie z gruzów nie było domeną Oddziału Jedenastego, który zdecydowanie preferował niszczenie), ale mimo wszystko cieszył się, że zdoła uniknąć konfrontacji z tych dwojgiem jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nie spodziewał się, by mógł go odwiedzić ktokolwiek inny, dlatego tym bardziej doceniał towarzystwo Kiry. Młody porucznik - Izuru Kira był młodszy od niego, gdy się nad tym zastanowić - mógł być skryty i małomówny, ale nawet ta milcząca obecność była lepsza aniżeli samotność.

Początkowo Yumichika traktował te wizyty dość bezrefleksyjnie - przede wszystkim były dla niego urozmaiceniem nudnych, szarych i wyjątkowo nieatrakcyjnych dni, jak również odskocznią od niezbyt wesołych rozmyślań. Kira przychodził, zmieniał opatrunki, przynosił posiłki (Yumichika kategorycznie uparł się, by jeść samodzielnie - chciał zachować choć tyle honoru), poprawiał pościel, pomagał w niezbędnej toalecie - a czynił to z tak wielkim taktem i delikatnością, że Yumichika ani przez chwilę nie czuł się skrępowany czy też upokorzony swą aktualną słabością. Swego rodzaju efektem ubocznym tego stanu rzeczy było, że stopniowo zaczął przyglądać się Kirze z coraz większą uwagą.

Prawdę mówiąc, prawie go nie znał - choć nieraz słyszał, jak niemal otwarcie mówiono, że Izuru Kira otrzymał stanowisko nie ze względu na zalety, ale na wady. Najcichszy, najspokojniejszy, najmniej rzucający się w oczy z poruczników Gotei, przez niektórych uznawany wręcz za słabego nieudacznika, przez innych, nieco łagodniejszych w swym osądzie - za osobę niezbyt odpowiednią do sprawowania tak istotnych funkcji. Tyle wiedział - i skłamałby, mówiąc, że sam uważał inaczej. Jego opinię znacząco zmieniły dopiero wydarzenia w fałszywej Karakurze. Najpierw Kira dał się poznać jako zdolny uzdrowiciel, lecząc rany Ikkaku, odniesione w walce o filar i choćby za to Yumichika miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności, później zaś...

Ha. To, co miało miejsce później, z punktu widzenia Yumichiki było jeszcze istotniejsze. Być może gdyby Kira zachował się wtedy inaczej, obecna sytuacja przedstawiałaby się całkiem odmiennie. Yumichika najpewniej nie musiałby się troszczyć o swe miejsce w Oddziale Jedenastym - ale wątpił, by szczególnie go to zajmowało, jeśli byłby pogrążony w rozpaczy po śmierci Madarame. Tamtego dnia, widząc determinację lśniącą w niebieskich oczach Kiry, utwierdził się w swojej własnej decyzji. To była słuszna droga - poświęcić wszystko dla najbliższej osoby i nie żałować bez względu na cenę, jaką przyjdzie zapłacić.

Yumichika czuł, że powinien choć napomknąć o tym w rozmowie z Kirą i już kilkakrotnie chciał nawiązać do tamtych wydarzeń, ale za każdym razem coś go powstrzymywało. Być może wynikało to z faktu, że Kira przy całej swej uprzejmości zachowywał się wobec niego dość beznamiętnie i z pewną rezerwą. Właściwie, gdy się nad tym zastanowić, Yumichika nie przypominał sobie, by od czasu ich pierwszej rozmowy tu, w Oddziale Czwartym, Izuru Kira zdradzał jakiekolwiek uczucia. Było to dość dziwne - mógł nie znać Kiry, mógł uchodzić w Seireitei za zapatrzonego w siebie, ale obserwatorem był bystrym. Kira, który na ogół nieustannie sprawiał wrażenie czymś przejętego, a nawet zmartwionego, teraz wydawał się niemal nienaturalnie opanowany - bezsprzeczny dowód na to, że coś się zmieniło. Coś musiało się wydarzyć w finale bitwy z Aizenem, którego Yumichika nie mógł być świadkiem - coś na tyle ważnego, by znacząco wpłynąć na zachowanie Kiry...

A także i na jego wygląd - bo im dłużej Yumichika się przypatrywał, tym więcej dostrzegał także i na tym polu. Kira mógł twierdzić, że nie czuje zmęczenia i że wcale nie robi więcej niż inni - i w rzeczy samej tak właśnie odpowiedział, gdy Yumichika ośmielił się o tym wspomnieć - ale niezdrowa bladość, pogłębiające się z każdym dniem cienie pod oczyma i mocniejsze przygarbienie szczupłych ramion świadczyły o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym. Do tego obowiązków wyraźnie mu nie brakowało: zapytany, kto dowodzi teraz Oddziałem Trzecim, Kira odpowiedział po prostu "ja", jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem - a przecież, zdawałoby się, całymi dniami pomagał uzdrowicielom. Można było odnieść niepokojące wrażenie, że porucznik z sobie tylko znanych powodów próbuje zapracować się na śmierć - tylko dlaczego? Czy miało to jakiś związek z wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami w Karakurze, w których tak znaczącą rolę odegrał Gin Ichimaru? I czy były kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego rzeczywiście był Izuru Kirze tak bliski, jak wydało się wówczas Yumichice?

Cóż, nie mógł liczyć, że Kira powie mu o tym wprost - jego dotychczasowe zachowanie w żaden sposób na to nie wskazywało - ale może mógłby go zapytać, co wydarzyło się w końcowym etapie bitwy i wyciągnąć własne wnioski. Zwłaszcza że tak naprawdę niemal nic nie wiedział o okolicznościach, w jakich udało się pokonać Aizena - oczywiście poza tym, że udało im się odnieść zwycięstwo. Do tego zaczynał już tęsknić za "prawdziwą" rozmową - niby to odzywali się do siebie, ale te zdawkowe wymiany zdań trudno było nazwać konwersacją. Zdecydowanie, warto było zaryzykować...

Popołudnie było tego dnia dość ponure - zaledwie przedwczoraj doszło do kolejnego załamania pogody i na zewnątrz szalała śniegowo-deszczowa zamieć. Jak uznał Yumichika, nie było w niej nic pięknego - prawdę powiedziawszy, było to chyba najpaskudniejsze zjawisko atmosferyczne, z jakim kiedykolwiek miał styczność. Co więcej, zasnuwające niebo ołowiane chmury sprawiały, że w pomieszczeniach, mimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory, panował półmrok. W pokoju Yumichiki rozpraszała go lampa, zapalona przez Kirę zaraz po jego przybyciu. Jej ciepłe światło w pewnym stopniu podnosiło na duchu i pozwalało zapomnieć o przygnębiających kaprysach aury, jak również dodawało wnętrzu przytulności - ale nawet w tym łagodnym, złotawym blasku Yumichika zdołał zauważyć, że Kira wygląda jeszcze mizerniej niż zwykle. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy były nie tylko podkrążone, ale i zaczerwienione, szczupłe dłonie drżały lekko acz wyraźnie, gdy porucznik zmieniał bandaże na nodze Yumichiki. Coś się stało - i Izuru Kira najwyraźniej starał się to ukryć. Jak zwykle.

Yumichika zawahał się lekko. Nie był pewien, czy w tych okolicznościach wspominanie o ostatniej bitwie było dobrym pomysłem. Z drugiej strony jednak Kira mógł potrzebować podobnej rozmowy, choćby sam nie w pełni sobie to uświadamiał lub też zgoła twierdził coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Może Yumichika zdołałby mu jakoś pomóc... zależnie od tego, co właściwie zaszło...

Pozwolił sobie na półuśmiech. Ileż łatwiej było skupiać się na cudzych problemach niż na własnych...

Bandaż wysunął się z nerwowych dłoni Kiry, upadł na pościel. To był dobry moment.

- Coś nie tak, Kira?

Na twarz porucznika wypłynął uspokajający uśmiech - czy raczej jego doskonała imitacja.

- Naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić, Ayasegawa-san. Rana goi się dobrz-...

- Nie mówiłem o sobie, Kira - przerwał mu Yumichika stanowczo. - Za nic nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale prezentujesz się dziś dość... niepięknie.

Ani cienia zakłopotania czy gniewu, ani śladu rumieńca na bladej twarzy Kiry - jedynie wciąż ten sam nic nie wyrażający uśmiech.

- Nie ma się czym martwić, Ayasegawa-san - powtórzył Izuru Kira łagodnym tonem, jakim mógłby tłumaczyć coś dziecku. - Nic mi nie będzie...

Yumichika uniósł nieznacznie brwi. Kira mówił z pełnym przekonaniem i możliwe nawet, że wierzył we własne słowa - tyle że nijak miały się one do rzeczywistości...

_Ale nie o tym miałeś z nim mówić,_ odezwał się trzeźwo głosik w jego głowie. _Poza tym w ten sposób i tak niczego się nie dowiesz._

Yumichika westchnął w duchu. Nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Zbytnim optymizmem byłoby oczekiwać, że porucznik nabierze nagle nastroju do zwierzeń, niezależnie od tego, co go dziś gnębiło. Odkaszlnął cicho, stwierdzając przy tym, że jego uprzednia pewność siebie nieoczekiwanie gdzieś się ulotniła.

- Kira... -san - zaczął i tym razem w oczach Kiry pojawił się błysk zaskoczenia. - Jeśli... Jeśli nie masz teraz żadnych obowiązków, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć o... bitwie...?

Kira, który w międzyczasie uporał się wreszcie ze zmianą opatrunku, posłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie - ale wszystkie ewentualne pytania zachował dla siebie. Yumichika był mu za to wdzięczny - w jego własnych uszach ostatnia wypowiedź zabrzmiała tak żałośnie, że ledwie zdołał powstrzymać grymas niezadowolenia. Czy to miała być postawa godna oficera Oddziału Jedenastego?

- Obawiam się, że nie zdołam powiedzieć zbyt wiele - odparł tymczasem porucznik przepraszająco - ponad to, że zwyciężyliśmy, Ayasegawa-san...

- Yumichika - wtrącił Yumichika niemal odruchowo. O tym też zamierzał wspomnieć już od jakiegoś czasu - niemal nikt w Seireitei nie tytułował go "Ayasegawa-san" i czuł się co najmniej nieswojo, gdy czasem tak go nazwano. W Oddziale Jedenastym mówiono sobie po imieniu - nikt nie przejmował się czymś tak błahym i nieistotnym jak formy grzecznościowe, a jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły były stopnie oficerskie. Yumichika podejrzewał, że odpowiedzialność za taki stan rzeczy ponosiła Yachiru-ch-... to znaczy porucznik Kusajishi.

Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

- Niestety, nie sądzę, bym mógł odwzajemnić się tym samym, Ayas-... Yumichika-san - zdążył wyszeptać, ale Yumichika przerwał mu ruchem głowy. Nie wymagał od Kiry podobnej poufałości; prawdę mówiąc, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek w Gotei13 zwracał się do porucznika po imieniu. To jednak nie było w tej chwili istotne. Chciał... chciał dowiedzieć się o końcu bitwy - i zrozumieć, co wywołało zmianę w zachowaniu Kiry. Powtórzył pytanie. Izuru Kira milczał czas jakiś, z wzrokiem wbitym w bliżej nieokreślony punkt, nim odpowiedział.

- Wszyscy kapitanowie i porucznicy przeżyli - rzekł cicho, a do Yumichiki dopiero po chwili dotarła waga tych słów. Założył, podobnie jak w przypadku Ikkaku - i równie pochopnie - że dowództwo Oddziału Jedenastego miało się jak najlepiej, podczas gdy ich los mógł być równie niepewny jak pozostałych kapitanów i ich zastępców. Aż dziw, że wcześniej nie zapytał o nich Kiry - ale odpowiedź wydawała mu oczywista. Tymczasem dopiero teraz zyskał pewność, że wszystko było w porządku - i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele mógł stracić.

I jak wiele zapewne straci - choć z zupełnie innych powodów...

Odepchnął tę myśl, która ścisnęła mu serce nagłym bólem. W tej chwili nie powinien się skupiać jedynie na sobie.

- A... ranni? - podjął. - Czy ktoś... mocno ucierpiał?

Do licha, co za dziwna rozmowa...! Yumichika miał wrażenie, że na każde wypowiedziane słowo przypadało co najmniej dziesięć przemilczanych. Czemu tak trudno było mu zapytać bezpośrednio?

Tym większą niespodzianką było, że ów dziwny, rwący się rodzaj dialogu najwyraźniej się sprawdzał. Na dźwięk ostatniego pytania Kira wreszcie popatrzył na niego.

- Matsumoto-san i Hinamori-san wciąż musiały wyleczyć obrażenia z wcześniejszego starcia w Karakurze - wyjaśnił, brzmiąc przy tym bardzo profesjonalnie. - Poza nimi mieliśmy kilka cięższych przypadków, ale nie będzie przesadą stwierdzenie, że ty, Yumichika-san, byłeś jednym z najpoważniejszych.

_"Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakbyś z jakichś powodów stracił chęć do życia..."_ Czy można było dziwić się, że się poddał, jeśli dłużej nie widział przed sobą celu?

Poczuł, że należy czym prędzej zadać kolejne pytanie, nim znów popadnie w ponure rozmyślania na własny temat.

- A... - zawahał się nagle, niepewny jak ubrać w słowa kolejną ważną kwestię. - A... po drugiej stronie?

Kira znów przez chwilę spoglądał w przestrzeń. Cóż, należało uzbroić się w cierpliwość...

- Kurosaki-san pokonał w walce Sōsuke Aizena - powiedział w końcu. - A Hisagi-san zabił... - głos Kiry drgnął niemal niedostrzegalnie - zabił Kaname Tōsena...

Urwał. Yumichika uświadomił sobie naraz, że wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na kolejne słowa. Gdy jednak cisza przedłużała się, zrozumiał, że na nim spoczywa trud podtrzymania rozmowy - i że to on musi powiedzieć o tym, czego już się domyślał.

Przełknął. Łatwe to z pewnością nie będzie...

- On... On także... nie żyje, prawda? Twój... - odchrząknął lekko - kapitan?

Doprawdy, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał - szoku, łez, rozpaczy? - ale na pewnego nie prostego, banalnego niemal skinienia głową. Poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz.

Co kryło się za beznamiętną maską Izuru Kiry? Co czaiło się poza granicą cierpienia?

Yumichika rozumiał ból wiążący się z utratą kogoś bliskiego - otarł się o niego w Karakurze, gdzie zresztą - o ironio! - to właśnie Kira zachował się racjonalnie i powstrzymał przed bezmyślnym odrzuceniem własnego życia.

A jednak, gdy sytuacja się odwróciła, nie potrafił postąpić tak samo...

Obaj zrobili to, co uznali za słuszne: Izuru Kira, stając mu na drodze, ocalił go przed zatraceniem - Yumichika miał poczucie, że uczyni więcej dobrego, pozwalając Kirze działać w obronie tego, kto - teraz był tego pewien - był dlań wyjątkowo ważny. W jego oczach nie widział zaślepienia, którego się obawiał; płonęło w nich coś znacznie głębszego i szlachetniejszego zarazem, zupełnie jakby Kira wiedział i rozumiał więcej niż inni. Yumichika zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa interweniować, że w tym wypadku decyzja nie należy do niego. Stanął więc z boku, umożliwiając Kirze działanie w zgodzie z własnym sercem i sumieniem - jak gdyby przeczuwał, że...

- G-... Kapitan Ichimaru nie był zdrajcą, Yumichika-san...

Drgnął, słysząc te słowa, ale bardziej był zaskoczony faktem, że Izuru Kira zdobył się, by o tym powiedzieć, niż samą ich treścią. W jakiś sposób spodziewał się czegoś podobnego; tamtego dnia w Karakurze doszedł do przekonania, że Kira nigdy nie przywiązałby się do kogoś z gruntu złego... A już na pewno nie chciałby dla takiej osoby poświęcić siebie.

Po którejkolwiek jednak stronie nie stałby Gin Ichimaru i ktokolwiek go zabił, nie zmieniało znacząco faktu, że Kira cierpiał z tego powodu nieznośny ból. Yumichika ponownie wspomniał, co poczuł na widok walącego się filaru w Karakurze i wezbrała w nim fala współczucia. A przecież... przecież Ikkaku ostatecznie nie zginął! O ileż gorzej musiał czuć się Kira? I pomyśleć, że wszystko starał się tłumić w sobie. Czemu tak bardzo zależało mu na utrzymaniu wrażenia, że wszystko jest w porządku...?

Popatrzył na porucznika ze smutkiem. Kira nadal siedział na brzegu łóżka, ze wzrokiem wbitym w sobie tylko znany punkt. Co takiego w tej chwili widział? Czy... czy znów sięgał wspomnieniami do tego, co stało się podczas bitwy?

Yumichika ściągnął brwi. Być może rozumiał Kirę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny - ale czuł, że cokolwiek powie, będzie to płytkie i trywialne. Mimo to...

- Tak mi przykro, Kira... - szepnął. - Naprawdę... Może jeśli chciałbyś z kimś p-... - zaczął, tknięty nagłą myślą. Nie było mu dane dokończyć.

- Nic mi nie będzie, Yumichika-san - znów te same słowa, powtarzane jak mantra. - Nie przejmuj się mną... Masz dość własnych zmartwień...

Na dźwięk ostatnich słów Yumichika poderwał głowę, nagle spłoszony, czując przy tym, jakby przeszyto go mieczem. Czyżby Kira wiedział więcej, niż chciał okazać? Ale nie... Jednego spojrzenia wystarczyło, by uświadomił sobie, że w wypowiedzi porucznika nie było złośliwości. Uciekł wzrokiem.

- Mimo wszystko...

- Dam sobie radę, Yumichika-san - zapewnił Kira, ale zawiódłby się ten, kto w bezbarwnym tonie jego głosu szukałby choć cienia otuchy. Wstał, zbierając się do odejścia. - Obiecuję.

Yumichika zmrużył oczy. Z trudem mógł dać wiarę temu przyrzeczeniu - ale wyglądało na to, że na razie nie mógł liczyć na więcej. Westchnął w duchu.

- Uważaj na siebie, Kira - rzucił jeszcze, gdy porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego stał już w drzwiach. Kira posłał mu ostatnie, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie, przez chwilę sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć - po czym wyszedł.

Yumichika Ayasegawa kolejny raz został sam ze swymi myślami

* * *

W następnych dniach doszedł do wniosku, że, prawdę powiedziawszy, tamta rozmowa niewiele zmieniła. Owszem, mógł wiedzieć więcej - ale nie przyniosło to ze sobą żadnych istotnych konsekwencji. Wciąż rozmyślał nad sytuacją, w jakiej znalazł się Kira - czy też w jakiej najwyraźniej nie potrafił się odnaleźć - nie doszedł jednak do żadnych nowych wniosków.

Poza tym, jak słusznie zauważył porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego, Yumichika miał swoje własne zmartwienia, które w kolejnych dniach narastały z nową siłą. Swą kulminację osiągnęły zaś tego ranka, kiedy Kira oświadczył, że czas zdjąć opatrunek z jego twarzy.

Yumichika spodziewał się, że nie będzie to przyjemne wydarzenie - ale liczył, że zdoła się choć trochę przygotować psychicznie. Postawiony jednak w obliczu faktu nieomal dokonanego, poczuł nagle, że chciałby odwlec tę chwilę jak najdalej.

Odwrotu jednak nie było - bandaże spowijające jego policzek zostały usunięte, a Yumichika stanowczo zażądał lustra (głos prawie mu nie zadrżał). Kira spełnił jego prośbę bez słowa komentarza - kolejny powód, by być mu wdzięcznym - i Yumichika miał wreszcie okazję przyjrzeć się spustoszeniu we własnej urodzie, do jakiego przyczynił się tamten przeklęty Arrancar.

Przyglądał się swemu odbiciu długo i krytycznie. Nie przedstawiało się ono najlepiej - mówiąc szczerze, w ogóle nie wyglądało dobrze - mimo to w obecności Kiry starał się, nomen omen, zachować twarz. Dopiero po jego wyjściu pozwolił sobie na bolesne westchnienie. Pamiętał złożoną Ikkaku obietnicę, że nie będzie ukrywał blizny, ale nie zanosiło się, by miało to być szczególnie łatwe. To, co ujrzał w lustrze było... cóż, mocno niepiękne. Yumichika miał poważne wątpliwości, czy inni będą w stanie patrzeć nań inaczej niż z mieszaniną litości i odrazy.

_Nie to, że ostatnimi czasy w ogóle ktoś chciał cię widzieć,_ wtrącił się bezczelnie Ruri-iro Kujaku. Yumichika natychmiast kazał mu się zamknąć, ale nie mógł odmówić słuszności tym słowom. Za wyjątkiem Kiry i zaglądających okazjonalnie szeregowych członków Oddziału Czwartego wciąż nie odwiedzał go nikt inny; dalej też nie miał żadnych wieści od Ikkaku.

Skłaniało to do kolejnych nie najweselszych przemyśleń. Co na przykład, jeśli Madarame jednak zmienił zdanie...? Podobnie jak Yumichika miał dość czasu na przemyślenia; mógł uznać, że przyjaźń ze słabowitym szermierzem kidō jednak mu nie odpowiada...

A jeśli nawet wciąż trwał przy swoim, to może chciał zdystansować się od niego, by łatwiej znieść późniejsze rozstanie? Yumichika znów upewniał się w przekonaniu, że za to, co zrobił, bez względu na powody, przyjdzie mu opuścić Oddział Jedenasty. Należało zaznaczyć, że nie żałował bynajmniej swoich decyzji; fakt ten jednak nie czynił ich konsekwencji łatwiejszymi do zniesienia. Wiedział, że wraz ze stopniem oficera oddziału Zarakiego straci też miejsce w Gotei13... że najpewniej przyjdzie mu opuścić Seireitei... Co go czekało? Czy po tak wielu latach znów miał w perspektywie jedynie samotność w zakurzonych zaułkach Rukongai...?

Przymknął na chwilę oczy. W jego wypadku samotność wiązała się na ogół z porzuceniem i poczuciem niesprawiedliwości. Tyle że tym razem... cóż, to on mógł uchodzić za zdrajcę...

Odwrócił twarz do okna. Musiał przyznać, że aura nad wyraz celnie podkreślała jego nastrój - niskie, szare chmury zasłaniały niebo, a świat niknął za gęstą kurtyną ulewy. Porywisty wiatr co i rusz targał rosnące tuż pod oknem zeschnięte łodygi, tłukąc nimi o zapadane szyby.

Zawsze istniało też tak zwane honorowe wyjście. Yumichika uśmiechnął się gorzko na tę myśl. Nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ale być może to także była opcja godna rozpatrzenia. Przynajmniej pozwoliłaby rozwiązać sprawy... ostatecznie.

Westchnął, spoglądając na szarpane wichurą i tłuczone deszczem badyle za oknem. _Jak chwast,_ pomyślał nagle. Niepotrzebny, ba, szkodliwy wręcz, do tego zakłócający doskonałą harmonię ogrodu. Chwast, którego trzeba się pozbyć... wyrwać z korzeniami.

To bolało; bardziej niż rany, bardziej niż okaleczona próżność. Może gdyby korzenie nie sięgały tak głęboko w jego serce...

Zacisnął mocno powieki, walcząc z nieuchronnie napływającymi łzami. Ból był owszem nie do zniesienia; ale przecież Yumichika nie był dzieckiem. Był - wciąż - Piątym Oficerem Oddziału Jedenastego. Należało zachować resztki dumy, nawet wówczas, gdy nikt nie mógł go widzieć. Nawet, jeśli jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zwinąć się w kłębek i porządnie wypłakać, choć było to zdecydowanie niemęskie i niepiękne.

Miał stracić wszystko - i chciał przyjąć to z honorem. I jeśli to możliwe, z uśmiechem na twarzy...

Niespodziewanie jego myśli powędrowały do Izuru Kiry, z którego serca również wyrwano to, co było dlań najcenniejsze. Od czasu owej znamiennej rozmowy Yumichika nie mógł dłużej nie dostrzegać bólu, jaki nosił w sobie młody porucznik; sam czuł w tej chwili zbyt podobnie, by uchodziło to jego uwadze.

Czy Kirą targały w tej chwili podobne emocje? Czy był podobnie samotny, bezsilny i pozbawiony własnego miejsca w świecie? Czy także widział w sobie jedynie nikomu niepotrzebny chwast...?

Yumichika zagryzł wargi. Izuru Kira przynajmniej mógł działać i robił to - być może był zbyt odpowiedzialny, by tak po prostu się poddać. Tak czy inaczej jednak, nie można było nie być pod wrażeniem jego postawy. Tymczasem on sam nie mógł uczynić nic - i to poczucie bezsiły było w tej chwili jeszcze gorsze niż samotność.

Westchnął ponownie. Gdyby tylko... Gdyby tylko miał dość sił, by się stąd ruszyć, natychmiast skorzystałby z okazji. Mógłby dla przykładu pójść i porozmawiać z Madarame - niezależnie od wyniku rozmowy przynajmniej miałby świadomość, że zrobił cokolwiek.

_Właściwie,_ pomyślał nagle, marszcząc brwi, _czemu nie miałby spróbować?_ W końcu Kira tylekroć powtarzał, że jego rana goi się bez problemów - więc może nie będzie miał większych kłopotów z utrzymaniem się na nogach? Poza tym, bądź co bądź, wciąż jeszcze był wojownikiem - ba, oficerem - Oddziału Jedenastego, nie jakąś płaksą z Czw-... no, w każdym razie nie płaksą. A wojownicy nie zwykli leżeć i niepięknie się nad sobą użalać. Wojownicy działali...

Yumichika spróbował podnieść się na łóżku. Zraniona noga zabolała, jednak, ku jego zadowoleniu, nie na tyle mocno, by miało mu to przeszkodzić w realizacji postanowienia. Odrzucił przykrycie, po czym wparł obie dłonie w materac i wstał chwiejnie - wkrótce jednak odkrył, że zachowanie równowagi nie sprawia mu większej trudności. Coraz lepiej...

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W głębi duszy czuł, że oto popełnia jedno z największych głupstw w swoim życiu - ale czyż nie z tego właśnie słynął Oddział Jedenasty? Podwładni kapitana Zarakiego znani byli ze swej szalonej odwagi, wielkiej waleczności i przesadnego wręcz przywiązania do honoru, ale na pewno nie ze skłonności do przemyślanego działania. Yumichika, jak dotąd, był pod tym względem pewnym wyjątkiem - ale widać na każdego musiał przyjść jego czas.

Wyprostował się i ruszył ku drzwiom. Już wkrótce dowie się, co myślał o nim Ikkaku...

* * *

Leżał. W łóżku. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się to... hmm, nieoczekiwane. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że powinien być w tej chwili gdzie indziej...

Zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, że szedł korytarzem; początkowo nie sprawiało mu to żadnych problemów, ale po jakimś czasie każdy kolejny krok przychodził z większym trudem. Co więcej, rana na udzie bolała coraz bardziej i rychło zdał sobie sprawę, że najwyraźniej przecenił swoje siły. Mimo to uparcie parł naprzód, motywowany wyznaczonym sobie celem i pragnieniem, by ponownie udowodnić samemu sobie własną wartość. Później zaś...

Nie miał pojęcia, co stało się później, co z kolei prowadziło do wniosku, że musiał - jakże niepięknie! - zemdleć. Jakim cudem znalazł się w łóżku, zamiast leżeć na twardej podłodze?

Otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju jest niemal zupełnie ciemno - nie licząc kręgu światła rzucanego przez stojącą na podłodze latarnię i...

I zielonkawej poświaty medycznego kidō, lśniącej nad jego nogą. Yumichika zamrugał kilkakrotnie, aż wyodrębnił z mroku szczupłą sylwetkę Izuru Kiry. Poczuł, jak w jednej chwili przepełnia go wstyd - i palące poczucie winy. Doprawdy, zachował się jak skończony głupiec!

- Obudziłeś się, Yumichika-san - Kira podniósł wzrok znad rany, która najwyraźniej znów się otworzyła - co zresztą nie mogło dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę obciążenia, na jakie naraził ją Yumichika. - Jak się czujesz...?

Jak się czuł? Spróbował się skoncentrować. Noga bolała wściekle... i chyba miał zawroty głowy, ale jego samopoczucie fizyczne było niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak czuł się wewnętrznie.

A był, nazywając rzeczy po imieniu, zły - zły na samego siebie, swoją głupotę i brak odpowiedzialności. Przez ostatnie dni zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele sił i trudu kosztowało dostatecznie już znużonego Kirę leczenie jego obrażeń - a jednak być może zniweczył jego wysiłki, kierując się głupią chęcią wykazania się przed samym sobą i podniesienia na duchu.

W rzeczy samej, idealnie pasował do Oddziału Jedenastego. Tylko tam przyjmowano podobnych półgłówków...

- Yumichika-san?

Głos Kiry przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie odpowiedział.

- Chyba... w porządku - szepnął, choć z pewnością nie była to szczególnie błyskotliwa wypowiedź. - Kira-san... - dodał, bez mała z pokorą. - Przepraszam... niepotrzebnie przysporzyłem ci kłopotu...

Kira przyglądał mu się parę chwil trudnym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem.

- Najważniejsze, że nic poważnego się nie stało - stwierdził głosem, w którym przebijało z trudem skrywane zmęczenie. - Miałeś szczęście, Yumichika-san, że twoja rana niemal zupełnie się zagoiła...

- Miałem szczęście, że zjawiłeś się na czas we właściwym miejscu, Kira - przerwał Yumichika z goryczą i prawie że ostro. Wciąż jeszcze płonął w nim gniew. - W przeciwnym razie mógłbym tam leżeć i całą noc...

- Jestem pewien, że ktoś...

- Może tak, może nie - uciął Yumichika kategorycznie. - Nie odmawiaj sobie zasług, Kira! Gdzie twoja duma?

Zaledwie wypowiedział te słowa, już ich pożałował. Doprawdy, jakie miał prawo, by mówić o dumie...? Sam był ledwie...

Chwastem.

Serce znów przeszył mu ból. Ze wstydem popatrzył na Kirę, spodziewając się dostrzec w jego oczach urazę - przecież te słowa musiały go zranić! Niezmiennie łagodny i uprzejmy wyraz twarzy, jaki napotkał w zamian, rozstroił go jeszcze bardziej. Rozumiał, że Kira próbował ukryć swoje cierpienie, może nawet odepchnąć je od siebie samego - ale czemu odmawiał sobie przy tym jakichkolwiek innych emocji? Przecież musiał czuć coś więcej, u licha!

Tymczasem Kira podniósł się ze swojego miejsca przy łóżku.

- Jeśli... czujesz się dobrze, Ayasegawa-san - powiedział cicho - to... pójdę już.

- Zaczekaj, Kira - dłoń Yumichiki nie wiedzieć kiedy złapała nadgarstek porucznika, zatrzymując go w miejscu. I co teraz?

Yumichika zawahał się. Na ile zdążył zaobserwować podczas kolejnych odwiedzin Kiry, to zdecydowanie sprawiał on wrażenie kogoś, kto troski i obawy o własną osobę zwykł zbywać uśmiechem i uspokajającymi słowami, choćby znalazł się na skraju wyczerpania...

W tej chwili z ich dwójki to Kira sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardziej potrzebował pomocy medyka. Wyglądał, jak gdyby był bliski omdlenia - i było to spowodowane li i jedynie jego, Yumichiki, bezmyślnością. Należało to naprawić.

Podjął decyzję.

- Kira - podjął, widząc, jak młody porucznik zerka ku drzwiom. - Czy mógłbyś... zostać dziś przy mnie? Nie chcę być... sam... - dokończył szeptem.

Co ciekawe, udało mu się uniknąć kłamstwa - świadomość, że mimo starań nie udało mu się zobaczyć z Ikkaku, wciąż była żywa i przypominała, jak bardzo czuł się opuszczony. Oczywiście, nie to było głównym powodem jego prośby - jednak, jak zdecydował już wcześniej, o swych prawdziwych pobudkach wolał przy Kirze nie wspominać.

Izuru Kira popatrzył na niego uważnie, po czym powoli skinął głową.

- Jeśli... to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej...

- Dziękuję - odparł Yumichika szeptem. Rzeczywiście był wdzięczny: za to, że Kira był tak obowiązkowy i skory do pomocy. Tylko dzięki temu ten drobny fortel mógł zadziałać - a porucznik mógł zyskać choć kilka godzin snu, którego niewątpliwie potrzebował.

- Yumichika-san - usłyszał naraz jego poważny głos i pojął, że Kira znów zwraca się do niego przede wszystkim jako medyk. - Być może trochę w tym mojej winy... Obawiam się, że mogłeś... nie w pełni trafnie zinterpretować swój stan na podstawie tego, co mówiłem na ten temat w ostatnich dniach. To jest... rana faktycznie goi się bardzo dobrze, ale... nie powinieneś się jeszcze tak forsować.

Yumichika niespodziewanie dla samego siebie uczuł, że się czerwieni. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Izuru Kira obwiniał się za jego nieprzemyślane decyzje...

- Wiem - odparł. - Po prostu...

Urwał, niepewny czy powinien mówić dalej. Nie chciał dodatkowo obciążać Kiry także swoimi kłopotami, ale...

- Miałem nadzieję zobaczyć Ikkaku - przyznał, w nieoczekiwanym przypływie szczerości. - Tkwię tylko tutaj i dalej... prawie nic nie wiem...

Sam nie wiedział, czemu o tym mówi i czym prędzej zerknął na Kirę, by przekonać się o jego reakcji. Ten jednak jedynie przyglądał mu się spod jak zwykle ściągniętych brwi.

Yumichika westchnął w duchu. Właściwie nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, a co za tym idzie, nie czuł się rozczarowany, mimo to...

Odwrócił wzrok.

Chwasty. Zdani tylko na siebie, każdy z nich zbyt pogrążony we własnym cierpieniu, by głębiej zrozumieć cudzą udrękę...

- Kapitan Unohana tak zdecydowała - odezwał się nagle Kira i Yumichika spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - O tym, byś miał oddzielny pokój. Widać uznała, że będziesz potrzebował spokoju.

Yumichika ściągnął brwi. Podobnej opcji nie brał dotąd pod uwagę. Skinął głową.

- Rozumiem...

Nie rozmawiali więcej; nie o to wszak chodziło Yumichice. Mimo to przesiedzieli w milczeniu dłuższy czas, nim Kira zaczął zdradzać objawy senności - nareszcie jednak zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę i zapadł w sen - w niezbyt wygodnej, półsiedzącej, półleżącej pozycji na brzegu łóżka. Sam Yumichika nie czuł się szczególnie śpiący - ale nie miał też nastroju na dalsze rozmyślania. W zamian przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w szum deszczu za oknem. Ulewa musiała słabnąć, bo jej odgłos z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz cichszy...

...i cichszy...

...aż wreszcie zupełnie ucichł.

* * *

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak uciął sobie drzemkę, w chwili, gdy obudził go bliżej nieokreślony odgłos. Uniósł powieki. Pokój wypełniało szare światło przedświtu. Co go zbudziło?

W tej właśnie chwili dźwięk powtórzył się. Przypominał... łkanie? Yumichika odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał - i zobaczył uśpionego Izuru Kirę.

Początkowo zdumiał go widok porucznika śpiącego w dość niewygodnej pozycji na skraju jego łóżka - ale po chwili przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze wydarzenia wystarczająco dokładnie. Zaraz też jego uwagę przykuło coś innego - Kira owszem, spał, ale żadną miarą nie był to sen spokojny. Dłoń porucznika zacisnęła się kurczowo na prześcieradle, jego barki drżały, a oddech się rwał, od czasu do czasu przechodząc w stłumiony szloch.

To tłumaczyło zaczerwienione oczy i roztrzęsione dłonie Kiry. Czy to dlatego porucznik starał się unikać snu? Co takiego niosły ze sobą jego koszmary?

Yumichika obawiał się, że wie.

Skupił się mocniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wśród łkań słyszy strzępy słów. Jego uszu dobiegło przejmujące "dlaczego" i "nie zostawiaj mnie znowu" - i tym samym utwierdził się w swych podejrzeniach odnośnie tego, co śniło się Kirze.

Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, co robić. Izuru Kira bez dwóch zdań potrzebował odpoczynku, ale... czy sen pełen koszmarów można było za takowy uznać?

Nim zdołał dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, już podniósł się na łóżku i sięgnął dłonią, by dotknąć ramienia porucznika.

- Kira...?

Tym razem reakcja Kiry przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego poderwał się jak oparzony, oddychając płytko i rozglądając wokół cokolwiek błędnym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie zatrzymał spojrzenie na Yumichice. Sam Yumichika podświadomie spodziewał się, że na jego widok na twarz Kiry powróci owa nieznośna, beznamiętna maska, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Izuru Kira wciąż wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczyma, w których przerażenie mieszało się z rozpaczą.

- On... on nie żyje - wykrztusił Kira rozpaczliwie. - To... wszystko przeze mnie... przeze mnie...

Skulił się, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach. Yumichika przyglądał mu się z bólem, choć nie rozumiał czemu Kira miałby się winić za tę śmierć. Mimo to milczał - czuł, że jeśli się wtrąci, nie zdoła się dowiedzieć nic więcej.

- To przeze mnie - powtórzył Kira uparcie z jeszcze większą desperacją. - Powinienem go bronić... powinienem go ocalić... nie odwrotnie... nie odwrotnie...

Ostatnie słowa zginęły w kolejnym, ledwie stłumionym szlochu. Yumichika zamknął oczy. Domyślał się, co może usłyszeć już za chwilę - i zarazem tego najbardziej się obawiał.

- On... - wyszeptał Izuru Kira rozdzierająco. - On uratował mi życie...

Yumichika mocniej zacisnął powieki. A zatem przeczucie go nie myliło... Równocześnie, choć sam nie do końca pojmował czemu, po raz kolejny wrócił myślami do fałszywej Karakury - zupełnie jakby tamtejsze wydarzenia były kluczem do obecnej sytuacji...

I tak właśnie było. Podobnie jak w wypadku wspomnienia walki Madarame, jeden szczegół dodał ostrości obrazowi zdarzeń i zaważył na jego interpretacji.

Yumichika Ayasegawa pamiętał nie tylko złote oczy Gina Ichimaru - ale przede wszystkim to, co malowało się na jego twarzy, gdy Kira zablokował swym Wabisuke cios Hyōrinmaru.

Zrozumiał. Nie tylko Izuru Kira był gotowy zaryzykować wszystko dla swojego kapitana. Gin Ichimaru miał równie ważny powód, by go ocalić, jak Yumichika, by uratować Ikkaku. A kto wie, może nawet jeszcze ważniejszy...

Uniósł wzrok, łagodnie obejmując ramieniem barki Izuru Kiry - coś w jego wnętrzu podpowiadało mu, że tak trzeba. Młody porucznik dygotał jak osika i Yumichika bezwiednie oczekiwał, że tama wokół serca Kiry pęknie wreszcie pod naporem emocji. Stało się jednak coś przeciwnego: Kira z wolna uspokajał się w jego objęciu, aż w końcu widocznie uświadomił sobie, że robi coś, w swym własnym mniemaniu, niewłaściwego. Spuścił wzrok i w jednej chwili odsunął się na odległość ramienia - a Yumichika westchnął w duchu w poczuciu porażki. Czuł, że otaczający Kirę mur, na którym ledwie przed chwilą pojawiła się pierwsza rysa, znów był cały i nie do przebycia...

- Wybacz, Yumichika-san... - wyszeptał, wciąż nieco zduszonym głosem, podnosząc się szybko i kierując do wyjścia - ale chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdę...

Yumichika skinął głową. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, i tak nie zdoła powstrzymać Izuru Kiry - i czuł się z tym wyjątkowo niepięknie.

- Spokojnej nocy - wyszeptał tylko. Drzwi zasunęły się niemal bezszelestnie.

Nie spodziewał się, by rankiem Kira znów miał się u niego zjawić.

* * *

Tym bardziej zdziwił się, gdy następnego dnia przed południem drzwi do jego pokoju jak zwykle otworzyły się i - jak zwykle - stanął w nich Izuru Kira.

Tym razem lampa nie była potrzebna. Na zewnątrz było nieoczekiwanie dość pogodnie; po raz pierwszy od kilku dni nie padało, a późnozimowe słońce nieśmiało przebijało się przez chmury. Aura mamiła pozornym spokojem.

Kira wydawał się równie spokojny - ale, jak wiedział już Yumichika aż nadto dobrze, "wydawał się" było tu kluczowym słowem. Wczorajszej nocy miał okazję się przekonać, jak potężne rozterki targały duszą młodego porucznika - i w zestawieniu z nimi jego obecny niewzruszony spokój zdawał się być wręcz nie na miejscu.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Yumichikę z wolna zaczynało to drażnić.

- Kira - zaczął, gdy porucznik sprawdził opatrunek na nodze i jakby nigdy nic zaczął krzątać się przy innych zajęciach. - On nie zginął przez ciebie... On zginął... dla ciebie.

Na dźwięk tych słów Kira zamarł na ułamek chwili, po czym bez emocji dokończył układanie czegoś na szafce, nim wreszcie podniósł się i obejrzał - jak zwykle z tym samym uprzejmym, niczego nie zdradzającym wyrazem twarzy.

Widząc to, Yumichika poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Do hollowa, jak długo Kira zamierzał ukrywać to, jak naprawdę się czuł? Być może we własnym mniemaniu wydawał się sobie nikim... być może widział w sobie zaledwie chwast... ale w oczach Gina Ichimaru był...

Wszystkim.

Czy ktokolwiek mógł to zrozumieć lepiej od Yumichiki?

_"Nie użyłbym tej techniki, nawet gdybym miał zginąć z twojej ręki."_

_Co innego, jeśli szłoby o Ikkaku..._

- Kira... - podjął, zdecydowany przekazać porucznikowi wszystko, co sam miał do przekazania na ten temat. - Kapitan Ichimaru najwyraźniej uznał, że twoje życie jest dla niego cenniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Nie możesz odrzucić wyboru, jakiego dokonał!

Urwał, gdyż w tej chwili uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze - coś, co tym razem nie dotyczyło Kiry, ale jego samego. Wtrącając się wtedy do walki Madarame, odebrał mu możliwość jakiegokolwiek wyboru - i teraz, rozważając samotne odejście z Gotei, zamierzał zrobić niemalże to samo. W tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wolno mu tego zrobić; nie może odmówić Ikkaku prawa do samodzielnej decyzji. Był mu to winien.

Ponownie popatrzył na Kirę, wciąż przypatrującego mu się bez słowa pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem. Czuł, że musi powiedzieć więcej. Jakiś wewnętrzny przymus nie pozwalał mu porzucić tego tematu, nakazywał go drążyć... zetrzeć tę maskę niewzruszonego spokoju z twarzy Izuru Kiry, sprawić, by tłumione dotąd uczucia znalazły swe ujście...

Nabrał tchu.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że on... że kapitan Ichimaru chciałby, być pogrążał się w bólu? Byś winił się za jego śmierć? Nie uratował ci życia dlatego, byś teraz je odrzucał, zatracając się w rozpaczy! Nie rozumiesz, Kira? Najważniejsze było dla niego, byś żył... i gotów był zapłacić każdą cenę. Każdą bez wyjątku...

_I to ty, tamtego dnia w Karakurze, sprawiłeś, że sam też to zrozumiałem... Ale to nie jest właściwy moment, by o tym wspominać... Nie możesz się winić także i z tego powodu..._

_Odwdzięczę się, Kira. Słowo oficera Oddziału Jedenastego..._

Spuścił wzrok.

- Ja... wiem, co to znaczy poświęcić wszystko, Kira - wyszeptał, mimowolnie sięgając dłonią do przeciętego blizną policzka. - Wiem, bo... sam też to zrobiłem.

Powiedział to. Powiedział - i, u licha, nie czuł wstydu. Nie czuł upokorzenia ani żadnego z uczuć, jakie mógłby uznać za niepiękne. I tym razem doczekał się odpowiedzi - czy to z czystej uprzejmości, czy przez ciekawość - Yumichika miał nadzieję, że prawdziwa jest ta druga opcja - Kira odezwał się wreszcie.

- Co... zrobiłeś, Yumichika-san? - zapytał ostrożnie. Yumichika niemalże wbrew sobie, uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.

- Wtrąciłem się do walki Madarame, użyłem swojego przeklętego shikai, które bynajmniej nie wykazuje cech właściwych narzędziu służącemu do nieatrakcyjnego odrąbywania kończyn, pozwoliłem rozorać sobie twarz i uratowałem mu życie - odparł, bacznie przyglądając się Kirze. - Z miejscem w Jedenastym mogę się żegnać - dorzucił, tym razem z pewną goryczą.

Kira przypatrywał mu się spod ściągniętych brwi, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Yumichika potrząsnął głową z cichym westchnieniem.

- Kira... Każdy musi podjąć decyzję.

Przez moment w oczach Kiry coś błysnęło - najlżejsza sugestia pragnienia, by uwolnić uczucia przepełniające serce. Yumichika wstrzymał oddech, ale chwila minęła, a na twarz młodego porucznika powrócił obojętnie uprzejmy wyraz. Tym razem jednak Yumichika nie czuł rezygnacji - ten moment wahania dał mu nadzieję, że do Kiry można było dotrzeć. Że mur, otaczający szczelnie jego serce, można było pokonać. Oczywiście, nie od razu i nie bez trudu - zanosiło się raczej na długą i nużącą drogę - ale gotów był spróbować. W końcu nie takie wyzwania podejmował w Oddziale Jedenastym i wychodził z nich obronną ręką... A wobec Kiry miał podwójny dług.

- Muszę iść, Yumichika-san - cichy głos porucznika przerwał jego rozmyślania. Yumichika zamrugał i spostrzegł, że porucznik, choć nie ruszył się ani na krok, spogląda już w stronę wyjścia.

- Oczywiście, Kira... Nie mogę cię zatrzymywać... przy tylu obowiązkach.

Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej - ale tylko tyle mógł. W odpowiedzi Kira jedynie skinął głową. Yumichika zastanowił się, czy jego radość przed momentem nie była jednak nieco przedwczesna, ale wtedy...

- Yumichika-san - Kira zatrzymał się w wyjściu i znów wyglądał, jakby coś rozważał. Milczał chwilę, nim podjął. - Yumichika-san... Madarame-san prosił, by przekazać wiadomość...

Yumichika wciągnął raptownie powietrze, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Czyżby Kira...

Poczuł, że serce chce wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Ledwie się opanował. Byłoby niepięknie zareagować... zbyt gwałtownie.

- Co... powiedział?

Kira zmarszczył nieznacznie jasne brwi.

- Dokładnie: "Nie marudź". I "albo razem, albo wcale". Pomyślałem, że... chciałbyś się dowiedzieć.

Yumichika przymknął oczy, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Izuru Kira rozmawiał z Ikkaku... Niezależnie od tego, czy był to tylko zbieg okoliczności, czy udał się doń... celowo (Yumichika czym prędzej odsunął od siebie tę myśl), liczył się sam fakt. A Ikkaku... Ikkaku...

Poczuł wilgoć pod powiekami i zamrugał raptownie, starając się ukryć wzruszenie. Był oficerem. Oddziału Jedenastego. Nie wypadało mu się rozkleić w obecności innego członka Gotei13... szczególnie wyższego stopniem.

Tak.

- Dziękuję... Dziękuję, Kira - wyszeptał. Na więcej nie było go w tej chwili stać.

Odpowiedziało mu kolejne skinienie głowy - po czym Kira, jak co dzień, zniknął za zasuwanymi drzwiami.

Yumichika odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając na widok za oknem - nieszczególnie ciekawy, musiał przyznać, po raz pierwszy widząc go wyraźniej. W tej jednak chwili nawet chwiejące się na lekkim wietrze badyle wydawały się piękne. Wiedział już, że Ikkaku w żaden sposób nie zmienił swojej decyzji... że niezależnie od przyszłych wydarzeń wciąż mieli pozostać przyjaciółmi - i tym bardziej chciał teraz pomóc Kirze, który był wszak w o wiele trudniejszym położeniu. Był sam - i Yumichika chciał choć w niewielkim stopniu wypełnić tę samotność... pokazać mu, ktoś go rozumie... że nie musi czuć się porzucony i niepotrzebny... i że nie ma się za co winić. Szczególnie tę ostatnią kwestię Yumichika był zdecydowany wbić Kirze do głowy, nawet przy użyciu typowo siłowych argumentów.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zacznie od jutra...

* * *

Następnego dnia Kira nie przyszedł, ale w postanowieniach Yumichiki niczego to nie zmieniało. Obiecał Izuru Kirze i samemu sobie, że postara się mu pomóc - a ceniący honor wojownicy Oddziału Jedenastego zawsze dotrzymywali raz złożonego słowa. Pod tym względem także byli nie do zwalczenia. Jak...

Yumichika pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

Jak chwasty**.**


	16. Rachunki krzywd

**~16~  
Rachunki krzywd**

Tōshirō Hitsugaya nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Od paru godzin krążył bez celu po swoim biurze w kwaterach Oddziału Dziesiątego, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji. I wciąż nie wiedział.

Westchnął cicho, opierając się plecami o biurko. Wciąż zalegały na nim stosy papierkowej roboty - tej, którą miał dokończyć za Matsumoto, jak również jego własnej. Nie zajrzał do nich od ładnych kilku dni.

Od czasu pamiętnej rozmowy z Hinamori.

Westchnął. Lubił porządek i zawsze dążył do tego, aby wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu, a każdy dostał to, na co zasługiwał. Nic dziwnego, że tak trudno było mu się pogodzić z myślą, że tym razem sam zachował się nad wyraz nie w porządku.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Tamtego popołudnia był przekonany, że czyni słusznie - bądź co bądź mieli do czynienia ze zdrajcą, a kto ośmielał się stawać po jego stronie, sam był wrogiem Soul Society. Krzyżując klingi, stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady - i nikt nie mógł winić Tōshirō Hitsugayi za to, że stanął przeciwko Izuru Kirze. Szczególnie że to Kira był tym, który jako pierwszy dobył miecza.

Nie, Tōshirō nie żałował swojej ówczesnej decyzji, choć świadomość, że staje do walki z niedawnym towarzyszem broni, sprawiała mu ból. Był kapitanem Gotei13 i nie mógł postąpić inaczej - a przynajmniej wtedy tak myślał.

Wtedy... zanim cały świat stanął na głowie, a Hitsugaya został zmuszony do zrewidowania większości swoich poglądów.

Gin Ichimaru nie był zdrajcą.

Gin Ichimaru walnie przyczynił się do upadku Aizena.

Gin Ichimaru zginął śmiercią bohatera.

A Izuru Kira... Izuru Kira był tym, któremu Tōshirō w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy.

Przygryzł wargi. Unikał Kiry i dobrze o tym wiedział. Czemu? Ha, to było dobre pytanie. Gdyby tylko umiał znaleźć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź...

Od czasu starcia w fałszywej Karakurze nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa; Tōshirō nie mógł się przemóc, by tak po prostu zacząć rozmowę, a Kira... Kira wedle wszelkich przesłanek uważał się za osobę zbyt nieistotną, by rościć sobie jakiekolwiek prawa do przeprosin.

Co nie oznaczało, że na takowe nie zasługiwał.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya przymknął oczy, pomasował palcami nasadę nosa. Ból głowy nadciągał nieubłaganie. Do tego ta rozmowa z Hinamori...

_Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, Hitsugaya-kun?_

Nie wiedział. I tym bardziej czuł się teraz jak skończony niewdzięcznik.

Westchnął ponownie, potrząsnął głową. Sama świadomość, że postąpił bezdusznie, niesprawiedliwie potępiając Kirę, nie mogła niczego zmienić. Należało wreszcie coś z tym zrobić i nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Gdybyż to tylko nie było takie trudne... Niełatwo było ot tak wyrzec się części swoich przekonań, których słuszności było się pewnym. Niełatwo było przyznać się do popełnionego błędu przed samym sobą, a co dopiero przed kimś, kogo uważało się za zaślepionego, a kto w końcowym rozrachunku okazał się być najbliższy prawdzie.

Z drugiej strony jednak nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że życie kapitana Gotei13 miało być łatwe - a bezczynne przesiadywanie we własnych kwaterach z całą pewnością nie było właściwym sposobem załatwiania spraw. Tōshirō Hitsugaya czuł przemożną potrzebę działania. Biuro wydało mu się naraz ciasne, duszne i przytłaczające - potrzebował powietrza, przestrzeni; miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wystarczy tylko opuścić to pomieszczenie, by wszystko wydało się prostsze i jaśniejsze.

Tak. Wyjść. Zdecydowanie.

Stanowczym gestem odepchnął się od biurka i ruszył ku wyjściu.

Być może nawet zdobędzie się na to, by w końcu porozmawiać z Kirą.

* * *

W Seireitei dopiero zaczynała się wiosna, ale dzień był nad wyraz ciepły jak na tę porę roku. Nawet za ciepły jak dla Tōshirō Hitsugayi, który z każdym krokiem stwierdzał, że jego wcześniejszy entuzjazm był złudny. Wydawało mu się, że owo nieoczekiwane ocieplenie - zbyt nagłe po tygodniach zimowych chłodów - wysysa zeń całą energię. Hitsugaya nie lubił, gdy było za ciepło - to raz; dwa, wydawało mu się wręcz niewłaściwe, że wszystko wokół rozkwita na potęgę, podczas gdy Soul Society dopiero z wolna podnosiło się z gruzów.

Choć starał się tego uniknąć, ponownie popadł w ponure rozważania - a od nich był zaledwie krok do wspomnień o ostatniej bitwie i w konsekwencji do tematu, o którym nie potrafił dłużej myśleć bez poczucia winy.

Zaciął wargi. Słowa Hinamori po raz kolejny odbiły się echem w jego umyśle.

_"Hitsugaya-kun?"_

Spotkali się trzy dni temu, przed wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego Oddziału Czwartego. Tōshirō wracał właśnie z wizyty u Matsumoto, która po ostatniej bitwie wciąż jeszcze pozostawała pod opieką medyków, ale rokowania z dnia na dzień były coraz lepsze. Sama Hinamori opuściła szpital niewiele wcześniej i Hitsugaya nadal martwił się o jej zdrowie. Dlatego gdy natknął się na nią tamtego popołudnia, sam nie wiedział, czy w większym stopniu czuje radość czy niepokój.

_"Wracasz od Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

Potwierdził. Pamiętał nieśmiały uśmiech Hinamori, jakim obdarzyła go, gdy z kolei zapytał, co ją sprowadzało do Oddziału Czwartego.

_"Chciałam zobaczyć się z Kirą-kun... Nie zdążyłam mu jeszcze podziękować."_

Zdziwił się wtedy - w ostatniej bitwie Kira nie odniósł poważnych ran, cóż więc miałby robić w skrzydle szpitalnym? Hinamori najwyraźniej dostrzegła jego konsternację, bo zaraz pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem.

_"Kira-kun pomaga teraz w Oddziale Czwartym, nie wiedziałeś, Hitsugaya-kun? Sam kiedyś do niego należał, a kapitan Unohana powiedziała, że teraz przyda się każda para rąk, więc..."_

Po tych słowach Hinamori westchnęła cicho.

_"Biedny Kira-kun... Tyle bierze na siebie... po tym wszystkim, co się stało... Ja... Ja też chciałabym się do czegoś przydać..."_

Musiał nieznacznie się skrzywić, choć starał się niczego po sobie nie okazywać, bo Hinamori w jednej chwili wzięła Kirę w obronę.

_"Nie powinieneś być dla niego taki surowy Shirō-chan. Kira-kun robi, co w jego mocy, by ratować innych... tak samo jak wtedy w Karakurze."_

W Karakurze? Słowa te zdumiały go na tyle, że nawet nie wytknął Hinamori nazwania go "Shirō-chan". Co takiego stało się w Karakurze? Nie wiedział i, nim zdążył się zorientować, przyznał się do tego na głos.

Momo Hinamori zamrugała z zaskoczeniem.

_"Byłam pewna, że ktoś ci o tym powiedział, Hitsugaya-kun. Kira-kun ocalił nas wtedy w Karakurze... Mnie i Rangiku-san... Za to właśnie chcę mu podziękować._

Potrząsnął głową. Ledwie mógł wówczas uwierzyć tym słowom. Izuru Kira... Ten sam Izuru Kira, który w jego oczach był przez pewien czas jedynie godnym pożałowania głupcem, uratował od śmierci Hinamori i Matsumoto, dwie najbliższe jemu, Hitsugayi, osoby. Potem zaś, mimo sił nadwątlonych użyciem leczącego kidō, zebrał w sobie dość odwagi i śmiałości, by skrzyżować klingi z Tōshirō. Hitsugaya wiedział, że gdyby tylko Kira wystąpił wtedy przeciwko komuś z obozu wroga, to zasłużyłby w jego oczach li i jedynie na podziw. Gdy jednak zobaczył, jak porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego staje w obronie Gina Ichimaru, poczuł się, co tu dużo mówić, źle. Być może odraza była zbyt mocnym słowem, ale niewątpliwie był... boleśnie rozczarowany. Jednocześnie zaś - co było chyba jeszcze gorsze - nie czuł się wcale specjalnie tym zaskoczony. Zupełnie jakby z góry przeczuwał, że Kira tak właśnie postąpi. Zupełnie jakby on, Hitsugaya, chciał go potępić.

Izuru Kirę łatwo było potępiać, szczególnie że sam był do tego skłonny. W przeciwieństwie do Hisagiego, którego wszyscy szanowali, i Hinamori, którą wszyscy darzyli współczuciem, Kirę stosunkowo nietrudno było obarczyć winą, choć przecież całą trójkę spotkała ta sama zdrada. Niewielu pamiętało przy tym o jego zasługach - traktowano go w najgorszym razie ze wzgardą, w najlepszym z politowaniem. A przecież Kira nie został oficerem Gotei13 z przypadku. Z tego, co nie raz i nie dwa mówiła Hinamori, w Akademii był jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Doskonale też posługiwał się kidō - przynajmniej tak dobrze, jak podziwiana przez wszystkich Momo. Jakkolwiek by na to nie spojrzeć, Kirze nie brakowało ani umiejętności, ani odwagi. Czemu zatem tak łatwo było zeń zrobić kozła ofiarnego, na którego można było zrzucić odpowiedzialność? I czemu on, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, uważający się przecież za sprawiedliwego i stroniący od oceniania kogokolwiek po pozorach, był tak skłonny to uczynić?

_"Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

Zacisnął powieki. Hinamori i Matsumoto zawdzięczały życie Kirze. Jakby się czuł, gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej, w chwili gdy nieomal stanęli do walki? Czy byłby wówczas dla Kiry bardziej wyrozumiały, czy wręcz przeciwnie, rozczarowanie jego postawą okazałoby się tym boleśniejsze?

Westchnął, zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział - i właściwie nie miało to znaczenia. Ważniejsze było, jak czuł się z tą świadomością w kontekście późniejszych wydarzeń i tego, jak traktował Kirę już po zwycięskiej bitwie.

A czuł się - nazywając rzeczy po imieniu - co najmniej okropnie. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, im więcej elementów układało się w całość, tym bardziej był pewien, że Kira ani przez chwilę nie zasługiwał na podobne traktowanie.

Dlaczego w takim razie jemu, bądź co bądź kapitanowi Gotei13, tak trudno było otwarcie się do tego przyznać? I dlaczego nie potrafił powiedzieć o tym samemu Kirze?

Przystanął na chwilę. Miał wrażenie, że cała ta przechadzka przyniosła efekty przeciwne do oczekiwanych - czuł, że w głowie ma teraz jeszcze większy mętlik niż przed opuszczeniem biura.

Odwracał się już, by zawrócić, gdy nagle jego uwagę zwróciło miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, nogi zaniosły go, ni mniej, ni więcej, a przed siedzibę Oddziału Czwartego.

Zawahał się, obrzucając budynek spojrzeniem. Czy był to tylko zbieg okoliczności, czy jakaś siła skierowała jego kroki akurat tutaj - tego nie podejmował się ocenić. Skoro wszakże już tu był, właściwie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zajrzeć do Matsumoto i zamienić z nią kilka słów. Choć Hitsugaya pewnie nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego wprost, to bardzo cenił sobie opinię swojej porucznik. A Matsumoto z całą pewnością znała Kirę lepiej od niego - w końcu od zniknięcia Gina Ichimaru z Soul Society spędzali ze sobą sporo czasu. To, że zajmowali się podczas tych spotkań głównie wypijaniem absurdalnych ilości sake, niczego nie zmieniało. Rangiku Matsumoto niewątpliwie mogła posłużyć Tōshirō radą, należało ją tylko zapytać w odpowiednio zawoalowany sposób.

Tak, ten pomysł wydawał się dobry. Tōshirō Hitsugaya patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na widniejący nad wejściem symbol Oddziału Czwartego, po czym przekroczył bramę.

* * *

Korytarze Oddziału Czwartego były jasne i przestronne, ale w porównaniu z jasnym blaskiem dnia panował w nich nieomal półmrok. Hitsugaya nie przepadał za tym miejscem - wciąż jeszcze żyło nim wspomnienie dni, kiedy spędzał tu całe godziny, czuwając przy nieprzytomnej Hinamori. Wielu nie wierzyło wówczas, że młoda porucznik Oddziału Piątego w ogóle się zbudzi, ale Tōshirō nie chciał nawet dopuszczać do siebie podobnej myśli i, jak się okazało, ostatecznie to on miał rację. Nadal jednak czuł się nieswojo, gdy tu przychodził - jednak w takiej sytuacji jak ta, należało się skupić przede wszystkim na celu wizyty.

Cel... czyli pokój Matsumoto. Którędy?

Zatrzymał się, usiłując przypomnieć sobie drogę. A tak. Prosto, w lewo, potem na piętro i...

- Au!

- Och...

Do zderzenia doszło zupełnie nagle, gdy skręcał w boczny korytarz. Tōshirō poleciał o krok czy dwa do tyłu, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Miał za swoje - szedł na pamięć, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na otoczenie.

Uniósł wzrok, gotów przepraszać na kogokolwiek wpadł - i stanął jak wryty.

- Kira...

Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu stanąć oko w oko z Izuru Kirą tak szybko i tak nieoczekiwanie.

Zbyt nieoczekiwanie.

Przygryzł nerwowo wargi, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Tymczasem Kira, który w wyniku zderzenia zatoczył się na ścianę, na dźwięk jego głosu uniósł na chwilę wzrok, po czym błyskawicznie uciekł spojrzeniem.

- Kapitan Hitsugaya... - wyszeptał zmęczonym głosem, a Hitsugaya skonstatował naraz, że Kira wygląda naprawdę źle. Było coś rozpaczliwego w sposobie, w jaki wspierał się o ścianę, zupełnie jakby ostatkiem sił trzymał się na nogach. - Przepraszam, kapitanie, nie zauważ-...

Nie było mu dane dokończyć. Słabość, która, jak uświadomił sobie naraz Tōshirō, wcale nie była złudzeniem, wreszcie wzięła górę nad porucznikiem Oddziału Trzeciego. Nim Hitsugaya zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Izuru Kira, wciąż wsparty o ścianę, osunął się powoli na kolana, po czym upadł bez zmysłów na podłogę.

- Kira!

* * *

- Jest wycieńczony - stwierdził cicho Hanatarō Yamada, siódmy oficer Oddziału Czwartego, sprawnie sprawdzając funkcje życiowe Izuru Kiry. Hitsugaya, który niejasno kojarzył Yamadę jako ciamajdę i tchórza, był pod niemałym wrażeniem jego profesjonalizmu.

- Na szczęście nic nie zagraża w tej chwili jego życiu - ciągnął tymczasem Hanatarō, spoglądając na Kirę z troską - ale jeszcze trochę i... - Westchnął cicho.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, które zajmował.

- Trzeba było zająć się nim wcześniej... - burknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do młodego medyka. Nie miał czego zarzucić Hanatarō Yamadzie - od chwili, gdy zjawił się w korytarzu w odpowiedzi na wołanie Hitsugayi, imponował opanowaniem i trzeźwym medycznym osądem. To na siebie samego Tōshirō był zły - w całej zaistniałej sytuacji okazał się niemal kompletnie bezużyteczny, nie licząc tego, że pomógł Hanatarō doprowadzić Kirę do pokoju, w którym teraz się znajdowali. Poza tym, zarówno przedtem, jak i teraz mógł zaledwie patrzeć, co zdecydowanie nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Nie lubił być jedynie biernym obserwatorem; zawsze chciał działać i gdy nie miał takiej możliwości, czuł się co najmniej nieswojo. W efekcie najczęściej pokrywał zmieszanie irytacją, co z kolei na ogół odbijało się na otoczeniu. Tak jak i teraz - bo Yamada wyraźnie się zaczerwienił, słysząc jego słowa.

- Chyba... nie zdawaliśmy sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, w jakim jest stanie - wyszeptał z pewnym zawstydzeniem, kładąc dłoń na czole Kiry. Nieprzytomny porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego jęknął cicho, przez jego twarz przemknął bolesny grymas. - To znaczy... raz słyszałem, jak kapitan Unohana mówiła, aby odpoczął... ale mieliśmy wszyscy tyle pracy, że... - Urwał, a rumieniec na jego policzkach nabrał jeszcze intensywniejszego odcienia.

_"Tyle bierze na siebie... Robi, co w jego mocy..."_

Tōshirō uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok.

_Wiedziałaś, Hinamori? Zdawałaś sobie sprawę, jak bardzo prawdziwe są twoje słowa? Czy nawet ty widziałaś tylko to, co na powierzchni?_

Uświadomił sobie, że zaciska pięści. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Hanatarō.

- Kiedy dojdzie do siebie? - zapytał, starając się, by zabrzmiało to w miarę neutralnie. Młody oficer obrzucił Kirę taksującym wzrokiem.

- Najwcześniej za tydzień - odparł wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili. - Na pewno nie spał od dobrych kilku dni... i trudno powiedzieć, kiedy ostatnio cokolwiek jadł. Na dodatek cały ten czas używał kidō, więc nic dziwnego, że jest u kresu wytrzymałości... - Hanatarō pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. - Musi wypocząć, nabrać sił... - Tu medyk popatrzył na Hitsugayę, uśmiechając się niepewnie, a kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego odniósł nagle wrażenie, że spogląda na zupełnie inną osobę. - P-proszę się nie martwić, kapitanie... Skoro już wiem, że potrzebuje pomocy, to obiecuję sam się nim zająć!

Tōshirō Hitsugaya zmusił się, by odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. Był pod wrażeniem zaangażowania Hanatarō Yamady. Czy wszyscy członkowie Oddziału Czwartego byli podobni?

- Dziękuję... - powiedział cicho, z pewnym wahaniem przenosząc wzrok na Kirę. Wyglądało na to, że porucznika dręczył jakiś koszmar - szczupłe dłonie zacisnęły się kurczowo na okrywającym go kocu, na wymizerowanej twarzy kolejny raz odmalował się ból. Tōshirō zmarszczył brwi. Czym ktoś taki jak Kira zasłużył sobie na podobny los? Czy tak miała wyglądać sprawiedliwość Soul Society, której on, Hitsugaya, zawsze tak gorliwie bronił?

Spuścił oczy. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć: Soul Society skrzywdziło Izuru Kirę w wyjątkowo okrutny sposób i Tōshirō Hitsugaya wreszcie był gotów uczciwie to przyznać - podobnie jak i to, że sam miał w tej krzywdzie niemały udział. Ba, być może zawinił nawet bardziej niż inni, pozwalając własnym uprzedzeniom wziąć górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, i to w chwili gdy Kira bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebował wsparcia. Odebrano mu wszystko, co było dlań najważniejsze, zmuszono do dokonania wyborów, jakich przed nikim nie powinno się stawiać - i w zamian potraktowano nieomal jak zdrajcę, wpędzając w poczucie winy. To była czarna niewdzięczność - a mimo to Kira nadal wypruwał sobie żyły, by ratować tych, którzy przyczynili się do jego tragedii.

- On... On bardzo cierpi, prawda, kapitanie? - cichy głos Hanatarō Yamady wdarł się naraz w rozmyślania Tōshirō. - To znaczy porucznik Kira...

Hitsugaya spojrzał na medyka uważnie. Hanatarō ponownie się zarumienił.

- Ja... trochę słyszałem... - wyznał oficer nieśmiało. - O kapitanie Ichimaru i... - Urwał.

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Wreszcie Tōshirō Hitsugaya westchnął cicho.

- Gin Ichimaru nie był zdrajcą - wyszeptał, po raz pierwszy wypowiadając te słowa na głos. - Kto wie, gdyby nie on... być może nigdy nie zdołalibyśmy pokonać Aizena.

Uniósł głowę, kątem oka zerkając na Hanatarō. Medyk patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

- Ichimaru... Kapitan Ichimaru - poprawił się Tōshirō, choć on jeden wiedział, jak wiele go to kosztowało. - Kapitan Ichimaru cały ten czas pozostawał na usługach Soul Society. Z rozkazu generała Yamamoto miał wkupić się w łaski Aizena... donosić o każdym jego planowanym posunięciu. A żeby nie budzić podejrzeń... musiał się zachowywać, jakby faktycznie zdradził i... i udało mu się zwieść wszystkich, za wyjątkiem porucznika Kiry. On... On zawsze dostrzegał więcej.

Przerwał na chwilę, po czym podjął, spoglądając Hanatarō prosto w oczy.

- Porucznik Kira... On jeden miał dość odwagi, by sprzeciwić się... tym, którzy byli ślepo przekonani o winie... kapitana Ichimaru. Nawet za cenę bycia uznanym za zdrajcę. I... i nie mylił się.

Westchnął ponownie, wbił wzrok we własne dłonie. Mimo wszystko... czuł się swobodniej, wyznając prawdę Hanatarō, niż gdyby miał to powiedzieć samemu Kirze.

- A więc... A więc to prawda... - szepnął tymczasem medyk. - J-ja... - zająknął się. - Ja... słyszałem jak kapitan Unohana mówiła... To znaczy... podobno porucznik Kira... On... dobył miecza przeciwko jednemu z naszych kapitanów... - dokończył bardzo cicho.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya poczuł, jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła. Policzki zapiekły nieoczekiwanie.

- To... to prawda - przyznał półgłosem. - Tak właśnie było.

- Kapitanie... Widział... Widział to pan?

Pytanie było najzupełniej niewinne, mimo to Hitsugaya cieszył się, że Hanatarō Yamada nie patrzył w tej chwili na niego.

- Tak - przełknął ślinę. - Widziałem. Właściwie to... byłem bardzo blisko.

_Bardzo blisko._ Też coś. Jak dziś pamiętał determinację w błękitnych oczach Kiry w chwili, gdy ich miecze się spotkały. Nie można było być bliżej.

- Mam nadzieję... - powiedział ostrożnie Hanatarō po chwili ciszy. - Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to wyjaśnili... Przecież porucznik Kira nie chciał źle... Na pewno nie chciał...

Hitsugaya zacisnął zęby. Optymizm młodego oficera był prawie bolesny. Gdyby tylko wszystko mogło być aż takie proste...

Cichy jęk od strony łóżka nie pozwolił mu na dłuższe rozważania. Poderwał głowę, spoglądając na Kirę z niepokojem. Także Hanatarō nieco nachylił się do przodu, uważnie przypatrując się porucznikowi. Tōshirō podniósł się z krzesła, podszedł bliżej.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Hanatarō Yamada spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Ku zaskoczeniu Hitsugayi wyglądał, jakby właśnie odczuł ulgę.

- Budzi się - odparł ze swoim zakłopotanym uśmiechem. - Proszę samemu spojrzeć...

Tōshirō zamrugał. Rzeczywiście. Brwi Kiry ściągnęły się lekko, powieki najpierw drgnęły, potem zatrzepotały - i w końcu odsłoniły półprzytomne niebieskie oczy.

- Y-Yamada...-san...? - wyszeptał oszołomiony Izuru Kira. - Co... co się stało...?

Uśmiech Hanatarō stał się niemal przepraszający.

- Zemdlał pan, poruczniku - wyjaśnił łagodnie medyk. - Ze zmęczenia. Kapitan Hitsugaya pana znalazł...

Na dźwięk imienia Hitsugayi w oczach Kiry zapalił się na chwilę dziwny błysk, w którym ból mieszał się z paniką. Nie uszło to uwadze Tōshirō. Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego zaciął wargi.

- Muszę... muszę iść, Yamada-san - powiedział tymczasem Kira, próbując się podnieść, ale zaraz z powrotem osunął się na posłanie. - Ranni... potrzebują pomocy...

- Z całym szacunkiem, panie poruczniku - odparł Hanatarō Yamada, niespodziewanie stanowczym gestem powstrzymując ponownie chcącego wstać Kirę - ale pan też potrzebuje pomocy. I... raczej niewiele pan zdziała, co i rusz mdlejąc z wyczerpania.

To powiedziawszy, Hanatarō zarumienił się po czubki uszu, najwyraźniej zmieszany własną śmiałością. Kira uciekł spojrzeniem i o ile Hitsugaya mógł ocenić, wyglądało na to, że wstydził się swojej słabości. Tōshirō uznał, że powinien coś powiedzieć.

- Yamada-san jest medykiem, Kira - wtrącił zdecydowanym tonem. - Z całą pewnością wie, o czym mówi. Jeśli on uważa, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku, to nie masz innego wyjścia, jak tylko się podporządkować.

Zabrzmiało to bardziej szorstko, niż planował - co nie pozostało bez echa w wypadku Kiry, który jak się zdawało, jeszcze bardziej skulił się w sobie, ale Hanatarō i tak spojrzał na Tōshirō z wdzięcznością.

- Nie może się pan tak forsować, poruczniku - dodał oficer Oddziału Czwartego, swym spokojnym tonem łagodząc nieco poprzednią wypowiedź Hitsugayi. - Musi pan wypocząć, póki w pełni nie odzyska pan sił... Proszę...

Chwilę trwała wymiana spojrzeń pomiędzy Kirą a Hanatarō; wreszcie porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego westchnął cicho.

- Dobrze, Yamada-san - szepnął z rezygnacją. Tōshirō Hitsugaya odetchnął w duchu.

- Jeśli tylko by pan czegoś potrzebował... - zaczął tymczasem Hanatarō, ale Kira przerwał mu słabym gestem.

- Nie trzeba, Yamada-san - powiedział. - Nie chcę sprawiać więcej kłopotu...

Kłopotu? Hitsugaya uniósł brwi. Tylko Kira mógł myśleć o sobie w taki sposób w podobnej sytuacji. Hanatarō wyraźnie doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo nim Tōshirō zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, młody medyk ubrał już jego myśli w słowa.

- Kłopotu? Proszę nawet tak nie myśleć, poruczniku. Zasługuje pan na pomoc jak każdy inny shinigami!

Tōshirō drgnął, widząc, jak na dźwięk tych słów po twarzy Kiry przemknął jakiś cień. Zmrużył oczy, ale ów dziwny grymas zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Izuru Kira odwrócił wzrok.

- Dobrze, Yamada-san - powtórzył, głosem dziwnie wypranym z emocji. Hitsugaya poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Zachowanie Kiry z każdą chwilą bardziej go martwiło. Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego zawsze był dość skryty, ale teraz wyglądało na to, że bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wycofał się w głąb siebie. Tōshirō zerknął na Hanatarō, ale jeśli nawet młodego medyka dręczyły podobne wątpliwości, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- W takim razie... chyba już pójdziemy... - oznajmił oficer Oddziału Czwartego, posyłając Kirze tyleż krzepiący, co niepewny uśmiech. - Proszę... proszę odpoczywać, poruczniku. Sen dobrze panu zrobi.

To powiedziawszy, medyk wstał, kierując się ku drzwiom. Tōshirō zawahał się nagle.

- Yamada-san - zaczął ostrożnie. - Czy mógłbym... zająć porucznikowi Kirze jeszcze chwilę?

Hanatarō zmieszał się nieco.

- Dobrze, kapitanie - odpowiedział w końcu, obrzuciwszy Kirę uważnym spojrzeniem. - Ale... proszę go zbytnio nie męczyć... - dodał, czerwieniąc się. Musiał czuć się nieswojo, wydając polecenia kapitanowi Gotei13.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya skinął głową.

- Oczywiście.

* * *

Gdy za Hanatarō zamknęły się drzwi, Tōshirō jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stał w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Zdobył się na odwagę, by wreszcie porozmawiać z Kirą w cztery oczy, ale od czego należało zacząć? Co miał powiedzieć? Przeprosić? Podziękować?

Przygryzł wargi. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek postanowić, do jego uszu dobiegł cichy szept Izuru Kiry.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya...

Oderwał wzrok od drzwi, oglądając się na porucznika. Kira przyglądał mu się bacznie, ale Hitsugaya nie umiałby określić, co wyrażało jego spojrzenie. Prawdę mówiąc, wolał na razie o tym nie myśleć. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz, Kira? - zaczął swym zwykłym, dość szorstkim tonem, chcąc choć na chwilę odwlec trudną - był tego pewien - rozmowę, jaka go czekała. - Tak się zamęczać... Jako oficer powinieneś mieć więcej rozumu...

Kira nie odpowiedział; patrzył na niego tylko tym samym niemożliwym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem. Hitsugaya czuł, że powoli wyprowadza go to z równowagi, ale mówił dalej.

- Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś o sobie? Mogłeś się zabić!

Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Tōshirō ponownie wstał, podszedł do przesłoniętego zasłoną okna. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno był na to gotowy. Wiedział, że to zwykłe tchórzostwo, ale miał wielką ochotę wyjść. Przynajmniej pozwoliłby Kirze w spokoju odpocząć.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya... Gardzisz mną, prawda...? - usłyszał nagle.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya zamarł, wstrząśnięty. Nie spodziewał się takiego początku rozmowy. Nie zdołał wszakże choćby pomyśleć nad ewentualną odpowiedzią, bo Kira mówił dalej, cichym, dziwnie matowym głosem.

- Wiem, że... nie zasługuję na nic innego, ale... chciałem przeprosić... za niesubordynację... Nie miałem wtedy prawa interweniować... a co dopiero użyć broni... i to przeciwko wyższemu rangą oficerowi... Zwróciłem się przeciw Soul Society i zdaję sobie sprawę, że to niewybaczalne... Przepraszam...

Hitsugaya poczuł, że ściska go w gardle. Przełknął ślinę.

- Żałujesz tego, co się stało...? - zapytał ochryple.

Długą - zbyt długą - chwilę trwała cisza, nim Kira w końcu odpowiedział.

- Czy to ma teraz znaczenie...? - szepnął pozbawionym wyrazu głosem.

Hitsugaya mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby odmawiać sobie jakiegokolwiek znaczenia tak dalece, jak czynił to Kira.

Odwrócił się powoli. Izuru Kira nie patrzył na niego; jego oczy wpatrywały się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt.

- Kira... - zaczął Tōshirō ostrożnie, z pewnym zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że głos drży mu nieco. - Czy ty... naprawdę wierzysz w to, co mówisz? Naprawdę... naprawdę tak uważasz?

Kira w odpowiedzi tylko przygryzł wargi. Milczał.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya uczuł, że jego zwykłe opanowanie powoli zaczyna się kruszyć.

- Odpowiedz, Kira - zażądał cicho, ale tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Odpowiedz... Ty... ty naprawdę sądzisz, że zasługujesz jedynie na potępienie? Po wszystkim, co zrobiłeś... co obaj dla nas zrobiliście... wciąż jeszcze uważasz, że jesteś nic nie wart? Że można cię tylko winić?

Urwał. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Nigdy nie znał Kiry zbyt dobrze, ale wiedział, że porucznik nie zwykł obnosić się ze swymi zasługami. Żeby jednak zupełnie ich sobie odmawiać... by widzieć w sobie jedynie potencjalne źródło klęski... to było dlań niepojęte.

Chociaż, patrząc na to z drugiej strony... czy on sam również mu ich nie odmówił?

Tōshirō Hitsugaya poczuł, że się czerwieni. Z taką łatwością uznał wtedy Kirę za zaślepionego... za niezdolnego do racjonalnej oceny sytuacji. Miał go za głupca, któremu źle ulokowane uczucia przesłoniły świat, wpływając tym samym na jego wybory... a tymczasem czy sam postąpił inaczej? Czy pozwalając nienawiści do Gina Ichimaru kierować swymi poczynaniami, nie zachował się podobnie? Czyż to także nie było zaślepienie?

Podszedł bliżej, wsparł dłoń na oparciu krzesła. Kira nadal nie odpowiadał.

Hitsugaya przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Już w korytarzu dostrzegł, że porucznik wygląda, delikatnie mówiąc, nie najlepiej, ale dopiero teraz zauważał szczegóły, które wcześniej mu umknęły: bladą jak papier, wychudzoną twarz, zapadnięte policzki, czarnosine kręgi pod oczami.

Spuścił wzrok. Gdyby tylko miał wówczas dość odwagi, by potraktować Kirę sprawiedliwie... powiedzieć mu, że nie potępia jego decyzji... że być może to dzięki niemu odnieśli zwycięstwo... Gdyby umiał się przyznać, że to on sam popełnił błąd w ocenie sytuacji, że wyciągnął zbyt pochopne wnioski... że Kira niczym tu nie zawinił...

Przygryzł ze wstydem wargi. Nie... on wolał skryć się za maską chłodnej wyniosłości; wolał dać dojść do głosu uprzedzeniom, niż przyznać, że jego poglądy mogły okazać się mylne. Tym samym odebrał czynom porucznika jakąkolwiek wagę... odmówił mu choćby cienia wdzięczności... a Kira, pozbawiony wsparcia, swoim zwyczajem odsunął się w ciszy na dalszy plan, pogrążony w bólu i przekonany o własnej bezwartościowości.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya przymknął na chwilę oczy, zacisnął boleśnie dłoń na oparciu. To było jego największą winą.

- Nie ty powinieneś przepraszać, Kira... - powiedział cicho. - To... to my powinniśmy prosić cię o wybaczenie. Mamy dług wobec ciebie... was... Całe Soul Society ma dług... Wielki dług... A my potraktowaliśmy cię jak...

Urwał raptownie, słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Kira powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

- Kapitanie... - zaczął z pewną rezerwą, jak gdyby nie w pełni docierał do niego sens słów Hitsugayi. Tōshirō nabrał tchu.

- Przepraszam, Kira... - wyszeptał żarliwie, ponownie zamykając oczy. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zdoła powiedzieć tego teraz, to już nigdy się nie odważy. - Przepraszam... Jestem skończonym durniem... wszyscy jesteśmy... ale ja jestem największym... Nie miałem prawa... tak cię potraktować... ani tobą gardzić... Potrzebowałeś pomocy, a ja... my... my cię odepchnęliśmy... Proszę... wybacz mi, Kira... i... i pozwól sobie pomóc...

Cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach, zdawała się dzwonić w uszach. Tōshirō Hitsugaya zwiesił głowę, czekając na odpowiedź Kiry - jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Gdy jednak milczenie zaczęło nieznośnie się przedłużać, odważył się otworzyć oczy i zerknąć na leżącego w łóżku porucznika.

Kira patrzył na niego, ale było coś dziwnego w tym spojrzeniu. Jakaś czujność czy wręcz podejrzliwość, każąca dopatrywać się oznak zdrady w każdym, choćby najniewinniejszym słowie, podważać szczerość choćby najszlachetniejszych intencji.

Tōshirō zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc - po czym pojął nagle, a policzki zapiekły go rumieńcem wstydu.

Izuru Kira mu nie ufał.

Hitsugaya westchnął. Rozumiał teraz, skąd wzięła się - przynajmniej po części - uprzednia skrytość Kiry. Ten niewidzialny mur, jakim otoczył się porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego, był jego mechanizmem obronnym - w ten sposób Izuru Kira chronił się przed tymi, którzy chcieli go skrzywdzić. Bądź też - jak Tōshirō Hitsugaya - już go skrzywdzili.

Odwrócił wzrok. Kira miał wszelkie powody, by nie darzyć go zaufaniem. A Hitsugaya sam był sobie winien.

Pewien, że nie doczeka się innej odpowiedzi, niż nieufne spojrzenie porucznika, z wolna skierował się ku drzwiom. Zdziwił się więc, gdy dobiegły go ciche słowa Izuru Kiry.

- Każdy... musi podjąć decyzję...

Tōshirō pochylił głowę z westchnieniem. Wyglądało na to, że na więcej nie mógł tej chwili liczyć. Być może udało mu się zrobić pierwszy krok, ale jeśli chciał choć w części odzyskać zaufanie Kiry, to czekała go jeszcze długa droga.

- Odpoczywaj, Kira - szepnął, kładąc dłoń na drzwiach... i w tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze. Cofnął się, podszedł bliżej łóżka.

- Kira... - podjął, prawie nieśmiało. Mówił teraz nie jako kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, ale jako Tōshirō Hitsugaya. - Ja... dziękuję ci... Za Matsumoto i... i Hinamori... Dziękuję, że... ocaliłeś im życie...

Izuru Kira dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, po czym niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się - a Hitsugaya drgnął, bo był to najsmutniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

- Przynajmniej im... - wyszeptał Kira zupełnie innym głosem niż dotąd - a potem uniósł wzrok i po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy spojrzał Tōshirō prosto w oczy.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya, kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego stawał w swym życiu oko w oko z niejednym przeciwnikiem i wiedział, że niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie nim wstrząsnąć. Nic nie przygotowało go jednak na to spojrzenie Kiry. Z trudem zwalczył w sobie ochotę, by cofnąć się o krok.

Oczy Izuru Kiry ziały pustką, ale na ich dnie czaiła się rozpacz - i bezgraniczny, nieukojony smutek. Tōshirō poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz, ale jednocześnie podjął decyzję.

Nie wolno mu było tak tego zostawić. Kira mógł wznieść wokół siebie mur, próbując się bronić, ale tym samym nie pozwalał też dostrzec swojego cierpienia tym, którzy szczerze chcieli mu pomóc. Nie zauważali więc niczego - a tymczasem Izuru Kira coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, w desperackiej próbie ucieczki przed rozpaczą spychając wszystkie uczucia na dno serca. Należało zawrócić go z tej drogi, nieuchronnie wiodącej w zatracenie, nim jeszcze było za późno. A Tōshirō Hitsugaya zamierzał mu w tym pomóc.

- Nie myśl o sobie tak źle, Kira - powiedział cicho. - Nie masz powodu... choćby głupcy twierdzili inaczej.

Rozczarowanie ukłuło boleśnie, gdy Kira spuścił wzrok, ale w chwilę potem Hitsugaya uświadomił sobie prawdziwą przyczynę takiej reakcji. Porucznik tym razem nie odtrącił jego słów - to skrajne wyczerpanie znów zbierało swoje żniwo. Tōshirō pojął, że czas się wycofać.

- Bywaj, Kira - szepnął jeszcze, nim zasunął za sobą drzwi. Kira nie odpowiedział, na powrót pogrążony już w głębokim śnie. Tōshirō Hitsugaya wyszedł po cichu na korytarz, odetchnął głęboko.

Zamierzał zasłużyć na zaufanie Izuru Kiry - bez względu na to, co musiałby w tym celu zrobić.

Przeszedł kilka kroków, nim zatrzymał się raptownie, zaciskając pięści.

Nawet jeśli... nawet jeśli sam miałby przywrócić dobre imię Ginowi Ichimaru.


	17. Słońce

**~17~  
Słońce**

_słońce zachodzi  
na posłaniu z nagietków  
wąż zamknął oczy_

_

* * *

_Gin Ichimaru nie żył.

Zmarł na rękach Kiry pod koniec wielkiej bitwy z Aizenem. Okazało się, że nigdy nie był zdrajcą, a od początku działał z polecenia Yamamoto-Genryūsaia.

Kira nie pamiętał tamtej chwili.

* * *

Mówił sobie, że nawet gdyby próbował, nie byłby w stanie sobie nic przypomnieć. Nie próbował. Soul Society podnosiło się z chaosu, jaki sprowadził nań Aizen Sōsuke. Kira miał aż nadto zajęć - cały swój czas spędzał albo w kwaterze dowodzenia, po raz kolejny nieoficjalnie kierując Oddziałem Trzecim, albo w plenerze, nadzorując bądź osobiście uczestnicząc w pracy oddziału. Teraz nie było już podziałów - Oddział Jedenasty, Oddział Czwarty... Wszyscy pracowali tak samo nad wzniesieniem Soul Society z gruzów. I byli wdzięczni losowi, że jedynie z gruzów przyszło im się podnosić, nie z większych strat.

Kiedy Kira wracał do swojego mieszkania, był tak zmęczony, że czasem nie zdążył się rozebrać, a już spał snem sprawiedliwego. Rano praca zaczynała się na nowo. Bardzo mu to odpowiadało.

Ostatniej nocy spał znacznie gorzej. Poprzedniego dnia przyszła do niego Kapitan Unohana i wspomniała coś na temat ustanowienia nowego dowódcy Oddziału Trzeciego, skoro wiadomo było, że dawnego się nie doczekają. Co wydawało się bardziej szokujące, podzieliła się z nim pomysłem, by to jego osobę rekomendować Yamamoto-Genryūsaiowi na to stanowisko.

Kira powitał tę rewelację z typową dla siebie rezerwą i nie skomentował inaczej jak uprzejmym zdumieniem. Unohana odeszła, obiecując się jeszcze zastanowić, a Kira wrócił do pracy. Dopiero wieczorem przywołał w myślach tę rozmowę. Leżąc na posłaniu, obojętnie zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie sprostać obowiązkom kapitana, i po namyśle doszedł do pozytywnego wniosku. I tak stosunkowo długo dowodził w pojedynkę oddziałem, więc doświadczenia mu nie brakowało. Jego bankai, choć wciąż tak bardzo niedoskonały, przemawiał za kandydaturą. Jedynym problemem mogła być jego własna całkowita obojętność - ale wszyscy uważali stanowisko kapitana za największy zaszczyt, jaki może spotkać shinigami w Seireitei, nikt więc nie będzie zwracać uwagi na jego brak entuzjazmu. Zresztą Kira i tak nigdy nie wykazywał entuzjazmu do niczego. Nikt nie zauważy różnicy.

Nie budziła u niego żadnej reakcji myśl, że mógłby zostać kapitanem Oddziału Trzeciego. Od ostatniej bitwy z Aizenem nie czuł absolutnie nic.

* * *

Było dobrze po południu, kiedy Kira wrócił do kwatery. Na ten dzień nie miał więcej obowiązków, z czego w skrytości ducha był zadowolony. Od rana brakowało mu koncentracji, co tłumaczył źle przespaną nocą. Teraz stał u wejścia do kwater Oddziału Trzeciego i zastanawiał się, co robić. Gorąca kąpiel nie wydawała się złym pomysłem, przynajmniej rozluźni jego spięte mięśnie. Postanowił pójść od razu, zanim się rozmyśli - albo po prostu zaśnie na własnym krześle.

Stanął jak wryty, gdy z okna tuż przed nim wyskoczył bury kot i pomknął przez podwórze w stronę drzew. Uwaga Kiry, tak łatwo dzisiaj rozpraszana, zmusiła go, by spojrzał w kierunku, z którego pojawił się nieznajomy gość. I Kira zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed drzwiami do mieszkania kapitana oddziału.

Kira nigdy tam nie był. Przez chwilę stał niezdecydowany, a później - właściwie nad niczym się nie zastanawiając - otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Podłoga skrzypnęła pod jego stopą, jednak miejsce nie robiło wrażenia specjalnie opuszczonego. Kira odetchnął głęboko, jakby usiłując wyczuć atmosferę tego miejsca, ale mieszkanie przesiąknięte było jedynie wonią nagrzanego drewna i wszechobecnym zapachem drzewa cytrynowego. Uświadomił sobie, że służba musiała dbać o kwatery kapitana, choćby kapitana w nich chwilowo nie było.

Kira poszedł przed siebie, mijając drzwi do dwóch czy trzech pomieszczeń. Mieszkanie nie było tak duże, jak można by zakładać w przypadku kapitana Gotei 13. Ale też, upomniał się Kira, shinigami nawoływani byli do ascezy. Rozejrzał się - podobnie jak w jego własnej kwaterze niewiele tu było sprzętów i ozdób. Ostatni pokój niczym się pod tym względem nie wyróżniał. Kira dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ta izba musiała służyć za sypialnię.

Pokój tchnął obojętnością i beznamiętnością. Mógł tu mieszkać każdy i mógł tu nie mieszkać nikt. Na ścianach wisiały dwa obrazy o nieokreślonej treści. W kącie stały proste biurko i zwyczajne łóżko, a trochę dalej regał z kilkoma książkami i zwojami. Najwięcej życia było w padających na framugę promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Miękkie światło wypełniało pomieszczenie, łagodząc kontury. Ciepłe powietrze wpadało przez otwarte okno, owiewając także Kirę. A więc tak mieszkał kapitan, pomyślał Kira - i odwrócił się, by odejść.

Coś przykuło jego uwagę i zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć uważniej. Chwilę szukał wzrokiem, nie będąc pewnym, czy to błysk światła, jakiś ruch czy przedmiot - a potem podszedł do regału, marszcząc czoło.

Zanim się zorientował, trzymał w dłoni małą, niepozorną książeczkę w czarnej okładce i wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten obiekt przyciągnął jego wzrok. Otworzył - i jako pierwszy rzucił mu się w oczy odręcznie narysowany symbol Oddziału Trzeciego: przypominający słońce kwiat nagietka. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że słońce się do niego śmieje. Spojrzał ponad rycinę - i jego świat się zachwiał.

Trzymał w rękach tomik swoich własnych haiku.

Kira poczuł, że wszystko znika. Sprzed jego oczu zniknął pokój, ponieważ Kira mocno zacisnął powieki i złapał za regał, by nie upaść. Osunął się na kolana. Zniknął śpiew ptaków, zagłuszony przez jednostajny szum, przerywany łomotem pulsującej krwi. Zniknęła pustka, która już tak długo wypełniała jego wnętrze, że zaczął się do niej przyzwyczajać. Czuł, jakby jego serce przebito mieczem, a ono wciąż się szarpało i wciąż biło desperacko. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ten ból kiedyś minie. Przycisnął ręce do piersi i skulił się na podłodze, usiłując powstrzymać się przed rozpadnięciem na kawałki.

Wiedział tylko jedno: na zawsze stracił jedynego człowieka, jaki był dla niego ważny.

Gin Ichimaru był przy jego boku od tak dawna, że wypełnił całe życie Kiry. Był słońcem, które rozjaśniało mrok i ogrzewało. Po jego odejściu coś w Kirze pękło i sam Kira czuł się bardziej niekompletny niż wcześniej. Chodził tymi samymi ścieżkami, które kiedyś przemierzał u boku Kapitana. Patrzył w to samo niebo, które kiedyś rozpościerało się nad głowami ich dwóch. Słuchał śpiewu tych samych ptaków, które ćwierkały na podwórzu kwater Oddziału Trzeciego. Wszystko wyblakło i pociemniało. Świat Kiry zawęził się do samooskarżeń i depresji... i ukrytej w głębi duszy absurdalnej nadziei, że kiedyś wszystko będzie jak dawniej - za co gardził sobą jeszcze bardziej. Do nienawiści nie był zdolny - mimo że go wykorzystano, mimo że go zdradzono, mimo że go porzucono. Nie czuł się wystarczająco ważną osobą, by mieć prawo do nienawiści. Nie czuł się osobą, którą ktoś mógł się przejmować.

Na półce w sypialni Gina Ichimaru stał - nie wiadomo ile lat - tomik jego wierszy.

Szok był zbyt wielki, by Kira mógł ten fakt ogarnąć. Jego umęczone serce nie było w stanie pomieścić wszystkich emocji i uczuć i zacząć je analizować. Jednak uczuciem, które dominowało ponad innymi, była rozpacz - i żal, że wszystko się stało i się nie odstanie. Gin Ichimaru zmarł na jego rękach i teraz Kira pamiętał. Pamiętał uśmiech Kapitana, spojrzenie jego jasnych oczu i ostatnie słowa. "Dziękuję, Izuru" powiedział Gin z największym spokojem, a Kira był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by cokolwiek zrozumieć.

Aż do teraz. Że ciepło, jakim Gin Ichimaru promieniował, było prawdziwe i szczere. Że obecność Kiry miała dla niego znaczenie. I że gdyby nie okrucieństwo losu, mogliby normalnie żyć, normalnie rozmawiać i normalnie się do siebie uśmiechać. Było tak wiele słów, które nigdy nie zostały i nigdy nie zostaną wypowiedziane - pozostało jedynie "dziękuję"... i cichszym głosem dodane: _przepraszam_.

Kira podniósł głowę. Skóra na policzkach piekła, i zrozumiał, że płakał. Ból w piersiach zelżał, w głowie wciąż mu się kręciło. W pokoju było odrobinę ciemniej, słońce musiało zajść za okalający kwatery mur, jednak powietrze wciąż było nagrzane ciepłem dnia. Książeczka, która wypadła z jego niewładnych dłoni, leżała obok grzbietem do góry. Kira sięgnął po nią i delikatnie wyprostował kilka zagiętych stron.

A później zajrzał do środka, czytając znajome - choć tak bardzo odległe - wersy...

W jego życiu zmieniło się tak wiele, odkąd wiersze te ujrzały światło dzienne, że wydawał się sobie zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Gin Ichimaru musiał widzieć go zawsze tym samym, tym prawdziwym Kirą Izuru, który przemawiał poprzez swoje haiku. Jego Kira tak naprawdę nigdy nie mógł poznać. Chociaż... może nie miało to znaczenia, skoro ten Gin Ichimaru, którego znał, zdołał wypełnić cały jego świat.

Kira kartkował strony, mrugając zapuchniętymi oczami, aż dotarł do ostatniego wiersza.

_dwa białe orły  
przez burzę rozdzielone  
znów się spotkają_

Pod spodem pochyłym pismem dopisane było: "W to wierzę".

Kira zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o regał. Siedział w absolutnej ciszy wypełnionej jedynie słodkim śpiewem wieczornych ptaków. Czuł, jak powoli ogarnia go spokój - nie pusty i bez życia, tylko pełen akceptacji i nadziei. Jedynym lekarstwem na rozpacz jest nadzieja - wiedział z doświadczenia równego życiu. Czas nie miał tak naprawdę znaczenia. W pokoju panował półmrok, kiedy Kira uznał, że ma dość sił, by znów iść ku słońcu.

Wstał i wyszedł, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi.

Dusze shinigami są nieśmiertelne.

_Znów się spotkają._

I tym razem wszystko będzie jak powinno.


	18. Poranek

**~18~  
Poranek**

_Nie znam nawet połowy twego bólu  
Słowa bezsilne rozwiewają się na wietrze  
Ale któregoś poranka, wiem to  
obudzisz się i zrozumiesz  
że przetrwałeś i dasz radę_

_- Juha Tapio, "Kelpaat kelle vaan"_

_

* * *

_Ptaki ćwierkały za oknem i Kirze wydawało się, że słyszy je po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

Przebudził się ze świadomością, że dzień wstał już jakiś czas temu. Jego dawne ja z miejsca popadłoby w otchłań wyrzutów sumienia z tytułu zaspania. Jego niedawne ja w ogóle nie dopuściłoby do takiej sytuacji.

Uśmiechnął się, podciągając przykrycie. Uśmiechnął się, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Spod powiek wypłynęły łzy i poprzez skronie pomknęły w dół, ku poduszce.

Jak dobrze było znów móc płakać. Jak dobrze było znów móc czuć.

I żyć.

Odetchnął głębiej, wciągając pachnące drzewem cytrynowym powietrze. Niezależnie od pory roku w Oddziale Trzecim tak właśnie pachniało. Teraz z zapachem tym przeplatała się słabsza woń kwiatów. Mlecz, krwawnik, jaskier - znał je wszystkie. A może tylko wydawało mu się, że je czuje? Może po prostu widział je na dziedzińcu i teraz wyobrażał sobie ich woń? Nie zmieniało to faktu, że wiosna kwitła w pełni. Dni były ciepłe, a wieczory długie. Przyroda zaczynała cykl życia od nowa.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna Izuru Kira, wicekapitan Oddział Trzeciego, poczuł, że znów ma siły, by żyć.

Właściwie nie wiedział, jak długo w jego świecie trwała noc. Ostatnie dni, tygodnie i miesiące zlały się w jedno, a czas przestał mieć znaczenie. Może się zatrzymał - tak jak wszystko wokół. Gdzieś, kiedyś minęła zima, potem przedwiośnie - nawet nie zauważył. Teraz słuchał wiosennego śpiewu ptaków, pełnego prostej i jakże doskonałej radości, i czuł, że nareszcie umie nazwać wszystko po imieniu.

Łzy płynące z oczu były tego dowodem.

Niektóre rzeczy był w stanie pamiętać lepiej, inne gorzej. Pamiętał słowa Kapitana Hitsugayi, który po rozmowie z nim przykazał w Oddziale Czwartym: "Pilnujcie go". Wtedy nie pojmował tych słów i w ogóle się nad nimi nie zastanawiał - dopiero teraz wiedział, co znaczyły.

Cierpienie może mieć tak wiele warstw.

Może być bólem, od którego chce się uciec, choćby za cenę unicestwienia.

Może być rozpaczą, której się nie czuje, bo nie jest się już w stanie czuć.

Może być siłą, która poparta bodźcem nadziei popycha naprzód.

Izuru Kira przeszedł przez wszystkie trzy etapy - i pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się silny.

Wciąż drżał poprzez wspomnienia. Wciąż nie potrafił spokojnie myśleć o wydarzeniach ostatniej bitwy. Wciąż nie przestawał żałować, że los zadrwił z niego i jego marzeń. I wciąż musiał ocierać łzy, które niemal nieproszone napływały do jego oczu przy byle okazji.

Nie miał nic przeciwko.

Żył.

Potrzebował miesięcy, by zdać sobie sprawę, że chce żyć. Słowa Tōshirō Hitsugayi - człowieka stojącego zupełnie z boku - uświadomiły mu, że inni musieli widzieć więcej niż on sam. On nie widział wtedy już nic. W którymś momencie, pewnie jeszcze w Karakurze, dokonał gwałtu na swojej psychice, narzucając jej całkowitą pustkę. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że pustka jest lepsza niż cierpienie - ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że w pustce nie ma życia. Może tego też zresztą wtedy pragnął.

Podczas pobytu w Oddziale Czwartym po prostu... był. Przychodzili do niego i odchodzili - przyjaciele, towarzysze, koledzy. I medycy. Nie widział ich. Stapiali się w jedną masę. Nawet nie potrafił wyłowić ich twarzy czy głosów. Rozmawiał z nimi, nie będąc w stanie się na nich skoncentrować. Nie był nimi w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany.

Położyli go do łóżka i zakazali obowiązków - tak naprawdę nie protestował. Było mu wszystko jedno. Zostawili go w spokoju - więc przyjął ów spokój. Kiedy przynosili mu jedzenie - jadł. Kiedy zdarzało im się zapomnieć - nie jadł. Nie było różnicy.

Za dnia wpatrywał się w biały sufit albo ścianę naprzeciwko, albo czasem w niebo za oknem, na tle którego jaśniały codziennie zmieniane kwiaty. Nocą próbował spać, ale jeśli już udało mu się zapaść w sen, budził się po kilku godzinach z koszmarów, których nie pamiętał. Budził się z mokrą od łez twarzą i prawie się dziwił.

Któregoś razu upuścił kubek, a kiedy spróbował pozbierać jego roztrzaskane kawałki, skaleczył dłoń. Nie czuł żadnego bólu, patrzył tylko z pewnym zdziwieniem na czerwoną krew i zastanawiał się, skąd się wzięło coś tak żywego.

Miał spędzić w Oddziale Czwartym tydzień, tymczasem swojego pokoju nie opuścił przez cały miesiąc i byłby w nim pozostał...

Obrócił się na bok i podciągnął kolana. Uśmiech wciąż delikatnie rozciągał jego usta.

"Jabłoń wypuściła pierwsze listki, Wicekapitanie Kira."

"Oddział Jedenasty zbuntował się dzisiaj przeciw owsiance, Wicekapitanie Kira."

"Abarai-san został nominowany na stanowisko kapitana Oddziału Piątego, Wicekapitanie Kira."

Próbował oddzielić we wspomnieniach ludzi, którzy odwiedzali go w Oddziale Czwartym. Najczęściej przychodziła Hinamori, regularnymi gośćmi byli Wicakapitan Matsumoto i Kapitan Hitsugaya, kilka razy zajrzał Abarai. Nie zapomniał o nim Ayasegawa, który dzięki swoim zdolnościom postanowił kontynuować dzieło Kiry przy chorych.

Nie pamiętał, o czym wtedy rozmawiali - choć mógł się domyślać, że o przeszłości i przyszłości Soul Society i Seireitei.

"Na wiśni, zaraz za oknem, zadomowiła się para wiewiórek, Wicekapitanie Kira."

Pamiętał głos Hanatarō Yamady, jakby słyszał go zaledwie wczoraj.

Hanatarō Yamada, Siódmy Oficer Oddziału Czwartego, spędzał przy nim najwięcej czasu. Zaglądał codziennie i dowiadywał się o samopoczucie. Przynosił posiłki, zmieniał pościel i kwiaty w wazonie. Pomagał w codziennej toalecie i czesał włosy. Później, kiedy przyszła właściwa pora, łagodnie i stanowczo wyprowadzał na spacery pośród drzew owocowych z zawiązkami kwiatów oraz jadowicie zielonych pokrzyw.

I mówił.

Wypełnił martwą ciszę i pustkę życiem.

Opowiadał o lazurze nieba i bieli chmur, choć Kira mógł widzieć je sam, gdyby podniósł głowę. O najdelikatniejszym różu kwiatów śliwy i tęczowych skrzydłach motyli. O zapachu wiosennej trawy i ogrodu zielnego. O szumie strumienia przecinającego tereny oddziału w południowej części. O ciepłym wietrze, zwiastunie lata.

Opowiadał o zabawnych wydarzeniach w samym Oddziale Czwartym.

Któregoś razu znalazł pośród krzewów kocię i uparł się odnieść je w bezpieczne miejsce, nie zważając na własną alergię, która szybko objawiła się spuchniętym nosem i łzawiącymi oczami. O alergii też opowiedział.

I nie pytał o nic.

Kira wiedział, że na tamtym etapie nie byłby w stanie nic powiedzieć.

Czasem Hanatarō patrzył na niego spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie mówiło, że chciałby zapytać - nie z ciekawości, ale z troski. Wiedział - był przecież medykiem - jak postępować z ranami duszy. Kira zastanawiał się, czy Hanatarō mógł mieć wyrzuty sumienia z racji naruszenia zasad etyki - ale niezależnie od odpowiedzi był mu wdzięczny.

Z tą jedną sprawą musiał sobie poradzić sam - choć niewątpliwie wsparcie bliskich osób miało znaczenie nieocenione. Wówczas nawet z niego nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Dwa szczególnie ważne wspomnienia powróciły do Kiry teraz, kiedy leżał na posłaniu i spokojnie czekał na odpowiednią chwilę, by rozpocząć ten dzień. Jednym było wspomnienie o kolejnym koszmarze, z którego przebudził się zlany potem. Ciemność pokoju i daleki księżyc za oknem nie koiły lęku, którego przyczyny nie znał. Wtedy jednak poczuł czyjąś delikatną dłoń, odgarniającą spocone włosy z czoła i gładzącą po głowie uspokajającym gestem. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to czyjaś inna dłoń... i chyba nawet wyrwało mu się z ust czyjeś inne imię... nie pamiętał... A potem uświadomił sobie, że to niemożliwe - zaś jego umysł zaczął z paniką uciekać od tej świadomości, na nowo przyspieszając akcję serca do biegu i szarpiąc oddechem. Zanim zaczął krzyczeć, stanowcze ramiona objęły go i zamknęły w bezpiecznym uścisku, a łagodny głos wyszeptał: "Wszystko w porządku, jestem tutaj..." Udało mu się ponownie zasnąć, bo spokojna myśl, że ktoś czuwa nad jego snem, uczyniła cud.

Drugie wspomnienia tyczyło się chwili, gdy opuszczał Oddział Czwarty. Był dość silny, by wrócić do obowiązków wicekapitana Oddziału Trzeciego. Czuł się dość twardy, by przetrwać samemu. Hanatarō Yamada, z niespotykaną śmiałością, objął go na pożegnanie i... "Proszę o siebie dbać, Wicekapitanie Kira" powiedział, po czym szybko zniknął w budynku głównym, a Kira stał na dziedzińcu kompletnie zagubiony i zastanawiał się, od jakiej tym razem alergii błyszczały oczy Siódmego Oficera Yamady.

Kiedy teraz wracał myślą do tego momentu, czuł, jakby miał przed sobą swoje dawne ja. I jednocześnie wiedział, że w tym życiu nie spotka nikogo równie bezinteresownego, jasnego i promieniejącego wewnętrznym światłem. Kiedyś mogła go dziwić pozorna sprzeczność. Teraz wzbudzała tylko podziw. I czułość.

Teraz był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego samego też kiedyś tak widziano.

Leżąc na posłaniu we wiosenny poranek, nagle uczuł, że tęskni za Hanatarō Yamadą. Możliwe, że kiedyś po prostu poddałby się instynktowi. Teraz potrafił przyjrzeć się uczuciom i analizować je. Wiedział z całą świadomością, ze nie potrzebuje Hanatarō jako zastępstwa. Wiedział, że nie szuka po prostu kogoś, kto by przy nim był. Nie było tak, że utraciwszy ważną osobę, musiał znaleźć sobie inną.

Coś takiego byłoby nie w porządku wobec tak wspaniałej osobowości, jaką był Hanatarō Yamada.

A Gina Ichimaru nie był w stanie zastąpić nikt.

Kira skulił się na posłaniu, zaciskając powieki. Kolejny strumień łez nic nie robił sobie z przeszkody, tylko śmiało przecisnął się między rzęsami i podążył za siłą grawitacji ku poduszce. Kira ostatni był do przeklinania tej słabości. To było naturalne i było potrzebne. I... jak dobrze było znów móc płakać.

Wciąż czuł ból, rozpacz i smutek. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek miał przestać czuć. Gdyby nie czuł, nie byłby nic wart - albo w ogóle by go nie było, tak jak przez ostatnie miesiące. Wiedział natomiast, że ból z czasem łagodnieje, smutek się rozwiewa, a rozpacz znika.

Sięgnął za wezgłowie i uchwycił w palce małą książeczkę - ostatni dar od Gina Ichimaru, który zawsze popychał go w stronę światła i życia. Gin Ichimaru zginął, żeby on - Izuru Kira - mógł żyć.

Nie miał prawa nie uszanować tego daru. Nie był jednak dość silny, by spoglądać w przyszłość bez nadziei i stawiać jej czoła samemu.

Gin Ichimaru jeszcze jeden raz dodał mu tych sił.

A Kira postanowił, że to nie będzie koniec ich historii.

Otworzył oczy, po czym podniósł się, ocierając ostatnie łzy. Żywe światło poranka wpadało przez okno, ciepła plama zbliżała się do jego posłania, by za chwilę musnąć jego brzeg. Niebo za oknem było błękitne, na jego tle uwijały się pszczoły i trzmiele.

_Dobry dzień na rozpoczęcie życia_, pomyślał Kira, opierając dłonie o parapet.

Czekało go spotkanie z własnym oddziałem, a potem wizyta w Oddziale Czwartym i rozmowa z Kapitan Unohaną.

Ale najpierw śniadanie. Yamada-san kazał mu o siebie dbać.

Uśmiechnął się.

W kwestiach zdrowotnych zamierzał już zawsze słuchać swojego przyszłego wicekapitana.


	19. Wianki III

**~19~  
Wianki III**  
(Powojenne)

- Kapitan na pewno powie, że mój jest ładniejszy!

- Akurat! To mój jest ładniejszy i kapitan na pewno też tak uzna!

- Twój? Kapitan musiałby nie mieć za grosz gustu, żeby...

- Mó-... Nasz kapitan ma bardzo dobry gust i właśnie dlatego...

- I właśnie dlatego wybierze mój wianek, a nie jakiś przypadkowy kłąb zielska!

- Kłąb zielska? To się nazywa kompozycja! Od razu widać, że zupełnie nie masz zmysłu estetycznego...

- A ciebie kapitan Unohana usunęła z kursu ikebany jako przypadek beznadziejny!

- Beznadziejny? Ja ci pokażę, ty... ty... ty kołku bambusowy!

- Kołku? Kołku? Ty... ty niedojrzała persymonko! A ja i tak ko-... szanuję kapitana bardziej!

- A właśnie, że ja! I nie pchaj się tak!

- Ja się pcham? To ty się posuń!

- Sam się posuń!

Kłótnia za ścianą trwała w najlepsze i z każdą chwilą przybierała na sile. Shunsui Kyōraku potrząsnął głową, westchnął z pełną rozbawienia rezygnacją.

- Ty naprawdę to wytrzymujesz, Juu?

Jūshirō Ukitake, kapitan Oddziału Trzynastego Gotei13, uśmiechnął się, jak zawsze, gdy słyszał to pytanie. I jak zawsze udzielił tej samej odpowiedzi.

- To dobrzy oficerowie, Shunsui. Cieszy mnie ich entuzjazm.

- Czyżby? - twarz Kyōraku wyrażała czyste przerażenie. - Tym bardziej cię podziwiam, Juu. Ja chyba bym tego nie zniósł. Szczególnie - zniżył głos - o poranku.

Ukitake roześmiał się cicho.

- Owszem, bywają nieco... hałaśliwi - przyznał. - Ale to nic, do czego nie można by się przyzwyczaić. Poza tym... już prawie wieczór, Shunsui.

Wyraz twarzy Kyōraku świadczył dobitnie, że bywały chwile, gdy wieczór niczym nie różnił się od poranku. Jūshirō zaśmiał się ponownie i ruchem głowy wskazał na pobliską szafkę. Shunsui Kyōraku wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Jesteś najcudowniejszym z przyjaciół, zawsze to powtarzam, Juu - zadeklarował. - Ale - tu spochmurniał nagle - dziś niestety nie skorzystam. Obiecałem Nanao-chan, że wieczorem będę trzeźwy jak nowo narodzona duszyczka...

Ukitake zamrugał, zdumiony - od kiedy to Kyōraku słuchał się swojej porucznik w kwestiach napojów wyskokowych? - ale nie skomentował. Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie głosami dwójki oficerów Oddziału 13, którzy tuż za ścianą wciąż udowadniali sobie nawzajem wyższość własnych uczuć do kapitana Ukitake, aż wreszcie Shunsui westchnął ponownie.

- Juu - zaczął. - Ja wiem, że to twój oddział i żadną miarą nie chciałbym się wtrącać, ale może lepiej będzie... zorientować się, o co tym razem im chodzi?

Jūshirō oderwał wzrok od karpia koi pluskającego się w stawie i ponasłuchiwał chwilę. O ile mógł ocenić - a któż mógłby znać własnych oficerów lepiej od niego? - była to zaledwie niewielka przepychanka słowna. Postanowił jednak interweniować - choćby przez wzgląd na głowę Kyōraku.

Wstał, w paru krokach przemierzył pokój i otworzył przesuwane drzwi. Widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom, był dość osobliwy - dwoje jego zaufanych oficerów tworzyło dość skomplikowaną plątaninę rąk i nóg pośrodku pomieszczenia i wiele wskazywało na to, że właśnie dochodziło między nimi do rękoczynów. Ukitake uśmiechnął się, widząc prawdopodobny powód sporu: każde z dwójki miało w dłoni wianek i trzymało go w możliwie największej odległości od strony przeciwnej.

Widząc swego kapitana, kłębowisko najpierw zastygło w bezruchu, potem wydało z siebie nieartykułowany okrzyk - a następnie obie jego połowy odskoczyły od siebie jak oparzone, gorączkowo poprawiając włosy i przygładzając szaty.

- Najmocniej przepraszamy, kapitanie...

- Ale właśnie...

- Dyskutowaliśmy...

- Pewną bardzo istotną kwestię...

- I on...

- Ona...

- Za nic nie chce się ze mną zgodzić!

Ukitake wysłuchał w skupieniu tej przemowy, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na trzymane przez oficerów - i odrobinę już wymięte - wianki.

- Czy można? - zapytał uprzejmie.

Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubaki równocześnie zgięli się w ukłonie, podając mu swoje dzieła. Jūshirō podziękował jednym ze swoich uśmiechów i uważniej przyjrzał się podarunkom.

Wianek Kotsubakiego był prostą i nieco koślawą - ale wykonaną bardzo solidnie, to musiał przyznać - plecionką z rumianku. Kiyone wykazała się większą fantazją i wybrała wierzbownicę; dzięki temu wianek bez wątpienia wyglądał okazale, choć być może odrobinę się rozłaził.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się ponownie. Tych dwoje z pewnością miało swoje dziwactwa, a ich ciągłe sprzeczki mogłyby wyprowadzić z równowagi każdą inną osobę, ale on nie zamieniłby ich na nikogo innego.

W takich chwilach jak ta cieszył się, że przeżył.

- Miło, że o mnie pamiętaliście - powiedział, a potem, kątem oka zerkając na stojącego tuż za nim Kyōraku, który przyglądał się całej sytuacji z niemałym rozbawieniem, założył oba wianki na głowę. - Jak wyglądam?

Od strony Kyōraku dobiegł dziwny odgłos - coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a chichotem. Jednak Kiyone i Sentarō wpatrywali się w Ukitake rozpromienionymi oczyma - w obliczu zadowolenia kapitana zapomniawszy wyraźnie o wszelkich poprzednich kłótniach.

- Wspaniale, kapitanie! - zapewnili zgodnie i z entuzjazmem, który pozwoliłby im pokonać spore stadko Hollowów. - Bardzo się cieszymy, kapitanie!

Jūshirō Ukitake skinął głową z uśmiechem.

- To ja się cieszę, że poświęciliście mi swój czas... Kotetsu-san, Kotsubaki-san - odparł. - A teraz... ruszajcie nad rzekę. Nie warto tracić święta.

Oficerowie przez moment patrzyli po sobie, po czym zawołali zgodnie "Tak jest, kapitanie" i w chwilę później spieszyli już ku wyjściu. Ukitake zasunął drzwi. Z oddali dobiegły go jeszcze odgłosy sprzeczki, do kogo kapitan uśmiechał się częściej.

- Uwielbiają cię - westchnął z udawaną zazdrością Shunsui. - Jak ty to robisz? Nanao-chan obraża się na mnie za każdym razem, kiedy tylko próbuję jej powiedzieć coś miłego - dodał żałośnie.

Ukitake poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Nie martw się tak - powiedział krzepiąco. - Poza tym Nanao-chan chce tylko twojego dobra...

- I dlatego bez przerwy tak na mnie wrzeszczy?

Jūshirō uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj, jak po zwycięskiej bitwie porucznik Oddziału Ósmego dopadła do rannego Kyōraku i najpierw zrugała go od stóp do głów, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozpłakała. O tak, Nanao Ise niewątpliwie troszczyła się o dobro swojego kapitana, być może nawet bardziej niż oficerowie Ukitake troszczyli się o niego.

- Może powinieneś spróbować innego sposobu, Shunsui - odparł tajemniczo.

- Może... - mruknął Kyōraku i zadumał się na chwilę. Nie trwało jednak długo, nim znów uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na Jūshirō uważnie. - Nie powiedziałeś im, że też idziesz - zauważył, zmieniając temat.

- Myślisz, że by mi pozwolili? - Ukitake potrząsnął głową z cichym śmiechem. - Od zakończenia wojny zamartwiają się o mnie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Wierz mi, strach choćby kichnąć...

- Wcale się im nie dziwię - odrzekł Kyōraku. Starał się zachować powagę, ale w oczach błyskały mu iskierki humoru. - Zostać przebitym na wylot przez Arrancara to nie jest coś, nad czym tak łatwo przejść do porządku dziennego.

Ukitake uniósł brwi.

- I to mówi ktoś, kto dał się osmalić byle cero?

- Byle cero? To było cero Pierwszego Espady, przypominam ci, Juu. - Shunsui robił wszystko, by wyglądać na urażonego, ale bez efektu. - Poza tym ratowałem ci życie, ty stary gruźliku!

- Wiem... - odparł ciszej Ukitake, poważniejąc. - Dziękuję, Shunsui...

- No, no, no, tylko nie próbuj się rozklejać, Juu! - Kyōraku klepnął go w łopatkę, aż huknęło, a Jūshirō Ukitake zgiął się w pół. - Upsss, pardon, chyba przesadziłem...

- Odrobinę - zgodził się Ukitake, gdy już zdołał się wyprostować, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Obijaj mnie tak dalej, a naprawdę będę musiał zostać w domu. A tak dawno już nie byłem na wiankach...

- Jest co świętować - przyznał Kyōraku, spoglądając na niebo nad ogrodem, które nabierało już z wolna złocistoczerwonych barw. - Dawno nie mieliśmy takiej okazji...

Ukitake przytaknął bez słowa. Czas jakiś trwali w milczeniu, z oczami utkwionymi w ogród, ale widzącymi zupełnie co innego, aż wreszcie Kyōraku przeciągnął się i rzucił beztrosko:

- No, na mnie już czas, Juu... Trzymaj kciuki, żeby udało mi się wyciągnąć Nanao-chan...

Jūshirō uśmiechnął się. Cały Kyōraku.

- Oczywiście, Shunsui. Do zobaczenia nad rzeką.

- Do zobaczenia, Juu.

* * *

Wieczór był bardzo ciepły i wciąż jeszcze słoneczny, a od rzeki bił przyjemny chłód. Powietrze pachniało nagrzaną słońcem trawą, letnimi kwiatami i rzecznym mułem. Ukitake przysiadł na łące, rozkoszując się każdym oddechem. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak dobrze.

Tuż obok niego na brzegu rozłożył się Oddział 11. Yachiru-san, sama w wianku z mleczy, zajęta była ozdabianiem tymi samymi kwiatami fantazyjnej fryzury kapitana Zarakiego. Sam Zaraki - czy też Ken-chan, jak wolała go nazywać Yachiru - znosił te zabiegi z podziwu godną cierpliwością, być może jeszcze większą od tej, jakiej wymagali czasem Kiyone i Sentarō. Opodal swego kapitana siedzieli też dwaj oficerowie Oddziału Jedenastego: łysą głowę Ikkaku Madarame zdobił wianek z błękitnych dzwonków, zaś na czarnych włosach Yumichiki Ayasegawy spoczywała plecionka z fioletowo-złotych bratków. Ukitake zamrugał, przyjrzawszy się wiankom nieco bliżej. Wianek Ikkaku był zbyt równy i zbyt starannie wykonany, by mógł wyjść spod ręki Yachiru. Z kolei bratki Yumichiki spleciono na tyle nieudolnie, że można było się dziwić, czemu Yumichika, zawsze tak dbający o swój wygląd, zgodził się włożyć coś takiego.

Chyba że...

Jūshirō uśmiechnął się z nagłym zrozumieniem. No tak, to wiele tłumaczyło. Niezwykła historia o prawdziwej naturze shikai Yumichiki i o ocaleniu Ikkaku, krążąca nieoficjalnie po Seireitei, dotarła także i do jego uszu. Ukitake nie miał powodów, by w nią nie wierzyć; daleki też był od potępiania kogokolwiek. Nie było nic haniebnego w próbie pomocy przyjacielowi, sam wiedział o tym aż nadto dobrze. A zwykły wianek, jak miał okazję się przekonać, mógł być równie dobrym dowodem wdzięczności jak cokolwiek innego.

Powędrował wzrokiem dalej, ku ostatniej sylwetce w grupie - a był to Renji Abarai, nowo mianowany kapitan Oddziału Piątego. Nie było jednak po nim widać radości z nowego stanowiska; przeciwnie, początkowo wydawał się dość ponury i nie w nastroju do zabawy. Jūshirō Ukitake nie dziwił mu się. On także tęsknił za Rukią Kuchiki, która niedługo po zakończeniu wojny zgłosiła się do kolejnej misji w świecie realnym i przebywała obecnie w Karakurze. Kapitan Oddziału 13 domyślał się powodu, dla którego tak bardzo chciała tam powrócić. O ile mógł ocenić, powód miał marchewkowe włosy i nazywał się Ichigo Kurosaki. Nic dziwnego, że Renji był taki przybity - z jednej strony wciąż był zauroczony Rukią, z drugiej - traktował przecież Kurosakiego jak przyjaciela. Ukitake szczerze mu współczuł.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że i Renji poddaje się w końcu radosnej atmosferze wiankowego wieczoru. Do uszu Jūshirō doleciał strzęp dialogu, jaki Abarai-kun prowadził właśnie z Ikkaku.

- ...taka fryzura nie przystoi kapitanowi, tyle ci powiem.

Dłoń Abaraia powędrowała ku włosom, spiętym tradycyjnie na czubku głowy. Ozdabiał je wianek z gęsto splecionej, białej koniczyny.

- Co jest złego w mojej fryzurze? - zapytał, łypiąc na Ikkaku podejrzliwie.

Trzeci oficer Oddziału Jedenastego zawahał się.

- Noo, czy ja wiem... - podjął. - Uważam, że najlepiej byś wyglądał ogolony na zero... albo chociaż zapleć je jakoś - dodał szybko, dostrzegając spojrzenie bez wątpienia godne kapitana Oddziału Piątego.

- Niee... - milczący dotąd Yumichika nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się do rozmowy, a do Ukitake dopiero teraz dotarło, że piąty oficer nie ukrywał już swojego lewego profilu. Cienka kreska blizny była ledwie widoczna w czerwonych promieniach zachodzącego słońca. - Niee, od razu widać, że w ogóle nie macie wyczucia stylu. Warkocze nie przystoją kapitanowi... zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiednie są rozpuszczone włosy, jak u kapitana Byakuyi albo u kapitana Ukitake, albo...

- A kapitan Unohana? - nie rezygnował Ikkaku. - Ona nosi warkocze!

- Kapitan Unohana jest kobietą, Ikkaku, a my mówimy...

- Hej, wy tam - rozległ się nieoczekiwanie ochrypły głos Kenpachiego Zarakiego. - Co wam takiego przeszkadza we fryzurze Abaraia...?

Na dźwięk tych słów Ikkaku i Yumichika umilkli raptownie, wpatrzeni w niezwykłe uczesanie własnego kapitana, które wplecione weń żółte mlecze czyniły jeszcze bardziej osobliwym.

- Oczywiście - podjął wreszcie Yumichika, po chwili wyjątkowo niezręcznej ciszy - najważniejsze jest, żeby tobie się podobało, Renji. Prawda, Ikkaku?

Ikkaku przytaknął skwapliwie, aż wianek przekrzywił mu się na czoło, a Ukitake roześmiał się cicho i zwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Zebrała się tam kto wie, czy nie jeszcze weselsza gromadka, a prym wiodła w niej Rangiku Matsumoto, porucznik Oddziału Dziesiątego. W wielkim jak młyńskie koło wieńcu z łubinu wyglądała jak prawdziwa królowa lata - nic dziwnego, że towarzyszący jej Shuuhei Hisagi, obecnie kapitan Oddziału Dziewiątego, a zwłaszcza młodziutki Rikichi, świeżo upieczony porucznik Oddziału Piątego, nie mogli oderwać od niej wzroku. Cała trójka plotła z kwiecia coś na kształt długiej girlandy, co szło im dość niesporo, biorąc pod uwagę, że Rangiku i Shuuhei co i rusz raczyli się sake. Siedzącego obok Tetsuzaemona Iby wianki najwyraźniej nie interesowały w zupełności, co nadrabiał, pijąc za troje. Najspokojniejszy w całej grupie zdawał się być kapitan Komamura z Oddziału Siódmego, który w milczeniu popatrywał to na rzekę, to na zgromadzonych nad jej brzegiem shinigami i wyglądał na dość zadowolonego.

Skoro jednak Rangiku była zajęta w swej wesołej kompanii, to gdzie w takim razie był Tōshirō?

Ukitake rozejrzał się uważniej, ale nie dostrzegł młodego kapitana Oddziału Dziesiątego nigdzie w pobliżu. Zauważył za to kogo innego i ze zdumieniem uniósł brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek w przeszłości widział na zabawie wiankowej Byakuyę Kuchiki. Tymczasem kapitan Oddziału Szóstego stał dumnie na pobliskim wzniesieniu, a co więcej na głowie miał wianek. Z różowych kamelii.

Jūshirō zmrużył oczy, zachodząc w głowę, od kogo Byakuya-san mógłby dostać wianek. Był już bliski przypisania podarunku Yachiru, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciła cienka, czerwona wstążeczka, którą przeplecione były kwiaty. Ciekawe...

Wrócił do poszukiwań Tōshirō Hitsugayi i wreszcie dostrzegł go w pewnym oddaleniu, spacerującego prawie nad samym brzegiem rzeki. Towarzyszyła mu - Ukitake uśmiechnął się na ten widok - Momo Hinamori, w wianku z dzikiej róży na ciemnych włosach. Sam Tōshirō też miał na głowie wianek - z tych dużych, żółtych kwiatów, których nazwy Jūshirō nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać. Tworzyli bardzo ładną parę i Ukitake życzył im wszystkiego najlepszego - choć w tej chwili oboje wydawali się mocno onieśmieleni.

- Jak dwa gołąbki... - Jūshirō usłyszał tuż nad uchem znajomy głos. Shunsui zatrzymał się obok niego i podpierając się pod boki, rozglądał się wokół. Ukitake wystarczyło jednak jednego spojrzenia, by wiedzieć, że jego dobry humor jest udawany. Przy drugim spojrzeniu wiedział już, co było powodem kiepskiego nastroju przyjaciela.

- Nanao-chan nie przyszła?

- Ano nie. - Shunsui zwiesił nos na kwintę, ciężko opadając na trawę. - Prosiłem, błagałem, zaklinałem, nawet wianek uplotłem, a ona nic! Nie i nie, jak grochem o ścianę... Ech...

Ukitake popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem, podczas gdy Kyōraku kontynuował swoje żale.

- Zresztą sam powiedz, Juu... gdzie te wszystkie dziewczęta? Przecież to one powinny pleść wianki... i puszczać na wodę... i co tam jeszcze. A ile ich widzisz nad brzegiem? No ile, Juu?

Jūshirō przeliczył szybko.

- Trzy - stwierdził.

- Dwie! - poprawił donośnie Shunsui. - Tylko dwie! I na dodatek obie zajęte!

Ukitake rzucił okiem na rozbawioną Matsumoto i przytuloną do Hitsuagayi Hinamori i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- A Yachiru? - zapytał niewinnym tonem.

- Ukitake! - nieomal ryknął opanowany zazwyczaj Kyōraku. - Miałem na myśli... nieco... hmmm... starsze... że tak powiem... dziewczęta - dokończył, zacinając się cokolwiek. Jūshirō Ukitake roześmiał się głośno.

- Nie tylko Nanao-chan się nie zjawiła - stwierdził, poważniejąc nieco.

- Racja - przytaknął Shunsui. - W drodze tutaj spotkałem tę osę Soifon... Minę miała taką, że mleko by się skwasiło, ale zagadnąłem grzecznie, zapytałem... a ona jak na mnie nie wrzaśnie, że nie obchodzą jej jakieś głupie wianki i żebym nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Cóż to się dzieje z piękniejszą częścią Gotei13, Juu? Niedługo będziemy tu mieć wieczór kawalerski!

Ukitake uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Narzekania Kyōraku jak zwykle były trochę na wyrost.

- Parafrazując stare przysłowie, Shunsui - odparł - nie spisuj dnia na straty przed zachodem słońca. Kto wie, co jeszcze może się wydarzyć...

- Kapitan Unohana też nie przyszła - ciągnął tymczasem Shunsui, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa. - Isane-san też nie...

- Wciąż mają masę pracy w skrzydle szpitalnym - wszedł mu w słowo Ukitake. - Dziadek Yama też się pewnie nie zjawi... ani nikt z Oddziału Dwunastego.

- Tjaaa... - mruknął Kyōraku. - Kurotsuchi jak zwykle ma ciekawsze zajęcia... i bardzo dobrze, jeśli by mnie ktoś pytał... Chociaż Nemu-san... Ale zaraz, zaraz - Shunsui rozejrzał się uważniej. - Z Oddziału Trzeciego też nikogo nie widzę...

Jūshirō Ukitake zmarszczył brwi. Rzeczywiście, z trójki świeżo mianowanych kapitanów wśród świętujących brakowało Izuru Kiry. Westchnął cicho.

- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku... Nie powinien być dzisiaj sam.

Kyōraku przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

- Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj - podjął. - Wyglądało na to, że ma się jak najlepiej, a gdy spytałem o wianki, powiedział, że postara się przyjść... Ale mówimy o Kirze - dokończył z westchnieniem.

- Ech... - Ukitake wbił wzrok w trawę, czując, jak jego dobry nastrój znacząco przygasa. To była ciemna strona ich zwycięstwa. Większość ran, jakie odnieśli w wojnie z Aizenem - zarówno tych na ciele, jak i na duszy - goiła się, wolniej lub szybciej i wreszcie zabliźniała. Niektórych jednak nawet upływ czasu nie potrafił uleczyć w pełni - i Jūshirō Ukitake podejrzewał, że taką właśnie ranę wciąż nosił w sercu Izuru Kira. Wielu uznałoby pewnie, że tym, który ją zadał, był Gin Ichimaru, ale Ukitake dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że podobne stwierdzenie nie byłoby prawdą.

Za rozdarte serce Kiry w pełni odpowiadało Soul Society. Jūshirō Ukitake wiedział o tym i miał niezbitą pewność, że Kyōraku także jest tego świadom. Dlatego obydwaj tak bardzo starali się wspierać młodego kapitana, chcąc choćby w niewielkim stopniu wynagrodzić mu krzywdy, jakich doznał on - i jego poprzedni kapitan, Gin Ichimaru.

- Chociaż... - podjął dość niespodziewanie Kyōraku po chwili ciszy. - Ostatnimi czasy miałem wrażenie, jakby naprawdę miał się lepiej. Wydawał się wręcz... entuzjastyczny, na swój sposób oczywiście. Zupełnie jakby przebudził się z jakiegoś letargu...

- Nie wiem, Shunsui... - Jūshirō potrząsnął głową, wzdychając cicho. Izuru Kira jak nikt inny potrafił skrywać swe prawdziwe uczucia pod maską codziennej uprzejmości. - Po tym wszystkim, co musiał wycierpieć...

Shunshui Kyōraku poklepał go po plecach, tym razem z większym wyczuciem niż poprzednio.

- Nie spisuj dnia na straty przed zachodem słońca - rzucił pocieszającym tonem. - Kto wie, co się jeszcze może zdarzyć...

_Kto wie,_ pomyślał Ukitake, spoglądając na rzekę płonącą złotem i czerwienią. Być może Kyōraku miał rację. Ale sumienie, raz rozbudzone, nie dawało mu spokoju.

* * *

- Kapitanie Kira! Kapitanie Kira! - dobiegło gdzieś zza jego pleców. Izuru Kira, kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału Gotei 13, odwrócił głowę. Na końcu alejki stał jego porucznik, Hanatarō Yamada. Wyglądał na mocno zdyszanego i jeszcze bardziej zaaferowanego. Kira zmrużył oczy.

- Coś się stało, Yamada-san?

Hanatarō, widząc, że kapitan go dostrzegł, przydreptał nieśmiało bliżej.

- Nic takiego, kapitanie Kira - zaprzeczył szybko. Kira zauważył, że oczy i nos Yamady były podejrzanie zaczerwienione. - Pomyślałem tylko... że jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić... na święto i w ogóle... to może... apsik! - głośne kichnięcie przerwało nieskładny potok wymowy Hanatarō i Izuru Kira wiedział już, skąd wziął się czerwony nos.

- Przeziębiłeś się, Yamada-san? - zapytał, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Może powinieneś najpierw zajrzeć do Oddziału Czwartego...

- Niee - pokręcił głową Hanatarō, uśmiechając się, by pokryć zmieszanie, wywołane okazaną przez Kirę troską. - To nic takiego, kapitanie. Ja tylko... po prostu... mam alergię - dokończył, czerwieniąc się i poprawiając zdobiący jego włosy wianuszek z białych fiołków.

Kira nieomal się uśmiechnął. Często miał na to ochotę w obecności swojego porucznika; jednak bynajmniej nie dlatego, że ten budził w nim śmieszność. Sam wiedział aż nadto dobrze, jak bardzo mogą ranić wypowiadane półgłosem docinki i drwiące spojrzenia, i nigdy nie odważyłby się potraktować w podobny sposób kogoś innego. Tym bardziej, gdy ów ktoś, tak jak Hanatarō Yamada, wcale na takie traktowanie nie zasługiwał. Jego porucznik w oczach postronnych mógł być tylko słabym tchórzem, ale nie dla Kiry. Niegdysiejszy porucznik, a obecnie kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego jednego w życiu nauczył się z pewnością - nikogo nie należało oceniać po pozorach. Hanatarō mógł sprawiać wrażenie nic nie wartego słabeusza, ale bywały chwile, gdy w ogniu walki wykazywał więcej siły ducha niż ci, którzy wcześniej z niego szydzili.

Czasem zaś nawet słaby tchórz mógł jedną odważną decyzją odwrócić los bitwy. Izuru Kira wiedział o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Spuścił wzrok. Na twarzy czuł ciepło późnopopołudniowego słońca. Jak wówczas, gdy w ruinach fałszywej Karakury Gin Ichimaru powrócił znienacka do jego życia, by po chwili zniknąć ponownie, wywróciwszy je do góry nogami. Jak wówczas, gdy jego kapitan, oczyszczony już z piętna zdrajcy, wydawał ostatnie tchnienie na jego rękach. Jak wówczas, gdy Kira odkrył w jego sypialni tomik własnych wierszy i zapłakał gorzko, przypominając sobie, co znaczy czuć... a potem ruszył przed siebie nowo odkrytą drogą, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Po raz kolejny tego popołudnia przesunął palcami po wciąż nagrzanym kamieniu, po czym uniósł głowę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wianku, zdobiącym skronie Hanatarō. Yamada zauważył to.

- To od kapitan Unohany - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, a na jego policzki ponownie wystąpił rumieniec. - Była przekonana, że fiołki nie będą mnie uczulać, ale ja chyba jestem uczulony na wszyst-...

- Wierzysz w to, Hanatarō? W to, że jeśli takiego wieczoru jak dziś ktoś wyłowi wianek, który puścisz na wodę, to jest ci przeznaczony na całą wieczność?

Kira sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wypowiada te słowa na głos; uświadomił mu to dopiero zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Hanatarō Yamady. Uciekł wzrokiem, czując, że się czerwieni.

- Przepraszam, Yamada-san - wyszeptał. - Nie zamierzałem o to pytać...

- N-nic nie szkodzi, kapitanie - zapewnił gorliwie Hanatarō. - I... I j-ja - zająknął się lekko. - Ja chyba chciałbym, żeby tak było...

Izuru Kira zamrugał, zdumiony, po czym odwrócił ku niemu twarz. Jego porucznik uśmiechał się niepewnie.

- T-to znaczy... - podjął, czując na sobie spojrzenie swojego kapitana. - T-to... T-to bardzo piękne... prawda? J-jak w bajce...

_Jak w bajce..._

Kira spojrzał w górę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy niebo z błękitnego stało się złocistoczerwone. Zachodzące słońce otulało wszystko wokół swym ciepłym światłem, łagodziło krawędzie, nadając temu miejscu pozór przyjaznego, a nawet przytulnego. Czas wydawał się nie mieć tu znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko wieczność.

Wieczność... Przeznaczony na wieczność.

Jak w bajce.

_Nigdy nie lubiłeś smutnych zakończeń, kapitanie..._

_"Następnym razem upleć i dla mnie."_

Kira drgnął na wspomnienie tych słów, czując, jak palce zaciskają się mocniej na przedmiocie, który trzymał w dłoni.

Wianek. Najprostszy w świecie wianek ze stokrotek.

Taki sam jak owego pamiętnego wieczoru.

- Ojej, kapitanie... - usłyszał nagle i spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Hanatarō przyglądał mu się z mieszaniną ciekawości i onieśmielenia. - Od... od kogo to?

- Nie od, ale dla... - poprawił cicho Kira. - Daj mi jeszcze chwilę, Yamada-san... dobrze?

Hanatarō Yamada wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale skinął głową.

- Tak jest, kapitanie - odparł i cofnął się o kilka kroków, by przysiąść na jednym ze sporych kamieni okalających ścieżkę. Kira chwilę patrzył za nim, po czym na powrót odwrócił się ku kamiennemu obeliskowi, na którym wyryto znaki, znane mu aż nadto dobrze.

Przesunął po nich palcami.

_Ichimaru. Gin._ A poniżej znak Trzeciego Oddziału i przypominający słońce, stylizowany kwiat nagietka.

Byli na cmentarzu w Seireitei. A Izuru Kira stał właśnie przed grobem swojego kapitana.

Ukląkł. W dłoniach wciąż trzymał wianek ze stokrotek - podobnie jak przed rokiem, gdy trzymał go po raz pierwszy, i jak odtąd miał trzymać co roku, w każdy sobótkowy wieczór, w tym właśnie miejscu.

_"Następnym razem upleć i dla mnie."_

Zacisnął powieki, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Nie czuł już rozpaczy - jedynie ów słodko-gorzki smutek, jaki rodzi niezmierzona tęsknota.

Przeznaczony na wieczność.

A dusza shinigami jest nieśmiertelna.

_Znów się spotkamy, kapitanie..._

Izuru Kira, kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, uśmiechnął się przez łzy i po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu dni był to uśmiech płynący prosto z serca.

Spotkają się. Cóż znaczyło tych kilka pokoleń wobec całej wieczności...

Kira uniósł głowę i raz jeszcze spojrzał na wyryty na nagrobku napis. A potem złożył u jego stóp wianek ze stokrotek.

- Tak jak prosiłeś... Kapitanie.

Wstał; kątem oka spostrzegł, że także Hanatarō podniósł się ze swojego głazu i czekał nań teraz, rozglądając się wokół ciekawym, choć nieco ostrożnym wzrokiem. Kira podszedł do niego.

- Możemy iść, Yamada-san - powiedział, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - Przepraszam, że kazałem ci czekać.

Hanatarō Yamada niemal podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu.

- T-to nic, kapitanie... i... i p-przepraszam, kapitanie, trochę się zamyśliłem i... apsik!

Kira roześmiał się cicho, ale następne słowa, które wypowiedział były poważne.

- Nie przepraszaj za wszystko, co robisz... Yamada-san.

Hanatarō zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Chwilę milczeli obaj.

- Dziwne - powiedział w końcu cicho Hanatarō. - Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to strasznie ponure miejsce... i za nic nie chciałem tu przychodzić, a tutaj... tutaj jest tak...

Urwał. Izuru Kira, kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, przypatrywał mu się, zaskoczony.

- Kapitan Unohana miała rację - podjął tymczasem Hanatarō Yamada. - Zawsze mi mówiła, że tego miejsca boją się tylko ci, którzy... którzy... - zająknął się.

- Którzy noszą rozpacz w sercu... - dokończył na pół świadomie Kira, oglądając się przez ramię. Grób Gina Ichimaru tonął w blasku przedwieczornego słońca.

- W-właśnie tak! - potwierdził ochoczo Hanatarō, po czym zamrugał zdziwiony. - Ale... skąd...

- Też byłem w Oddziale Czwartym, Yamada-san - wyjaśnił. - A kapitan Unohana... jest bardzo mądrą osobą.

- O tak! - przytaknął gorliwie jego porucznik, a niegdyś siódmy oficer Oddziału Czwartego, po czym podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. - Ummm... - zaczął niepewnie. - Kapitanie...?

- Tak, Yamada-san?

- Ummm... to jest... proszę wybaczyć mi śmiałość i... ummm... ale... - Hanatarō zawahał się na chwilę. - B-bardzo... Bardzo pan za nim tęskni, prawda, kapitanie? - wykrztusił wreszcie.

Kira obejrzał się, zdumiony do granic. Tego pytania się nie spodziewał.

Przygryzł wargi.

- Bardzo - odparł wreszcie szczerze, choć wiedział, że słowo to nigdy nie zdoła w pełni oddać tego, jak naprawdę się czuł.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Hanatarō Yamada obdarzył go jednym ze swych najbardziej krzepiących uśmiechów.

- Ale... nie jest pan już sam, kapitanie.

Kira zamrugał, a potem uśmiechnął się ponownie. Optymizm Hanatarō naprawdę bywał zaraźliwy.

- Wiem - odparł i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie było to jedynie puste słowo. Obejrzał się raz jeszcze na grób Gina Ichimaru i uczuł dziwne ciepło w sercu. Miał wrażenie, że słońce, mimo późnej pory, przygrzewało mocniej niż dotąd, a unoszący się w powietrzu zapach trawy i kwiatów - zapach lata - stał się bardziej intensywny.

Odetchnął głęboko. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że ta chwila stanie się i jego udziałem.

Doczekał kresu rozpaczy. I nie był sam.

Spojrzał w ciemniejące powoli niebo.

- Chodźmy, Yamada-san.

Hanatarō uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Tak jest!

* * *

Słońce niemal już zaszło, a na brzegu rzeki zapłonęły pierwsze ogniska, gdy Shunsui Kyōraku pociągnął go za rękaw. Jūshirō Ukitake podniósł wzrok znad wianka, który zaczął splatać dla zabicia czasu i spojrzał we wskazanym przez przyjaciela kierunku.

W półmroku, gdzieniegdzie tylko przetykanym jeszcze czerwienią, nad brzegiem rzeki zalśniło śnieżnobiałe, kapitańskie haori. Z czarnym symbolem Oddziału Trzeciego na plecach.

Ukitake zamarł z ręką uniesioną w połowie gestu. Kyōraku uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- A nie mówiłem? - mruknął.

Jūshirō spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale w duchu wciąż się obawiał, że radość przyjaciela była cokolwiek przedwczesna. Niewątpliwie to, że Kira w ogóle zjawił się nad rzeką, było faktem godnym odnotowania - jednak marne to było pocieszenie, jeśli cały wieczór znów miał przesiedzieć, niezauważony przez nikogo.

Odłożył wianek, gotów wstać i choćby powitać młodego kapitana, ale Shunsui przytrzymał go za ramię.

- Przypatrz mu się uważnie, Juu - powiedział.

Ukitake przyjrzał się - i zamrugał ze zdumieniem. Coś się zmieniło w samej postawie Izuru Kiry - znikło zwykłe przygarbienie ramion, zupełnie jakby ktoś zdjął ciążące na nich brzemię; głowę trzymał wysoko i wyglądał...

Dumnie?

- Kapitan... - westchnął z podziwem Shunsui Kyōraku. - Niech mnie... prawdziwy kapitan...

Jūshirō Ukitake skinął powoli głową, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od szczupłej sylwetki Kiry. Skąd wzięła się ta nagła zmiana?

Kyōraku szturchnął go łokciem, wskazując gdzieś na lewo. Ukitake zerknął w tamtą stronę i zobaczył dość niespodziewany obrazek - Tōshirō Hitsugaya, zauważywszy Kirę, po krótkim wahaniu zostawił na chwilę Hinamori i ruszył w jego stronę. Kira wydawał się nieco zaskoczony okazaną mu atencją - nie byłby sobą, gdyby było inaczej - ale odpowiedział na powitanie z uśmiechem - prawdziwym uśmiechem! - i najwyraźniej zgodził się przystać do kompanii. Po krótkiej rozmowie cała grupka, w której znaleźli się też Hinamori i Hanatarō Yamada, nie odstępujący Kiry na krok, ruszyła wzdłuż brzegu, szukając miejsca, gdzie mogliby usiąść.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Przyjaźń Tōshirō z Izuru Kirą cieszyła go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Wiedział dobrze, że podczas bitwy o Karakurę ci dwaj na krótko skrzyżowali miecze, a Tōshirō Hitsugaya nieomal uznał Kirę za zdrajcę Soul Society. I choć jakiś czas po zwycięstwie Kyōraku przyniósł mu informację, że ta dwójka podobno się pojednała, to czym innym było jedynie usłyszeć, choćby od najbardziej zaufanej osoby, a czym innym - ujrzeć dowody na własne oczy.

- Hitsugaya-kun! Kira-kun! - zawołała, machając radośnie, mocno już podchmielona Matsumoto, gdy cała czwórka mijała jej rozweseloną gromadkę. - Moż-że się pr-rzyłączycie... Mies-sca mamy dos-sć, tylko s-sake s-się końc-zzy...

Izuru Kira zawahał się, ale kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego zdecydowanie pociągnął go za rękaw haori.

- Porozmawiamy jutro, Matsumoto - rzucił groźnie. - Z rana.

- Oj, Hitsugaya-kun - Rangiku Matsumoto zatrzepotała uroczo rzęsami. - Z-zaws-ze taki s-sztywny. A d-d-zisiaj s-święto...

Tōshirō Hitsugaya miał minę jak chmura gradowa.

- Matsumoto...!

- Rangiku-san ma rację, Hitsugaya-kun - odezwała się niespodziewanie Momo Hinamori, z niespotykaną jak na siebie śmiałością, biorąc go pod ramię. - Mamy święto... cieszmy się...

To powiedziawszy, Momo uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało - i tak uroczo, że stopiłaby serce Hitsugayi nawet, gdyby było ono z lodu.

- N-no dobrze - zgodził się niepewnie kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, a Jūshirō Ukitake powrócił wzrokiem do Kiry. Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego wpatrywał się w wieczorne niebo, na którym zapalały się już pierwsze gwiazdy. Jego twarz, po której błąkał się lekki uśmiech, tchnęła niesamowitym spokojem.

Ukitake westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy. Uczuł, że z serca spada mu wielki głaz.

Izuru Kira zostawił za sobą rozpacz. I powrócił do światła.

Za plecami Jūshirō Shunsui Kyōraku zaśmiał się cicho, klepnął go w ramię.

- Ulżyło ci, stary gruźliku? - zagadnął ciepło.

- A żebyś wiedział. - Ukitake uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym rzucił chytrze okiem na Kyōraku. - Heeej, Kira-kun, Hitsugaya-kun! Może dołączycie do nas? Gwarantuję wam, że Shunsui nie wypił dzisiaj ani czarki!

- Juu! - burknął Kyōraku z udawanym wyrzutem. Ukitake roześmiał się.

- Zapraszamy - powtórzył. - Im większa kompania, tym weselej, prawda, Shunsui?

- Owszem, owszem - przyznał Shunsui Kyōraku głosem znawcy. - Szczególnie gdy - tu posłał promienny uśmiech Hinamori - są w niej tak piękne i urocze damy.

Momo Hinamori, obecnie dowódca oddziałów kidō, zarumieniła się jak piwonia, a Hitsugaya zatrzymał się w pół kroku, spoglądając nieufnie.

Kira za to podszedł bliżej.

- Chętnie się przyłączymy - odparł, skłaniając lekko głowę. - Prawda, Hinamori-san? Hitsugaya-san?

Tōshirō Hitsugaya wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą - Ukitake nigdy nie mógł pojąć, czemu młody kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego stawał się taki spięty w towarzystwie jego i Kyōraku - ale wreszcie skinął głową. Jūshirō miał prawo podejrzewać, że proszące spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Hinamori odegrało tu znaczącą rolę.

Usiedli na trawie. Hanatarō Yamada momentalnie zapatrzył się w gwiazdy; Hitsugaya starał się zachować pewną odległość od Hinamori, a Kira wyglądał, jakby znajdował się w innym czasie i miejscu.

- Myślisz nad nowym wierszem, kapitanie Kira? - zapytał przyjaźnie Ukitake, chcąc jakoś zacząć rozmowę.

Kira zarumienił się lekko.

- Możliwe - przyznał ostrożnie - że znów wrócę do pisania. Szczególnie że... - potoczył ręką wokoło.

Jūshirō Ukitake uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

- Miło mi to słyszeć - odparł, bez fałszywego pochlebstwa.

Kira odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem, po czym rozejrzał się wokół.

- A gdzie Kotetsu-san i Kotsubaki-san? - zapytał. - Czyżby nie przyszli?

Ukitake roześmiał się, zmieszany nieco.

- Ależ przyszli, przyszli - zapewnił szybko. - Tylko że...

- Nie mają pojęcia, że tu jesteś - dokończył za niego Shunsui. - Inaczej kazaliby ci zostać w łóżku.

- Pewnie tak - przyznał Ukitake z szerokim uśmiechem, zerkając porozumiewawczo na Kirę. - Musisz darować kapitanowi Kyōraku jego podły nastrój, kapitanie Kira - dodał z przesadną powagą. - Dostał dzisiaj arbuza...

- Arbuza? - rozmarzył się nagle Hitsugaya. - Lubię arbuzy...

- Mój nieoceniony przyjaciel miał na myśli kosza, Hitsugaya-kun - mruknął Shunsui. - Nie moja wina, że Nanao-chan jest...

- Inteligentną, młodą osóbką? - dokończył Ukitake z miną skończonego niewiniątka.

- Juu!

Roześmiali się cicho: wszyscy, nawet Kira, co Jūshirō zauważył z niemałym zadowoleniem. Kyōraku nasunął kapelusz na czoło.

- I zostałem bez wianka - mruknął niby to żałośnie. - Biedny, samotny, porzucony ja. A Ukitake ma dwa i nawet się nie podzieli...

- Kira-kun też nie ma wianka... - zauważyła cicho Hinamori. Shunsui Kyōraku uniósł rondo kapelusza.

- A niech mnie, faktycznie! - rzucił, podejrzanie radośnie. - Hej, gdzie twój wianek, kapitanie Kira? Wierzyć się nie chce, że żadna panna nie zawiesiła na tobie spojrzenia...

Ukitake syknął cicho, próbując go uciszyć. Shunsui wkraczał właśnie na bardzo grząski grunt. Ale Kira jedynie uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Ja już znalazłem swoje przeznaczenie - odpowiedział.

Jūshirō Ukitake drgnął na dźwięk tych słów, nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, rozległ się kolejny głos, którego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał.

- Miło cię widzieć w tak dobrej formie, kapitanie Kira - powiedziała z godnością Nanao Ise, porucznik Oddziału Ósmego. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, kiedy w ogóle zjawiła się nad rzeką. - Kapitanie Ukitake, kapitanie Hitsugaya - skłoniła się uprzejmie. Na ciemnych, upiętych w urzędniczy kok włosach miała uroczy wianuszek z groszków. - Hinamori-san... Poruczniku Yamada...

- Nanao-ch...san - poprawił się szybko Ukitake, odpowiadając na ukłon. - Miło, że zechciałaś do nas dołączyć.

- Skończyłam trochę wcześniej i pomyślałam, że przyjdę chociaż na chwilę. - Nanao uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. - Wieczór jest taki ciepły...

- Nanao-chan! - nie wytrzymał Shunsui Kyōraku, który dotąd jedynie przyglądał się z osłupieniem. - Nanao-chan, proszę, przestań się zachowywać, jakby mnie tu nie było! Nanao-chaaaaaan!

Nanao Ise westchnęła cicho.

- Przepraszam na chwilę - rzuciła uprzejmie do Ukitake, po czym pewnym krokiem podeszła do Kyōraku. Wyglądała bardzo... zasadniczo.

- Nanao-chan! - rozpromienił się Shunsui. - Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, Nanao-ch-...

- Ręce przy sobie, kapitanie - ucięła surowo Nanao. - Bo jeszcze zmienię zdanie - dodała, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem nasadziła na kapelusz Kyōraku trzymany w dłoni wianek z irysów.

- Nanao-chan...!

- Mowy nie ma. - Porucznik Oddziału Ósmego odwróciła się na pięcie i usiadła na trawie pomiędzy Kirą i Hinamori. Kyōraku westchnął żałośnie, ale Ukitake wiedział dobrze, że tak naprawdę jest bardziej niż zadowolony.

Uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że - choć podobno takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w bajkach - każde z nich dostało swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Przeniósł wzrok na Kirę, który rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo, i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Rany goiły się i zabliźniały. A czasem... czasem nawet blizny niosły z sobą nadzieję.

Ukitake popatrzył na gwiazdy. Naprawdę było co świętować.


	20. Przedświt

**~20~  
Przedświt**

This love - make me believe that you're the one  
Never give up - our day has come

I never felt that this could happen to me  
So many lonely days and nights  
I never knew that you were waiting for me  
Hope was out of sight

This love - I'll never throw it all away  
Now that you're in my life to stay

- Judas Priest,"New beginnings"

* * *

_Światło..._

_Światło wypełnia pokój, złotą plamą kładzie się na kołdrze, otacza migotliwą aureolą siedzącą przy jego łóżku ciemnowłosą postać. Na zewnątrz trwa letnie popołudnie, wypełnione zapachem drzew cytrynowych._

_Nie czuje strachu - choć każdy oddech zbliża go do nieuniknionego. To jedynie kolejna granica, którą musi pokonać..._

_Ciepło słońca na policzku. Ciepło dłoni zaciśniętej na jego własnej. Ból gaśnie... wszystko gaśnie... Pozostaje odblask złota po wewnętrznej stronie powiek niczym wspomnienie czyichś drogich mu oczu._

_"Jestem o krok bliżej."_

_Umiera._

* * *

Otworzył oczy. Przed sobą ujrzał fosforyzujące cyfry budzika, stojącego na nocnym stoliku. Szósta czterdzieści osiem. Dwanaście minut przed czasem. Znowu.

Westchnął cicho, przewracając się na wznak i wracając myślami do tego, o czym śnił. To był ostatni z całej serii dziwnych snów, jakie miewał od pewnego czasu. W niektórych walczył - zwycięsko - z potworami o najróżniejszych kształtach, w dłoni dzierżąc miecz o hakowato wygiętej klindze. W innych przechadzał się - samotnie lub w otoczeniu towarzyszy, których znał i którzy byli mu bliscy, choćby po przebudzeniu nie pamiętał ich imion - ulicami starodawnego miasta, w którego centrum wznosiło się urwiste wzgórze. Niekiedy miał na sobie czarny strój z przypominającym słońce symbolem na rękawie, czasem - i w tych snach wydawał się sobie starszy - nosił też biały płaszcz z czarnym znakiem liczby "trzy" na plecach.

W ostatnim zaś... W ostatnim śnie umierał, a mimo to nie sposób było go uznać za koszmar - nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej wizja nie była aż tak wyraźna jak dzisiejszej nocy.

Niezależnie jednak, o czym opowiadał sen, po każdym budził się z uczuciem niezmierzonej tęsknoty za czymś nieokreślonym, a zarazem nieopisanie ważnym... ale nie dziś. Tym razem, jak nagle sobie uświadomił, czuł raczej coś na kształt... wyczekiwania?

Nie zdążył dłużej się nad tym zastanowić - ostry dźwięk budzika wyrwał go z rozmyślań. _Sny będą musiały zaczekać_, zdecydował, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo. Teraz należało zająć się rzeczywistością...

Podniósł się z łóżka. Roleta na oknie była zaciągnięta i w pokoju panował półmrok, choć słońce musiało wstać już jakiś czas temu. _O ile akurat nie zbiera się na deszcz_, pomyślał kwaśno. W końcu przez cały poprzedni wieczór padało...

Postąpił krok do przodu - i nieomal przewrócił na czymś, co okazało się być porzuconym na podłodze ołówkiem. Zaklął cicho, ganiąc się w duchu za podobne bałaganiarstwo, po czym podniósł przedmiot i zmarszczył brwi.

A tak. Znów rysował do późna... Hmmm...

Rozejrzał się, odnajdując wzrokiem szkicownik, również porzucony na podłodze (_Na podłodze!_, zawyło wniebogłosy jego umiłowanie porządku). Potrząsnął głową z westchnieniem, podnosząc zeszyt. Znów opuścił lekcję. Doprawdy, jak tak dalej pójdzie...

Przerzucił parę stron, zapełnionych mniej lub bardziej udanymi szkicami, przedstawiającymi głównie ludzi i kwiaty. Rysunki, musiał przyznać, nie były znowuż takie złe - a mimo to nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że nie angażuje się w zajęcia tak, jak powinien.

I właściwie nie dotyczyło to jedynie lekcji rysunku...

Już miał odłożyć szkicownik, gdy spomiędzy stronic wysunęło się kilka luźnych kartek. Chwycił je odruchowo, nim opadły na łóżko - po czym niemal natychmiast się zarumienił, spojrzawszy na pierwszą z nich.

Ze szkicu uśmiechała się do niego psotnie szczupła twarz o oczach zmrużonych w wąskie szparki; na czoło opadały niesforne kosmyki włosów. Włosy były srebrne - ale tego szkic nie uwzględniał.

Zwalczył ochotę, by zgnieść papier w kulkę i cisnąć w kąt pokoju. Bądź co bądź, byłoby to mocno dziecinne - a on miał dwadzieścia dwa lata. Był dorosły...

Odrzucił blok oraz szkice na łóżko i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki. Jednak pomimo usilnych prób skupienia myśli na tu i teraz, wspomnienie tamtego figlarnego, lisiego uśmiechu wciąż nie chciało go opuścić.

I skutecznie rozpraszało.

_Tu i teraz_, nakazał sobie kategorycznie, wchodząc pod prysznic. Mimo to...

Tydzień, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy odkręcał wodę. Minął tydzień, odkąd...

* * *

_Spóźnił się. Mówiąc szczerze, bardziej spóźnić się nie dało - gdy zdyszany, przemoknięty i cokolwiek ubłocony (co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby w tę ulewę jechać ROWEREM?), dotarł wreszcie na miejsce zajęć, jego grupa opuszczała już budynek. Nie wiedzieć czemu, szczególnie dziewczęta wydawały się czymś podekscytowane - szeptały do siebie bardziej gorączkowo niż zazwyczaj, a większość z nich miała rumieniec na policzkach._

_Nie to, by zwykł zastanawiać się nad uniesieniami koleżanek - wydawało mu się to zbytnim wścibstwem - ale tym razem zmarszczył brwi, biegnąc korytarzem. Czym właściwie mieli się zajmować na dzisiejszej lekcji...?_

_Pochłonięty rozmyślaniami nie zauważył kolejnej osoby, nadchodzącej z przeciwka - do momentu, gdy było już za późno. Zarył nosem w miękki materiał marynarki i niemal stracił równowagę - ale mocne dłonie w porę chwyciły jego ramiona. Poczuł nikły zapach wody kolońskiej i w jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z niezręczności sytuacji. Cofnął się raptownie._

_- Najmocniej przepraszam - wyrzucił z siebie czym prędzej, gnąc się w ukłonie. - Zajęcia... To jest, śpieszyłem się i... - zaczął z potrzeby wytłumaczenia się i zaraz urwał z poczuciem, że robi z siebie durnia. Zachowywał się jak uczeń podstawówki..._

_- Ajajaj, upolowałem zmokłą kurę - usłyszał i wyprostował się. Nieznajomy przyglądał mu się zmrużonymi oczyma, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat, a jednak jego włosy miały niespotykany srebrzysty odcień. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek taki widział._

_- Musi ta grzywka - ciągnął mężczyzna tonem, w którym pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. - Spadnie taka na oczy i zaraz ryms, katastrofa, a?_

_Poczuł, że się rumieni, tymczasem nieznajomy dość bezceremonialnie odgarnął mu z czoła niesforny element uczesania i założył za ucho. Jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył._

_- Niedobrze tak latać na oślep - oznajmił z przekonaniem. - Jeszcze cię coś capnie znienacka zza węgła i co wtedy?_

_Co należało odpowiedzieć? Nie miał pojęcia. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z traktowaniem tak bezpośrednim - i tak, hmm, nietypowo przychylnym - na dokładkę ze strony kogoś zupełnie obcego. Spuścił wzrok._

_-Ja... Ummm... - Do licha, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć? Jeszcze raz przeprosić? Podziękować za radę, choć brzmiała dość... oryginalnie? Niech to..._

_- No, uważaj na siebie - rzucił beztrosko mężczyzna, wykorzystując jego zawahanie, by w chwilę potem znów ruszyć przed siebie. - Pa-pa! - dodał jeszcze wyraźnie zadowolonym tonem, nim zniknął za rogiem, pozostawiając go osłupiałego i kapiącego na podłogę pośrodku korytarza._

_Z odrętwienia wyrwał go kobiecy głos. Słysząc własne nazwisko, obejrzał się i w półotwartych drzwiach pobliskiej sali zobaczył nauczycielkę, opiekującą się ich grupą. Zdobył się na słaby uśmiech. Prawdziwa pasjonatka - a przy tym miła i wyrozumiała kobieta. Przynajmniej nie rzucała niczym w spóźnialskich podopiecznych, jak zwykł to czynić prowadzący zajęcia literackie..._

_Otwierał już usta, by usprawiedliwić się za kolejną nieobecność - ale nauczycielka go ubiegła._

_- Jaka szkoda, że nie zdołałeś dziś przyjść - stwierdziła z wyraźnym żalem. - Mamy nowego modela... szalenie fascynujący człowiek. Przed chwilą wyszedł, musiałeś się z nim minąć..._

_Był w połowie uprzejmego skinienia głową - w myślach wciąż układał przeprosiny i słowa kobiety nie w pełni do niego docierały - gdy sens jej ostatniej wypowiedzi uderzył go jak obuchem._

_"Nowy model..."_

_"Musiałeś się z nim minąć..."_

_"Przed chwilą..."_

_O nie. Nie. Niemożliwe..._

_A niech to... Ależ wpadł._

* * *

_Cóż, miał w końcu prawo czuć się zaskoczony_, pomyślał, zakręcając wodę i sięgając po ręcznik, by wytrzeć włosy. Właściwie sam nie był pewien, czy pośród jego uczuć przeważał wówczas szok, wywołany samą tą informacją, czy ulga z tytułu spóźnienia. Nawet teraz robiło mu się nieswojo na myśl o tym, że srebrnowłosy nieznajomy miałby im pozować - nawet zapięty pod szyję.

Poczuł, że ponownie oblewa się rumieńcem i zbeształ się za to w duchu. _Daj spokój, chyba się w nim nie zadurzyłeś?_

Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Co wszakże, dziwnym trafem, nie przeszkadzało mu sporządzać coraz to nowych szkiców z nowym, hmmm, modelem ich grupy w roli głównej. O ile pamiętał, na kilku z nich przyodział go nawet w stroje rodem ze swoich snów - i ku swemu zdumieniu musiał przyznać, że efekt był zaskakująco dobry.

Bo też, gwoli ścisłości, nieznajomy dał mu aż nadto okazji do uważnego przyjrzenia się swojej fizjonomii. Od czasu tamtego niefortunnego zderz-... spotkania w korytarzu, natykał się nań nieomal przy każdej sposobności: w metrze, bibliotece, sklepie dla plastyków... ba, na basenie nawet (naszła go wówczas refleksja, że wbrew pozorom sam nie znalazł się jeszcze na granicy anoreksji).

Mogłoby więc wydawać się naturalne, że stał się tematem jego prac - ale tak nie było. Nawet wziąwszy pod uwagę powyższe okoliczności, nie była to wszak jedyna osoba, jaką widywał na co dzień - a innych jakoś ostatnio nie rysował...

Wzdrygnął się z zimna i zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili stoi nago na mokrych kafelkach. Jeśli chciał nabawić się kataru, to był właśnie na najlepszej drodze...

_Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną_, upomniał się zdecydowanie. _Przestań się zachowywać jak zakochana gimnazjalistka..._

Wróć. Czy naprawdę właśnie to pomyślał...?

Przygryzł wargi, energicznie zabierając się do wycierania (i próbując nie zważać na fakt, że policzki płonęły mu żywym ogniem). Nie ma co... Albo niespodziewanie znalazł swoją życiową inspirację, albo z wolna zaczynał wariować - przy czym druga opcja wydawała mu się znacznie bardziej prawdopodobna.

Odwiesił ręcznik, wciągnął z westchnieniem spodnie, po czym spojrzał sceptycznie w lustro nad umywalką. Czy raczej: spróbował spojrzeć, bo jego grzywka akurat skorzystała z okazji, by zsunąć się na lewe oko, skutecznie przesłaniając widok. Odruchowo spróbował odgarnąć ją z czoła, ale bez rezultatu - kosmyk ani myślał grzecznie tkwić za uchem, uparcie powracając do położenia, w którym maksymalnie ograniczał pole widzenia.

Uśmiechnął się, cokolwiek zrezygnowany. Chwilami naprawdę odnosił wrażenie, że jego włosy żyły własnym życiem - jakiekolwiek próby ich ujarzmienia ostatecznie kończyły się niepowodzeniem, a już grzywka zdecydowanie wiodła prym pod tym względem. Aż dziw, że do tej pory ani razu się przez nią nie przewrócił, jak to sugerował nieznajomy...

Znowu...!

Do licha, skąd brały się te myśli? I skąd ów dziwny nastrój tego ranka?

Odetchnął głęboko, opierając obie dłonie na umywalce, przymknął oczy. Tu i teraz - słowa powtarzane jak mantra każdego dnia. Czy jeszcze skuteczne? W takich chwilach, jak ta, sam już nie był pewien...

Zacisnął mocniej powieki. Jakkolwiek by nie było, z całą pewnością nie miał w tej chwili czasu na podobne rozważania. Czekał go długi i - wszystko na to wskazywało - pracowity dzień. Jeśli nie zamierzał się spóźnić także i tym razem, stanowczo powinien się pośpieszyć.

Umył zęby, po czym, wkładając po drodze koszulę, przeszedł do kuchni na śniadanie.

* * *

Na blacie pod oknem leżała persymonka. Bardzo pomarańczowa, bardzo dorodna persymonka - jedyna plama koloru w dość bezbarwnej kuchni. Widząc ją, w pierwszej chwili aż przystanął - po czym w pełni świadomie skierował się w przeciwną stronę pomieszczenia, pozornie całą swoją uwagę poświęcając nastawieniu wody na herbatę. Próby zignorowania owocu spełzły jednak na niczym - był tam, ze swoją lśniącą, pomarańczową skórką, szypułką i całą resztą. I, z bliżej niewyjaśnionych powodów, zaczynało to wytrącać go z równowagi. Gdy nieomal zaciął się w palec przy próbie pokrojenia pomidora - że też musiał wyglądać tak podobnie do tego paskudztwa - nie wytrzymał, odłożył nóż i pewnym krokiem podszedł do okna.

Persymonka leżała na swoim miejscu - i gdyby nie była tylko owocem, można by odnieść wrażenie, że próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Trącił ją nieufnie szczupłym palcem. Nie lubił persymonek - ba, nie znosił ich - i w zasadzie nie bardzo umiał powiedzieć czemu. _Kto wie, może to jakiś uraz z poprzedniego życia_, pomyślał, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Pozostawało wszakże pytanie, po co w ogóle nabył to coś, skoro szanse na zjedzenie owocu były bliskie zeru.

Ściągnął brwi. Wczoraj wieczorem poszedł do całodobowego, bo skończył mu się ryż i...

* * *

_- Nie ma, rozumiesz. Ani śladu suszonych. Prażonych też nie. I co ja mam, biedny, teraz począć?_

_Znał ten głos; czuł, że rozpoznałby go wszędzie, choć słyszał go wcześniej tylko raz. Dlatego właśnie nie podniósł głowy, z uporem przebierając w skrzynce z marchewką._

_- Takie marchewki na przykład - dobiegło go ze znacznie bliższej odległości. Przełknął ślinę. - Marchewki też są w porządku... Bardzo dużo mają tych tam, zdrowych... cosiów. I świetnie, świetnie robią na koloryt - ale nic nie może się równać z suszoną persymonką... A tu "przykro mi, nie prowadzimy sprzedaży" i z deseru nici. Przynajmniej świeżych mają pod dostatkiem..._

_Odważył się niepostrzeżenie zerknąć w bok (to była jedna z niewielu sytuacji, w których grzywka naprawdę się przydawała). Nie pomylił się; srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zręcznie wybierał ze stojącej obok skrzynki co ładniejsze ciemnopomarańczowe owoce i był najwyraźniej zdecydowany podzielić się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami. To z kolei wprawiało jego samego w niemałe zakłopotanie - raz, że nie podzielał entuzjazmu do persymonek, jakim zdawał się pałać nieznajomy, dwa, wciąż żywo pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie i... cóż, nie bardzo wiedział, jak i czy w ogóle powinien się odezwać. Prawdę mówiąc, najchętniej dyskretnie by się wycofał - ale takiej możliwości niestety nie miał..._

_Zamrugał raptownie, gdy pod nos podsunięto mu znienacka okazałą persymonkę. Popatrzył oszołomiony na widniejącą tuż za nią uśmiechniętą twarz o bladej cerze. Od wcześniejszej persymonkowej przemowy z lekka zakręciło mu się w głowie, a teraz jeszcze i to..._

_- Znakomita odmiana - oznajmił mężczyzna tonem znawcy. - Powinieneś spróbować..._

* * *

Westchnął. Przyjął owoc - czy to dlatego, że był zbyt otumaniony na to, by się sprzeciwić, czy dlatego, że próba odmowy byłaby z jego strony mocno nieuprzejma. Dość, że persymonka leżała teraz w jego kuchni i wyglądała znacznie realniej niż wszystko w jej otoczeniu. Zabębnił palcami o blat. To też było zastanawiające. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej dopadało go poczucie, jakby otaczająca rzeczywistość była jedynie bladą marą, z której czym prędzej powinien się otrząsnąć. Kolejne dni zlewały się ze sobą, szare i nijakie, choć pozornie wypełnione aktywnością - podczas gdy nocą sny przenosiły go do świata pełnego barw i życia. Zupełnie jakby jego miejsce było gdzieś... tam, po drugiej stronie.

Zapatrzył się w okno, niewiele jednak dostrzegając - myślami błądził zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie przypominał sobie, by na jawie czuł się podobnie jak w którymkolwiek ze swoich snów... za wyjątkiem tych chwil, kiedy w pobliżu pojawiał się...

On.

Uczuł, że jego policzki znów barwi rumieniec, ale nie mógł się spierać z faktami. A srebrnowłosy nieznajomy o niepokojącym, figlarnym uśmiechu w rzeczy samej wydawał się znacznie bardziej... żywy niż otaczający go ludzie... niczym jedyna istota z krwi i kości wśród morza zjaw.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym, tknięty nagłym impulsem, chwycił owoc i uniósł do ust. Może... może jeśli go zje, zdoła zrozumieć coś więcej - jak gdyby persymonka mogła zadziałać odwrotnie do mitycznego jabłka granatu i być może przypomnieć mu o czymś, czego nie pamiętał i nawet nie był świadom...

Już miał zatopić zęby w lśniącej skórce - gdy jego wzrok padł na wiszący przy oknie kalendarz. Konkretniej zaś na kwadracik z dzisiejszą datą, na którym widniał opatrzony wykrzyknikiem napis "książki". Przez moment przyglądał mu się, nie rozumiejąc, aż wreszcie...

A niech to! Biblioteka! Czy naprawdę był aż tak rozkojarzony, że o tym zapomniał?

Niedbale odłożył persymonkę na blat; egzystencjalne rozważania sprzed chwili niemal natychmiast wywietrzały mu z głowy. Zerknął na zegar. Siódma trzydzieści dwie. Zajęcia zaczynał co prawda dopiero o dziewiątej, ale budynek biblioteki znajdował się, nie przesadzając, na przeciwnym końcu miasta. Rower odpadał; pozostawało jechać autobusem. Nie przepadał za tym, ale jedynie ta opcja dawała szansę, że zdąży na czas.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a był już gotów do wyjścia. Z zabraną, nie wiedzieć czemu, persymonką w torbie.

* * *

Ranek był pogodny - miła odmiana po kilku deszczowych dniach. Jedynym śladem wczorajszej ulewy były rozległe kałuże, lśniące w porannym słońcu. Zmrużył oczy. Światło miało ów szczególny złocisty odcień, charakterystyczny raczej dla późnego, letniego popołudnia niż dla kwietniowego poranka. W jakiś niezwykły sposób pasowało to jednak do pełnego radosnego podekscytowania nastroju, jaki towarzyszył mu od chwili przebudzenia.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio - i czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek - czuł się podobnie. W jego życiu niewiele było miejsca dla wzniosłych emocji; czas niemal całkowicie wypełniały mu studia (w tym roku planował zacząć drugi kierunek), dorywcza praca i liczne zajęcia dodatkowe. Tak zwane życie towarzyskie praktycznie dlań nie istniało; poza tym, by je prowadzić, potrzebowałby znajomych, a tymi również nie mógł się pochwalić. Rodzina zaś... cóż, nie była to dobra chwila do rozmyślań na ten temat. Mimo wszystko nie tęsknił - i zresztą nie w tym tkwił problem.

W jego życiu brakowało czegoś ważnego - i im bardziej starał się tę pustkę wypełnić, tym bardziej był jej świadom. Choć każdą minutę starał się wykorzystywać w stu procentach, przed sobą nie widział celu... nie miał żadnego marzenia, które pragnąłby zrealizować i które przyświecałoby jego decyzjom. Żył z dnia na dzień, tu i teraz - jak jakaś... poczwarka, która dopiero miała przemienić się w motyla (_Choć w jego wypadku_, pomyślał z właściwym sobie przekąsem, _byłaby to raczej ćma._).

Dzisiejszy ranek jednak różnił się od poprzednich. Choćby starał się to zignorować, nie opuszczało go poczucie, że nadciągała zmiana... coś miało się wydarzyć, a to niecodzienne złociste światło, które nadawało miastu pozór zawieszonego między dwoma światami, jedynie utwierdzało go w tym przekonaniu.

Nieoczekiwanie przypomniał sobie swój dzisiejszy sen, również skąpany w podobnym świetle. _O krok bliżej..._ O krok bliżej od czego...?

Usłyszał pisk opon i uskoczył na chodnik. Kierowca znacząco postukał się w czoło, ruchem głowy wskazał pobliski sygnalizator. Czerwone. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, klnąc przy tym w duchu. Przypadkowe samobójstwo raczej nie mieściło się w jego planach...

Co ciekawe, jak naraz sobie uświadomił, nie czuł nawet strachu. Nie dlatego, że nie bał się umrzeć - czuł po prostu, że to nie była jeszcze ta właściwa chwila...

Przewrócił oczyma. Doprawdy, szedł ulicą i zastanawiał się nad momentem własnej śmierci. Czy to było normalne?

Potrząsnął głową, powracając do chwili obecnej. Przystanek był tuż tuż, zaraz przy jednej z głównych arterii miasta. Szczęśliwie autobus zatrzymywał się zaraz koło biblioteki, dlatego zdecydował się właśnie na niego, nie na kolejkę, od której musiałby przejść ładny kawałek. Nie miał dziś czasu, choć - jak uświadomił sobie po raz kolejny - właściwie nie miało to takiego znaczenia, jak powinno. Zwykle starał się być obowiązkową osobą i czasami nawet łajał się w duchu za niedokładność, która cechowała niektóre jego poczynania, tymczasem dzisiaj zupełnie nie przejmował się, że może się spóźnić na zajęcia. Niby wypadł z domu jak oparzony, ale kiedy już szedł ulicą, miał wrażenie, że nogi niosą go gdzieś indziej, niż tylko do biblioteki naukowej.

Stanął pod wiatą, mrużąc oczy w odbitym od wczorajszych kropel świetle. Popatrzył na rozkład i zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie powinien czekać dłużej niż kilka minut. Jego myśl znów oderwała się od rzeczywistości i pomknęła w rejony, które widywał jedynie w snach. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, ale jednocześnie wypełnił go jakiś niezrozumiały spokój. Przez chwilę miał poczucie, że jest w stanie sięgnąć prawdy, która go niosła. Że jeszcze chwila, a pojmie, co było jedynie snem, a co jawą. Odruchowo sięgnął do torby, a jego palce dotknęły gładkiej skórki persymonki. Tym razem nie skrzywił się z niesmakiem - przeciwnie, poczuł nieznane dotąd ciepło, wypełniające nagle jego wnętrze. Persymonka... oznaczała... przypominała mu...

Lekki, a jednocześnie bardzo wyraźny zapach wody kolońskiej oderwał go od rozmyślań. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, tak głęboko był pogrążony w zadumie. Odwrócił głowę, tym razem spoglądając wprost. Oczywiście. Znajomy nieznajomy. Stał uśmiechnięty po drugiej stronie wiaty, pod pachą trzymając torbę. _Ani chybi persymonki,_ pomyślał z roztargnieniem, o wiele bardziej skupiając się na gwałtownym uniesieniu, jakie nagle go ogarnęło. Ciepło w piersi przybrało na sile. Co się z nim działo? Jeśli czegokolwiek był w życiu pewien, to tego, że nigdy jeszcze nie był do tego stopnia wyprowadzony z równowagi. I nie było to niemiłe uczucie, doszedł do wniosku; choć miał wrażenie, że w jego wnętrzu ścierają się dwie siły: logiczny niepokój i kompletnie niezrozumiała radość. Jego ręce drżały i musiał zacisnąć je w pięści. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli coś się zaraz nie wydarzy, stanie się z nim coś strasznego...

W atmosferę przytłumionej eteryczności, która towarzyszyła mu od przebudzenia, wdarł się odgłos rozdzierający rzeczywistość niemal namacalnie. Kierując się instynktem, gwałtownie oderwał wzrok od mężczyzny, choć - uświadomił sobie nagle - na kontemplacji jego twarzy mógłby spędzić całą wieczność, i popatrzył w stronę źródła dźwięku. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, chłonąc każdy szczegół scenerii. W stronę przystanku, niesiona siłą bezwładności, mknęła ciężarówka. O wiele za szybko i bez kontroli. Wcześniejszy odgłos był bezradną próbą zatrzymania pojazdu podjętą przez kierowcę, którego przerażoną twarz widział za szybą. Pojazd przechylił się na jeden bok i sunął nieubłaganie...

Świat zamarł, a czas przestał mieć znaczenie. Sekundy - teraz wiedział, że były to ostatnie sekundy jego życia - rozciągnęły się w nieskończoną skończoność. Dziwne, ale nie odczuwał strachu. Czy śmierć mogła być tak spokojna? Zupełnie jakby ktoś nad nią czuwał.

Widział ciężarówkę zbliżającą się centymetr po centymetrze i jej wielkie koła, które przestały się obracać w kolejnej nieudanej próbie zatrzymania maszyny. To nie miało znaczenia, uświadomił sobie w jednej chwili.

To życie... było tylko pożyczone.

W ostatniej chwili zrozumiał, że jego prawdziwe życie zawsze toczyło się gdzie indziej.

Kiedy indziej.

... i z kim innym.

Powoli, ruchem równie rozciągniętym jak wieczność czasu, obrócił głowę w kierunku mężczyzny... odwrócił głowę w kierunku...

Gina.

I wiedział, że Gin patrzy na NIEGO.

Na Izuru.

Po tysiącach lat ich spojrzenia - Izuru Kiry i Gina Ichimaru - znów się spotkały.

Wyciągnął rękę i wiedział już, że nie zdąży, bo czas się wreszcie wypełnił.

Jednak ostatnia myśl, z którą poddał się czasowi, była pewna niczym stal: Razem.

* * *

Ciepłe światło dotknęło jego powiek. Zmarszczył brwi, chcąc przed nim uciec. Ptaki ćwierkały od jakiegoś czasu, wyśpiewując radosną pieśń - zupełnie zwyczajną, a jednak zwracającą uwagę. Wydawało mu się, że ostatni raz słyszał ją w takiej obfitości... nie pamiętał. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność. Coś się zmieniło. Bezładne wrażenia, uczucia i myśli, strzępy informacji, napływały do jego mózgu, niosąc z sobą groźbę chaosu. Zacisnął dłonie i nakazał sobie skupić się na najbardziej fizycznym doznaniu - źdźbłach trawy łaskoczących jego policzek i szyję. Podniósł się powoli, opierając na rękach, i ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Długie włosy skutecznie przesłaniały widok, odgarnął je z twarzy. Usiadł, skupiając wzrok na ziemi i głęboko oddychając. Powietrze przesiąknięte było zapachem letnich kwiatów oraz ostrzejszą wonią żywicy. Odetchnął kilka razy, nie odrywając spojrzenia od zielonych liści i czując ich chłód pod palcami. Jego serce powoli wracało do spokojnego rytmu. Odwrócił głowę.

W otoczeniu koniczyny, nie dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki, siedział Gin Ichimaru, ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Izuru ponownie zamknął oczy, a jego serce przyspieszyło tak mocno, że oddech nie mógł za nim nadążyć. Przycisnął dłonie do piersi, po czym uniósł powieki raz jeszcze - z obawą, że go nie zobaczy.

Ale był tam. Siedział bez ruchu, obejmując ramionami kolana. Jego srebrne włosy opadały na czoło. Jego świetliste oczy patrzyły uważnie. Cała jego sylwetka promieniała własnym światłem. Nigdy nie wydawał się Izuru bardziej doskonały niż w tej chwili.

Światło oślepiało i Izuru zamrugał, żeby widzieć wyraźnie. Czuł, że śni. Czuł, że może w tym śnie zrobić absolutnie wszystko. Czuł, że może zrobić to, czego pragnie. Przeszedł go dreszcz, jego ramiona drżały cały czas.

Wstał, powoli - tylko po to, by osunąć się na kolana tuż obok mężczyzny. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od szeroko otwartych oczu, które lśniły złotem. Poczuł ciepło, jakie przebijało przez białą tkaninę jego szaty. Zacisnął dłonie, nie zważając na ukłucie paznokci. Rozchylił wargi, też drżące. Chciał... Jeszcze chwila... Jeszcze tylko jedna chwila. Przełknął, patrząc w twarz Gina, tak blisko jego własnej.

Gin nawet nie drgnął. Całe życie skupiało się w jego oczach.

Izuru nabrał głęboko powietrza, niemal żałując, że musi przerwać tę magiczną ciszę. Miał do dyspozycji całą wieczność, ale... Ale niektóre rzeczy nie mogły czekać dłużej, niż czekały dotąd. A jednocześnie miał wrażenie, jakby rozstali się zaledwie wczoraj. Nie zapomniał uczucia, jakie dawała obecność Gina Ichimaru - uczucia, które było jego jedyną rzeczywistością. Mogły minąć tysiące lat, ale to jedno trwało: najbardziej naturalna świadomość, że tutaj jest jego miejsce.

- Nie jestem już twoim zastępcą - powiedział. - Nie nazwę cię już kapitanem. Więc posłuchaj... Gin.

Czy pamiętał swój głos sprzed tak dawna? Czy ośmieliłby się wówczas tak przemówić?

Gin słuchał.

- Ludzie się zmieniają. Dusze się zmieniają. Shinigami się zmieniają.

Zbłąkany powiew wiatru rozwiał jego włosy.

- Upływ czasu wzmacnia nawet najsłabsze gałęzie, a decyzje rzucone na wiatr zmienia w najtwardszą stal.

Coś ścisnęło go w piersi, jedno wspomnienie przepełnione nadzieją.

- Czekałem na ciebie tysiące lat i pamiętam, czego pragnąłem przez całą tę wieczność. Wiem, czego chcę teraz - powiedział spokojnie, choć czuł ucisk w gardle. - Nigdy więcej nie zamierzam pozwolić ci odejść. Będę przy tobie do skończenia świata i dłużej. Jesteś częścią mnie, a ja chcę być częścią ciebie - ale tylko wtedy, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz.

Możliwe, że w tym życiu będzie musiał zacząć się przyzwyczajać do poważnego wyrazu twarzy Gina, bo takim właśnie Gin na niego teraz patrzył.

- Nigdy na ciebie nie zasługiwałem...

Izuru położył mu palec na ustach, choć wiedział, że tego głosu mógłby słuchać zawsze.

- To wszystko nie ma znaczenia. Nie żałuję niczego, co się stało, jakkolwiek trudne by było - powiedział ciszej, spuszczając wzrok. - Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, może nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Gdyby wszystko było normalnie, może nigdy byśmy nie stali się sobie tak bliscy. Gdybym cię wtedy... nie stracił... może nigdy bym nie zrozumiał... - Urwał, przez chwilę nie będąc w stanie mówić. - Nikt nigdy nie był dla mnie równie ważny. Nikogo nigdy tak nie... kochałem. - Podniósł głowę. To były przecież słowa, które przez tyle lat chciał powiedzieć. - Kocham cię, Gin - powtórzył z przekonaniem tysiącleci. - Jestem cały twój, jak byłem wtedy - tylko milion razy bardziej. - Próbował się uśmiechnąć, bez najmniejszego powodzenia. - Niech cię to nie przeraża. Nie odtrącaj mnie, Gin.

Gin milczał, ale w jakiś sposób jego milczenie nie niepokoiło - pobrzmiewał w nim śpiew ptaków, szum strumienia i nawet ciepło słonecznych promieni. Wydawał się rozmywać w leśnym krajobrazie, a jednocześnie nigdy nie był równie rzeczywisty. Zamrugał powiekami, jakby nagle oślepiony blaskiem silniejszym niż bijący z jego złocistych oczu. Spuścił głowę, a potem podniósł ją na nowo. Izuru śledził każdy jego gest, chłonął każdą jego reakcję, drżąc cały w przepełniającej go radości, której jeszcze nawet nie zaczął ogarniać. Patrzył na srebrne włosy opadające na czoło, szczupłą twarz, jeszcze jaśniejszą niż jego własna, na znajome rysy - Gin Ichimaru siedział przed nim, taki sam jak kiedyś. I tylko uśmiech zniknął z jego warg, zastąpiony czymś tak kruchym i delikatnym: najbardziej szczerym spojrzeniem. Twarz Gina nigdy nie była tak otwarta.

Izuru znów zacisnął dłonie. Pragnął... jakże pragnął ująć tę twarz w dłonie, zanurzyć palce w tych włosach. Znaleźć się bliżej, niż był kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tkwił w bezruchu i opanowaniu. Nie do niego należała decyzja, on już swoją podjął. Mógł tylko czekać. Był w stanie czekać, ile trzeba. Jakoś.

Gin wreszcie się poruszył, w jednej chwili stając się pulsującym życiem fragmentem otaczającej scenerii. Podniósł się z trawy, wciąż patrząc prosto w oczy Izuru. W jego wzroku coś mignęło, a jego twarz wygładziła się pewnością. Powoli uniósł ramiona i objął Izuru, przyciągając go do siebie. Cienkie wargi dotknęły warg Izuru tak lekko, jakby musnął je księżycowy promień, a potem spoczęły w wyrazie największej czułości na jego włosach. Izuru ukrył twarz na piersi Gina, zaciskając palce na materiale jego szaty i dłużej nie hamując łez.

- Nareszcie cię znalazłem - powiedział zduszonym głosem. - Musiałem w to wierzyć, cały ten czas. Nic innego mi nie zostało. A teraz, kiedy tu jesteś, mam wrażenie, jakby spełnił mi się cud.

Cała jego wcześniejsza determinacja ulotniła się. Czuł się teraz jak wtedy, dawno temu - zamknięty w sobie chłopiec patrzący w słońce i otulony bezpiecznie jego ciepłem. Ramiona Gina objęły go mocniej. Westchnął, czując, że opadło z niego napięcie, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Nie chciał być nigdzie indziej. Nigdy.

- Miałem nadzieję... - wyszeptał. - Miałem nadzieję, że mnie zechcesz. Że coś dla ciebie znaczę... Przecież zginąłeś za mnie. - Izuru podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego poważnie, choć obraz rozmywał się i migotał. - Mam wobec ciebie dług życia, którego nigdy nie spłacę.

Gin pokręcił głową. Srebrne włosy błysnęły w słonecznych promieniach. Jego ramiona objęły Izuru mocniej.

- To ja spłaciłem dług, jaki miałem wobec ciebie - powiedział cicho. - Za to, że zawsze byłeś przy mnie. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie zaszedłbym tak daleko. Gdyby nie ty... nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się... co to znaczy być szczęśliwym - ostatnie słowa wyszeptał.

Izuru ponownie oparł głowę na jego piersi. Jego serce wciąż biło jak szalone, ale przecież, uświadomił sobie, tak powinno być. Oddychał szybko. Drżał. Oczy wciąż szczypały. Jednocześnie czuł, że nigdy w życiu nie doznawał tak doskonałego spokoju. To było szczęście.

Trwali tak przy sobie - Izuru wczepiony w Gina, w uścisku jego ramion - składając sobie w milczeniu obietnice, że nigdy więcej...

Izuru podniósł oczy i spojrzał w twarz Gina, po raz kolejny zachwycając się jej pięknem. Objął ją dłońmi, gładząc opuszkami delikatne kości policzkowe, i wyciągnął szyję. Przycisnął usta do ust Gina, pierwszy raz w którymkolwiek życiu, i stwierdził - nieco nieskładnie, bo zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie - że każda egzystencja niesie z sobą coś nowego. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Gin smakuje persymonkami... a potem przestał myśleć, ponieważ Gin odwzajemnił pocałunek. Izuru wsunął palce w jego włosy, a ich miękkość sprawiła, że znów przeszedł go dreszcz. Jęknął. Gin objął go mocniej, a jego wargi rozsunęły się w uśmiechu. Oparł czoło na czole Izuru, jego rzęsy musnęły brwi jego dawnego wicekapitana.

- To ja jestem cały twój - powiedział głosem dźwięczącym spełnieniem i niezachwianą pewnością. - Nareszcie - dodał ciszej, uśmiechając się. - I tylko twój - szepnął, dotykając wargami jego skroni i przysuwając usta do jego ucha. - Izuru.

Izuru drgnął, czując, jak podnoszą się włoski na jego ciele. Gin łagodnie położył go na trawie i nachylił się nad nim, przesłaniając słońce. Jego twarz była teraz samym uśmiechem, który Izuru odwzajemnił. Gin przysunął się bliżej, jego srebrne włosy niemal dotknęły kwiatów koniczyny. Izuru westchnął, widząc w jego oczach to, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.

- Sądzę, że to oczywiste - zaczął Gin tonem, który w zamierzaniu miał być figlarny, jednak gdzieś głęboko pod słowami Izuru wychwycił niezwykłą powagę mężczyzny - ale i tak chcę ci to powiedzieć. - Jego oczy promieniały. Nigdy nie wydawał się szczęśliwszy. - Kocham cię, Izuru.

Izuru tylko patrzył. Jakaś część jego świadomości rozbłysła myślą, że Gin Ichimaru, mistrz ironii, dowcipu i replik, był w stanie powiedzieć coś takiego... tak po prostu. I świat się nie skończył. Brzęczenie pszczół wypełniło chwilę. Gin uśmiechał się.

- Przecież ciebie nie da się nie kochać - dodał, jakby chciał wyjaśnić, po czym pokręcił głową i roześmiał się.

Izuru przełknął. Czas łez dobiegł końca. Zaczynał się czas radości. Wyciągnął ramię i zdecydowanym ruchem ściągnął Gina na dół. Mieli dla siebie wieczność, ale nie zamierzał już dłużej czekać.

Nastał ich dzień.


	21. Epilog

**~21~  
Epilog**

- Jesteś pewny, że powinniśmy to zrobić?

- Doprowadzasz mnie do rozpaczy. Przecież to ty podnosisz ten temat trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Poza tym... niczego innego nie umiemy.

- No, chyba jednak coś nam wychodzi.

- Nie miałem na myśli TEGO.

- Wiem, wybacz.

- Ale przyznam, że podoba mi się twoja szczerość. Już dobrze, nie musisz się tak czerwienić. Chociaż... tak ci nawet ładniej, już kiedyś ci to mówiłem.

- Wracając do tematu. Moglibyśmy wieść rajskie życie w tej arkadii...

- Tyle że twoje poczucie obowiązku nie dałoby ci spokoju. A tak w ogóle, z tej arkadii byłby ładny haiku, nie uważasz? Zresztą nie wiem, nigdy nie znałem się na sztuce.

- Moglibyśmy spróbować...

- Próbowaliśmy przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, w ciągu których dokładnie siedem razy postanawiałeś, żeby tam iść... Dla świętego spokoju w końcu się z tobą zgodzę. Wyruszymy jutro.

- ...

- No co, będzie z głowy i będziemy się mogli zająć czym innym. Tak, teraz właśnie TO miałem na myśli.

.

.

.

- Myślisz, że Kapitan Hitsugaya trochę urósł?

- Podobne szanse jak na to, że Kapitan Kuchiki znalazł swojego karpia...

* * *

- Apsik!

- Kapitan się przeziębił?

Tōshirō Hitsugaya rzucił swojej zastępczyni lodowate spojrzenie.

- Matsumoto, ja się nie przeziębiam - oznajmił nad wyraz cierpliwie, doceniając wszakże troskę w jej głosie.

- Otworzę zatem okno - stwierdziła, odsuwając zasłonę.

Do środka wleciało ciepłe powietrze, przepełnione zapachem kwiatów. Tōshirō po raz kolejny zastanowił się z roztargnieniem, czy w militarnej bazie powinno tak ładnie pachnieć. Niezależnie od pory roku i dnia w Seireitei unosiły się wonie najróżniejszych roślin. W sumie chyba miało to sens. Kwiatowa symbolika Gotei 13 nie wzięła się z niczego, więc logiczne było, że kwiatów w siedzibie shinigami powinno być pod dostatkiem. Kiedyś, w przypływie dobroci dla towarzyszy, Biuro Technologii zajęło się sprawą i dopracowało wszystkie odmiany, tak że były one dostępne bez przerwy, nie tylko w czasie naturalnego kwitnienia. Tōshirō westchnął, spoglądając na bukiet narcyzów w wazonie.

Usiadł za biurkiem i rozpoczął zwykły dzień pracy. W dawnych czasach, kiedy był jeszcze nieopierzonym najmłodszym kapitanem w dziejach Gotei 13, podchodził do wszystkiego o wiele bardziej formalnie. Raport, szczegółowe omówienie z wicekapitan planu na dany dzień, spotkanie z oficerami, obchód kwater... Z upływem czasu jakoś nauczył się ufać swoim ludziom i pozostawiać w spokoju z ich zadaniami. Przede wszystkim zaczął doceniać Matsumoto, choć po prawdzie ich współpraca od początku układała się wyśmienicie, mimo ogromnych różnic w charakterach i... cóż, we wszystkim. Tōshirō po raz kolejny przyznał w duchu, że nie zamieniłby swojej wicekapitan na nikogo innego.

Skupił spojrzenie na biurku, zastanawiając się, skąd mu się nagle wzięło na takie wspominki. Sięgnął po dzisiejszą pocztę i w ciszy począł się z nią zapoznawać, popijając herbatę. Nie lubił gorąca, ale świeżo zaparzona herbata nie mogła się równać z niczym innym. Odłożył przeczytane listy na bok i otworzył następną kopertę.

Z osłupienia wyrwał go dopiero zaniepokojony głos Matsumoto:

- Kapitanie?

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wołała do niego od dobrej chwili. Podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na nią, po czym znów spojrzał na trzymane w rękach kartki.

- Matsumoto, zechciałabyś rzucić na to okiem? - powiedział w końcu i zdziwił się, jak ochryple zabrzmiał jego głos.

Podeszła i wzięła od niego papiery, spoglądając ze zdumieniem.

- Podania rekrutów?

Skinął głową, patrząc, jak wicekapitan zagłębia się w lekturze, marszcząc mewie brwi. Nie mogła być bardziej zaskoczona od niego.

Dwie kartki, dwa podania. Do Oddziału Dziesiątego. Przyszły dziś rano, razem. Pierwsze wypełnione pochyłym pismem, z którego niemożliwe było odczytać charakter piszącego. Autor jednak ze zdumiewającą pewnością siebie poczynił pod spodem dopisek: "Czy persymonki w południowej części terenów Oddziału Dziesiątego wciąż rodzą tak doskonałe owoce?" Autor drugiego podania powstrzymał się od podobnej ekstrawagancji, jednak i jego arkusz zwracał uwagę nadzwyczajną dokładnością i drobiazgowością, zdradzając osobowość przykładną i obowiązkową do granic.

W pojedynkę - cóż, uszłoby w tłoku - ale razem? Nie mogło być pomyłki, ale...

To niemożliwe. To po prostu niemożliwe.

A może nie?

Oderwał się od rozmyślań i zauważył, że Matsumoto patrzy na niego ze szczególnym wyrazem twarzy. Jej oczy... błyszczały? Niemożliwe.

Coś dużo tego niemożliwego nagle spiętrzyło się w jego rzeczywistości, pomyślał z autoironią.

Matsumoto spuściła wzrok na trzymane w rękach kartki.

- A więc udało im się... Udało im się, obu - powiedziała cicho, a z jej tonu trudno było wywnioskować jednoznaczne uczucia.

Tōshirō odwrócił głowę i wyjrzał przez okno na kołyszące się gałęzie jabłoni.

Przez chwilę czuł najdoskonalszy spokój, podbarwiony tą dziwną radością, gdy jest się świadkiem cudu.

- Matsumoto... - zaczął niemal niepewnie.

Popatrzyła na niego z lekkim rozkojarzeniem. Nagle zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie osoby, która nie ma ochoty na dyskusje. Bardzo do niej niepodobne, ale jemu na rękę.

- Co powiesz na dzień urlopu? - zasugerował z autorytetem kapitana.

Nie powiedziała nic. Skinęła tylko głową i wyszła z gabinetu. Podejrzewał, że wie, jak spędzi wolny dzień, który tak niespodzianie jej wypadł. Niespodzianie...

Tōshirō wstał od biurka i podszedł do okna, gdzie wcześniej stała jego wicekapitan. Miał się za osobę obowiązkową, ale w tej szczególnej sytuacji czuł, że nie będzie w stanie skupić się na pracy tak, jak powinien. Poza tym... praca mogła poczekać w obliczu tego, co się stało i co jeszcze miało się stać.

Nie miał żadnych dowodów... ale te dwie kartki przekonywały go bardziej niż wszystko inne.

Izuru Kira i Gin Ichimaru - wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć - byli w Soul Society. Z n ó w b y l i w S o u l S o c i e t y. Obaj.

To, że starali się o przyjęcie do Oddziału Dziesiątego, było zaledwie mało znaczącym faktem.

Tōshirō zapatrzył się na ogród, zupełnie go nie widząc. Jego serce biło gwałtownie i czuł takie uniesienie, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na drewniany krużganek. Usiadł w cieniu, przez chwilę żałując herbaty, która została na biurku. Na hollowa, herbata nie była ważna...

Zamknął oczy, wracając do wydarzeń sprzed kilkuset lat, zdumiewając się, jak łatwo przychodzą mu na myśl. Wydawało mu się, że złożył je w konkretne miejsce przynależne wspomnieniom o sprawach, które się wydarzyły i których nic nie zmieni. Nie planował do nich wracać - i nie wracał. Przez kilkaset lat. A teraz... z ogromną werwą i energią napływały do jego świadomości - myśli, opinie, wydarzenia, uczucia.

Miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko stało się zaledwie wczoraj. Jakby zniknęli z jego życia dopiero chwilę temu - dwaj ludzie, których istnienie związane było z jego istnieniem i którzy odbili swój ślad na jego egzystencji.

Gin Ichimaru i Izuru Kira z Oddziału Trzeciego.

Tōshirō cofał się i cofał w czasie - aż do chwili, kiedy ta dwójka zaczęła mieć znaczenie w jego życiu. Pod powiekami zobaczył wysoką sylwetkę odzianą w kapitańskie haori, przywodzącą na myśli lisa twarz w otoczeniu srebrnych włosów i z nieodłącznym uśmiechem. Równie nieodłączna była drobniejsza sylwetka wicekapitana o wiecznie zaniepokojonym spojrzeniu pod jasną grzywką...

Tōshirō Hitsugaya zawsze uważał Izuru Kirę za osobowość wątłą jak mimoza i potrzebującą podpory we wszystkich działaniach. Podporą tą - jakże wygodnie - stał się dla niego bardzo wcześnie Gin Ichimaru, od którego Kira wydawał się całkowicie uzależnić. Odejście Ichimaru za Aizenem wielu mogło uważać za błogosławieństwo - sądząc, że teraz Kira będzie miał wolność i możliwość, by rozwinąć skrzydła i zrealizować swój prawdziwy potencjał, o ile takowy posiadał.

Kira po odejściu Ichimaru załamał się.

Och, nie widocznie - rzewne popijawy z Matsumoto i Hisagim były przecież równie zrozumiałe jak ciągnące się przez wiele miesięcy napady płaczu u Momo i nie należało do nich przywiązywać wagi. Kira nie zaniedbał swoich obowiązków wicekapitana - przeciwnie, wykonywał je równie sumiennie jak zawsze. Mógł nawet wydawać się silniejszy. Z jego oczu jednak - poza zwyczajowym (i zrozumiałym w tamtych okolicznościach) poczuciem winy, a także zdrady - wyzierały na przemian pustka i rozpacz, żal i smutek. Kira po prostu przez żadną chwilę swojego życia nie był już szczęśliwy.

Nie żeby Tōshirō przywiązywał wagę do smutków i trosk Izuru Kiry. Przede wszystkim nie był w stanie ich pojąć - bo dla niego taka zależność od drugiego człowieka była czymś zupełnie obcym, czymś całkowicie sprzecznym z jego naturą, niezależnie od przyczyn. Możliwe, że jego spojrzenie na Gina Ichimaru wiązało się także z tą kwestią - widział w Ichimaru kogoś, kto całkowicie zdominował Kirę i związał mu skrzydła. Tōshirō nie zwykł wtrącać się w sprawy innych ludzi, ale zawsze patrzył na relację tych dwóch bardzo krytycznie, jeśli nie z pewną odrazą.

Dopiero po latach zrozumiał, że ludzie są różni, a każdy przez to tak samo wartościowy. Życie nauczyło go, żeby nie patrzył na innych przez pryzmat własnych wartości i ideałów i by do nikogo nie przykładał własnej miary.

Ponieważ jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości: Izuru Kira akceptował swoją relację z Ginem Ichimaru taką, jaka była, i był z tym s z c z ę ś l i w y. Nie było w tej relacji niczego złego, jak długo odpowiadała ona obu stronom.

Jeśli Tōshirō chciał być ze sobą szczery i spojrzeć zupełnie obiektywnie, o wiele większą krzywdę wyrządził Aizen Momo, która po jego zdradzie pozostała całkowicie rozbita i nie nadawała się absolutnie do niczego, tym mniej do wymagających zadań shinigami na pozycji wicekapitana Gotei 13. W przeciwieństwie do relacji Kiry z Ichimaru, nikt jednak nigdy nie krytykował Momo za jej, poniekąd jeszcze większe, uwielbienie dla Aizena, choć w ostatecznym rozrachunku to ona wyszła na tym znacznie gorzej, prawie ginąc z jego ręki. Tymczasem Ichimaru, choć przyszło to przyznać Tōshirō z dużym trudem, nie tylko nigdy nie skrzywdził swojego wicekapitana, to na koniec w dodatku... oddał za niego życie. Nie wspominając nawet o jego zasługach dla Seireitei. Jeszcze ciężej było więc Tōshirō przyznać, że Kira przez cały ten czas miał wszelkie powody i racje, by patrzeć w swojego kapitana jak w słońce, skoro sam był dla niego równie ważny.

Po śmierci Ichimaru Kira pozostał takim samym wicekapitanem, jakim był wcześniej - był równie odważny, był równie spokojny i był równie inteligentny - co samo w sobie stanowiło dowód, że jego działania i poglądy nigdy nie zależały od kapitana, a wynikały z samej osobowości Kiry. Może co najwyżej przybyło mu stanowczości i wiary w siebie, ale to równie dobrze mogło wynikać z rozwoju Kiry jako jednostki i jego naturalnego dojrzewania. Odejście Ichimaru nie uczyniło z niego lepszej czy gorszej osoby, pod żadnym względem, natomiast zmieniło definitywnie jedną jedyną rzecz: pozbawiło go szansy na zwykłe ludzkie szczęście, wynikające z obecności bliskiego człowieka. Tōshirō oczywiście oddany był doktrynom Seireitei i uważał, że obowiązki są istotne - jednak nigdy nie posunął się do stwierdzenia, że dla shinigami życie osobiste i wynikające z niego szczęście nie powinny istnieć. Miał przy sobie żonę i cenił jej bliskość bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Później Kira został kapitanem - i był jednym z najbardziej osobliwych kapitanów Gotei 13. Uprzejmy jak Ukitake - ale na swój sposób jeszcze bardziej od niego uwielbiany. Tōshirō potrafił to zrozumieć - Ukitake był niczym chodzący ideał shinigami: uprzejmy, honorowy i niezwykle potężny. Mógł stawać się niedoścignioną inspiracją dla młodych rekrutów. Mógł też przerażać. Do Kapitana Kiry mogli przyjść wszyscy, których postawa Ukitake przerażała - bo Kira wiedział, jak do nich przemówić, by go zrozumieli, i wiedział, jak ich zrozumieć, z uwagi na własne doświadczenia. A przecież Oddział Trzeci wcale nie stał się przez to oddziałem słabeuszy, jak można by zakładać. Może to zresztą Izuru Kira, kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego, którego Tōshirō obserwował z boku, a czasem i bliższej odległości, nauczył go właściwego podejścia do ludzi - że wyciągać wnioski i wydawać opinie na podstawie ogólnych i powierzchownych przesłanek, to nie jest najlepsza metoda. Kira, nieświadomie, nauczył Tōshirō, że w słabości może kryć się siła i że tak naprawdę każdy ma swoje miejsce w świecie i swoje zadanie do spełnienia - wielkie albo zupełnie niepozorne. Równie ważne.

Izuru Kira był także kapitanem nie pozbawionym wrażliwości. Po jakimś czasie powrócił do poezji i często można go było spotkać na wzgórzach nad rzeką, gdzie szukał inspiracji - w towarzystwie swojego wicekapitana bądź samotnie. Efekty owych spacerów ukazywały się na łamach _Miesięcznika Seireitei_ i miały wierne grono sympatyków. Kira podjął na nowo wykłady w akademii i także tam, niezależnie od rocznika, nie brakowało mu oddanych wielbicieli - wrażliwych przyszłych shinigami pobłogosławionych talentem dostrzegania piękna, który mógł łagodzić trudy żołnierskiego życia.

Mimo tego rozmarzenia, które w jakiś sposób go cechowało, Kira pozostał świetnym organizatorem i dowodził swoim oddziałem bez najmniejszych problemów. We władaniu kidō dorównywał największym ekspertom, takim jak Byakuya Kuchiki, Ukitake czy nawet dowódca Oddziałów Kidō - posiadał jednak intuicyjną zdolność używania podstawowych zaklęć tam, gdzie mogły one wystarczyć, i nie szafował siłami, popisując się przy byle okazji ostatnim szeregiem. Udoskonalił swoje zdolności uzdrawiania i w tym nie miał równych poza Retsu Unohaną. Innymi słowy, Kira był utalentowany wielostronnie, co w przypadku kapitana miało wielkie znaczenie. Był dla Seireitei niezwykle cenny i wtedy jeszcze Tōshirō odczuwał dumę z siebie i swojego zaangażowania, gdy po zakończeniu wojny z Aizenem usiłował - z powodzeniem zresztą - przekonać wszystkich, że Kira podoła obowiązkom kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego. Wtedy jeszcze wierzył, że będzie to lekarstwem na jego melancholię i żałobę po Ginie Ichimaru.

Tōshirō westchnął.

Kira mógł wydawać się osobą, która ma wszystko - właśnie jako kapitan Gotei 13. I rzeczywiście, wykonywał swoje obowiązki z dumą i pewną spokojną satysfakcją. Jednak prawda była taka, że Kira - stając się dowódcą Oddziału Trzeciego - stał się nim bez reszty. Nie zostało w nim nic prywatnego i nic osobistego - był po prostu Kapitanem Kirą i nim miał pozostać do śmierci. Tōshirō uświadomił sobie, że Kira po prostu utracił wszelką nadzieję - jakby nikt poza Ginem Ichimaru nie mógł dać mu szczęścia - i od czasu do czasu napełniało go to jakimś niezrozumiałym smutkiem, w miejsce wcześniejszej irytacji takim stanem rzeczy. Paradoksalnie, mimo swej otwartości, Kira pozostał najbardziej zdystansowanym z kapitanów, a jedyną osobą, która była w stanie odrobinę się do niego zbliżyć - jedyną osobą, którą akceptował blisko siebie - był jego wicekapitan, Hanatarō Yamada. Pewna nić porozumienia łączyła go także z Yumichiką Ayasegawą z Oddziału Jedenastego - i tych dwóch Kira traktował ze szczególną dla siebie sympatią. Jednak i to działo się tylko i wyłącznie na płaszczyźnie zawodowej - Kira nie miał ludzi, z którymi spędzałby czas wolny, nie miał zaufanych przyjaciół, nie miał życiowego partnera. Nikogo takiego nie szukał. W jego oczach wcześniejsza rozpacz została zastąpiona wieczną tęsknotą, na której ukojenie nie mógł mieć nadziei.

A może mógł?

Tōshirō przypomniał sobie śmierć Kiry - która nastąpiła o wiele za szybko i o wiele zbyt gwałtownie. Kira został ranny podczas banalnego starcia z hollowami. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że uraz skończy się dla kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego tragicznie. Wicekapitan Yamada robił, co mógł, cały Oddział Czwarty stał na głowie - ale to nie wystarczyło. Nikt nie był w stanie pomóc Kirze, którego w posiadanie wzięła śmiertelna choroba. Kira po prostu zgasł, a Tōshirō domyślał się, że kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego zwyczajnie nie stawiał oporu. Nie, nie było to świadome samobójstwo - na to był zbyt odpowiedzialny i uczciwy - jedynie nie miał sił dłużej ciągnąć egzystencji, w której nie był w stanie odnaleźć prawdziwego celu i sensu. Kiedyś Tōshirō byłby mu wygarnął na temat powinności wobec Gotei 13, Seireitei i całego Soul Society - wtedy jednak rozumiał już więcej, więc stał tylko przy łóżku Kiry, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu i nie mówiąc ani słowa, jakkolwiek trudne to było. Mógł sobie gratulować męstwa, choć jednocześnie czuł się tak bardzo bezsilny, widząc, że nie może zrobić nic, by zatrzymać... przyjaciela. W tamtej chwili Tōshirō uświadomił sobie, że już dawno zaakceptował Izuru Kirę w pełni i obdarzył go podziwem i szacunkiem, a sam nauczył od niego rzeczy, których znaczenia nie dało się przecenić. Kira stał się jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu - i Tōshirō chyba mógł nazwać przyjacielem kogoś, kogo odejście sprawiało mu taki ból?

Kiedy koniec był bliski, przy Kirze został tylko Yamada. Kira zmarł tego samego wieczora, w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Yamada później, ze łzami w oczach, ale też z jakimś natchnieniem, opowiadał, że jego kapitan na chwilę przed śmiercią uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał: "Jestem o krok bliżej". Wtedy, dopiero wtedy, Tōshirō Hitsugaya zdał sobie sprawę, że poza tęsknotą we wzroku Kiry widniało poczucie celu, który być może zawsze dostrzegał w oddali. Izuru Kira wierzył, że spotka Gina Ichimaru, który był i pozostał jedynym słońcem jego życia.

Tōshirō nie wierzył w cuda - ale w tamtym momencie pierwszy raz w swojej egzystencji shinigami wypowiedział modlitwę z prośbą o cud. Czuł, że jeśli ten świat ma być sprawiedliwy, Izuru Kira musi mieć jeszcze jedną szansę na szczęście.

Śpiew ptaków przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Tōshirō odetchnął głęboko, nie zmieniając pozycji i nie otwierając oczu. Siedział z podciągniętymi kolanami i głową opartą o ścianę z poczuciem, że jeśli cuda się spełniają, to naprawdę warto żyć.

Czyjeś lekkie kroki rozbrzmiały na drewnianej podłodze. Spojrzał. Kapitan Oddziałów Kidō, piękna niczym dzika róża, stała w drzwiach i patrzyła na niego... tak jak zawsze na niego patrzyła.

- Oddział Dziesiąty wagaruje? - spytała jasnym głosem, podchodząc do niego i kucając obok.

Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

- A zatem tylko dowództwo? - dodała psotnym tonem.

Objął ją, wdychając wonne powietrze, które tu, w ogrodzie, mogło odurzać. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Ponownie zamknął oczy.

- Dziś jest dzień radości - szepnął. - Jestem szczęśliwy.

Później będzie się zastanawiał nad niepokojącym faktem, czemu Ichimaru i Kira złożyli podania o przyjęcie właśnie do **jego** oddziału.

* * *

- Piękny widok, nieprawdaż, Izuru? Zapiera dech. Jak zawsze.

Izuru Kira przytaknął. Przystanęli na niewielkim wzniesieniu, nie więcej niż setkę kroków od wschodniej bramy wewnętrznego miasta. Przed nimi lśniły bielą w słońcu mury Seireitei.

- Chociaż... - mruknął Gin Ichimaru jakby do siebie. - Ten taras widokowy na Senzaikyū nie byłby takim złym pomysłem...

- Hmmm?

- A nie, nic takiego - Gin popatrzył na niego z miną skończonego niewiniątka. - W każdym razie... budzi wspomnienia.

Izuru skinął ponownie. Seireitei. Siedziba Gotei13. Miał wrażenie, że odszedł stąd ledwie wczoraj. Czy mógł się spodziewać, że kiedykolwiek wróci? I że - będzie pamiętał?

A jednak, niezwykłym wyrokiem losu, wracał. I to nie sam...

Uśmiechnął się. Wianek, wieki temu rzucony na wodę w sobótkową noc. Zwykły przesąd. Kto by pomyślał, że...

Popatrzył na Gina, stojącego u jego boku, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oddali i niezmiennie nieodgadnionym uśmiechem na ustach. Powiew wiatru rozwiał srebrzyste włosy.

Wiara naprawdę czyniła cuda...

Przymknął oczy, wystawiając twarz ku słońcu. Powoli zbliżało się południe, nad ich głowami rozciągało się bezchmurne niebo, a rosnąca przy drodze macierzanka pachniała oszałamiająco. Był piękny dzień u progu lata. Nie mogliby sobie wymarzyć lepszego.

Choć, musiał, przyznać, wciąż nie był całkiem przekonany, czy Gin podziela jego entuzjazm, by ponownie zostać shinigami. I nie mógł mu się dziwić.

Odkaszlnął cicho.

- Więc... na pewno idziemy?

Gin popatrzył na niego bystro.

- Przecież gdybym się odwrócił i sobie poszedł, i tak zaciągnąłbyś mnie z powrotem.

- Nie zrobiłbym tego.

- Owszem, zrobiłbyś. Poza tym nie po to szliśmy taki kawał drogi, żeby teraz się rozmyślić. - Tym razem w złotych oczach Gina wyraźnie błysnęły iskierki humoru i Kira z ulgą poczuł, jak opadają zeń resztki napięcia. - Doprawdy, zanadto się martwisz, Izuru. Przecież powiedziałem ci, że pójdę z tobą. Chyba nie myślisz, że mógłbym cię zostawić?

Kira zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Wiedział, że może ufać tym słowom. Gin był jego, a on - Gina. Nic nie miało tego zmienić.

- Z tobą, Izuru - ciągnął tymczasem Gin Ichimaru, uderzając w gawędziarski ton - nawet Hueco Mundo mi niestraszne. A, gdzie tam Hueco Mundo. Z tobą na koniec świata bym poszedł, albo i na początek, o. Nawet na zupełne bezpersymonkowie, Izuru.

Izuru Kira uniósł brew, z trudem kryjąc rozbawienie.

- Tego byś nie zrobił.

- No, może i nie - zgodził się Gin. - Ale na zastrzyki do kapitan Uhohany bym z tobą poszedł! Na całą serię paskudnych, kłujących zastrzyków, brrr!

Tym razem Izuru się roześmiał.

- W takim razie - podjął po chwili, a ich dłonie odnalazły się i uścisnęły - chodź ze mną, Gin.

Gin Ichimaru uśmiechnął się, jak tylko on potrafił.

- Chodźmy, Izuru.

* * *

- Yumichika? Możesz mi przypomnieć, po jakie licho my tu w ogóle stoimy?

Yumichika Ayasegawa uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Pełnienie straży przy jednej z czterech głównych bram Seireitei było zajęciem tyleż zaszczytnym, co bezsensownym. I - co musiał szczerze przyznać - na ogół nieznośnie nudnym; zwłaszcza zaś w tak piękne dni jak ten, gdy można było znaleźć sobie znacznie atrakcyjniejsze rozrywki. Mimo to...

- Rozkaz to rozkaz, Ikkaku - odparł. - Nie wydaje mi się, by kapitan Zaraki był zadowolony, gdybyśmy zeszli z posterunku.

Madarame popatrzył na niego wrogo.

- A mnie się nie wydaje, by kapitana obchodziły takie durne drobiazgi.

- Być może - zgodził się Yumichika. - Ale nie zapominaj, że rozkazy przyszły z góry...

Ikkaku skrzywił się niemiłosiernie i umilkł. Prawdę powiedziawszy, większa część Oddziału Jedenastego reagowała podobnie na wspomnienie nowej sōtaichō; z jednej strony nie mogli się pogodzić z faktem, że muszą słuchać poleceń byłej kapitan Oddziału Czwartego, z drugiej - postrach, jaki siała w ich szeregach osoba Retsu Unohany, nie pozwalał na otwarty sprzeciw.

- Tobie to dobrze - burknął jego przyjaciel, nachmurzony. - Lubią cię, odkąd wiedzą o twoim hokus-pokus...

- Ale stoję tu na warcie razem z tobą, prawda? - wszedł mu w słowo Yumichika.

- Prawda, prawda - przytaknął niechętnie Madarame. - Ale sam powiedz, jaki w tym sens? Kiedy niby ostatnio ktoś nas najechał? Tak, żeby potrzebna była, ta, no... interwencja?

_A ty pierwszy byś się do niej palił, nieprawdaż?,_ pomyślał piąty oficer, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ikkaku miał jednak w tym względzie sporo racji: Seireitei nie stało się ofiarą poważniejszej napaści mniej więcej od zakończenia wojny zimowej. Czyli od ładnych kilku stuleci.

- I kto to w ogóle widział, żeby najwyższych rangą oficerów najsilniejszego oddziału Gotei 13 rozstawiać przy bramach? Zwyczajna strata czasu...

- Czyżby pokrzyżowało ci to jakieś plany? - zagaił Yumichika niewinnie. Uważał tak samo jak Madarame, ale teraz miał ochotę trochę się z nim podroczyć. Choćby po to, by zabić nudę. - Trening z kapitanem Abaraiem? Sake z porucznikiem Ibą i porucznik Matsumoto? A może partyjkę shōgi z porucznik Kotetsu?

Ku jego zdumieniu Ikkaku naraz wyraźnie się zmieszał. Ayasegawa zamrugał, sam cokolwiek oszołomiony.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że naprawdę grywasz w shōgi? Z zastępczynią Unohany-sōtaichō?

- A co, nie wolno? - obruszył się Ikkaku, przybierając wdzięczny odcień kamelii z ogrodu Kuchikich. - Masz coś przeciwko Kotetsu-san?

- Ależ skąd! - zapewnił czym prędzej Yumichika, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. _Kotetsu-san, doprawdy, świat się kończy..._ - Urocza kobieta o nietuzinkowej urodzie. I jest tylko odrobinę wyższa od ciebie...

- Yumichika!

- I zapewne niezrównanie gra w shōgi...

- A ty jesteś w nadzwyczaj wybornym humorze - stwierdził Ikkaku kwaśno. - Jakiś konkretny powód?

Yumichika zawahał się. W istocie, było tak, jak mówił jego towarzysz - tyle że powody owego wyśmienitego samopoczucia pozostawały zagadką nawet dla niego samego.

- Sam nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. - Być może... coś się wydarzy?

- Co niby miałoby się wydarzyć? - w głosie Ikkaku znudzenie mieszało się z zaciekawieniem.

Piąty oficer uniósł brwi.

- Coś... nieoczekiwanego.

Madarame obrzucił go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś oczekiwał tego nieoczekiwanego...

- Doprawdy? - Yumichika uśmiechnął się uroczo, zakładając za ucho jeden z cieniutkich - i bardzo stylowych - warkoczyków, zaplecionych na prawej skroni. - Ale chyba sam się zgodzisz, że byłoby to lepsze niż bezczynność. Hmmm? Ikkaku?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie i Ayasegawa wiedział, że trafił w sedno. Ikkaku Madarame był stworzony do działania; nakazać mu przez dłuższy czas stać w jednym miejscu było działaniem wbrew samej jego naturze. Cóż, tym razem musiał wytrwać jeszcze trochę...

- Gdybyż tylko nie było tak gorąco... - stęknął Ikkaku. - Niedługo chyba południe, co?

Yumichika popatrzył w niebo, lśniące dziś czystym błękitem.

- Jeszcze co najmniej godzina - odrzekł cierpliwie. - Wytrzymaj.

- Łatwo ci mówić - odburknął Madarame. - Zresztą, nie przejmujesz się aby swoją alabastrową cerą? Ciebie zaraz też spiecze na skwarek.

- Mam krem do opalania - wyjaśnił Yumichika z zadowoleniem. - Najnowszy wynalazek Oddziału Dwunastego, sprawdza się idealnie. A poza tym w tym sezonie modna jest lekka opalenizna...

- Nie myśl, że będę cię potem okładać jogurtem - skomentował Ikkaku butnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i opierając plecami o mur. Yumichika popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, bezwiednie owijając warkoczyk wokół palca.

- Nie przypominam sobie, byś kiedykolwiek... - urwał, podrywając głowę i spoglądając poza bramę. Madarame patrzył w tym samym kierunku, marszcząc brwi; dłoń wsparł na rękojeści zanpakutō.

- Ikkaku? - zaczął Yumichika ostrożnie. Jego przyjaciel tylko skinął głową. A zatem on też to wyczuł...

Reiatsu. Konkretniej, dwa różne, silne reiatsu, które bez wątpienia nie należały do nikogo z obecnego dowództwa Gotei 13. A jednak - i to było w tym wszystkim największym zaskoczeniem - przynajmniej jedno z nich było... znajome.

Yumichika skupił się. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce - podczas wspólnych treningów kidō nauczył się rozpoznawać tę energię niemal równie dobrze jak reiatsu Ikkaku i własnego dowództwa. Złotawa jak światło letniego popołudnia, tak samo łagodna i ciepła, a jednak zawsze podszyta niezmierzoną tęsknotą...

Której teraz nie było. Zastąpił ją głęboki spokój osoby, której wreszcie udało się odnaleźć własne szczęście.

Oficer poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Ledwie mógł uwierzyć - ale najwyraźniej właśnie byli świadkiem... cudu.

Izuru Kira wracał do Seireitei, szczęśliwy - i, jak uświadomił sobie naraz Yumichika, nie sam.

A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Reiatsu, srebrzyste i rozmigotane jak księżyc odbity na powierzchni wody - i równie jak on nieuchwytne - przybrało na sile, jakby domagając się, by poświęcić mu więcej uwagi. Yumichika Ayasegawa nieomal się roześmiał. Nie było wątpliwości - to musiał być on.

Gin Ichimaru.

Przymknął oczy. Izuru Kira i Gin Ichimaru. Złoto i srebro, słońce i księżyc, dzień i noc. Dwa idealnie skomponowane przeciwieństwa, dwie strony tej samej monety. Najbardziej naturalne połączenie, jakie kiedykolwiek mogło zaistnieć.

Piękne.

Odetchnął głęboko, ponownie wznosząc wzrok ku błękitowi nieba, po czym położył rękę na ramieniu Ikkaku.

- Miecze nie będą potrzebne - powiedział. - To... dawni znajomi.

Madarame popatrzył na niego, jakby Yumichika właśnie oznajmił, że zamierza wstąpić do Oddziału Czwartego i zająć się uprawą ziół.

- Znajomi? - powtórzył podejrzliwie. - To słońce chyba ci jednak zaszkodziło, Yumi-...

- Zaczekaj tylko - przerwał piąty oficer lekko. - Sam zobaczysz...

- Jak na razie niczego nie wi-... - zaczął Ikkaku dość lekceważąco i nagle umilkł, bo w tej samej chwili na drodze wiodącej ku bramom Seireitei zamajaczyły w oddali dwie sylwetki.

Yumichika zmrużył oczy. Z tej odległości, oczywiście, nie sposób było rozpoznać twarzy - ale przecież pamiętał dobrze tę szczupłą, jasnowłosą postać, teraz przyodzianą w słoneczną żółć i nagietkowy oranż, tę wysoko, ale nigdy hardo uniesioną głowę i pewne, a przy tym pełne wdzięku ruchy. U boku Kiry zaś beztroskim, nieomal tanecznym krokiem kroczył jego niegdysiejszy kapitan, co i rusz nachylając się do ucha niższego mężczyzny, jakby szeptał mu jakieś sekrety.

A więc naprawdę wrócili. Obaj. Razem.

Słońce lśniło złotem w długich włosach Izuru Kiry. Yumichika Ayasegawa szarpnął warkoczyk, czując ukłucie zazdrości. Właściwie, może warto byłoby...

Usłyszał, jak Madarame głośno nabiera tchu i pojął, że jego towarzysz rozpoznał wreszcie przybyszy. Zerknął na przyjaciela z rozbawieniem. Szczerze mówiąc, oczekiwał nawet gwałtowniejszej reakcji, ale...

- Ikkaku?

- Hmm?

- Naprawdę nie wyglądasz zbyt pięknie z rozdziawionymi ustami.

- Ale... Ale oni...

- Wrócili. Tak.

- Ale... To powinno być, no... niemożliwe.

Yumichika uśmiechnął się lekko. Może i nie powinno. A jednak...

- Widać dla nich wszystko jest możliwe.

* * *

- No, no, cóż za miłe powitanie, Izuru. Yumichika-kun wydawał się bardzo uradowany...

Izuru mimo wszystko zarumienił się lekko. Komentarze Gina, bywało, niosły ze sobą sugestię drugiego dna także i tam, gdzie wcale go nie było.

- Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się - wyjaśnił. - Po wojnie.

Gin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Racja, racja... Cały czas zapominam, że jestem jakieś dwieście lat w plecy - oznajmił niefrasobliwie. - A ty byłeś podówczas kapitanem... Nie będzie ci tego brakowało, Izuru?

Kira potrząsnął głową.

- Nie sądzę. A tobie?

Gin zamyślił się na chwilę.

- Właściwie to nigdy nie byłem pewny, czy nadaję się na kapitana. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że dostałem to stanowisko tylko przez Aizena. Albo Yamamoto.

Izuru przez chwilę patrzył na niego w absolutnym zaskoczeniu, zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć.

- Miałem identyczne odczucia - powiedział cicho.

- Doprawdy? - Gin zerknął na niego z psotnym błyskiem w oku. - Aż tak marny był ze mnie dowódca?

- Ależ skąd! - zaprzeczył czym prędzej Izuru. - Ja... myślałem o sobie. To jest, mam na myśli...

- Zdecydowanie zbyt nisko się cenisz, Izuru - przerwał mu Gin z przekonaniem. - Ja zawsze byłem pewien, że wysoko zajdziesz.

- Zawsze?

- Mniej więcej odkąd byłeś w Akademii. Czasem wręcz żałowałem - ze względu na ciebie - że musiałeś trafić akurat na mnie...

Izuru spojrzał na niego, wstrząśnięty.

- Nigdy nie chciałem innego dowódcy!

Gin popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, spod uchylonych powiek błysnęło złoto.

- A ja innego zastępcy. Choć nie powiedziałbym, że na ciebie zasługiwałem...

- Gin...

- Ależ ty się uroczo rumienisz, mówiłem ci już?

- Gin! Lu-... Wszyscy patrzą!

- A niech patrzą. I zazdroszczą, o.

Izuru roześmiał się cicho.

- Sprawiają raczej wrażenie... Oszołomionych.

- Bo wyglądasz oszałamiająco.

- Gin, doprawdy...

- Musisz przywyknąć, Izuru - Gin położył mu palec na ustach. - Wreszcie mogę cię komplementować do woli. Dowództwu wielu rzeczy nie wypada...

Kira niedowierzająco uniósł brew.

- Przejmowałeś się tym, czego nie wypada?

- Przejmowałem się tobą. - wyjaśnił Gin z pewną urazą. - A ty przejmowałeś się wszystkim!

- O-och.

- Cóż, tym razem Oddział Trzeci będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez nas - podsumował z filozoficzną zadumą Gin. - Poza tym Oddział Dziesiąty ma nad nim pewną przewagę...

- Hmmm?

- Persymonki, Izuru. Persymonki. Cały sad...

Izuru Kira przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w osłupieniu, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Oto i Gin Ichimaru. W pełnej krasie.

- Jesteś niepoprawny, Gin... Myślałby kto, że tylko tego ci trzeba do szczęścia...

- Bo wszystko inne potrzebne do szczęścia już mam - podkreślił Gin gorliwie. - Ale dla ciebie się poprawię, Izuru Mogę sobie nawet poprawić brwi, ooo. Kapitan Kuchiki mi na pewno pomoże...

Kira popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.

- Nie musisz niczego poprawiać, Gin.

Gin Ichimaru oklapł odrobinę.

- Nie?

- Nie. Jest idealnie tak, jak jest.

* * *

Profesjonalizm, przykazał sobie po raz nie wiedzieć który Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Bądź co bądź, to on był tutaj kapitanem Oddziału Dziesiątego. A to - byli prawie zwyczajni rekruci.

Z naciskiem na "prawie". Wytłuszczone i podkreślone podwójną linią.

Wziął głęboki oddech, siląc się na spokój. Przeczytać podania, choćby i najbardziej zaskakujące - to jedna rzecz; ale zobaczyć tę dwójkę na własne oczy, w swoim osobistym, kapitańskim gabinecie, było już całkiem odmiennym doświadczeniem. Zwłaszcza że podania nie uśmiechały się do siebie promiennie, nie posyłały sobie nawzajem zalotnych spojrzeń, ani też nie mrugały filuternie.

(Ani nie zakładały się o jego wzrost. Znów się najeżył, bardziej niż zazwyczaj, na wspomnienie niewinnego w zamierzeniu dialogu, który usłyszał jeszcze z przedsionka: "Jestem pewien, że urósł." "Założę się o torbę persymonek, że nie. O, a jednak..." "I to sporo.")

Przeniósł wzrok na leżące na biurku dokumenty. Taak, to zdecydowanie było bezpieczniejsze...

- Izuru Kira. I Gin Ichimaru - odczytał, a głos prawie mu nie drgnął. Od strony drugiego biurka dobiegło stłumione ochnięcie. Rangiku Matsumoto nie ukrywała swoich emocji równie dobrze jak on - i ani myślał ją za to krytykować. Podobnie jak za to, że nawet nie próbowała udawać wykonywania obowiązków. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla jego zastępczyni musiała to być znacznie ważniejsza chwila niż dla niego samego. - Jak rozumiem, khm... chcecie się zaciągnąć do Oddziału Dziesiątego?

Dwie głowy: bladozłota i srebrzysta pokiwały w zgodnym unisono. Tōshirō żachnął się w duchu. Doprawdy, co za bezsensowne pytanie. Oczywiście, że chcieli się zaciągnąć, odpowiedź miał przed sobą na biurku...

Co się z nim, u licha, działo?

_Cóż,_ stwierdziła racjonalna część jego umysłu, _nie co dzień zdarza się, by dawni towarzysze, odradzali się w zaświatach w tym samym wcieleniu._ Prawdę powiedziawszy, Tōshirō Hitsugaya nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek natknął się na choćby wzmiankę o podobnym zdarzeniu w całej historii Soul Society. Tym bardziej radował się więc, że to właśnie Izuru Kira dostąpił podobnego wyróżnienia. To był dowód na jakąś sprawiedliwość dziejową - na to, że tym, którzy najbardziej zasługują, dane będzie odnaleźć szczęście.

A kto nie cieszyłby się szczęściem przyjaciela?

Ale - radość radością, a kapitańskie obowiązki kapitańskimi obowiązkami. Prawda?

Akurat. Kogo próbował oszukać? Ale skoro już postanowił zachowywać się jak dowódca, to mógł pociągnąć tę komedię jeszcze przez chwilę. Metr siedemdziesiąt sześć wzrostu do czegoś zobowiązywało...

- Podania są bez zarzutu - oznajmił. - Nie widzę jednak pozostałych dokumentów...

- Ooo? - w głosie Gina Ichimaru zabrzmiało uprzejme niezrozumienie. - Czyżbyśmy o czymś zapomnieli...?

- Cóż - podjął Tōshirō, odchrząknąwszy, czując, że właśnie robi z siebie durnia - świadectwa ukończenia Akademii...

- Niestety, nie mieliśmy do nich dostępu - wyjaśnił czym prędzej Izuru Kira. Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego zmarszczył brwi, ale nie, w słowach Kiry nie było nawet cienia fałszu. Westchnął w duchu. I co miał z tym fantem zrobić?

Trzymali go w szachu - a jemu ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało.

- I z pewnością nie brak nam doświadczenia - dodał Ichimaru z przekonaniem, obejmując ramiona Kiry, a jego niegdysiejszy podwładny odpowiedział czułym - i bardzo wymownym - uśmiechem.

- Ale oczywiście przejdziemy wszystkie niezbędne testy. Jeśli tylko będzie trzeba - zapewnił.

Do licha! Ależ oni na siebie patrzyli! Tōshirō Hitsugaya uświadomił sobie, że nie bardzo wie, gdzie podziać oczy. Czy ci dwaj doprawdy musieli się tak zachowywać w jego obecności?

I właściwie - jak bardzo byli sobie bliscy?

Popatrzył uważniej na Kirę - i naraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co podświadomie zauważył już w pierwszej chwili, gdy wszedł on do jego gabinetu. Dawny kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego nie był zwyczajnie szczęśliwy. On promieniał.

Tōshirō nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział go takim. Spojrzenie Kiry było jasne i pewne; w błękitnych oczach nie było nawet cienia dawnego smutku ani niepewności, a uśmiechu nie zabarwiała już melancholia. Izuru Kira, który stał teraz przed Tōshirō Hitsugayą, był - nareszcie - kimś spełnionym. I, na ile można to było ocenić, zdecydowanym nie wypuszczać z rąk tego, co udało mu się odzyskać.

Dowódca "Dziesiątki" przeniósł wzrok na tego, z którym Kira związał swe przeznaczenie. Gin Ichimaru był - jak niegdyś - swobodny, beztroski i niefrasobliwy, ale - inaczej niż niegdyś - z każdego jego gestu biło niezwykłe przywiązanie. Tōshirō zrozumiał, że ta dwójka nie miała przed sobą nic do ukrycia; żadnych niedopowiedzeń czy też nieufności. Gin Ichimaru składał w ręce niegdysiejszego podwładnego całą swoją nieprzewidywalną osobę, a Izuru Kira przyjmował to wszystko bez wahań i oporów.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya przymknął oczy. Wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił w pełni tego ogarnąć. Owszem, wiedział, że Ichimaru i Kirę już przed wiekami łączyła silna więź; silniejsza nawet, niż mógł przypuszczać, ale dopiero teraz zaczynał pojmować, że...

To było znacznie więcej niż przywiązanie. Więcej niż relacja między zwierzchnikiem a podwładnym. Więcej nawet niż jakiekolwiek romantyczne zauroczenie.

To był związek dusz, być może jedyny w swoim rodzaju; związek, który przenikał kolejne życia i światy, przełamując z pozoru nieprzekraczalne granice - by w końcu się wypełnić, tu, w Soul Society, po upływie stuleci od chwili, gdy los zetknął ich ze sobą po raz pierwszy.

Izuru Kira i Gin Ichimaru zaiste wybrali siebie nawzajem na całą wieczność. I nic - jakkolwiek banalnie by to nie brzmiało - nie mogło ich rozdzielić.

Nic... Ani nikt.

Tōshirō udał, że jeszcze raz czyta dokumenty, ale w rzeczywistości popatrzył ukradkiem na swoją porucznik. Rangiku Matsumoto przypatrywała się całej scenie po trosze wyczekującym, a po trosze pełnym napięcia wzrokiem; zaś jej twarz wyrażała całą gamę emocji - od nieskrywanej radości, poprzez zawiedzioną, chociaż od początku płonną, nadzieję, po najlżejszy cień zazdrości. Wszystko to na dodatek w takim wachlarzu odcieni, że Tōshirō Hitsugaya, kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, nie podjąłby się ich nazwania. W tej wszakże chwili dotarło do niego jeszcze jedno - to mianowicie, że dla Rangiku Matsumoto zaistniała sytuacja mogła być jeszcze trudniejsza, niż przypuszczał. Bądź co bądź, Gin Ichimaru był dla niej niegdyś kimś... ważnym. Szczególnym.

Ściągnął brwi. Dla dawnego Tōshirō Hitsugayi to domniemane zlekceważenie uczuć Rangiku byłoby wystarczającym powodem, by ponownie poczuć niechęć do osoby Gina. Ale obecny Tōshirō rozumiał już zdecydowanie więcej - i wiedział, że jego zastępczyni rozumie także. Choć, zapewne, by w pełni dojść do siebie, będzie potrzebowała nieco czasu i więcej niż nieco sake...

Uprzejme chrząknięcie wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Uniósł wzrok. Dwuosobowa delegacja szczęśliwie wypełnionego przeznaczenia wpatrywała się weń z jeszcze większym wyczekiwaniem niż Rangiku. I z pewną dozą rozbawienia, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zwłaszcza jej srebrnowłosą połowę.

Tōshirō zawahał się. Nadal czekali na jego decyzję, a on w dalszym ciągu nie był pewien, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał ich przyjąć - od chwili gdy pierwszy raz wziął do ręki te dwa podania, miał świadomość, że nie zdoła udzielić im odmownej odpowiedzi. Kłopot tkwił w tym, że mroźna część jego jestestwa, której zazwyczaj pozwalał dochodzić do głosu w kwestiach zawodowych, domagała się, by nawet teraz zachował się przede wszystkim z godnością i odpowiednim dystansem, choćby jego serce przepełniały całkiem odmienne - i z całą pewnością cieplejsze - uczucia. Tyle że w tym konkretnym wypadku Tōshirō Hitsugaya wcale nie miał ochoty postępować tak, jakby tego po nim oczekiwano. Sytuacja była wyjątkowa, ba, bez precedensu - i on też chciał zrobić coś bezprecedensowego. Coś... buntowniczego i całkiem nie w stylu lodowatego kapitana Oddziału Dziesiątego. Taka okazja mogła się już nigdy nie nadarzyć...

Kategorycznie odsunął od siebie papiery. Tam, do licha, jeśli kiedykolwiek miał się zachować spontanicznie, to kiedyż by indziej, jak nie w obliczu, nie bójmy się tego słowa, cudu?

Ha. W tej sytuacji pozostawała do wyjaśnienia jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia.

- Dlaczego ja? - spytał krótko, mierząc bacznym spojrzeniem obydwu rekrutów _in spe_. - To znaczy, dlaczego Oddział Dziesiąty? - poprawił się szybko, znów dostrzegając na ich twarzach lepiej (Kira) lub gorzej (Gin, rzecz jasna) skrywane rozbawienie.

- A bo widzisz, Shiro-taichō - odparł Gin Ichimaru. Lodowe kolce Hyōrinmaru w jednej chwili zjeżyły się groźnie, ale Tōshirō ten jeden jedyny raz postanowił to zignorować... co wcale nie było takie łatwe. - Bo widzisz... taki na ten przykład kapitan Kurotsuchi pewnie zaraz chciałby nas rozebrać na czynniki pierwsze i zbadać mechanizmy reinkarnacji. A ja bym wolał mieć wyłączność na rozbieranie Izuru...

Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego poczuł napływający na policzki rumieniec. Kira miał dość przyzwoitości, by przynajmniej spuścić wzrok, ale na mocno zmieszanego wcale nie wyglądał. Tōshirō Hitsuagaya uświadomił sobie, że najwyraźniej zmieniło się więcej, niż mógł przypuszczać - i że będzie musiał do tego przywyknąć.

- Z kolei kapitan Zaraki - ciągnął tymczasem Ichimaru ze swadą - mógłby się nieco za bardzo zapamiętać w swoim entuzjazmie na nasz widok, a domyślasz się zapewne, czym to grozi, Shiro-taichō.

Tōshirō nieomal odruchowo skinął głową. Gin Ichimaru wyszczerzył się szerzej niż zwykle.

- No więc rozumiesz, Shiro-taichō... W takim, dajmy na to, Oddziale Czwartym, mój Izuru poradziłby sobie znakomicie, to na pewno - ale ja zawsze miałem dwie lewe ręce do medycyny. Z Oddziałem Drugim zawsze miałem na pieńku, a do Oddziału Piątego obaj mamy uraz psychiczny... co zapewne doskonale rozumiesz, Shiro-taichō. Za to w Oddziale Trzecim... cóż, nasza obecność mogłaby doprowadzić do kłopotliwej sytuacji. A my nie chcemy, by ktokolwiek czuł się z naszego powodu zakłopotany, nieprawdaż, Izuru?

- Prawdaż - potwierdził Kira z uśmiechem. Tōshirō z trudem opanował zawrót głowy. Miał wrażenie, że od strony biurka Matsumoto dobiegł go cichy chichot. A ten uśmiechnięty lis ośmielał się go nazywać "Shiro-taichō"...

Stop. Nie był już nieopierzonym, zacietrzewionym młokosem. Nie powinien pozwolić, by rozpraszały go podobne drobiazgi.

- Dość! - uniósł zdecydowanie dłoń, widząc, że Ichimaru ponownie otwiera usta. - Rozumiem. Jesteście przyjęci.

- Jesteśmy? - ucieszył się Gin, ponownie przygarniając Kirę do siebie.

- Jesteście - potwierdził Tōshirō, wiedząc, że właśnie tworzy historię. Rangiku westchnęła. Z ulgą? - Aczkolwiek - podjął po chwili - chcę mieć całkowitą pewność, że dobrze się rozumiemy. Ubiegacie się o szeregowe stanowiska...

- Tak będzie dobrze, kapitanie - odparł Kira z łagodnym uśmiechem. Gin tylko pokiwał głową. - Wystarczająco długo dowodziliśmy...

Tōshirō czas jakiś przypatrywał się Kirze, bębniąc palcami o blat biurka; wreszcie nabrał tchu.

- No dobrze, kadecie Kira - stwierdził niby zasadniczo, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Zakładam, że dzięki mojej wicekapitan pamiętacie drogę do koszar... Zgłosicie się po umundurowanie, a potem się zakwaterujecie. I będziecie czekać na rozkazy. Zrozumiano?

Izuru Kira wyprężył się jak struna - na ile pozwalały mu na to objęcia Gina Ichimaru. Drugi z nowo zwerbowanych shinigami również zdobył się na uprzejmość i stanął odrobinę porządniej.

- Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli obaj, ku pewnemu zdumieniu Hitsugayi równie entuzjastycznie.

Tōshirō skinął głową.

- Spocznij - rzucił dla porządku. - I rozejść się. A, i kadecie Ichimaru - dodał jeszcze, gdy obaj świeżo upieczeni członkowie Oddziału Dziesiątego skierowali się już ku wyjściu - nie chcę słyszeć żadnych skarg o waszym żerowaniu na oddziałowych persymonkach. Wyrażam się jasno?

- Jak słońce - odparł skwapliwie Gin Ichimaru, stając w drzwiach i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - Prowadź mnie, Izuru, abym nie zszedł na ścieżkę pokusy...

Kira potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem, po czym jeszcze raz zwrócił się do Tōshirō.

- Dziękujemy, kapitanie - powiedział, po czym drzwi zasunęły się za nimi z cichym stukiem. Tōshirō Hitsugaya odniósł naraz wrażenie, że w gabinecie zrobiło się bardzo cicho. I bardzo, bardzo pusto.

Odetchnął głęboko.

- Baran - doleciało zza biurka Matsumoto, ale zabrzmiało to dziwnie tęsknie; ba, pieszczotliwie nawet. Tōshirō uniósł jedną brew.

- Hmmm?

- No, Gin baran! - wyjaśniła niecierpliwie Rangiku. - Trochę mu zajęło, zanim znalazł, na co zasłużył...

- Nawet więcej niż zasłużył... - wtrącił Hitsugaya. Jego porucznik popatrzyła nań nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

- Dokładnie tyle ile trzeba, kapitanie - odparła z niespotykanym spokojem. - Dokładnie tyle...

Otworzył i zamknął usta. Nie wiedział, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć - i choć nie lubił takich sytuacji, pojmował, że niektórych rzeczy najwyraźniej nigdy nie zrozumie. Poza tym w tej chwili miał coś znacznie pilniejszego na głowie.

- Matsumoto - zaczął, trochę niepewnie. - Jeśli mogę jakoś... no, hmmm...

- Może mi pan dać kolejne wolne popołudnie, kapitanie - doradziła jego wicekapitan życzliwie. - Trzeba co nieco... uczcić.

- Myślę, że kapitan Hisagi byłby bardzo uradowany twoim towarzystwem - dodał Tōshirō, pozornie niefrasobliwie. Matsumoto popatrzyła na niego nieco nieufnie, po czym powoli skinęła głową, a na jej twarz wypłynął nieco rozmarzony uśmiech. Dłuższą chwilę milczeli oboje.

- Dobrze ich znowu widzieć... - stwierdziła w końcu Rangiku Matsumoto. - Prawda, kapitanie?

- Dobrze - przyznał Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jakby z jego ramion zdjęto ciężar, który towarzyszył mu od tak dawna, że przestał być go świadomym.

Wreszcie wszystko było jak trzeba.

* * *

Wieczór uwydatniał cienie, ale jednocześnie łagodził kontury. Było bezwietrznie i krajobraz wydawał się zaczarowany w bezruchu. Jednak dźwięki natury czyniły także to miejsce pełnym życia - pszczoły i trzmiele wciąż uwijały się w kwiatach, wykorzystując ostatnie chwile dnia, ptaki ćwierkały na pożegnanie słońca, a strumień wyśpiewywał swoją pieśń tak samo jak przed wiekami.

Izuru szedł powoli, wysokie źdźbła trawy łaskotały go w nogi. Gin był tuż obok, promieniejąc ciepłem niczym słońce, które zachodziło za jego plecami. Fioletowa poświata spowijała krajobraz. Lada chwila miał wzejść księżyc. Izuru zatrzymał się, rozglądając się uważnie. Uśmiechnął się. Powinni tu byli przyjść od razu, już pierwszego dnia.

- To tutaj zostaliśmy sobie przeznaczeni na wieczność - powiedział cicho.

Gin przystanął i spojrzał na niego, pochylając głowę.

- Ładnie to powiedziałeś. I patrz, spełniło się - stwierdził z pewnym zadowoleniem.

Izuru zmarszczył czoło.

- Choć wtedy... wtedy jeszcze nie myślałem o tobie w taki sposób... - Usiadł na trawie, uważając, żeby nie zgnieść stokrotek. - Paprocie się rozrosły - dodał po chwili.

- Hmm? - Gin popatrzył na niego, niemal zaskoczony tą nagłą uwagą, siadając obok.

- Przyglądałem się im - odparł Izuru, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem. - Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? - zapytał ostrożnie.

Gin pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się wyjątkowo figlarnie.

- Gdybym nie wiedział, że jesteś... byłeś niewinny, pomyślałbym sobie...

- Teraz możemy zrobić z nich użytek, nikt nas tu nie znajdzie - Izuru dodał mimo rumieńca całkiem pewnym tonem.

Gin wydał odgłos przypominający prychnięcie, potrząsając głową.

- Och, sądzę, że nawet gdyby znaleźli, nie mieliby nic przeciwko - stwierdził pozornie wyniosłym tonem, który nikomu nie wychodził tak dobrze jak jemu. - Tōshirō patrzy na nas takim wzrokiem, że mnie to przeraża - dodał z równie właściwą sobie przesadą. - Wygląda na wielce szczęśliwego, kiedy widzi nas razem, zauważyłeś? Nie wiem, co mu się stało, ale mam wrażenie, że gdybyśmy... hmm... dowiedli naszej bliskości na jego biurku, nie cieszyłby się bardziej.

Izuru rozważył tę propozycję. Brzmiała kusząco, choć...

- No nie wiem - wyraził swoje wątpliwości. - Ostatnio jego mina mówiła coś zupełnie przeciwnego, kiedy zastał nas w swoim gabinecie... - Popatrzył na Gina spod opuszczonych powiek.

Gin uśmiechnął się jeszcze psotniej.

- Tak, byłem równie zaskoczony twoją uwagą o odbieraniu z nawiązką... Jak to ująłeś? Kilkuset lat frustracji seksualnej.

Izuru skurczył się nieco.

- To był żart... - usiłował zaprotestować, ale wyszło to dość mizernie.

Gin przysunął się bliżej.

- Trzeba mnie było wcześniej zapytać - oznajmił z zadowoleniem, nachylając się nad uchem Izuru. - Powiedziałbym ci, że Tōshirō ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. - Odsunął się. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak zdumiewa mnie jego podejście.

Izuru nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Tōshirō Hitsugaya rzeczywiście zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie w stosunku do nich dwóch. Izuru nie wiedział, czy powinno go to niepokoić. Natomiast...

- W przeciwieństwie do Rangiku-san... - powiedział cicho. - Ona... stara się na nas nie patrzeć. - Spuścił głowę, spoglądając na trzymane w rękach źdźbło tymotki. - Gin...? - zapytał niepewnie.

- Mmm?

Izuru podniósł głowę. Gin patrzył w bok, gdzieś poza drugi brzeg rzeki. W różowym blasku zmierzchu jego włosy wydawały się lśnić.

- Nie żałujesz... nie chciałbyś... czasem... - Izuru, mimo całej swej nowo nabytej śmiałości, nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć swoich obaw. - Przecież była dla ciebie... ważna? - zakończył najlepiej, jak umiał.

Gin wciąż patrzył przed siebie.

- Nie odważyłbym się wchodzić w drogę kapitanowi Oddziału Dziewiątego - odparł dość lekkim tonem.

- Ach tak... - Izuru nie był pewien, czy ta odpowiedź go cieszyła.

Gin odwrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

- Poza tym... Niektóre rzeczy mają swój początek, inne mają swój koniec - dodał. - Chociaż chcę wierzyć, że nasz czas nigdy się nie skończy - oznajmił cicho, patrząc na Izuru bardzo poważnym spojrzeniem i wsuwając palce w jego włosy.

Izuru westchnął. W chwilach takich jak ta wciąż trudno mu było wierzyć w to, co się stało. Czy możliwe było tak doskonałe szczęście? Odkąd Gin Ichimaru, który był mu droższy ponad wszystko, przyjął jego uczucia i odwzajemnił je, Izuru miał wrażenie, że żyje we śnie. Czasem bał się przebudzenia - ale jednak przez większość czasu upewniał się, że Soul Society było naprawdę Rajem.

Położył się na trawie, opierając głowę na kolanach Gina, który teraz długimi palcami przeczesywał jego włosy. Zamknął oczy, poddając się pieszczocie.

- Jak spokojnie...

- Mmm - zamruczał w odpowiedzi Gin.

- Nie sądziłem, że życie może być tak spokojne. Nigdy nie było - powiedział Izuru z pewnym zaskoczeniem i niemal wyrzutem.

Wiedział, że Gin się uśmiechnął. Słychać to było w jego głosie, kiedy mówił:

- Cóż, zdarzają się i takie chwile. Nie ma obawy, kiedyś pojawi się kolejny Aizen.

Wieczór był tak spokojny, że nawet to znienawidzone imię rozpłynęło się w jego miękkości bez echa.

- Ale tym razem nie ruszysz na prywatną krucjatę przeciw niemu? - spytał Izuru z lekkim niepokojem.

Palce Gina przesuwały się w jego włosach równym rytmem.

- Nie... Pozwólmy komuś innemu być dzieckiem przeznaczenia.

- Aż mu współczuję - powiedział Izuru zupełnie szczerze.

- Ja też. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie miał przy sobie kogoś. Takie małe słoneczko, tylko jego - odparł Gin z czułością.

- Wiesz, to ty zawsze byłeś słońcem - Izuru czuł się w obowiązku sprostować.

- Z tymi włosami? - zapytał Gin rozbawiony. - Musisz rzeczywiście patrzeć jakimś artystycznym okiem...

- A co do włosów... - Izuru nie dał się odwieść od tematu. - Od pierwszego spotkania zastanawiałem się, jakie są w dotyku... - powiedział z niejakim zawstydzeniem.

- Od bitwy z hollowami? - Gin był zdumiony. - Miałeś do tego głowę?

- Nie, nie - skorygował pospiesznie Izuru. - Wtedy, w zagajniku za akademią... - Wrócił myślą do tej magicznej chwili, kiedy Gin Ichimaru wydawał mu się istotą z innego wymiaru. - Pamiętam... to dziwne, po tylu latach. Pamiętam, że chciałem ich dotknąć... kiedy spałeś.

- To mogłoby się źle skończyć - w głosie Gina znów brzmiał uśmiech.

- Och, wiem, że byłem nieletni i w ogóle... - stwierdził Izuru z jakąś perwersyjną przyjemnością. - A - zorientował się po chwili - chodziło ci o budzenie śpiącego wicekapitana na misji szpiegowskiej.

Gin nachylił się nad nim, jednocześnie wichrząc mu włosy.

- Ja cię naprawdę nie poznaję - stwierdził z bardzo teatralnym oburzeniem. - Sam powiedziałeś, że nie myślałeś o mnie w taki sposób - dodał ciszej.

- Na pewno nie świadomie - odrzekł Izuru, znów czując rumieniec na policzkach.

Gin milczał przez chwilę.

- W takim razie, jak już sobie uświadomiłeś... - zaczął z niespotykaną niepewnością. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że będę cię chciał _w taki sposób?_ Przecież nigdy nie dałem ci do zrozumienia...

Izuru zwinął się w kłębek na trawie.

- Nie wiedziałem - powiedział cicho, ale z zadowoleniem. - Ryzykowałem.

Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na Gina, który pokręcił głową z przesadnym zdumieniem.

- Mały Izuru ryzykantem, kto by pomyślał... - Podniósł głowę i zapatrzył się w ciemniejące niebo. - Shinigami mają raczej niewielkie potrzeby w tym zakresie - stwierdził dość obojętnym tonem po chwili.

Izuru miał ochotę chichotać.

- Rzeczywiście, ostatnie dwa tygodnie tego dowiodły - powiedział bardzo niewinnie.

Gin popatrzył na niego uważnie.

- Cóż, czasem, jak się dorasta, odkrywa się inne przyjemności poza poezją... - oznajmił złośliwie, uśmiechając się zwycięsko - a potem może być ciężko przestać - dodał na dobicie przeciwnika.

Izuru musiał się zgodzić, że jego głód był nienasycony, a zapał w zaspokajaniu go zaskakiwał jego samego. Gin uśmiechnął się łagodniej.

- Ja na przykład poza tymi kilkoma razami z Rangiku nigdy... - Urwał. - Wiem zresztą, że do niczego się nie zmuszałeś i cenię cię za to - oznajmił poważnie. - Ale powiem ci, że byłbym z tobą, nawet gdybyśmy mieli się tylko trzymać za ręce i patrzeć w księżyc. Przy herbacie.

Izuru otworzył drugie oko i popatrzył na kochanka równie poważnie.

- Ale tak... też jest dobrze, prawda? - zapytał z wahaniem. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy irracjonalna myśl, że mógł Ginowi swoją namiętność narzucić.

Gin pokiwał głową w geście uspokojenia.

- Jest. - Nachylił się nad nim, srebrne włosy połaskotały Izuru w czoło. Znów się uśmiechnął. - Cieszę się... przede wszystkim ze względu na ciebie... jeśli cię to uszczęśliwia... że nie mam nic przeciw mężczyznom.

Pocałował go, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów. Słodka chwila trwała, aż Gin musiał się wyprostować. Izuru zobaczył ponad jego głową wschodzący księżyc.

- Zresztą nawet gdybym miał... - w głosie Gina zabrzmiała figlarna nuta - dla geniusza nie istnieją rzeczy niemożliwe...

Izuru podniósł się i klęknął obok. Ujął twarz kochanka w dłonie i pocałował żarliwie, chcąc przekazać wszystkie swoje uczucia. Gin objął go i tym razem było im nieco wygodniej...

Prędzej czy później znów znaleźli się na trawie. Izuru miał wrażenie, że poza nimi dwoma nie ma na świecie nikogo innego. Umilkło brzęczenie pszczół, nocne ptaki jeszcze nie rozpoczęły swojego koncertu. Śpiew rzeki ucichł, zagłuszony szumem pulsującej krwi. Tylko księżyc, coraz jaśniejszy na kobaltowym niebie, wydawał się ich towarzyszem.

- To o mężczyznach było tylko w znaczeniu ogólnym, Izuru - wyszeptał Gin w jego włosy później. - Nie chcę nikogo poza tobą.

KONIEC


End file.
